


A Most Interesting Krewe

by Coheed275



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Asura - Freeform, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, OC, Original Character - Freeform, gw2, krewe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 95
Words: 115,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Jinxx, an outgoing, genius asura, came to lead one of the most unique krewes in Tyria. Why gather the best minds from one world when you can gather them from every reality out there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

> These are not my characters. All characters depicted belong to EthanW. You can find him at http://ethanw-artblog.tumblr.com/ or his NSFW page at http://ethanwkrewe.tumblr.com/. You can also find me at http://coheed275.tumblr.com/ or my NSFW page at http://coheed275nsfw.tumblr.com/.

She'd done it.

“Let's see Maixxa beat this,” Jinxx said to herself. Not even in her senior year of college, Jinxx had completed a groundbreaking invention. She could graduate early if she showed it off, but this needed to be her and her friends' little secret. She had big plans for her newest work.

 

**

 

“Roxxi!” Jinxx said her friend's name in an excited tone as she sat down to join her for breakfast. They sat in their college's dining lounge, their usual meeting place for breakfast on a Monday. “I've got something I need your help with.”

Roxxi heard nothing Jinxx said. Her eyes were stuck across the lounge, eyeing a certain blue-haired asura that was getting a muffin from a servant golem. She wore a silly grin on her face, thinking about the night before.

“Roxxi!”

She shook her head, looking at Jinxx with attentive eyes. “Yes! You've got something,” she said, getting focused.

Jinxx turned around to see what Roxxi had been staring at, discovering her brother, Dexx. She smiled coyly when she turned back. “Did you and my brother...”

Roxxi nodded with excitement, and the two fell into a giggling fit for a moment. “It was amazing,” Roxxi exclaimed.

“I want details later,” Jinxx told her friend. “But back to my thing. You know I've been studying mist energy for ages now.”

“Yeah, it's all you talk about,” Roxxi replied.

“Well, I made a breakthrough, but I need your expertise as a scout.”

Roxxi took a bite of her eggs, nodding. “You came to the right place. What do you need scouted?”

“A way past Mist Warriors.”

Roxxi dropped her fork, her eyes widening. “Mist Warriors? You want me to get past Mist Warriors?”

“I can get us to other worlds!” Jinxx replied. She'd stayed up late last night working out the final pieces of her invention. Getting to the mists was easy. Lots of people went to the mists. But crossing the mists to arrive in an entirely different reality, an alternate version of Tyria, that was unheard of. And for the sake of Jinxx carrying out her plan without the hindrance of watching eyes, it would remain unheard of, except to her and future krewe members. “I know how to do it now! We can see any version of Tyria we want, all the alternate realities.”

“Mist Warriors?”

“Look, picture this,” Jinxx said. “You and I, we're two of the smartest beings alive in Tyria.”

“True,” Roxxi said. She enjoyed getting recognized for her genius, so she decided to hear Jinxx out. She picked up her fork and started eating her eggs again. “I thought Maixxa was up with us in genius level, too. Until she thought joining the inquest was a good idea.”

“Forget her, we don't need her.” As the rivalry between Jinxx and Maixxa grew before Maixxa decided to pursue the inquest, Jinxx grew more and more tired of her. Jinxx hoped Maixxa would learn her lesson. “We're at the top of intellectuals in Tyria. _This_ Tyria. Imagine what we could do with a krewe that goes and takes the top intellectuals from _other_ versions of Tyria.”

That got Roxxi on the same thought line as Jinxx. It was certainly an interesting notion. Roxxi enjoyed seeing new places, trying new things. The thought of getting past Mist Warriors was still daunting, but the temptation of this possibility intrigued her. She couldn't help but put aside her fears.

“Alright, Mist Warriors,” Roxxi said, much more calmly this time. “I think I can do that.”

“Perfect.” Jinxx beamed. “Now, I want to go through official channels to start my krewe so we can get some good funding, which means I need to graduate college first,” she explained. She knew Roxxi was considering dropping out of college. Though Roxxi was a genius, she didn't like the college atmosphere, and was starting to get an itch to just get out of Rata Sum and travel Tyria. Jinxx would have Roxxi on her krewe regardless. “And since graduation is a couple years away, we can take our time with this.”

“Sounds good,” Roxxi said.

“So we're going to do this?”

Roxxi shrugged, and nodded. “Let's get past those Mist Warriors.”


	2. Hope it Works

Maixxa slipped on her new clothing, issued to her by her new krewe. She took a deep breath, preparing herself to meet a fairly high ranking member. She wanted to make a good first impression.

Stepping out of her room, she walked down the hallway of the inquest lab she'd been assigned to. Not too far away from her previous home, the lab sat tucked away in the maguuma jungle. The lab was darker than ones she was used to, lit faintly by eerie red lights. Members of the inquest stood on guard all over the place, standing at their posts up against the cold, metal walls. Golems walked back and forth, carrying supplies or helping with patrols. A tall, female asura approached Maixxa, and gave a friendly wave.

“Welcome to the inquest,” the female said. “I'm Texx. Let me show you around.”

Maixxa held out her hand, and Texx shook it, then the two started making their way through the lab. She was already impressed by the amount of equipment and space they had. All over, researchers carried out experiments, examined readings, and ordered golems to do this or that. The main research area of the facility was bustling with activity, all sorts of discoveries being made.

“What brings you to our little corner of the jungle?” Texx asked as they walked around the lab.

“Got tired of college,” Maixxa replied. None of the colleges respected the intellectual potential Maixxa had, that became clear during her classes. She got turned down multiple times by her professors to work on bold experiments, ground breaking ones. She could have done them in secret, but then who would know? Maixxa wanted recognition. She didn't work her ass off day and night on algorithms and designs just to be forced into a life of secret inventing. Let Jinxx be the one to do things just for fun. People needed to see her, gawk at her brilliance, wonder how they could possibly become as grand as her.

There were no boundaries with the inquest, which got her interested in them. They didn't care what the consequences were, as long as the end result was a success. Bold ideas were treated with enthusiasm, not questioning.

“Understandable,” Texx said, saying hello to a couple inquest members she knew as they walked by. “Rata Sum's 'prestigious' colleges can be a bit slow for some, which is why they come here. You made a good choice.”

“I've got some great ideas for the inquest,” Maixxa said. “I've been working with arcane crystals, and I think-”

“Slow down there, recruit,” Texxa interrupted. “I'm showing you all the inquest has to offer, _if_ you prove yourself. We get new recruits all the time, and some of them like to screw everything up for the rest of us.”

Maixxa was surprised. When inquest started talking to her back at her college, they showed a keen interest in her work. They told her how much more she could accomplish with their organization's resources. Now she was being told she had to wait.

“Don't worry, soon you'll be inventing and researching with the best,” Texx assured, putting a hand on Maixxa's shoulder. “All in good time. We're just like any other krewe; start as an apprentice, work your way up.”

Though disappointed, Maixxa realized Texx was right. That was how krewes worked. Proving herself would be no problem. Stand guard duty, work a few jobs, she'd be showing up the entire inquest in a year, maybe even less. She was skipping the last couple years of college, which meant she was already ahead of the game.

And even if she couldn't start her work, she was away from Jinxx. Jinxx had found out about her thoughts on joining the inquest, and despite all the fighting they got into, tried to “look out for her” and stop her from going through with it. Jinxx called the inquest a bunch of liars, cheaters, fiends. Maixxa knew that sometimes the inquest used some questionable methods, but it got results. That's what mattered. She'd show Jinxx how wrong she was one day.

At least, she hoped Jinxx was wrong.

 

**

 

Roxxi ran at a full sprint, wanting to get out of the mists as soon as possible. Just as Jinxx said, she was able to make her own personal portal to the mists. With a beacon in place, they could discover a location to build part lab within the mists itself and go undetected, then build the rest of their lab in Metrica Provice as a cover up. The beacon also allowed them to start testing portals to other versions of Tyria. At least, eventually, they could make portals to other versions of Tyria. Jinxx was close, but still working on that.

She didn't like running out in the open, but there was no choice. This is where Jinxx's device was taking her, out into a large, open field. Her feet landed on soft, lush grass with each sprinting step; there were no mist warriors around right now, but that could change. Her lungs burned and her legs ached, but it was nothing she wasn't used to as an expert scout. When Jinxx's krewe got going and got some money, Roxxi definitely planned to make a better form of transportation than her two legs. Something that would blow away everyone else.

Roxxi kept on running, and at last, the device hooked to her belt started to vibrate, and she skidded to a halt. Right here. She reached for the small spade she brought with her, knelt down, and tore at the ground, digging a small hole. Next, she took the vibrating device, Jinxx's beacon, and set it in the ground, covering it back up with dirt and grass.

“You owe me for scouting past mist warriors,” Roxxi said, even though Jinxx wasn't around to hear her. She grinned. “Another date with your brother will suffice.”

After double checking that she set up the beacon exactly as Jinxx explained to her, Roxxi stood back up, heaving a sigh of relief. Though she was intelligent, all of Jinxx's plans were pretty much beyond her. She walked in to Jinxx's room, saw the walls absolutely covered in calculations and algorithms, and just stared with her mouth open. Only a few gates to the mists existed, and Jinxx not only built one of her own, but wanted to make it link to other worlds. One crazy, genius girl.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound that didn't fit. Her sensitive ears perked up, and she detected the sound of boots on grass. Turning, she saw a squad of mist warriors headed directly for her, three with swords out, one with a bow and taking aim.

“Son of a...” Roxxi picked up her spade and quickly patched up her hole, trying her best to remove all evidence of what she did. Her instincts luckily told her to duck as the sound of a bow shot cracked through the air, and sure enough, when she dropped to the grass, an arrow whizzed over her head.

Roxxi leaped back onto her feet, spinning back to face the mist warriors. She could maybe take one or two, but four veteran fighters? Now was the time for a scout to run.

From her belt, Roxxi pulled out a special dart, and threw it towards the mist warriors, in a downward arc towards the ground. When it landed, a cloud burst out from the dart, and none of her adversaries could stop in time before stumbling into it. Suddenly, the entire group lost their ability to see, and they tripped about, trying to find their comrades or finish the charge on the asura they discovered.

“Don't worry, you'll see again,” Roxxi said to herself as she took off across the field. “Just not before I'm gone.”


	3. Time for Change

With the beacon in place, Jinxx was able to determine the prime location for a hidden krewe lab within the mists, one that even the best of the Mist Warriors would never find. The plan was still to build most of the lab in Tyria, for general projects and a coverup to get financing, but anything particularly special would be developed in the Mist portion of the lab. Jinxx couldn't thank Roxxi enough for successfully getting the beacon buried and online, to the point that Roxxi had to tell her to shut up and stop thanking her. To be honest, the endeavor went a lot smoother than she predicted.

Now, Roxxi sat back in bed, her mind contemplating other things. That crazy complex beacon that Jinxx built with her crazy complex mind was all she needed to start the lab building process, and after a bit more research, create stable portals to other worlds. For the moment, Roxxi's scouting skills were no longer needed, and she could return to focusing on her studies.

At least, if she wanted to.

Roxxi enjoyed learning and using her brain, but none of her courses let her stretch her legs, feel the wind in her hair, or give her the feeling of something completely new. When she was a progeny, and she took a trip with her parents out into the Brisban Wildlands, that feeling of wonder and joy still stuck with her all these years later. It was the happiest she'd ever felt.

Her urge to just ditch college and go see the world grew within her. Of course, she wouldn't want to do it forever. Though college wasn't the right fit for her, researching, inventing, those aspects still intrigued her. And she had great friends, one of whom would definitely make her own krewe with no problem. Jinxx promised Roxxi that if she left, there'd be a spot on the krewe for her when she got back. She wouldn't stay out of her home forever and miss out on all the fun times to come with Jinxx. But even so, with a guaranteed krewe spot and Jinxx's approval to leave, she still felt unsure on whether leaving college was the right decision.

And though she lost Maixxa as a friend when the stupid girl walked off to the inquest, Jinxx wasn't the only friend she'd be leaving behind. She was reminded of that when Dexx's half asleep body rolled over to snuggle closer to her. She giggled, and gently grabbed his arm, rubbing her hand on it. Dexx let out a soft sigh of content, and Roxxi giggled again.

“Did I wear you out?” Roxxi asked with a coy grin.

“Fk yissss...” was all that came out of Dexx, his voice muffled, his head buried in a pillow. His arm rested limply across Roxxi's lap.

“Come on, wake up a little bit.” Roxxi laughed, and forced Dexx to roll over on his back, pushing him off of her. Dexx still didn't sit up, but with his face free of pillow, he opened his eyes and looked up at Roxxi, giving her a warm grin.

Roxxi blushed and smiled in return. She reached down a hand, ruffling Dexx's long hair. “I'll hit the lights soon, I was just thinking about stuff.”

Dexx noticed the far off look in Roxxi's eyes. He sat up, shivering for a moment as his shirtless upper body left the warm comfort of Roxxi's blanket. He made sure to keep a certain area in the warmth when he sat back against the headboard. Dexx slid an arm behind Roxxi and rested his hand on her far shoulder. She leaned into him, putting a hand on his chest. “What sort of stuff?”

“Just... everything, really,” Roxxi said. “I'm kind of tired of this whole college thing. I think I want to do something else for a while.”

Dexx could see her point, even though he was loving college. Sometimes it got boring, but for Dexx, he managed to find something fun in each day, and was learning a lot. “Well, what would you like to do?”

“I think I want to explore,” Roxxi said. “Just get out there, you know? I'm a great scout, I can easily travel around without anyone with me. I know how to fight, and where to hide if I'm sleeping out in the woods somewhere. I want to see how big Tyria is, meet humans, fight with charr, drink with norn, and, I dunno, plant flowers with sylvari? I don't really know much about them, but that's the point. I want to.”

Dexx nodded, listening intently. “It's a pretty big world out there, I can only imagine how amazing it would be to see all of it. Divinity's Reach, the Grove, Black Citadel, every place sounds so unique. So why not go?”

“Well, I really want to, but I'd be dropping college to do it,” she said. “I'd be missing out on a lot here.”

“You clearly would rather explore though, and doing what you want is more important,” Dexx said. He'd be a bit sad if Roxxi left, for he enjoyed her company and friendship, as well as other activities that they recently started doing once a week or so. But he was focused on what Roxxi wanted. He could hang out with Jinxx and his other friends more if it meant Roxxi would be truly happy.

“I'd miss out on a lot of classes that could maybe help with work on Jinxx's krewe, and as boring as they are, that's the thing holding me back,” Roxxi explained.

“Well if that's the case, look at it this way,” Dexx replied. “You, Jinxx and I have spent almost all our lives in Rata Sum. We don't know much at all about the rest of Tyria, and the other races. If we're gonna be jumping through portals and exploring other versions of our world, it could be really helpful to know about our own world first.”

Roxxi looked at Dexx, a surprised look on her face. “I'd never thought of that...”

“And even for our own world, having knowledge on the rest of Tyria can help everyone else on the krewe. Say they want to build something that's compatible with all races. They'd go to you. If you left now, and say, came back after a couple years, Jinxx and I will have graduated college and started the krewe, and you'll be an absolute expert on Tyria.”

Roxxi grinned, Dexx's thoughts making everything fall into place. “You know what, you're right,” she said. She gave Dexx a light kiss on the cheek. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Dexx replied. “This is clearly what you want to do.”

“So you're ok with this?” Roxxi asked.

“Hey, we said we're just having fun, right? Nothing serious? We can keep in touch with mail and other things. Have more fun when you get back.”

Roxxi nodded. “I'll definitely contact you and Jinxx, keep you two posted on what I'm doing.”

“Can't wait to hear all about it,” Dexx said. He yawned, and stretched his body a bit, his body ready to call it a night. “Now let's get some sleep.”

Roxxi was about to shut off the light, when a thought struck her. “Hold on, didn't you say you have a test tomorrow morning? When were you planning on studying?”

“Eh, studying the night before just makes me nervous,” Dexx explained. “Trust me, what we did was much more helpful.”

Roxxi giggled, and still feeling pretty awake, snuggled up against Dexx, pressing her body against him. “Well then in that case, should I help you with the test one more time?”

After saying those words, and sneaking a hand under the blanket to grab a certain part of his anatomy, suddenly Dexx didn't feel so tired. “A little more preparation couldn't hurt,” he said, grinning.


	4. A Year of Discovery

For Dexx and Jinxx, not much changed in the first year Roxxi was gone. They said their goodbyes, then continued on with their classes. Roxxi felt much happier with her life within just days of leaving. Even the sights that Metrica Province alone provided gave her a feeling of joy and excitement. She quickly moved on, however, wanting to see where the other races of Tyria lived, how they lived, what wondrous things they held in their domain.

She wrote to Dexx and Jinxx often while out. To Jinxx, she explained all the new things she was learning, her notes on various plant and animal life, cultural practices of other races, what sort of fiendish creatures lurked in the dangerous corners of Tyria. To Dexx, she told much of the same information, but added in a little description of the activities she wished they could be doing.

Now and then, Roxxi managed to find an asura with access to video communication equipment, and she teared up every time she saw her two best friends, getting up close to their camera and waving hello. Dexx saved up to buy a comm device of his own, so that he and his sister could hang out in his apartment rather than use a public video caller. On this particular night, Roxxi was in Lion's arch, taking a few days off from her exploration. She found the asura she'd asked for help from before, and spent the evening talking to her friends back home.

“How were the Shiverpeaks, Roxxi?” Dexx asked her through the video chat.

“Way too cold for my tastes,” Roxxi replied. “But the norn are so cool! They're huge, I bet they could all pick us up with one hand and throw us across the room! They've got a lot of troubles to deal with, especially since some of their own people turn to serve the ice dragon.”

“Are they friendly?” Jinxx asked.

“Absolutely.” Roxxi thought back on her encounters with the other races for a moment, trying to compare. “They can be a bit rough around the edges compared to a human or sylvari, but any of them will let you in on a cold night. And you haven't partied at a bar until you've downed beer with these guys.”

“Sounds awesome!”

Roxxi laughed, and shared a few stories about her experiences with drunk norn. She then thought of a question of her own to ask. “How's the mist lab going?”

“Not much has changed since you left,” Jinxx explained. “But it's about to.”

“Finally put an equals sign on the end of all those equations?”

“Pretty much, yep!” Jinxx grinned widely. “I've been focusing on studies mostly, but I've collected tons of data to go over during summer break. Thanks to that beacon you set up for me.”

“Good to hear.” Roxxi yawned, and stretched a bit. “Well, it's getting late, I'm about ready for bed. It was awesome talking to you guys!”

“Same!” Dexx and Jinxx said together. Jinxx said her goodbyes to Roxxi first, knowing that her and Dexx had some ideas for the video connection before they switched it off. She left Dexx's apartment, and started making her way back to her own living quarters.

The walk back was pleasant. Night fell on Rata Sum, and the city was mostly quiet. The bars and clubs opened up for the start of another wild night, at least for those who had tomorrow off, or didn't care about showing up to work or school with a hangover.

Underneath the star filled sky, the floating city glowed, its brilliance always shining for the world to see. Jinxx spent most of her walk back looking up, still bewildered at the intellectual power that went into accomplishing such a feat. It didn't matter how small asura were physically, thanks to their unbound mental capacity for innovation.

Walking home alone gave Jinxx a chance to let her mind wander. She chuckled to herself thinking about the relationship Dexx and Roxxi had. Dexx went on occasional dates with girls in their college, and Roxxi had some fun with a local or two in some of the places she visited. They never truly dated, they just decided that some fun with each other now and then would make for an even more fun friendship.

When Jinxx really looked at it, Dexx's grades went up after starting this form of partnership with Roxxi. His stress levels were much lower compared to before. Whenever Dexx got stressed, he'd go to Roxxi and she'd melt all his issues away with some physical fun. The relationship worked both ways; Roxxi came to Dexx with her stress and he knew how to get rid of it quickly.

All this observation led Jinxx down a rather strange path of thought. Sex seemed to be a very effective stress reliever. It also brought Dexx and Roxxi closer together, even though they weren't in a relationship. Jinxx could relate as well; she always felt better and relieved after some fun with a guy or girl, and sometimes a relationship caused more stress than a dry spell, if things weren't working out.

Many krewes never lasted past a few months, or sometimes weeks, because work stress or issues with coworkers led to everyone getting at each others' throats. One argument would lead to another, and a chain reaction would lead to the krewe fading away, everyone finding work elsewhere. Jinxx always wondered what she could do as a brand new krewe leader to prevent this problem. An idea started forming in her head, albeit a crazy one. She set the thought aside for now, but didn't plan on forgetting it. She had plenty of time to think things over.

 

**

 

For Maixxa, a lot changed in the year after she left college to join the inquest. She went from confident and ready to show the world her prowess, to angry, depressed, and alone. No one on the inquest cared about what she had to offer. She spent the entire year going on grunt mission after grunt mission, or standing guard. Others took promotions who didn't put in half the work she did. Whenever she actually got to help with something important, she was the distraction, while everyone else on the team took all the spoils of victory. Everything she'd been told about the inquest was a lie. Each day, she grew more and more fed up with them, getting closer and closer to just quitting and risking the inquest chasing after her.

She missed home. Rata Sum felt like a prison before, now she remembered it as a paradise. She missed her friends, everyone she hung out with. She wasn't quite at the point where she missed Jinxx, but the biggest scratch in her heart came from missing her brother.

Early on in college, Maixxa had started a serious relationship with Dexx. They spent time together every day, always planning their next date. Dexx had been her first time, and she had been his. He was special to her.

Messing up the relationship with Dexx still held as Maixxa's biggest regret. Every night, she thought of being in his arms again, but that wouldn't happen. None of her friends would want to take her back after she practically spat in their faces by joining the inquest. She'd believed she didn't care what they thought, but now, she wanted nothing more than to take back the decision she made a year ago.

But maybe, just maybe, things would work out. She had to take control of her life, find a way to force the inquest to respect her, acknowledge her brilliance, bring her into the higher tiers of their work. She had a feeling that Texx, the bitch who acted so happy to welcome her to the krewe when they first met, and now ran every aspect of Maixxa's life, didn't get to her position without some trickery. That was how the inquest functioned.

If Maixxa didn't reach her breaking point first, she'd find a way to make her way to the top.

“Maixxa, good morning!” Texx's voice now caused Maixxa to internally groan any time she heard it. She was standing guard outside one of their labs in Metrica Province when Texx came out of nowhere, likely with something to ruin her day. “Have I got an exciting job for you. This mission is a big one, and you're going to be on it.”

“What is it?” Maixxa didn't bother to show excitement, but she didn't yell at Texx and tell her to fuck off either. Whenever she talked to Texx now, she kept a neutral balance between pretending she liked Texx, and telling her what she really wanted to say.

“Ever heard of a little thing called Sohothin?” Texx asked her.

“I have, actually,” Maixxa replied. “The sword, right? The big charr on Destiny's Edge has it.”

“Not for long,” Texx said, adding a sly giggle that made Maixxa want to punch her in the face. “Make sure you're ready, because you and a team of inquest are going to steal it. This is a big mission. The inquest has big plans for that sword, plans far higher than me. You should be honored.”

Maixxa was at least a little surprised at being put on something like this. She had no idea what the inquest would want with Sohothin, but she learned not to bother asking questions like that. “I'll get ready," she said. _To be the distraction again while everyone else gets the reward,_ she thought to herself. She wasn't going to enjoy this.


	5. Good Fortune

Jinxx barely paid any attention during her classes, too eager for the day to be over. All of her work was finalized, tests done, errors corrected. Today, for the first time, she would set foot on another world, a different version of Tyria.

One of her professors discussed golemancy and ethics, another taught advanced mathematics, all of which she ignored. She spent all lunch break pouring out her excitement to Dexx, who felt equally excited, even though he'd be staying behind on their own Tyria. She went over every equation one more time during her economics course, and sat in the back of the room and on the edge of her seat during Eternal Alchemy theory, her last class of the day. The moment her professor dismissed the class, she was gone.

Jinxx met up with her brother as she walked through campus, and he wished her luck on her experiment. It waited for her at her apartment in Rata Sum; starting senior year, college students got to live off campus. No one would be around to see her successful trip into another world. Jinxx planned to make wondrous inventions that people all over Tyria used, but this portal to the mists, and the origin of her future krewe members, that was her little secret that she wanted to keep.

When she left campus, Jinxx broke out into a light jog, dodging past the crowds as she headed for home. The usual early evening crowd cluttered up the floating city, with merchants offering supplies for adventurers, or food for krewe workers getting off for the day. Dozens of scholars and inventors walked around together, discussing their newest findings or what they wanted to research next.

Without much delay, Jinxx arrived, and once she stepped inside, nothing else stood in her way. She stood still and silent for a moment, and forced her breathing to slow to a gentle, calm pace. For two years now, Jinxx's work outside of her schooling led up to this moment. Two years of effort about to pay off, and lead to many more years of success.

Her dining room table became a work table instead of a place for food a few months back. She'd either eaten in her bedroom or sat at her couch during that time, for her ingenious device took up the entire eating space. The main portion of the machine consisted of three orbs with a dark gold tint, floating above a round, heavy base. Each orb connected to the base and each other through paths of magical energy. The intricacies of the inside of the orbs would take ages for Jinxx to explain to anyone else, but the simple version was that one orb locked on to her own world, one orb locked on to the mists, and the final orb locked on to another world, after user input. With the three orbs connected, Jinxx simply kept a portable teleport device on her, which would bring her back from the world she visited to the mists, and finally back home.

Pushing her giddiness out of her mind and focusing on the task at hand, Jinxx moved over to the panel that controlled the third orb. With no data on any other worlds yet, she had no specific target. In fact, with the exception of return trips to worlds she'd already visited, Jinxx just planned to punch in random numbers every time, and jump through the mists to see what she found. Not really another way to do it.

She entered some equations, and let the third orb get a lock on a parallel reality. The third orb began to hum, warming up for the link. The other two orbs followed suit, and the lights in her apartment flickered a bit. Jinxx thought ahead and brought a separate power source home for her device, and she swapped the power connection over to it, preventing a building-wide black out.

The panel blinked a message indicating all components were ready. Jinxx grabbed the portable teleport device off the table, double checked the connection to her machine, and smiled. “I'm a genius,” she said to herself.

She pushed the button, and disappeared.

 

**

 

After a short pause for everything to calibrate while in the mists, Jinxx appeared in the middle of Rata Sum. Not the Rata Sum she knew, the city she grew up in, the city she attended college. A different Rata Sum, in a different Tyria, which possibly housed a different her.

 _Gonna try to avoid meeting myself,_ Jinxx thought. _Every Tyria needs their own Jinxx._

She realized shortly after arriving that a circle of asura surrounded her, all staring. Her eyes widened, and she let out a fake cough. “Uh, sorry everybody,” she said, jamming her teleport device in a pocket and giving a polite wave. “Lab accident, nothing major. An apprentice plugged something into the wrong socket, I noticed a little too late.”

Some of the witnesses chuckled and told her to slap the apprentice across the face. Some of the older asura grumbled and muttered that it was her own damn fault under their breath. Jinxx quickly moved away from the crowd, not wanting to get any questions about her device. Before walking away, she failed to notice the one asura that didn't say anything. A young, female asura didn't say a word, she simply watched. Her two-toned skin consisted of a light brown and white. Her long ears reached past her shoulders, and her green hair stretched even further down her back. Her pink eyes continued to follow Jinxx, and she smiled. Jinxx intrigued her, especially with her lie that fooled everyone else around.

 

**

 

Jinxx sat down at a cafe, deciding to order some food. This was already amazing. Everything was so similar, and yet she could feel the differences around her. Little things that she couldn't vocally describe made her well aware that her device worked. She sat in a chair on another world.

Though one semester of college still remained before she graduated and officially formed her krewe, Jinxx hoped to meet someone on this trip. She wanted someone who was obviously smart, who seemed friendly, and who'd make a good fit on her krewe. She was so lost in her own thoughts as she perused the menu that she didn't notice someone sitting down across from her.

“Hi there,” a smooth, female voice said.

Jinxx jumped, slamming the menu down on the table. “Sorry, you scared me,” Jinxx said, wondering why someone would just sit down with a stranger. A brown and white asura sat across from her, with green hair and pink eyes. “Um... hi?”

“You ever lied before?”

Jinxx leaned back in her seat, now even more confused by the stranger, who just sat with her arms crossed, a proud smile on her face, like she'd won a contest Jinxx didn't know they were competing for. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“Because you're bad at it,” she replied. “Everyone else that believed you must have bookah brains.”

“I don't know-”

“Your little teleport back there,” the asura interrupted. “You didn't look concerned with popping into Rata Sum out of nowhere until you saw others looking at you. Plus, I've studied mist energy before. Worked with some portals to the mists, seen what it looks like when people use it. The way you teleported is not supposed to work without an official gate.”

Jinxx didn't know what to say in reply. By simply seeing her teleport, this asura somehow figured out almost everything about how she got here. She fidgeted in her chair, not wanting the truth to get out.

“So what were you doing teleporting out of the mists with some device I'm assuming you made?” the woman asked.

“I can explain...” _Wait,_ Jinxx thought. _I'm looking at this the wrong way, I just got the biggest streak of luck in my life. I come to a new world not even knowing where to start a search for potential krewe members, and someone who's clearly a genius sits across from me at a cafe._ She stopped sinking back in her seat, and instead sat up straight and put on a smile. “My name's Jinxx,” she began. “I'm not out of college yet, but almost, and I came here looking for Rata Sum's best and brightest to join my krewe. Someone like an asura that can recognize a teleport from the mists just by looking.”

The stranger chuckled. “Pexxi, nice to meet you,” she replied. “And people would probably say I'm among the best and brightest, but you make me laugh. A college senior trying to recruit a graduate to work underneath her?” She smirked, getting ready to stand up.

“Yes, a senior in college is looking to recruit for a krewe already,” Jinxx replied. Pexxi ignored her, turning away from the table. “A senior from a parallel world.”

Pexxi stopped in her tracks. She turned around, her eyes trying to piece together that puzzle. “Even if you could figure out how to teleport to another world, the mist warriors-”

“Can't do anything if they don't know where my beacon is.”

Pexxi replaced her smirk with a genuine smile. “Now _that's_ interesting.” She walked back to the table, pulled out the chair, and sat down again.

“You don't have me convinced yet, but you have my attention. Tell me more.”


	6. It's a Deal

Jinxx and Pexxi almost never stopped talking while they ate lunch. Both spoke on and on about their experiences with various projects, and Jinxx revealed parts of how she created her stable portal system. The more Pexxi heard, the more impressed she became. She even shared a laugh or two with Jinxx, and truly started to like this young, confident asura. She saw much of herself in the girl she struggled to believe was still in college, with the way she spoke of holomancy, golemancy, eternal alchemy theory, anything.

“Well, you've certainly proved I shouldn't look down on students still in college as much,” Pexxi said.

“You can look down on some of them,” Jinxx replied with a chuckle. “I don't know how some of my classmates have made it this far. They still struggle with graphing three dimensional objects.”

Pexxi laughed in return, then brought their open lunch conversation back to the original topic. “So, what sort of krewe to you plan to form? What's your research specialty?”

“That's the thing I'm excited about,” Jinxx said. “I don't think we need a specialty. With my device, we can find the most brilliant asura from all sorts of versions of Tyria, and bring them together. I don't want to limit those we bring in to one type of project. I think I want a krewe that shares resources and supports each other, but all the senior krewe members can work on their own projects.”

Pexxi nodded, thinking that over. “It's a good thought, but even regular krewes go through conflicts of interest. How do you keep a krewe happy that's battling for lab time and resources?”

At that, Jinxx blushed. Since that night she thought about the way Dexx and Roxxi managed their relationship, she'd worked on a thought that would either scare off or entice people, depending on their personality. She'd thoroughly enjoyed this lunch, and dearly hoped Pexxi agreed with her thought process. “The way I see it, most arguments don't come from not liking each other, they boil down to stress,” Jinxx began. “And krewes can never get stress relief at work because the top members are always hammering them with deadlines and demands. Obviously if we just let everyone loaf around nothing would get done, but from my experience, there's a sure fire way to get rid of stress that works for everyone, and I plan on bringing that into the workplace.”

Pexxi looked at Jinxx curiously, raising her glass up to take a drink. “What method?”

“Sex.”

Pexxi stopped, and put her glass back down. This asura got more and more interesting as time passed. She leaned in closer, lowering her volume. “Sex?”

“Have you ever not felt a decrease in stress after sex or some special time alone?” Jinxx challenged. She brought her voice to a whisper as well. She loved talking about sex, but didn't want to bother anyone else at the cafe who may not enjoy such talk. Both leaned into the table to hear each other better.

“Well... no, actually,” Pexxi replied.

“Exactly!” Jinxx said excitedly. “I've been thinking about this for a while, wondering if there was any alternative method, but I absolutely can't think of a better way to relieve stress than sex, at least for me. Now, I'm not saying that I'm going to make a schedule where krewe members have sex regularly, that would be stupid. But you want to get some fresh air and work in your lab naked? Go for it! You and a krewemate have some time off between projects? Go bang!”

Pexxi grinned slyly. “Are you suggesting you and I might have sex in the future?”

Jinxx didn't expect that question, but shrugged it off. “Maybe,” she replied with a light blush. “But even if there are some on the krewe who are either in a committed relationship or don't get the same stress relief we do from it, I've got a side idea. I'd need the right asura who could manage it, but I want to make some sort of krewe recreational area. Have food, alcohol, some hot tubs, all sorts of ways to relax. We could open it to the public and have it double as a source of income. If the krewe doesn't have to leave work to relieve stress, and they can just manage stress while still being there, everyone is going to love coming to work.”

All the general conversation before this got Pexxi interested in Jinxx as a friend. Now, her explanation of how she planned to manage her krewe got her interested in Jinxx as a krewe leader. “Add psychology to the list of things you're good at, because everything you just said makes a lot of sense,” Pexxi told her. “And, actually, there's some projects that I've been thinking about doing, but I needed to use my own money and time to do them. I think these projects would fit in with your krewe.”

Jinxx bottled up her giddiness at the passive suggestion that Pexxi wanted to join. She'd found her first krewe member! She refrained from jumping out of her chair, took a deep breath, and ket that inside for now. “I'm all for individual projects,” she said. “And after the way I just described my krewe, you make me really want to know what you have in mind.”

Pexxi chuckled. “I probably share your enjoyment of sex equally, if not more,” she said. “I've been running some biology related tests recently. I wanted to see if I could trick nerves of the body into feeling something that's not actually there. I've gotten some good results.”

Jinxx pondered the purpose of such a test, until her eyes widened. “Do you mean a way to make every adult toy seller go bankrupt?”

“Of course that's what I mean,” Pexxi replied with a knowing wink. “Imagine trying to bring that up to a krewe for funding. I bet any male krewe leader would kill to have a device that could simulate that sort of contact. But none of them would want to admit that they're willing to fully fund such a project, or they'd probably miss their chance of dating any apprentices.”

Jinxx nodded in agreement. “Well, I was planning on just using sex as a method of stress relief, but I don't see why we can't incorporate it into some of our krewe's projects too,” she said. She leaned back comfortably in her chair, and brought her voice back up to a normal volume. “Pexxi, this is my first jump to another world, and I can't tell you how lucky I feel sitting across from you right now,” she continued. “You're exactly the type of asura I hope to find as I explore more Tyria's, and I'd love to have you on the krewe. And I'll gladly admit I'm willing as hell to fund that project.”

Both laughed, and Pexxi knew she wanted to accept. She only had one final concern to address. “Just one thing before I say yes, Jinxx. Your device is easy to use, right? I'm an only child. I don't see my parents too often anymore now that I'm out of the house, but I don't want them to think I died or disappeared.”

“The coordinates for every world I jump to are saved. A trip through the mists takes about thirty seconds. You can come back anytime to talk to friends of family.”

Pexxi stood, and held out her hand. “Then Jinxx, the moment you graduate, you have yourself a krewe member.”

Jinxx got out of her chair and firmly shook Pexxi's hand. She felt her smile grow wide. All her work was starting to come together. “Welcome to the krewe, Pexxi,” she said. She was actually doint it. Leading a krewe. She couldn't wait to say those same words to more asura as she continued to explore. Pexxi was only the beginning. She had a full krewe to fill.

“Oh hey, speaking of my parents,” Pexxi said as she waved to someone approaching. Jinxx turned around, and the sight of the older female asura approaching shocked her. She blinked and shook her head, making sure she saw right.

“That's your mom?” Jinxx asked.

“Yes,” Pexxi replied, waving her mother over. “Hey!”

“Hi Pexxi, great to see you!” her mom said as she approached. She pulled her daughter into a hug, then looked at the blue-haired asura on the other side of the table. “Who's this?”

“This is Jinxx,” Pexxi introduced. “My soon to be krewe leader.”

“Oh, a new krewe? Exciting!” She offered her hand to Jinxx, and she shook it after a moment's hesitation. Jinxx had a friend who based every decision off of probabilities. A friend who would hate her if she ever told this story.

“Sorry to say hi and leave, but I'm on my way to a meeting,” Pexxi's mother explained. “Come over for dinner sometime soon, ok? Jinxx is invited too.”

“Will do, mom. See you around.”

“Bye!”

Jinxx stood in wide-eyed silence for several moments after Pexxi's mom left. When she finally reminded herself that she stood in a parallel universe, it made more sense, but the chance of this was still unbelievable.

“Hey, you alright?” Pexxi asked when she saw Jinxx's blank expression.

Jinxx shook her head, and smiled at Pexxi. “I'm fine,” she replied. “I just realized something. You already said yes, but I have a way to sweeten this krewe deal for you.”

“Oh?”

“You said you already graduated, right?” Jinxx asked for confirmation.

“Yes, four years ago.”

“That makes you older,” Jinxx replied. “How'd you like to meet your little sister?”


	7. Desires

Plans for stealing Sohothin took many months to complete. Apparently, when Texx told Maixxa about the plan, the Inquest had only just begun working on how to go about acquiring the ancient, magical sword off of the Destiny's Edge member who held ownership of it. Texx probably tried to get her excited early on purpose, to make sitting around on guard duty even more painful. Many months were spent planting insiders into the Black Citadel, listening, watching, waiting. They needed a moment with the fewest possible witnesses, and the greatest chance of success.

Killing Rytlock was not part of the plan, though the Inquest would feel no regret in doing so. A chance appeared in Rytlock's schedule, just a few months away. Normally, Rytlock traveled with large groups, or remained in the safety of the Citadel, keeping the Blood Legion in line and organized. Going after him while he was in the Citadel was impossible. But soon, a small group of Flame Legion planned to defect and provide Rytlock with valuable information in exchange for protection (and avoiding prison). They proved their worth by tipping off an attack that would have cost an entire warband's lives, then explained through mail that they needed time to make an excuse on why they traveled to the city. Rytlock, deciding not to trust any below him with this mission, offered to “capture” them personally, and bring them back.

Most of the Flame Legion would not dare to openly attack a tribune, the plan seemed sound. This meant that in just a few months, only Rytlock, a couple guards, and a few ex Flame Legion would be traveling in the open fields of Diessa Plateau. The perfect chance.

The Inquest set further planning in motion, and Maixxa showed no surprise when they explained her role. The distraction. Always the distraction. Never the first, or even the last to share the spoils of a robbery mission. Usually, nothing remained by the time she got there. The other members on the team would steal Sohothin, bear it proudly back to the Inquest, and forget all about the fact that Maixxa helped. Just like always.

Recently, Maixxa started using a lot of her income to pay off Inquest guards, letting them know that according to the money she gave them, Maixxa never left the Inquest lab at night. Several nights a week, whenever her duties the next day started late in the morning or afternoon, she'd sneak off into the jungle and make her way to Rata Sum. Underneath the glowing lights of the city, and the star-filled sky, she walked alone, keeping her head hooded, staying in the shadows. Any time she did this, she'd arrive at the place she used to call her college. She climbed one of the buildings near the front of the campus, then sat on the roof, staring out at the various lab buildings and classrooms.

Graduation was coming soon. Not for her anymore, the thought of her graduating was a distant memory. But soon, just before this Sohothin mission, Dexx and Jinxx would graduate, happy and ready to start their own krewe.

At this point, after enduring the toil of the Inquest for so long, she realized how she missed arguing with Jinxx. Being at each others' throats, trying to outdo the other, always competing. Their relationship had never been one of friends, but it was something. She'd rather go back to a constant battle of wits with Jinxx than experience more of the bullshit the Inquest put her through.

But all that was in the past. Maixxa couldn't go back. Jinxx would never speak to her again after what she did, running off to join the Inquest. Dexx... she'd screwed up with Dexx before she even left. An aching desire for him still sat in her heart, following her like a weight pushing down on her shoulders.

They'd accepted the fact that she was gone from their lives. She had to accept it too.

Besides, the inquest would never let her leave. Only members of a certain rank got to leave of their own free will, and even then they occasionally ended up having some sort of “accident”. Maixxa was stuck, end of story.

With a heavy sigh, Maixxa stood up and placed her hood back over her head, then climbed down the building, set to return to her Inquest lab. She retraced her steps through the city streets, crossing fewer people as late night turned into early morning. Most of the city's occupants slept soundly in their beds by now.

A long walk through the chill air awaited Maixxa, so she pushed the cold out of her thoughts and brought her plan for the Sohothin mission to mind, focusing on it. As she walked through the still quiet of Metrica Province, she reviewed her plan over and over, and the more she thought about it, the more she assured herself the plan would work.

Maixxa had no intention of following the actual plan to steal Sohothin. Her scheme possibly left several Inquest dead at the end of it. It was crystal clear to her, however, that no one on the Inquest cared about her, so she coldly returned their lack of gratitude. With her own scheme ready, she would not walk behind the rest of the team on their return, empty handed. She'd walk back with Sohothin clutched in her hand, flame ablaze, and demand the respect she deserved. She possessed skill with a weapon; if at this point the Inquest still refused to care about her, she'd dare them to try and take the sword from her.

The longer she thought about her plan, Maixxa's recent depression faded away. “I'll show them,” Maixxa said to herself, thinking of Jinxx and Dexx. “Nothing comes without a price. My price for power was dealing with Inquest bullshit for two years. But I'll show them.”

Maixxa wasn't giving up her dream yet. She'd let the boring, terrible work of running errands and standing guard remove her focus from what she truly wanted. She wanted resources for her intelligence to thrive, she wanted the whole world to look at her in awe as she produced far greater feats of science than anyone in history. She wanted some true power for the first time in her life.

And she'd get it all.


	8. Hey Sis

A month passed before Pexxi traveled to Jinxx's world. Jinxx wanted to run more tests and ensure the absolute safety of her device, particularly when more than one person traveled at the same time, before putting Pexxi in danger. During that time, Jinxx arranged the meeting she promised Pexxi. When they arrived in Jinxx's version of Rata Sum, someone else wouldn't be far away.

After getting through the initial shock of arriving in a parallel universe for the first time, Pexxi asked Jinxx various questions about her friends and future krewe members while they toured Rata Sum, searching for subtle differences in Jinxx's world. Pexxi now held no doubt in her mind that joining Jinxx's krewe would be the best decision for her future. She enjoyed Jinxx's company, admired her genius, and this young girl made something unprecedented, yet managed to keep it a secret from even the inquest, who festered in this world just like in Pexxi's own. Jinxx displayed a thirst for knowledge without an eagerness for recognition, and Pexxi respected asura like that.

Not to mention her excitement for having krewe backing on her more erotic invention ideas.

“Wait, your brother is a few years younger than you, but graduating in the same year?” Pexxi asked. She sat in Jinxx's apartment while Jinxx cooked up some dinner, sipping on the beer Jinxx gave her. Another guest would arrive by the time the meal was prepared. “Makes me wonder why he's not the future krewe leader.”

“Yep, he started college the same time as me,” Jinxx explained. “Dexx almost set a new record, but wasn't quite the youngest to ever get accepted. He has the intellect, he just... focuses his energy in other areas.”

“What sort of areas?”

“Lady areas,” Jinxx said with a chuckle as she threw some vegetables into a pot. “My little bro just can't seem to ever keep it in his pants. I can count the number of girls he's met and not slept with on one hand, and I'm one of them.”

Pexxi laughed, and kept her newfound curiosity about Jinxx's brother a secret. He sounded like a perfect test subject for many of her future projects, and perhaps someone she wanted to meet for personal reasons.

“So he's out getting laid as much as possible instead of expanding his knowledge?”

“Exactly,” Jinxx replied. “Girlfriends are a rare thing for him to have. He's got this friends with benefits thing going on with our friend Roxxi, but they're not exclusive. He had a girlfriend once, Maixxa... she's not around anymore.”

Jinxx thanked the Eternal Alchemy for the knock on her door that allowed her to dodge any incoming questions about Maixxa's whereabouts. She hadn't thought of Maixxa in a long time. To be honest, she never understood why she fought so hard to convince Maixxa to stay away from the inquest. All they ever did was fight, but somehow, she found herself missing the asura now and then. Maixxa left to join the Inquest over a year ago. Where was she now? Jinxx had no doubt that the Inquest were all rotten, and that joining would not get the power Maixxa craved. Jinxx hated to admit it, but Maixxa was clever. Perhaps she found a way to get herself on top.

_She's gone,_ Jinxx thought to herself.  _No point in thinking about it anymore._

Burying those thoughts away, she left her kitchen to answer the door, and welcomed Roxxi with a powerful hug, which her friend instantly returned.

“I haven't seen you in forever!” Jinxx shouted delightedly. After meeting Pexxi, Jinxx asked Roxxi if she could manage a short trip back to Rata Sum. Roxxi wanted to use the full two years she planned for traveling Tyria, but dearly missed her friends. That combined with Jinxx's mysterious excitement, which she refused to explain, convinced her. She gave Jinxx a condition: Jinxx wouldn't tell Dexx so she could surprise him upon return.

The two exchanged greetings and a few more hugs, overjoyed to see each other again after so long. Eventually, Jinxx shut the door behind her friend, and brought her inside. 

“Roxxi, meet Pexxi,” Jinxx introduced the green-haired asura, who stood up to shake Roxxi's hand. “My first recruited krewe member from another world.”

“Are you serious?” Roxxi gasped, looking at Pexxi with bewilderment. “So you're from another version of Tyria?”

“That's right,” Pexxi replied.

“That's so cool!” Roxxi shouted, quickly taking a seat. “So like, is it super different here? Is your world better?”

“So far, they seem about the same,” Pexxi replied. “Little things here and there.”

Both asura sitting at the table turned at the sound of a devious chuckle from Jinxx, who checked up on all the food. “I know a difference that I think you two will find interesting,” she said. “Could both of you simultaneously say your father's name, followed by your mother's name?”

“Fenn, Icxxa.”

Pexxi and Roxxi stared at each other wide-eyed after both said the exact same names. Over the past month, Pexxi nearly forgot about Jinxx's comment on getting to meet her supposed sister. Were they really related?

The pattern of their two toned skin matched up, but the similarities stopped there. Skin color, hair color, eye color, ears, all different, but then Pexxi noticed...

“You look kind of like mom...” she told Roxxi.

“You look kind of like dad...” Roxxi replied.

Jinxx grinned. She got just the reaction she hoped for from her two dumbstruck friends. “I got a friend of mine who loves biology stuff to run a couple tests on your parents, Roxxi,” Jinxx said. She took the various pots of food off of her cooking mechanism, everything done and ready to serve. “Told your parents it was for a college paper. It turns out, based on the DNA of both your parents, their child had about a 50% chance to share physical traits with either of them, since their features are so different. So Pexxi, on your world, your parents decided to have their special romp four years earlier than here. Over here, Roxxi was the opposite result of the genetic chance.”

Now, Pexxi and Roxxi looked at each other with new eyes. They studied each other, and the more they looked, the more they felt some sort of connection, a feeling they couldn't explain.

“Well...” Pexxi said slowly. “Hey sis...” she reached her hand out to shake Roxxi's again, unsure of what to do now.

“Hi...” Roxxi replied. She nervously reached out to return the shake, then stopped. “Hey, I don't think sisters shake hands.”

Roxxi thought a moment, then shrugged. “Good point. Quick hug?”

“Totally.”

The two asura stood up, hesitating once more, then pulled each other close, relaxing into a warm, comforting embrace. Though they clearly shared a connection that would be wonderful to explore further, they also only just met, so the hug didn't stay held for long. They returned to their seats as Jinxx brought out the food.

“Jinxx, your fancy invention gave me a big sister,” Roxxi said. “This is... the coolest thing... ever!” She wiggled about in her seat, nearly falling out of her chair from excitement.

“You're welcome,” Jinxx replied with a smile, at last joining the other two at the table. “Now, talk more, get a sisterly bond or something like that, but let's eat. My brother doesn't know you're here, I'm sure you want to get to surprising him.”

Roxxi nodded, and started to dish out some food. “He's in for it tonight,” she replied, winking.


	9. Soon

Professor Flikk's ticking gyroclock periodically broke the intense silence of his classroom. He leaned back in his chair, placing his feet up on his floating desk. His favorite part of the year, Flikk watched with pride as his senior students diligently worked on their final exam. 

Partially because he didn't have to do much work, but mostly because he got to watch young asura take one of their final steps to graduation, Flikk enjoyed this day more than any other. He kept an attentive eye out for any cheaters, though he expected none. He taught a particularly bright group of students this year.

All students were allowed three hours for the test, which was why Flikk looked with surprised eyes upon one of his students getting up. Bathroom breaks were allowed, but this young girl held the test holodisk in her hand. Her short, light blue hair bounced upon her head as she hopped down the steps of the testing hall towards her professor, a look of accomplishment on her face.  _ Of course she's done two hours early,  _ Flikk thought to himself. He was watching his favorite student descend the stairs, to turn in her test to her favorite teacher. He'd taught one of her classes ever since she started college. She adored his humor and original way of teaching, and ever since that first class, fought hard to fit one of his courses into each year of study. She succeeded, so Flikk came to know the student quite well. He remembered all of his students who made it through to graduation, but this one would hold a special place in his heart.

When she arrived at his desk, Flikk spoke in a soft tone. “Done already, miss Jinxx?” he asked. “You may want to double check your work.”

“You know I never do, professor,” Jinxx whispered in reply.

“Yes, and you pass with flying colors anyways,” Flikk said, rolling his eyes. Jinxx chuckled. “Listen here, girl.” He removed his glasses, and set his feet down on the floor. “Take some advice from an old man who's hair is falling out with each passing second. You have both intelligence and a great work ethic, you're going to go far in life. But you know what you score every time on one of my tests?”

“Mid to high 90's,” Jinxx told him.

“And do you know what you'd get if you double checked your work?”

Jinxx blushed and bowed her head.

“See, you already know the answer. Perfect scores. Keep that in mind when you form your krewe, since I know you're skipping apprentice and going straight to leader. Have patience, Jinxx. A little double check never hurt anyone, and it can make the difference between excellence and perfection.”

Jinxx rose her head up again, and nodded. She set her holodisk down on the desk, then held her hand out. Flikk's wrinkled fingers shook it firmly. “Thank you, professor.”

“No, Jinxx, thank you,” Flikk replied. “Now go celebrate your graduation.”

 

**

 

With her final test done, Jinxx sat under the welcoming warmth of the early summer sun, soaking in fresh air and watching other students walk by. While this period between final exams and graduation left some students stressed and in disarray, for Jinxx, and others who studied for weeks before the test date, she finally felt free, at peace. She knew that in just a few days, she'd stand up as an official college graduate. She'd be allowed to apply for her own krewe, receive official funding. She'd already thought deeper into her recreational hot springs plan, which would subsidize income provided by Rata Sum. And once her krewe's research led to products, no extra funding would be necessary.

She knew that she passed all her tests, yet she bottled up her excitement. She wanted to save it until the moment itself, when she walked up to the top asuran professors of her time.

“Ugh...” a familiar voice caught Jinxx's attention, and its owner plopped down next to her on the ground.

“Everything alright, Dexx?” Jinxx asked.

“Yeah, I know I passed,” Dexx replied without enthusiasm. “But there's a whole string of questions I know I missed, my score won't be as good as I'd like. I forgot how I'm supposed to modify the chemical bonds in a homogeneous solution of gamma and zeta solvents.”

“Did you study?”

“I thought I studied it...” Dexx said, thinking. “Oh crap, I remember what happened. I was right about to get to that page, I was doing some cramming last night. Then Brii came in, and she was looking to have some fun. I told her no, I had to study, but then she brought in two of her friends-”

“You dumb horndog.” Jinxx playfully punched Dexx in the arm, but hard enough for him to gasp. “If you're gonna cram studying, you can't be cramming other things the night before.”

“But there were three of them, Jinxx! Three!”

“And I'm sure you had a great time,” Jinxx went on. “But I still get to laugh in your face when you have a mediocre test score.”

Dexx leaned back on his hands, and let out a sigh. “Oh well, you're the krewe leader, not me,” he said.

“True,” she replied. “Hey Dexx, we've got that lunch planned with Pexxi and Roxxi the day after graduation, but I was thinking the night of, we hang out just the two of us. That ok with you?”

“Sure, why not?” Dexx said. “Just us sounds fun. We're the only two of our krewe graduating at the moment, makes sense to have a night just for us.”

“Awesome, sibling night it is. Ready to graduate?”

“You bet I am.”

 

**

 

The wide, open grasses of Diessa Plateau warmed under the glimmering summer sun. Rytlock's mood, however, did not reflect the beauty of the day. He walked out in the open, two defecting Flame Legion in chains behind him. Their massive feet flattened footprint after footprint into the grass, but the plants rebelliously fought back, stretching back out to soak in the suns rays when they walked forward. Despite his excitement at the well of information these two would provide to avoid a death sentence for previous crimes, he wouldn't feel content until he interrogated them within the walls of the Citadel.

In complete silence, a dozen inquest agents waited patiently in the treetops, watching as Rytlock approached. Each asura mentally rehearsed the practiced plan again and again, except for one. One female asura rehearsed her own version of the plan. Maixxa's grin grew wider as the moment of truth nearly arrived. Her plan would work, and when she returned the hero of the mission, the savior of a nearly failed exploit, Texx would be powerless to stop her advance in the chain of command.

Jinxx and Dexx would be taking their final exams right about now. Graduation approached fast. Maixxa didn't expect her thoughts to wander to her long lost friends. Since she'd decided to go through with her plan, neither asura crossed her mind until now. Soon, when the lead agent gave the signal to attack, she'd have something to show them her worth.

And, in all truthfulness, Maixxa's plan would have worked. At least half the team would be left dead in the wake of her sacrificial plot, and she'd have brought Sohothin home as a champion. It would have worked, but enemies of enemies are friends. One source of intelligence the inquest relied on came from flame legion. In their spying, questioning and sneaking, the inquest failed to realize that Rytlock's two defectors knew of many asura asking around about Rytlock's whereabouts and plans.

So as a dozen inquest agents poised themselves to leap out of their cover in the trees, two dozen ash legion spies approached unseen to surround them.


	10. Either Way

Charr blades and hammers sliced and pummeled through the inquest ranks. The ash legion surrounded them, and asura whirled around in confusion, struggling to assess the situation and understand what went wrong. Half the team fell dead almost instantly. Others struggled to raise a weapon in defense, only to be slammed into the ground by a claw as large as their head.

Maixxa hadn’t jumped from her tree yet. No one seemed to notice her. She watched in horror as the charr swiftly devoured her team, stabbing hearts and crushing skulls. This wasn’t her plan. This wasn’t her fight. She wanted respect from the inquest, but with her plan sabotaged, she fell back on older thoughts. Her desire to just quit and leave.

Before, that wasn’t an option. Now, however, the inquest would consider the entire team dead. They wouldn’t be careful enough to check which bodies remained, if the charr even left evidence of the fight behind.

She just had to make it out.

Silently as a cat, Maixxa dropped down from her perch. She now stood behind the battle, which quickly neared its end. With some quick thinking and teamwork, the other inquest managed to fell two charr, but were overrun by the sheer number of ash legion on the attack. Maixxa glanced at the charr ranks, checking that none were looking her way, then took off.

Out of a flash of smoke, a burly, tan charr appeared in front of Maixxa, and she skidded to a halt. She brought out her sword and jumped up, but the charr moved faster, slicing into her right arm.

Maixxa screamed and dropped the sword, then toppled onto the ground. The soldier above her snarled at his prey, readying the finishing blow, when a shot from a pistol tore through his stomach from behind.

The charr was wounded, but only grunted at the bleeding hole in his gut. He swung around and roared, whipping out a stiletto and throwing it out in front of him. The thin blade flipped through the air, and punctured right between the eyes of the asura who shot him.

Satisfied, he turned back around, discovering that the prey at his feet was gone.

**

Despite the excruciating pain in her arm, Maixxa wasted no moment when the charr looked away from her. She forced her legs to get up and run, and she sprinted through the woods, using the trees as cover. With any luck, the charr would shrug off the loss and return to his warband to help with the main fight.

She only managed about a quarter mile sprint before she collapsed, her lungs heaving for air. Her arm still burned with pain unlike any other, and the cries of terror and triumph from the fight grew distorted to her ears. She felt more and more lightheaded with each passing second. I must be losing too much blood, Maixxa thought to herself. She groaned as she leaned back against a tree. She couldn’t run any more, she had to hope that she was far away enough to stay undiscovered. She breathed heavily through clenched teeth, keeping in the screams of agony she so terribly wanted to let out. I have to get my arm tended to.

Expecting a bloodied mess, Maixxa looked down at her right arm. What she saw was worse than she could imagine. Her eyes bulged, and her trembling left hand reached out, grabbing at the air where her right arm should be.

From the middle of the bicep down, it was sliced clean off.

Maixxa trembled and shook, and more blood poured from the wound. _You’re going into shock, you have to focus,_ Maixxa urged her conscious. _Stop the bleeding! Don’t pass out!_

Maixxa’s only remaining hand fumbled inside the small medical pack on her belt, as her eyes grew blurry. She blundered blindly through the pack until she found her tourniquet, a combat device designed to cut off only the worst cases of bleeding. Putting this on meant the possibility of needing to amputate a limb later. If she wasn’t in unbelievable pain and at risk of death from bleeding out, she might have laughed at the irony.

She knew her body couldn’t take it if she looked at her arm again. She felt around until she found what was left, then wrapped the tourniquet around and tightened it. She twisted the tourniquet into place with every last ounce of strength in her, severing the blood’s path out of her body.

Finished, Maixxa rested her head against the tree. Her eyes continued to blur up. Was she passing out, or was she dying? She’d never done either, so she wasn’t sure what each one felt like. She looked up at the sky, and though the sun shone brightly, the thick forest around her began to dim and fade. Dying or passing out, not sure which. Before her eyes closed, one final thought passed through her mind.

Regardless of which one it was, she was free from the inquest. Dead or alive, she wasn’t going back. _Damnit Jinxx, you get to be right this time._

**

The news of the failed mission struck quite a blow to the inquest. They lost over two dozen lives, more as their spies were weeded out of the Black Citadel, and worst of all, their plan to steal Sohothin. As always, the inquest carried on, denying the mission ever happened, and replacing those they lost with more disposable agents.

Texx took the news quite well. From the start, she’d seen the potential for greatness in Maixxa. In another unit, she might have excelled. But Texx liked her power to much, and feared any who could potentially replace her. Those with some real intelligence who came in under her control were weeded out. She constantly informed her superiors of Maixxa’s “pathetic” level of work, keeping the asura down in the lowest of ranks. If anyone in her command rose up, she’d either have to prove worthy of a promotion, or step down.

With the report of Maixxa’s death, Texx only smiled, and carried on to her next target. The vicious cycle continued.

**

Far off across dimensions, in another version of Tyria, another Texx worked for the inquest. Her thirst for power was the exact same, but her methods made her different. In this Tyria, Texx didn’t force the lower ranks to stay down through deceit or death, but instead looked towards those above her in command. One accident after another landed Texx a comfortable senior ranking position, but she wasn’t satisfied yet. She stood in the bathroom of her living quarters, freshly acquired off her supervisor only a few months ago. Already, she looked towards her next target, thinking over a plan while she styled her hair. An older asura, intelligent, incredibly fearsome in combat, and absolutely gorgeous to most of the males around her.

“I hope you like your position, Vicxxa,” Texx said to her reflection in the mirror. “You won’t have it for long.”


	11. The Morning After

                Roxxi clapped louder than anyone else when Jinxx and Dexx stood to be named graduates. No asura found a job on any krewe without first graduating one of Rata Sum’s three prestigious colleges. Despite the importance of this ceremony, scarcely did it ever have spectators. Roxxi sat in a crowd of perhaps a dozen, for the graduating class five times that amount. Even close family members and friends tended to care more about when someone showed off an invention than when they got a piece of paper. Everyone cared too much about their own work to take leave from it. There was always more research to be done, more inventions to be discovered.

                As a college dropout, however, Roxxi had nothing better to do, nor would she have missed this anyways. If it weren’t for Jinxx, traveling the world, living out her dream to spend several years travelling the world would have been impossible if she ever wanted to work on a krewe. Krewe leaders didn’t care how much global knowledge you possessed if you never graduated. Jinxx saw past the uptightness that most of their kind held. Roxxi would always feel grateful to her. She made a personal vow to make the best use of everything she learned covering the expansive land of Tyria. She knew cultures, various wildlife, plant properties, so much that other krewes had to outsource for. Jinxx wouldn’t.

                When the ceremony ended, Roxxi didn’t rush to congratulate her friends. The siblings asked to have this day just to themselves, and she understood their desire. Today was just for them, to celebrate and look back on what they’d done to get here. She left to find her sister, another gift from Jinxx. She’d still be an only child if Jinxx never brought Pexxi over from another world. _This will be one crazy krewe,_ she thought to herself.

 

**

 

                Dexx and Jinxx went straight from graduation to their favorite bar, taking good seats before the place filled up with new graduates and regulars alike.

                They toasted to their success, and the future ahead looked brighter than ever. Now, all they’d worked for, all they’d dreamed of, became official. As a graduate, Jinxx could start her own krewe, and request funding for her research. She still planned on keeping her revolutionary mist portal a secret, but she knew even with her lesser ideas, she’d receive enough respect and support for a starting fund. Once Pexxi started making her lewder products and Jinxx found someone to manage her hot springs idea, her krewe would be free to invent as they pleased. The thought thrilled her. Soon she’d go back into the mists, with another randomly punched in destination. She wondered at what strange versions of Tyria she might find, and who from them she’d convince to join her.

                Dexx loved his sister with all his heart, and only cared about being on her krewe. With Jinxx’s success came his happiness. Always in their progeny days, Dexx worried what might happen when they graduated. He couldn’t imagine not seeing his sister almost daily. He didn’t want to work for some random asura, far away from his sibling. Dexx held no jealousy within his heart towards Jinxx’s leadership. He’d gladly work as the lowest ranking apprentice, knowing that it was his sister he worked for.

                The two discussed all these things, as well as their fondest memories of college. Favorite teachers, funny moments in class, friends they’d made, their wackier sexual exploits. One drink led to another, and another, and soon, they tumbled over each other laughing as a bartender kicked them out.

                Jinxx’s apartment took much longer to get to than his own, so Dexx told Jinxx to just come back with him for the night, they were both too drunk to walk about the city streets alone. They giggled and stumbled and shouted underneath the sparkling night sky, without a care for any judging eyes that passed them.

                Surprisingly, they arrived at Dexx’s apartment without injury, and immediately went to Dexx’s bedroom. They sat on the bed and talked even more, and the alcohol made any story they told funny. Their minds grew fuzzier, and the rest of the night passed like a blur to Dexx. He forgot everything that happened after that.

Until he woke up to find himself naked in bed with his sister. That was enough of a shock for him to remember.

 

**

 

                Summer’s heat bore down on Rata Sum early in the year, as it did on all of the Maguuma Jungle. Asura that ventured outside wore thinner robes or sleeveless shirts, fanned themselves often, and drank cold beverages to stave off the humidity and blistering warmth. Pexxi sat at an outdoor table of a restaurant, sipping on an iced drink made with various fruits. She enjoyed the heat herself, much more than the cold of winter, and amused herself by listening to asura around her complain endlessly.

                She waited to order food, for three more planned to join her. With the night of graduation left for Dexx and Jinxx to enjoy alone, they scheduled a lunch together the next day. Roxxi would arrive a bit later, but the graduated siblings would be showing up any minute now.

                Just as the two came to her mind, she caught sight of them, walking next to each other down the wide city path. She noticed several things that intrigued her.

                She’d briefly met with Jinxx yesterday, and now saw Jinxx wearing the same clothes from the day before. Both brother and sister looked nervous; they looked at anything but where Pexxi sat, their feet shuffled forward slowly, and a permanent blush rested on their faces. As they got closer, Pexxi saw that nervous blush was mixed with something else… something…

                Satisfaction. The two siblings who’d argued for a night alone, where just the two of them would celebrate, approached Pexxi with a mixed appearance of nervousness and satisfaction. And one of the two wore yesterday’s clothes to lunch. A progeny could analyze what happened. Pexxi leaned back in her chair, patiently waiting for them to sit down across from her.

                “This will be a fun conversation,” Pexxi said to herself.


	12. Sibling Bond

Dexx and Jinxx weren’t afraid to admit they had sex. Just about any adult alive had a story of getting drunk and doing something crazy. They weren’t afraid to sit down with Pexxi and admit what happened last night. They were afraid to admit they liked it.

When they first woke up, the siblings panicked, their memory racing back into their mind, along with the splitting headache of a hangover. Certainly they drank too much; a few drinks would have been enough to celebrate graduation, but they let themselves get carried away. When Dexx and Jinxx woke naked next to each other, both rushed back into their underwear to cover up.

As they talked, however, a dangerous thought lingered in both their minds. A thought neither wanted to admit to, a thought they struggled to believe was even in their head. But when Dexx started to apologize for his behavior, putting the blame of last night on himself, Jinxx stopped him. She gave him the truth, which her brother deserved. She liked it. No, loved it. No, that was the best sex she’d ever experienced. Wide-eyed, in disbelief, Dexx admitted to the same thing.

At that point, Dexx no longer felt guilt over letting this happen. He was about to laugh off the night, and start getting ready for the day. Then Jinxx suggested they do it again.

He stared at her like she’d gone crazy. Jinxx wondered if she was, but she persisted. If she knew her friends and picked her krewe right, no one would care. It’s not like they needed to mention it to their parents, or tell every asura they passed by on the street. Jinxx was preparing to start a krewe with an emphasis on using sex for stress relief. So why not enjoy the same sort of casual fun that Dexx had with Roxxi and plenty of other girls?

He felt like he should say no. Baffled by her own words, Jinxx expected him to. She just asked her brother to maintain a sexual relationship with her. Yet despite the absurdity of the idea, despite the potential backlash, Dexx couldn’t look his sister in the face and tell her he didn’t want to do it again. Dexx and Jinxx grew up together, went to college together, and soon would found a krewe together. Few days went by when the two were not together, studying, eating, talking, playing a game. Besides being taught that it’s wrong, Dexx found no other argument against this proposal. So he agreed.

On that morning, the already deep bond between Dexx and Jinxx rose to a new level. They would stay with each other forever, Jinxx realized. Some siblings wasted no time putting as much distance as possible from their family. Others only met on holidays, while some stayed close, seeing each other often. From this morning on, however, no siblings would match the affection her and Dexx felt for each other. At least, that Jinxx knew of. She chuckled at the thought. Perhaps countless others out there did the same thing.

While they showered, drank some much needed water and coffee, and dressed, Jinxx repeated to her brother that their friends wouldn’t care about this new arrangement, but was trying to convince herself more than him. Dexx concurred, but the hints of doubt and fear were visible behind both their eyes.

As the hot sun shone down on Rata Sum’s busy streets, and they approached Pexxi’s table, all of Jinxx’s confidence left her. It left Dexx, too, and they slowed their walk, trying to delay the inevitable meeting.

“Hey you two,” Pexxi greeted them with a smile and slid cups of water to their side of the table. “Congratulations on graduating. How was your night?”

“Great, but my head is still pounding,” Jinxx replied. She sat down across from Pexxi, and her brother slumped into the chair next to her.

“Went out for some drinks?”

“Some is an understatement.” Jinxx chugged down half her water cup and rubbed her temples. Dexx yawned and nodded.

“I ordered a lunch platter for us to share,” Pexxi told them. “It should be ready by the time Roxxi shows up.”

“Great, I’m starving,” Dexx said.

Jinxx tried her best to stare down at her water cup, avoiding all eye contact with Pexxi. Dexx tapped his fingers on the table. Pexxi leaned back in her chair, content with the silence while a knowing grin grew across her face.

She used up every excuse to not talk. She drank the rest of her water, called over a golem to order a juice drink, then looked around at what other customers ate. The silence ate at her, her hands trembled in her lap, and at last she shook her head, sighed, and hoped she was right about her friends. No point in waiting any more. “So, Pexxi… funny story from last night…”

“Oh, I’d love to hear it,” Pexxi replied. “Did it happen before or after you two had sex?”

Dexx spat out the water he sipped on, and reached for his cloth napkin to wipe his mouth. “Sorry.”

“You didn’t get any on me,” Pexxi said. “So, the story?”

“Uh… that’s it.” Jinxx’s heart pounded.

Dexx spoke up. “What about the part where we decided to keep having sex?”

Jinxx dropped her head onto the table to hide how crimson her cheeks turned. “Yes, that too,” her muffled voice managed to reach Pexxi’s ears.

“You have no idea how obvious it was you two had sex,” Pexxi smiled. “Dexx is the only one wearing different clothes than yesterday, and you both have that glow about you. You must have done it more than once.”

“Well yeah, it was like four or five times before we passed out,” Dexx explained. “It started really fast, then the second time she sucked my-“

“Dexx, I will kill you if you keep talking,” Jinxx said into the table. Dexx bowed his head, falling silent.

“Stop being so embarrassed. You banged your brother. My dream in life is to revolutionize sex toys. Roxxi slept with every ruling race in Tyria while she travelled the land. Dexx hasn’t slept with other races, but half of Rata Sum’s women know his name. We’re a pretty perverted group, Jinxx. That’s why we work well together.”

Jinxx brought her head back up, and her blush faded. As she hoped, there was no need to worry. Her hands stopped trembling, and she let out a small sigh of relief.

“So, that number of girls Dexx knows but hasn’t slept with. Just went down by one,” Pexxi mentioned, remembering a previous conversation with Jinxx.

“Well, I guess you just replace me on that list,” Jinxx replied.

“Wonder how long that will last.” Pexxi grinned, and suddenly Dexx bolted upright in his chair, nearly knocking his cup of water off the table. “Sorry, I lose track of where my feet are sometimes,” she added. Dexx stared at her for a moment, and she shot him a wink as soon as Jinxx looked away from them.

“So uh, business as usual then?” Dexx said, adjusting his pants.

“Hey guys!” None of them saw Roxxi until she announced herself. She sat next to her sister and gave her a quick one-armed hug. “I was there at graduation last night, congrats! You two have a fun night out?”

Jinxx turned red again, but Pexxi answered for her. “Oh, they had a wonderful night out, but I think they liked the sex they had after more.”

Roxxi didn’t flinch, gasp, shout, show any sign of surprise. She just shrugged. “Wish I’d been there then.”


	13. Promise

                Jixx and Tanner received no welcome when they arrived. Only a door and a keypad greeted the brother and sister.

                “Maybe we should just go home…” Jixx said to her brother. She recognized the location from stories; this lab was abandoned three years ago, after an accident killed the entire krewe. Why some new krewe leader was using this lab, abandoned and in ruins, she couldn’t guess. It lay deep in the Brisban Wildlands as well, so far from where most Asura called home. Thick overgrowth grew around the door, and several frayed wires hung loosely from above this forgotten entrance.

                “We haven’t gotten a job in a few weeks, we need money, Jixx,” Tanner told her. He was just as confused as Jixx by the vague advertisement for a temporary krewe position. Normally krewe leaders loved to brag about their accomplishments, their current endeavors, why everyone should clamor for a spot with them. This ad gave no name, no detail, just a request for experts in lab construction.

                “No krewe leader that steals someone else’s lab is going to be great to work with,” Jixx said.

                “Well, this lab has sat here untouched since that accident. The Arcane Council didn’t bother coming out here to claim it, so I see it as a way to save money. Why build a lab from scratch, when bookahs who blew themselves up left one for you?”

                “I still don’t like it.”

                “You’ll like it when we can afford food.”

                “Fair enough.”

                The advertisement exclaimed that the door lock was broken, so Tanner simply pushed one symbol on the keypad, and it slid open before them. Inside loomed more decay, flickering lights, scorch marks on walls. Slowly, the two stepped inside, and closed the door behind them. The sound of the metal door slamming down ricocheted about the lab’s walls.

                “Back here!” A female voice called out. Jixx and Tanner looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the voice’s echo.

                Tanner led the way, and Jixx timidly trailed behind him. They discovered a lab room that seemed to be the only one untouched by the destruction. Lights shone down without flickering or sparking. No burn marks covered the walls. At the end of the room, an asura with orange hair and light peach skin sat with her back to them, working on something on the lone table in the room. “Welcome to the lab, sorry for the mess. Not my fault,” she said without turning.

                “H-hello,” Tanner spoke up. He waved, even though she wasn’t looking. “We’d like to interview for the position you advertised. You wanted some construction experts?”

                “Yes, and no interview needed,” she replied. “You have the job.

                “Pardon?” Tanner’s brow furrowed. “No one else responded?”

                “You two are the only ones I sent an advertisement to.”

                “Why?”

                The asura turned, facing them for the first time. “Because if certain asura knew where I was, they’d come for the rest of me.” She nodded towards her right shoulder, and Jixx let out a gasp. Until now, they hadn’t noticed that the right sleeve of her robe was empty.

                Tanner didn’t want to know any more. He wanted to take his sister’s hand and run from whoever this woman was. But running wouldn’t pay for a place to sleep at night. Instead, he made a mental note to never ask any more questions. The less he knew, the better.

                “W-well then, we’ll be sure to keep quiet,” Tanner said, gulping. The asura smiled, and turned back to her work.

                Jixx was shaking, but Tanner placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, and saw in his eyes what she already knew: it was this or starve. “I’m Jixx, and this is my brother Tanner,” she said. “We’d be happy to lend a hand with anything you need. Tanner and I can get this lab back in top shape.”

                “Perfect, you’ll be well paid for it,” she told them. “Don’t mind me, I’ll trust your knowledge of construction to fix this place up. I don’t need you to lend a hand, I’m making one right now. Should be a nice replacement when it’s finished.” She turned her head back and gave them another smile. “My name’s Maixxa, by the way. I’ll trust that promise you gave to keep quiet about me.”

 

**

 

                Across the mists, in another Tyria, Vicxxa came home to two frantic little progeny grabbing at her legs. “Mommy’s home!” she said, patting her children on the heads.

                “Did you have a good day at work, mommy?” her son asked, the elder of the two.

                “Yes, it was fun,” Vicxxa told him. “Come along, Finn. You too, Erikka. Let’s have some dinner.”

                Vicxxa mixed together an assortment of nuts and fruits of the jungle, along with some baked bread, and set out a meal for herself and her progeny. Only three plates were set, for the father no longer came home. After their relationship went south, he wanted nothing to do with their progeny. Vicxxa was glad to see him gone. Neither progeny was old enough at the time to even realize anything different. As far as they knew, their mother and their basysitter were the only family they ever had.

                “What did you do today, mommy?” Erikka asked, munching on a piece of bread.

                “I updated the motion detector subroutines to widen their area of effect,” she replied.

                “What’s that mean?” Finn’s face was blank.

                “I made it harder for people to break into our lab,” Vicxxa explained. “If someone tries to come in and steal our stuff, a little sensor can tell us when they’re coming! Then we go and stop them.”

                “That’s cause mommy’s a good Inquest,” Erikka told her brother. “She only gets the bad guys.”

                “That’s right,” Vicxxa nodded. “Only the bad guys.”

                Vicxxa knew of the more alternative methods that the Inquest employed to get results, but she did none of it. She honestly wondered if she was the only senior ranking member to not use treachery or murder to get to where she was. If someone tried to break into her Inquest lab, that was their own fault, and she showed no mercy. But no one in her lab was ever allowed to kill when out on a field operation. Many above her hated it, but her lab got equal if not better results on a constant basis. There was nothing they could do.

                She liked the inquest for their boldness, their lust for advancement. Take away the Inquest’s corruption, and you had the world’s most powerful, advanced megakrewe, which would dominate in their genius until the end of time. Vicxxa planned to take away the one flaw in the Inquest, that corruption that plagued their organization, that overzealous lust that lead to unnecessary theft and death. She started with changing her team, got promoted, changed her division, promoted again, now she ran a whole lab of Inquest, leading by example. As long as she saw the potential for change, she’d keep working.

                “Did Texx talk to you again today?” Finn asked.

                “Yes, unfortunately,” Vicxxa sighed. “She keeps trying to give me all these reasons to retire. She’s next in line for mommy’s job, and she wants it bad. I think she’s going to resort to threats soon.”

                “If she threatens you, you’ll kick her butt!” Erikka punched at the air, in her mind felling a big, mean charr.

                “That’s right. No one can mess with mommy,” she said. “If she does, she’ll regret it.”

                The three finished dinner, then Vicxxa spent the rest of the evening playing games with her little ones, helping them with puzzles that challenged and strengthened their minds. Finn’s favorite was a cube with colored sides; Vicxxa scrambled the colors and Finn made all of them even again. He got faster and faster every day, and Vicxxa knew he’d get any college he wanted.

                Still very young, Erikka let her brother handle the more challenging games. She liked taking apart and putting together her golem toys, and drawing big golems crushing things. “When I grow up, I’m gonna make a golem that can punch through a mountain!” she’d say with excitement.

                When the sun set on the jungle, and the hour grew late, Vicxxa sent her kids off to bed. She gave Finn a quick hug and kiss, and he went to his room on his own. Vicxxa took Erikka to her room, then performed her nightly check for destroyers and wyverns, making sure none of them snuck underneath Erikka’s bed or inside her closet. Every night, Vicxxa found none, then told Erikka to just shout if any monsters showed up. Vicxxa would take care of them.

                “Promise, mommy?”

                “I promise,” she repeated every night. She tucked Erikka in, kissed her on the forehead, then switched off the light.

                She let out a quiet sigh, quite tired herself. She looked around her living space, feeling fortunate to have such accommodations. Her rank paid well; she didn’t have to live in her lab’s living quarters, and she afforded a living space with three bedrooms, even without her long gone partner. She decided to leave the dishes for the morning, checked on Finn to find him already sound asleep, then retired to her own bed, letting dreams of the future come to her.


	14. A Message

                Vicxxa walked through her lab, examining every room, checking up on all the Inquest working within, as she did every morning. She made an effort to learn the names of those assigned, and check up on current projects. For months, her lab was responsible for no deaths or thievery, a statement no other Inquest lab could honestly make. 

                When she finished her rounds, she sat at her desk, smiling at her daughter’s drawing that she brought in for decoration. Though she focused mostly on lab logistics and security, she performed some research and invention of her own, and brought out schematics for a new rifle she wanted to make. To the side of her office, several round glass containers held experimental plant life. She wanted to see how far she could tweak certain genetic components- to what end, she didn’t know. It was fun.

                For a long while, she worked undisturbed, though she awaited the inevitable interruption, which came just before lunch. Texx strutted into her lab with her usual hideous smile, her long coat and tight fitting pants, a pistol at one hip and a dagger at the other. Vicxxa rolled her eyes before turning around.

                “Hey Vicxxa.”

                “Hello Texx.”

                “Love your plants.” Texx walked across the room, pretending to admire them, or so Vicxxa guessed.

                “The new security measures working?” Vicxxa asked.

                “Yes, I checked them personally.”

                “Good. They’ll expect you at the meeting tomorrow.”

                Texx groaned. “All these leadership meetings, so boring. I don’t get why deputy lab leaders have to go to some of them.”

                “Because you’ll _be_ lab leaders eventually,” Vicxxa told her. “And if you don’t like it now, you’ll hate being an actual lab leader a lot more.” She already knew what Texx would say next.

                “Oh no, I’d love your job!” Exactly. “Deputies have nearly the same responsibility, but none of the recognition. We’re just the same as the other bookah runts that run around here. But you, you have the job I want.”

                This constant nagging made Vicxxa wish she could replace Texx. She incessantly asked, pleaded, and argued on an almost daily basis. The regional directors personally assigned her here for whatever reason, so Vicxxa held no power over her. “You’re smart. You’ll get my job, eventually. Soon as the regional directors decide to promote me.”

                “Like that’ll ever happen,” Texx said. “Face it, Vicxxa. The Inquest is scared of you. They don’t want things to change.”

                Vicxxa sighed, and shook her head. She stood up, and Texx stood in front of her, challenging. Vicxxa didn’t budge. “My lab makes more profit and more progress than anywhere else in the Inquest. Eventually, they’ll realize the benefits of change.”

                “And you think the Inquest can change?” Texx said, folding her arms. “You try to place nice, Vicxxa, but the Inquest isn’t for playing nice. It’s for power, for domination. We do plenty of that without you getting in the way. Do you even know what the Inquest is capable of?”

                Vicxxa stepped closer to Texx, getting inches from her. She stood a few inches shorter than her deputy, but held a ferocity behind her bright blue eyes. “I can tell you what they’re not capable of: taking me down.”

                Texx just brought back her hideous smile. “You’re a really good person, Vicxxa. Too good to be in the Inquest. At some point, you’re going to cross a line that someone doesn’t like. You should retire before you find out where that line is.”

                Vicxxa stared at Texx, and Texx stared right back, still wearing her grin. “You can’t touch me, Texx, just like I can’t touch you. Stop thinking stupid thoughts, and get back to work. When I’m promoted, you have my job.”

                Her smile almost faltered, a flash of anger gleaming in her eye, but Texx stepped back. “No problem, Vicxxa. I’ll get back to my runt work.” She exited without another word.

                Two Inquest waited for her outside, and walked with her as she left hearing range of Vicxxa. These two were not assigned to Vicxxa’s lab. “She may be too smart to fall for our plan,” Texx told them. “Let’s go ahead and send a message to her, just in case.”

 

**

 

                Anndrea scribbled the last few words of her report in a rush, then slammed the save key on her portable drive. She leaned back, brushing a hand through her long, brown hair. Her fingers brushed against the little purple and gold clip she wore at the front of her hair for decoration, and thought back on when Vicxxa gave it to her for her birthday. It became her favorite piece of jewelry, and she’d told Vicxxa: “I’ll wear this every day when I travel Tyria, then I’ll give it back to you. Then you can wear a hair clip that traveled the world.” Vicxxa liked the thought, and told her she’d buy a new hair clip to replace it when Anndrea came back.

                She shook herself out of her nostalgia when two little progeny started running after one another in the living room.

                “Erikka, Finn, no running in the house, you know that,” she scolded. The two stopped mid-chase, and bowed their heads. “Your mom should be home in an hour, you don’t want to break anything before she gets here.”

                “Did you finish your college work, Anndrea?” Finn asked. “Can we play RC Golem with you?”

                “Sure!” She set aside her portable drive and walked to a cupboard, retrieving a miniature, hologram version of the popular asuran game. “Why don’t you two play first, then I’ll play next!”

                All three jumped when someone slammed their fist against the door several times. Anndrea nearly dropped the game. She put it back in the cupboard, and knelt down in front of Vicxxa’s progeny.

                “Both of you go to your rooms, right now, alright?” she whispered. Finn and Erikka’s lips quivered, but they nodded and left, bodies shaking in anxiety.

                As a bonus to her babysitting payment, Vicxxa taught Anndrea about fighting and defense. Once she graduated Dynamics, she wanted to travel all over Tyria, so she invested herself in every lesson. When the furious banging on the door came again, she recalled one of her past teachings.

                _“Never assume you’re safe. There are only a handful of asura in my life that I trust entirely. I still keep an eye on many close friends. Ignore what people say to you. Focus on what they do.”_

“Hello? This is the Inquest, we’re from Vicxxa’s lab. We have a message, it’s urgent.”

                The muffled voice of a male carried through the door, and he hammered on it again. Anndrea rushed to another cupboard, one that was out of a progeny’s reach. She opened it and pulled out one of Vicxxa’s daggers, testing the weight of the blade in her hand.

                “Please, Vicxxa sent us here with urgent news. We need to speak with you.”

                The pounding came again, and Anndrea stayed silent. No one with a message from Vicxxa would act so rude, so demanding. She heard quieter dialogue that she couldn’t make out, then a series of scratching noises, followed by beeps.

                Whoever was out there planned to hack Vicxxa’s door code.

                Anndrea took deep breaths, trying to soothe her adrenaline, channel her fear. Why the Inquest suddenly wanted to break into Vicxxa’s house, she didn’t know. But they wouldn’t get past her.

                A minute later, and Anndrea heard a click. The doorknob turned. A hand swung it open.

                In a swift, clean slice, Anndrea cut the intruder’s hand off, and he reeled in pain, screaming. From deeper inside the house, Anndrea heard Erikka start to cry. _She’ll be hugging her pillow now,_ Anndrea thought. _Like she does whenever she gets sad or afraid_. It took her an hour sometimes to get the little one to calm down. Vicxxa could soothe her in minutes. She hoped to be as good a mother as Vicxxa one day.

                She needed to live that long.

                Four Inquest stood on the other side of the door. She kicked the now one handed asura and sent him toppling onto the ground. The other three rushed in, with blades of their own, but Anndrea deflected, ducked and dodged, this way and that, letting muscle memory take over. Every swipe missed, every stab was checked by her own steel. Her youth gave her unmatched agility, but she felt a shockwave of pain in her arm every time she deflected their better strength.

                She managed to land a hit on one of her attackers, stabbing into his shoulder, piercing through to the other side. He yelped and dropped his sword, and Anndrea knew she disabled him for now. When she pulled on her dagger, however, it didn’t budge. She hesitated for a split moment too long.

                The asura behind her broke her balance with a sweeping kick, and she collapsed to the floor. She flipped onto her belly, trying to spring up, then a foot slammed into her back. A sharp, stinging pain hit her neck, and suddenly she felt incredibly weak.

                The Inquest rushed past her, deeper into the house, and all she could to was reach out a hand. Her vision blurred, her breathing slowed, and in her last moments, she heard Erikka’s crying grow louder, then stop.


	15. Apples

              Back in Jinxx’s version of Tyria, the likes of Texx were no longer a concern for Maixxa. Several months had passed since the failed attempt to steal Sohothin, no one had found her. If they even tried to recover the bodies, they probably found her chopped off arm, laughed about it, and assumed the charr ate the rest. She was free.

              She got lucky. After passing out against the tree, a charr scholar with the Priory found her. She scooped up the tiny asura with ease and rushed her back to a camp, where a medic patched up what was left of her right arm, forced some medicine and water down her throat, then patiently waited for her to awake.

              When she came to, she first thought that Rytlock captured her. She panicked, nearly falling out of her cot, but the charr there calmed her down, assuring that everything was alright. Maixxa recognized the Priory outfits and relaxed, but knew she couldn’t stay for long. She had a day at most before word spread of what happened. Any asura wearing an inquest uniform near the Citadel would be killed.

              Maixxa thanked the charr at the camp for saving her, but said she needed to get back home. They protested, but after some argument, gave her some more medicine to prevent infection, and sent her on her way. Maixxa left a few gold with them as thanks, though they never asked for money.

              In the corner of Maixxa’s new lab rested a small piece of paper, with “Black Citadel” and “Rata Sum” written on it. Places she couldn’t go anymore. No one would try to kill her in Rata Sum, but she knew going back was impossible. Not only was the inquest population far too high, the thought of facing Jinxx appalled her. After all this time, more than two years, to crawl back to her formal rival who was right all along made Maixxa shiver. She’d admitted to herself that Jinxx was right when she was on the brink of death. She couldn’t imagine actually looking her in the face and accepting defeat.

              So she hid away. Far away in the Northern reaches of the Brisban Wildlands, she made a new home. She searched every inch of the abandoned krewe lab she took over, managing to find enough money to last her a while if she was careful. Instead of paying for a public krewe ad, she took caution in revealing herself, and sent a personal letter to Jixx and Tanner. Once they got the lab back in shape, she could forge documents with a fake name, get research funding from Rata Sum, and start making a living.

              Maixxa knew she just needed to forget it all and start over. Forget Jinxx, forget Dexx, forget the inquest. Forgetting Dexx would be the hardest part.

              “How’s the arm coming?”

              Maixxa turned around and smiled at Tanner. At least some things in her life as of late were working out. After Tanner and Jixx got over their fear of this mysterious, armless asura that hired them, she opened up. She asked questions, got to know the siblings, even offered to teach them things besides construction and keep them on the krewe, so they could stop hopping between jobs. The two thought about it for a while, and decided to stay. In turn, they learned a lot about Maixxa. They knew nothing about the most recent two years of her life, and knew not to ask, but figured it better to not know a story that ended up costing Maixxa a limb.

              “Let’s see, shall we?” Maixxa replied. She lifted her new arm onto the work table, and let it rest with the palm up. Most of the mechanical pieces were wrapped in bandages to make it look more appealing, but a portion in the upper arm and all the fingers glowed red with the power of arcane crystals. The magic of the crystals was bound to electronics that connected to her nerves. It would be a while before her brain could figure out proper use of it, but once she did, she’d have both hands to work with again.

              “Let’s try the grip,” Maixxa said. She picked up an apple from her snack basket, and placed it down on her mechanical palm. She tried to think as naturally as possible, imagining this hand was her own. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, apple peel, seeds, and juice splashed every which way after her fingers clenched with a sudden, powerful force.

              Tanner wiped a chunk of apple away from his eye. “Heh, guess you still need some work on the neural links to the arcane crystals,” he said.

              “Yeah,” she replied. “Good thing I wasn’t squeezing something else.” She smiled, and Tanner’s cheeks turned a cute shade of red. Perhaps she could use Tanner to help her forget about Dexx. That was a selfish way to look at it, but with all the times Maixxa noticed him eying her butt, she didn’t think he’d mind.

              “Well uh, my sis and I almost got the power back up in room C. And we put up a new wall panel where a chunk had been blown away by whatever crazy event happened here.”

              “Excellent, good work.” She detached her right arm from the fully healed stump and rubbed at her shoulder. “Man, I gotta make that thing lighter. And actually function.” She walked over to another table and ruffled through some papers. “Hey, you’re staying just a couple miles from here right? Renting out a place in a village?”

              “Yeah.”

              “Could I use your address when I send out a request for research funding?”

              “Sure, I guess, but why would-“ Tanner remembered that someone in or near Rata Sum wanted Maixxa dead. “Of course, I can do that for you.”

              “Great. I’m looking for a loophole in the laws of krewe labs, then I’ll send out some requests. Rata Sum doesn’t care about this place now; maybe they would when they find out someone stole it.”

              “Sounds like you’ve got everything in order.”

              “Except my arm, but I’m getting there.” She looked back at it, and her eyes widened. Forget all her ideas on how to make a profitable krewe lab. No one had created an arm like this before, how did she not realize that? Plenty of people got injured in combat. There were some replacement limbs out there, but none with this level of intricacy and function. If she got hers working, she could reproduce it, change the size and shape for whoever needed it, and have enough money to research whatever the hell she wanted. “I _will_ get there. You wouldn’t find a single asura smarter than me in my college class. Only one ever got close.”


	16. Not Yet

Texx looked out the window of her office with pride. She fiddled with a three dimensional puzzle in her fingers, trying to solve it without looking. She turned from the window and paced about the room, looking at the desk, the computer, the various machines lining the walls. Who would she pick to replace her? Tomorrow morning, she’d be promoted officially. Someone would need to take her spot, sit at this desk, use these machines. Who would she pick? Someone the exact opposite of Vicxxa, of course.

She considered herself kind in carrying out her message to Vicxxa. Even if Vicxxa avoided her trap, she was marked for death. Who would take care of the progeny? They’d be forced to fend for themselves. Better to just end it now.

An inquest agent, one not assigned to Vicxxa’s lab, entered Texx’s office without knocking. “She had one bitch of a babysitter,” he told Texx. “Frenn lost a hand and Rikk took a good stab to the shoulder, but the message is done. The trap is set.”

“Good,” Texx replied, nodding. “You’ll all be paid well, and you might even become my new second in command.” She grinned.

“That would skip me through a lot of ranks,” the asura replied. “I’d be honored. Anything else you need?”

“We’ve got a good trap, but Vicxxa is smart,” Texx told him. “Smart, and one hell of a fighter. If she didn’t have those little morals of hers, she’d bring a hell to Tyria worse than your greatest nightmare. I want eight guards outside my bedroom at all times tonight. Rotate shifts so everyone gets sleep. If she comes back, take her down.”

“Understood.”

The agent left without another word, and Texx took another look out her window. A familiar head of white hair bobbed along down the road, away from the inquest lab. Vicxxa was leaving already? She looked at the time, saw it was late afternoon, and shrugged. “Time flies when you’re having fun,” she said to herself, and continued fiddling with her puzzle.

 

**

 

Vicxxa stopped by her favorite farmer on the way home, and chatted with him for a few minutes about the weather. She loved coming to this farmer; he was one of the reasons she experimented with plants as a personal hobby. He figured out how to grow just about any fruit or vegetable in the jungle environment. He always had something new to sell her when she came by; he made regular trips to Lion’s Arch to collect new plants from around the continent.

She carried a full bag of food by the time she finished up with him, and they said their goodbyes. Anndrea would need to leave soon, and she wanted to see her little ones anyways. She munched on a new vegetable from Wayfarer Foothills as a snack, and knew Finn would love it.

Her walk after work always soothed her, gave her time to think. She spent her morning walk thinking about new plans for her krewe lab, how to expand, how to increase her influence on changing the inquest from the inside. In the afternoon, she thought about home, future plans for her progeny, or just admired the beauty of the humid jungle. Her only complaint about these walks was the summer heat; by the time she neared her house, even in a silk thin shirt and loose pants, she was covered in sweat.

Home at last, Vicxxa sped up her walk, but stopped short at the door. Something caught her eye, but she didn’t know what. Maye the sun shone down on the doorknob a different way for a moment, but her eye caught something. She stepped back, and the strange glimmer returned.

She set down her bag of food on the ground, and squatted down, getting closer to the knob to get a better look. Her heart sank. Someone tried to kill her.

She took a look at the keypad lock to her door, same thing. Both the pad and the doorknob were covered in a thin layer of poison. A poison that cost a hundred gold for just an ounce. Extremely fast working, once it diffused through the skin, only minutes remained in your life. Only magic could cure it, if you could get your hands on magic in time. No medicine for this poison existed.

Ignoring her questions and fears, she kept her senses sharp. No one was around. No assassin waited nearby to watch her take the bait. She dumped her food on to the grass, stuck her arm inside the bag, then folded the bag over a couple times. She was able to punch in her door code through the layers of protection, then gripped on the doorknob and slowly swung her door inward.

“Anndrea…”

Anndrea lied on the floor in a pool of blood. Vicxxa saw the wound in her neck and knew she was dead. She couldn’t be sad. Not yet.

She swung her door shut and surveyed the room. No one hiding. She looked at the floor, and discovered a severed asuran hand, a dagger not too far off. She analyzed the skid marks of boots, took note of where blood spattered. Anndrea put up a fight, against multiple targets. Vicxxa hadn’t had the chance to train her in combat against more than one or two yet. She managed to fend off four or five for a good while. By her position on the ground, the location of her wound, someone managed to trip her, then finished her off.

“Who did this?”

The dagger. She rushed over to it and refrained from touching the blade or handle. If Vicxxa got peacemakers involved, they’d test if the blade was hers. The handle design looked familiar, almost like…

Inquest.

_Texx._

This is what she meant. This was her carrying out her warnings and passive threats about Vicxxa “learning” the cost of trying to change the inquest. She would have touched the poison, and had just enough time left alive to witness the death of Anndrea, to see…

_No._

Vicxxa placed a hand on Anndrea’s head for just a moment, running her fingers through her hair, then pulled a dagger from her belt. She stalked through her home, in silence but with swift steps, and burst into Erikka’s room.

“No…”

Erikka lied in bed, hugging her pillow. She ran to her side, but didn’t have to in order to confirm her fate. She couldn’t be sad. Not yet.

Blade at the ready, she moved on through her house, and met the last of her fears when she entered Finn’s room.

Vicxxa dropped to her knees. She couldn’t bring herself to touch Finn or Erikka’s bodies. She’d seen Texx as nothing more than a talker. This was her fault.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to grab both her progeny and hold them close, one last time. She wanted to take her dagger to herself, end everything right now. Her life was gone.

But she didn’t cry. She didn’t grab her progeny. Her dagger made no move to take her life, though her hand trembled.

She couldn’t be sad. Not yet.

Not while Texx was still alive.


	17. Handling Business

Three worlds, and no new krewe members. Jinxx was glad she had a project to take her mind off it. She toiled away with programming the gyrostabilizers for her new golem. This one was a new shape and weight than her last projects; she needed to completely rework the mechanics so that her new friend wouldn’t topple over upon coming to life. She sat at a large, round table. The golem’s outer shell laid on the floor, while various internal components covered the table’s surface.

  
Work occupied most of her thoughts, but in the back of her head rested her disappointment. After three more trips through the mists to other worlds, her krewe still only comprised of Dexx, Roxxi, Pexxi, and herself. Either she found no one worthy of joining her krewe, or she found a bright mind that was turned off by the idea of such sexual openness among krewemates. Every krewe needed some basic apprentices that were good at just following instructions, but she wanted more senior people first.

  
She forced herself to look at things from a different angle. First, her lab wasn’t even fully built yet, and she hadn’t requested initial krewe funding. Everything was still in the earliest steps. Dexx spent most of the day running errands for Jinxx, requesting wall and floor panels, energy cores, servers and hard drives, all the basics of building and starting a new lab. Despite his lack of studying time, replaced by time between girls’ legs, Dexx seemed to remember quite a bit about his construction classes. He already built a sizeable chunk of Jinxx’s initial lab plan entirely on his own. Right now, she sat in a half finished room of the lab. It was only just large enough to fit everything for her project, but it would become a bedroom when finished. None of the actual lab areas had roofs yet.

  
At the start, Jinxx wanted enough space for eight asura in case of more recruits during the build process. Eventually, she’d expand her lab to that of a typical krewe, where twenty or thirty could all live and work comfortably, some on her Tyria, some hidden in the mists. After a bit of heated debate with the council head, which may have involved getting under his desk for a while, she convinced the council of lab territory to give her a spot perfect for her future hot springs plan. Of course, first she had to find the right asura to manage a recreational hot springs, and that brought her thoughts right back to what she tried to keep in the back of her head.

  
Luckily, her favorite asura in the world walked through the door to give her some pleasant distraction. “Ooh, golem is looking good, Jinxx!” Dexx said.

  
“Hey!” Jinxx set down her tools and turned to face Dexx, who leaned down and greeted her with a kiss on the lips. No one outside their krewe knew of their developed relationship, but the initial embarrassment passed. Jinxx and Dexx often kissed right in front of their krewemates without complaint, and Jinxx worked together with Roxxi on a schedule for night time with Dexx. If there was ever a conflict, they both took him.

  
“So how’s the supply shopping?” Jinxx asked as Dexx found a chair for himself.

  
“Great! I saved you thirty percent off the next shipment of walls and flooring from Yenn’s krewe.”

  
“Thirty percent?” She knew Yenn liked working out deals for friends, but an amount that large was unheard of. “How did you manage that?”

  
“Well, we were talking through everything I needed in the next shipment, and we got off track to just talking about random stuff. We were really getting along, I started flirting, she told me I was cute, I said thanks, she asked if I wanted to eat her-“

  
“Alright, I see how you handle business,” Jinxx interrupted, rolling her eyes. Some days passed where Dexx had more sex in a day than most do in a week or more. There was nothing exclusive about their new exploits, such a thought never crossed Jinxx’s mind. She still felt a small twinge of jealousy, however, when she heard of others getting to experience her brother.

  
“Hey, how did you get top pick for lab location?” Dexx challenged.

  
“Um,” Jinxx’s voice grew defensive after she hesitated on her answer. “With my fantastic skills in debating, thank you.”

  
“Yeah, you’re really good at using your mouth to get your point across.”

  
Jinxx punched her brother on the arm, a sign since childhood that she unwillingly accepted defeat. “Ow!” he shouted, rubbing his bicep, but he grinned widely. “See? We both do it, I just, you know, do it way more often.” He cleared his throat and changed the subject before inciting more of his big sister’s anger. “So what’s this golem gonna do?”

  
“This will be a lumber golem, but lighter and faster than the current models out there. This thing can break down the same trees and haul them off, but with a quarter of the weight knocked off and a third of the power intake gone.” She turned back to admire all the bits and pieces, hand crafted, soon to be one fluid, functional machine. Despite her eagerness to get involved in Pexxi’s revolutionary sex toy exploits, Jinxx was a golemancer at heart. She loved watching hunks of metal power up into a living machine, ready to do any asura’s bidding.

  
“So you checking out another parallel world soon?” Dexx asked.

  
“Yeah, this time Pexxi will be going too,” Jinxx replied. “After last time with the extremely high tiger population, I’m going to take someone with me whenever I head out.”

  
“Sounds like a solid plan.” Dexx sat there in silence, looking at Jinxx but not saying anything. His thumbs spun around each other in his lap, and he took a breath as if to speak, but stopped.

  
Jinxx stared back. “There… something else?”

  
“Uh, yeah… you busy right now?”

  
Jinxx buried her face in her palm. “How long ago were you knocking boots with Yenn?”

  
“Like two hours ago, I’m good.”

  
Jinxx sighed, and shook her head. Only Dexx, she thought. “I need to finish this project. If you’re that aroused today, you’ll need to take care of it yourself.”

  
“Can do, boss.” Dexx liked to jokingly call her that on occasion now. Though it was true, Jinxx giggled whenever he said it. He stood up, planting a kiss on her cheek before heading for the door.

  
“Wait, Dexx?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Tonight after I’m done?”

  
“Hell yes.”

  
“See you then.”


	18. Wakeup Call

             The only sound in Texx’s living quarters was the soft, steady breath of her sleeping body. She slept with a smile on her face, dreaming of tomorrow, when she’d become the new leader of Vicxxa’s krewe.

              She was happy to wait for a while before shooting for another promotion. Leader of a lab held the level of respect she deserved, and now she had it. The level of power that she wanted could come later.

              In her dream, she strutted in to the meeting of lab leaders and regional directors. The males in attendance stood up as she approached her seat, and she gave them a kind smile. She leaned back in her chair and ignored most of the meeting. All this talk was below one of her capabilities. She only spoke up or paid any attention when necessary. One of her lab assistants brought her a cold drink.

              The meeting dragged on, and she sipped on her beverage, letting the time drift by. At one point, one of the females at the table whispered her name, and she turned to look. “Texx.” She whispered it again. “Texx.” She leaned across the table, wondering what this asura wanted to tell her in private, while the others talked on.

              “What is it?” she whispered back.

              “Texx,” she said again. “Wake up.”

              Wake up? That was an odd thing to say. Then she heard her name again, and gradually, the dream faded to black, reality creeping up on her as she rose from her sleep. She could tell by the ambient sounds of the jungle outside that it was still late at night. She groaned, rolling over onto her back.

              “Texx.” That whisper again. It did belong to a female voice. “Wake up.”

              “Nnng, what the hell is so important?” she groaned. “It’s not even dawn.” She opened her eyes just a bit, her vision still blurry from sleep. Some face was right above hers, some familiar face. White in the middle, black around the eyes. Bright blue eyes. A familiar looking combat outfit. And this asura’s hands were gently gripping beneath her armpits.

              The moment she was awake enough to realize who it was, the grip tightened, and she was thrown out of her bed with incredible force. She soared through the air and crashed into the wall. Her foot smashed a lamp resting on a nightstand, and she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

              Texx coughed, her head spinning, her foot bleeding, her back in terrible pain from the impact. Before she could recover herself, hands grabbed her again. They clawed into her skin and yanked her off the ground, forcing her back onto her feet. She was pushed into the wall again with force, sending more pain shooting up and down her spine. Her head started to slump, but she reacted by instinct when she felt sharp metal against her neck. She reeled back, and the blade followed.

              Vicxxa held Texx against the wall, wearing her outfit saved for exploration and emergency lab defense. Various weapons lined her back and legs, and a long dagger pressed against Texx’s throat. A few drops of blood leaked out onto the blade, Vicxxa pushing just hard enough to make her bleed, without causing serious damage. Her eyes burned with a fury that would make the bravest of asura shiver. A fury that only a mother could look at and fully understand. Texx managed a weak smile, but her body shook underneath that gaze.

              “Please, Vicxxa, I’m indecent…” Texx coughed out a chuckle, her body still racked from its meetings with the wall. She slept naked, so she was hiding nothing from her krewe leader right now.

              “Eight guards on your door?” Vicxxa hissed, ignoring her. “You thought eight guards would be enough to keep me out?” As Texx started to respond, Vicxxa cut her off by slamming her into the wall again. “You’re brave enough to stab a college student and two progeny, but you leave poison behind for me?” Vicxxa slammed her again. “Too much of a scared little bitch to take me head on?”

              Texx coughed again, her eyes struggling to keep focus. Any harder and Vicxxa would have cracked her skull open. Texx never knew what fear felt like. She took every challenge head on, with the attitude that she’d always come out on top. Now, the knife, the helplessness against Vicxxa, none of that scared her. That look, that stare, that eruption of anger that she saw in Vicxxa’s gaze- that sent fear piercing to her core. She faltered from her smiling façade, grunting, trying to get some distance from the blade, but with no success.

              “It’s funny…” Texx said, and she managed to get her grin back. “You think I’m the only one that wants you dead.”

              Vicxxa expected a joke, some quip out of Texx to taunt her. Her words brought confusion. “The hell are you talking about?”

              “Oh, I want you dead, you miserable bookah,” Texx assured. “For a long while I’ve wanted to either kill you or work up some scheme that forced you into retirement. But I didn’t have to. Because I was _told_ to.” At this point, Texx was dead. She knew, one way or another, she wasn’t making it out of this without Vicxxa ending her life. In one last moment of defiance, in one last moment of power, she’d take some down with her.

              “Who? Tell me!” Vicxxa’s voice rose to a shout, and Texx flinched back.

              “I told you,” Texx said. “You can’t change the inquest… people up above us are afraid, they like their power and you openly threaten it.”

              Vicxxa was at a loss for words. “The… the directors… they’re cruel, but they wouldn’t-“

              “Frezz has been in power for twenty years, you think he keeps it because people like him? Because he’s good at his job?” Texx coughed. “You still don’t get it, Vicxxa. The inquest is for people like me. We make ourselves look harmless, while pulling strings and sliding people out of our way. I was _ordered_ to kill you.”

              Vicxxa hesitated, not wanting to believe Texx’s words. But looking at her, she saw no trickery, no secret motive behind this confession. The leadership meeting was still scheduled for tomorrow. She needed to know for sure.

              “Oh, but killing your progeny? That was my extra little touch-“

              In a split second, Vicxxa raised her dagger and bashed the handle into Texx’s head. She collapsed on the floor, no longer dreaming of leadership meetings and power over her peers. She dreamed of bright blue eyes, staring daggers into her soul.


	19. Celebration

              Jixx walked home alone again. Her brother had stayed a couple hours longer the past few days, helping Maixxa work on finalizing her new arm. She missed having someone to walk with, and thought about the strange way Tanner acted lately. He seemed to jump up any time he heard Maixxa calling for him.

              The sun set on the Brisban Wildlands, and the evening air was filled with the chirps and hums of all sorts of bugs, coming out to enjoy the cooler air. Jixx liked Maixxa now, but still felt a bit unsure of her. Tanner seemed to like her even more, given his willingness to work overtime. The only thing bothering Jixx was the way Maixxa looked at her brother. It was a strange look, one she couldn’t quite describe. Maixxa looked at Tanner like she’d known him for years. Like she was imprinting the image of someone else onto his body.

              Whatever strangeness she felt about Maixxa, Tanner seemed happy, so she was happy too. Never had a krewe offered to hire them full time either, Jixx could certainly get used to this. Not needing to move all the time, Jixx felt comfier in a permanent home. With constant income, her and Tanner’s diet expanded beyond the cheap, bland options. They’d be hearing back on their initial krewe funding request any day now. With the prospects of Maixxa’s prosthetic limb design, she knew they’d get approval, and they could settle down for the first time in their adult lives.

              Smiling at that thought, Jixx let her mind wander away from her doubts, on to happier things. Soon, she arrived home, and settled in with some dinner and a book, waiting for her brother to return.

 

**

 

              “Almost… there!”

              Tanner knew close to nothing about intricate circuity such as this, but he held one advantage: two working hands. While Maixxa rested her new arm on the work table, she gave him precise instructions on what tool to use, what component to tweak, where to not touch unless he wanted to electrocute himself. After realigning a processing unit exactly as Maixxa described, he placed the casing back over the circuitry, then began wrapping Maixxa’s bandage around the arm. He agreed with her, the look of the bandage was better than just the raw metal. Only the arcane crystals and the hand was ever fully exposed.

              “Alright, let’s test it,” Maixxa said, her excitement brimming. For long hours over the past couple weeks, she’d toiled away at trying to finish the arm. Always the most tedious part with an experiment, everything was nearly complete, but making minor fixes kept sprouting new, equally annoying problems. She looked down at her hand, and wiggled each finger individually. She made a fist, relaxed. Turned her arm over, then back. At a nod to Tanner, he spun in his chair to grab an apple from the other lab table. He placed it in her palm.

              Maixxa took a deep breath, then gripped the apple. This time, her grip didn’t fail, nor did she cover both of them in peel and juice. The apple rested tightly in her fingers, and she took her arm off the table. Bending her elbow, she brought the apple to her mouth, and took a bite.

              “It works!” Tanner exclaimed, beaming. Maixxa smiled, then tossed the apple into the air, catching it with ease. Full and accurate motion, hand eye coordination, everything was working. Her nervous system spoke to this arm’s processors as if it was the one she was born with. At last, she’d done it. In the future, she’d only need a couple of days to copy the final circuitry design, and build a casing to fit any victim of dismemberment. She set the apple down, and held her hand out to Tanner. He started to reach out, then hesitated.

              “Come on,” Maixxa teased. “You just said it works, right?”

              He gulped, then grabbed Maixxa’s hand. To his relief, no bones crumbled underneath her grip. It felt like metal, but the grip was normal. Until a moment later, when he felt the fingers start to tighten. At first it was nothing, then he started feeling a hint of pain. His relief disappeared.  

              “Maixxathegripisgettingstrongercareful-“ his frantic warning stopped when Maixxa burst out laughing. She let go of his hand, and he sat there, confused and full of adrenaline, while Maixxa threw her head back.

              “Got you!” she said, laughing more. “Just me, actually telling my hand to grip harder.” She brought her new hand up and caressed Tanner’s cheek, making him flush in embarrassment. “But you’re cute when you’re nervous.”

              Before retracting her hand, she poked his nose playfully. Tanner grinned, but looked away, scratching the back of his head.

              Maixxa enjoyed this time after Jixx left more than any other part of the day. She’d grown progressively flirtier with Tanner, and enjoyed the adorable pink shade that appeared on his light brown cheeks. Now and then when eyeing him up or teasing him, she felt a lingering twinge of sadness, thoughts of Dexx returning to her. That was a long time ago. She knew she couldn’t get that back, she was ready to move on. Yet, at times when she flirted with Tanner, she caught herself thinking about that blue-haired brother of her rival instead.

               She wanted Tanner to make the first move, but it seemed that his shyness still got the best of him. “Do you think _I’m_ cute, Tanner?” she asked. Her grin turned to a sly one, her eyelids batted at him. Tanner’s breathing seemed to stop mid-exhale, and he bit his lip.

              “Well, of course…” Tanner replied. He rubbed his hands together, looking through Maixxa rather than at her. “You’re a very beautiful asura…”

              “Which do you think is cuter, my new arm or my butt?” Maixxa continued. “I know which one I catch you staring at more.”

              The nervous look in Tanner’s eye was replaced with one of fear. “I- you- I don’t know- I haven’t-“

              “Relax,” she told him, winking. “I like the attention.”

              “…Oh.” Tanner sat in silence. He had absolutely no idea what to say next. He almost said _you’re welcome,_ but luckily realized his stupidity before making a fool of himself. Maixxa turned her focus away from him, looking around the room, yet he still almost held his breath. He sat completely still. _You’re being stupid,_ he thought to himself. _Just tell her you like her. So what if she’s your krewe leader?_

“Well, Jixx is probably waiting for me at home…” Tanner knew he’d be up all night kicking himself for that, but he couldn’t get his confession out.

Maixxa let out a soft sigh, as if disappointed. “Well, I can’t thank you enough for helping me finish the arm, we’ve done something incredible tonight,” she said. She looked back at Tanner, into his golden-colored eyes. “I mean it, I have an arm again, and that’s amazing.” She clapped her hands together in excitement, as if an idea just struck her. In truth, the idea was in her head three hours ago. “You know what? We should celebrate a little, commemorate the occasion!”

              Before Tanner even realized what was happening, Maixxa leaned back in her chair and swung her legs up, dropping them on top of Tanner’s lap. He looked down and his eyes widened. One foot rested on top of his thigh, the other foot gently pressed against something rather important to him.

              When he looked back up at Maixxa, she was unbuttoning her shirt, her sly grin back on her face. “Your sister wouldn’t mind if you came home just a bit later, would she?” 

              Tanner felt like a golem, and some asura just came up and held down his reset button. His brain shut down, trying desperately to work again and comprehend all that just happened. Maixxa helped him snap out of it quickly enough.


	20. Stay or Go

              In the corner of Texx’s living quarters, Vicxxa sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, her head bowed. The tears finally came.

              She couldn’t kill Texx. After committing an unspeakable act, after ripping everything she held dear from her, she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t just barge into her bedroom and slit her throat in a fiery rage.

              Of the eight guards that guarded Texx, Vicxxa only killed one. She swiftly dispatched the other seven, pounding them into unconsciousness, but one of them was too skilled in combat. He’d never slip up enough for Vicxxa to play gentle, knock him out, and she saw in his eyes that he intended to kill her.

              That was when Vicxxa killed. When defending herself, when defending others, when necessary. She’d spent years trying to change the inquest, to show them a new path that could bring forth a new era to asuran kind. If she burst through Texx’s door, killed her in the heat of revenge, she’d become them. She’d no longer be the good inquest, like she told her progeny. She’d just be another inquest.

              In this realization, Vicxxa finally allowed herself to be sad. The memories of what she saw at home burned in her heart, and she lost all track of time. Her pants were soaked, snot ran down her face. She had nothing left.

              What would she do now? First, she’d storm the leadership meeting tomorrow, and if Texx told the truth, make sure the directors know she failed, they failed, that they could never touch her. But what after that? Her hope for the inquest was gone, she wouldn’t stay. But she had no progeny to go home to. No babysitter to mentor. Nothing. All that remained was Vicxxa herself, and even in that, she felt pieces missing.

             

**

 

              Texx didn’t expect the pain of getting thrown around by Vicxxa to carry into whatever came after death. When she slowly opened her eyes, she saw the most surprising thing she’d ever seen in her life. Her living quarters. She wasn’t dead yet.

              She tried to reach out a hand, and discovered she was cuffed, both arms behind her back. By the feel, arcane bindings. Not something she was getting out of any time soon. Her feet were in the same situation. Vicxxa had left her on the floor, naked and bound. If it were anyone else but her krewe leader, she’d feel rather turned on.

              The sound of sobs drew her attention, and she discovered Vicxxa hadn’t left her alone. She sat there in the corner, crying over what Texx had warned her about. She felt no remorse, it was Vicxxa’s fault. But it was her fault that Vicxxa made it out alive, and now Texx wondered how she was still breathing, rather than choking on her own blood. She may not have cared, but she understood the horrific deed she signed off on.

              _By the Alchemy,_ she thought. _She’s still trying to be miss perfect._

Texx lost most of her sentiment and pity for others long ago. She channeled her rage, her hatred for the world and what it did to her, and used it to her benefit. So far, that rage got her many places. She was the fastest to make second in command for an inquest lab in all the time of its existence. If the crying bitch had just grabbed her door handle without going full detective, she’d be the fastest to make lab leader. She was smart, strong, and ruthless, the three traits needed to succeed in the inquest.

              Vicxxa was even stronger, even smarter, but she lacked the ruthlessness, the raw lust for power. If she possessed any desire to gain power, Texx knew no asura, or any other being for that matter, who could stop her. And yet, even after killing Vicxxa’s progeny, she laid here alive.

              As she thought about it, a feeling of respect came over her. Texx used her rage to her advantage, to compliment her strength and intellect. But Vicxxa was so smart, so strong, she didn’t just use rage, she _controlled_ it. She controlled the urge to kill Texx, as Texx assumed without doubt existed. Nowadays, Texx killed someone for looking at her wrong. Vicxxa held the ability to pull all that back, to stop herself. For that, through all the hatred she felt for her, through all the wishes of breaking out of her bonds, Texx respected Vicxxa. Maybe even...

              Whatever happened at the meeting tomorrow, whatever way events transpired, if Texx and Vicxxa both made it out alive, Texx made a vow to herself. She’d never go looking for her. Through all her manipulation and ruthlessness, Texx found someone who scared her. If killing progeny didn’t make Vicxxa lose control, she never wanted to find out what would.

              Vicxxa stood up, and Texx shut her eyes, feigning sleep.

 

**

 

              “I apologize for waking you all up in the middle of the night.” Vicxxa spoke with her stomach, projecting her voice to all of the lab members, who gathered in confusion in the lab’s largest room. She sent those of her lab on watch to wake everyone, to bring them all here, and they rubbed the sand out of their eyes when they saw the spectacle. Vicxxa stood on a table, with multiple asura sitting next to her, all tied up, sheer horror in their eyes. Another asura laid at her feet, rigid.

              “There is news I must share with you all,” Vicxxa continued. She’d wiped off her face, but those closest could still make out the streaks where her tears ran down. They wondered at what happened, never seeing Vicxxa in a bad mood before. “I was betrayed by my second in command, Texx. She ki…” Vicxxa stopped, and a held back tear forced its way down her cheek. “She was not the only one who plotted against me, according to her. I will find out the truth at the leadership meeting tomorrow, then I will leave the inquest forever.”

              Most gasped, and a few chuckled in delight. Vicxxa expected that, and went on.

              “I know I run my lab differently,” she said. “Some of you like the change. Some of you beg to get reassigned. Those of you that like it here, those of you that enjoy the honesty, the peaceful way we do our work, tonight I give you the chance to leave. It will not be the same here when I’m gone.”

              She brought ferocity back to her eyes, the same look she gave to Texx after waking her. “If any of you-“ She glared about the room, knowing a few specific groups to look at. “any of you, try to stop those who leave tonight, you will answer to me for it. These seven-“ she pointed to the tied up asura at her side. “are Texx’s personal guard she hired. They can attest to what it’s like facing me. Their eighth friend-“ she held up the asura lying down, and all saw the dark crimson patch that stained his chest. “can’t.”

              Vicxxa scanned the room again, seeing looks of shock, a few nods of appreciation. “I do not care what choice you make. But you must make the choice now, tonight. The inquest will not like so many from a lab abandoning them, it will cripple income for some time. They will try to come after you. I suggest getting to Rata Sum by dawn, take the gate to Lion’s Arch, and walk a new path in life from there. If you have skill in hiding, I wish you luck, you may try that as well. That is all. Everyone is dismissed.”

              Silence. No movement. Then, one by one, those who willingly followed Vicxxa, those who’d been tricked or trapped into the inquest, made their way out of the room, then out of the lab, never to return. Others, who’d wished for a long while that Texx was in charge, went back to sleep, making no attempt to send word to other inquest about the number of escapees.

              Vicxxa silently wished the abandoners luck. She couldn’t guarantee their safety. With a sigh, she left the seven tied up guards to sit there for the rest of the night, and went to her office. Turning on the light, she saw everything she’d leave behind. Stacks of papers with finances and plans, hard drives storing technical data, her plant experiments. Her wandering eyes settled on a picture frame turned away from her. She caught her breath, knowing what waited on the other side.

              She stepped up to the desk, and grabbed the frame with a trembling hand. When she flipped it over, seeing her daughter’s drawing, tears nearly poured out again, but she had no tears left to shed. She opened the frame and took the picture, folded it carefully, and placed it in her pocket. Texx’s guard were secure, and even if Texx broke out of her arcane cuffs, she’d never get through the device Vicxxa placed on her door. Both groups locked in place for the night, she sat down in her chair, and stared at the wall. She wouldn’t sleep tonight. She couldn’t. Not with memories so fresh, not with the task of tomorrow weighing down on her shoulders.

              So she waited.


	21. Demonstration

                “Most krewes send their request for initial funding in writing. It pleases us greatly to welcome you in person, and I see you’ve even brought a demonstration!”

                Jinxx kept her back straight, hands behind her back, eyes locked with the asura who held the power to grant initial krewe funding. With it, she could buy everything else she still needed to build her lab, then pay it off with her research developments. To her left, Pexxi accompanied her, a prototype of her own design hidden. To Jinxx’s right, the more obvious prototype towered above her, her new lumber golem.

                “Actions speak louder than words, sir,” Jinxx told the one who spoke to her, a wrinkly asura with large glasses and fraying hair. He sat behind a long holodesk with two others, a female even older than him, with pure white hair and squinting eyes, and a young male apprentice, long ears and short hair, who took notes with a fierce dedication. Jinxx watched from the corner of her eye how swiftly he tapped away at his keyboard. Jinxx found it cute how he worked so hard, seeming to tune out all distraction. She hoped to see what else those speedy fingers could do, perhaps after the meeting.

                “So, what does your krewe bring to our society?” Director Ginn was his name, and he pushed up on his round glasses for the fourth time in a minute. They seemed to mock him every time he set them in place, sliding right back down to the tip of his nose.

                “My new krewe will specialize in three areas,” Jinxx explained. “Golemancy, mist energy, and some fun on the side.” She smiled, hoping to catch the eye of the apprentice, but he typed away, likely trying to take notes of this meeting while finishing work for his mentor at the same time.

                “You intrigue me with your wording,” Ginn said. “Why don’t we start with the golem?”

                Jinxx activated her lumber golem, and explained all the intricacies of its design, how she’d improved upon the popular lumber golem models on the market. Ginn turned to his older associate and whispered in her ear, after which she arranged for some heavy wooden logs to be brought into the chamber. Jinxx beamed as her prototype lived up to her description, demonstrating cutting, stacking, lift capacity.

                “Splendid!” Ginn clapped as the lumber golem retreated from the room, taking the wood with it. “Jinxx, Pexxi, you may relax. You are clearly worthy of initial krewe funding, and I am granting it. However, after such a display, I must see the other two categories you spoke of!”

                Jinxx fought back her desire to leap over the desk and hug the old oaf, and Pexxi patted her on the back in silent congratulation. She took a calming breath before speaking once more. “Unfortunately, I have no example of mist energy research for you today,” she said. In the future she’d have plenty to show to the world, but only her krewe knew about her private mist portal. “But one of the first members of my krewe traveled with me to demonstrate our third specialty.”

                At Ginn’s nod to proceed, Pexxi approached the holodesk. From her robes, she withdrew a common scanning device. “Director, I assume you know the function of this?”

                “It scans for active golem power cores. A rather old invention and not very fun, if this is what you mean to show.”

                “Not at all. If you could sir, take this and aim it at my stomach.”

                Ginn’s glasses drooped. “Your stomach?”

                “Yes.”

                Shrugging, Ginn took the device and turned it on. He followed Pexxi’s instructions, and his gasp was sudden enough to get even the apprentice to look up. “There’s… multiple signatures! From inside you!”

                “You are correct,” Pexxi said. “I studied nanogolem technology in my college years, and developed a new application for it. These are anti-pregnancy nanogolems.”

                “Anti… oh dear…” Ginn steadied his glasses and cleared his throat. “So with these you could, um, well if you were to-“

                “To state it as professionally as possible, with these nanogolems, you may engage in intercourse without protection, and the male may do as he wishes,” Pexxi finished for him. “Mind you, these nanogolems do not prevent disease, so one must still use caution in that circumstance.”

                After a moment of continued shock, Ginn shook his head, and laughed. “Bah, I miss the days when talk like this fired me up rather than sent me into a fit of embarrassment. Impressive.”   

                “You don’t look that old, sir.”

                “I don’t need flattering, you’ve got your funding,” Ginn retorted, but no hint of anger marked his voice. “An interesting concept. This must be expensive, can these nanogolems handle more than one… session?”

                “I can safely say three with the prototype, perhaps more,” Pexxi replied. “Though I do plan to continue improving them. My ultimate goal is to make them permanent until a progeny is desired, with only a monthly function checkup required.”

                Ginn and his associate focused on Pexxi, asking her some more questions. Jinxx was happy to see her so well liked, remembering stories she told of male krewe leaders refusing to admit they wanted to support her projects. Perhaps if Ginn were Pexxi’s krewe leader, he’d be less inclined to admit his interest.

                With their eyes off of her, Jinxx pulled out a small electronic device from her pocket, and typed out a message on the front screen. She approached the apprentice’s side of the desk and nonchalantly slid it across, getting him to look up.

                _I’ve got the prototypes in me, too. Care to test them out?_

                The apprentice’s ears flipped up, the tips turned pink. He gasped and yanked them back down to his head, glancing nervously at Ginn, who fumbled around his lap to grab his glasses. Sighing with relief, he stared at the message, trying his best not to look up at Jinxx. With a trembling hand, he typed a reply on Jinxx’s device, and slid it back across the desk.

                Jinxx picked it up. He’d typed out a location. She slipped her device back in her pocket without emotion, and brought her attention back to Pexxi’s discussion.

                “…so you can see the benefits of my future idea,” Pexxi finished some thought that Jinxx hadn’t heard.

                “Ginn, while I see you rather enjoy listening to this young woman speak so freely of sex, I do not,” Ginn’s associate spoke up for the first time, her voice faint and weak. “I grow tired, may we finish this up?”

                “Certainly, apologies,” Ginn said. “Well then, I’ll square away your funding, you’ll build more of these lumber golems and nanogolems, and we’ll both go home happy. Thank you for coming, Jinxx.”

                “Thank you, Director Ginn,” Jinxx said. “You won’t regret it.”

                With that, Jinxx and Pexxi left the room, and at last, Jinxx could pull off her professional costume. She half tackled Pexxi, startling her friend with a tight hug.

                “We did it!” Jinxx shouted. “I can’t wait to tell Dexx and Roxxi!”

                “Above all, _you_ did it,” Pexxi told her. “You’re a genius, and I’m happy I traveled across the mists to join you.” She managed to push Jinxx away from the hug. “Shall we go tell them now?”

                “Oh, uh, you go on ahead,” Jinxx said. “I just remembered, there’s one other thing I need to do in Rata Sum.” _A fast-fingered apprentice._ “I’ll catch up.”

                “Alright,” Pexxi replied. “Are we still jumping worlds tomorrow?”

                “You bet! I got a good feeling about this one. We’ll find someone to add to our krewe, I’m sure.”

                “See you then.”


	22. A Better Golem

              Tanner giggled, then pushed Maixxa away to stop her nibbling on his ear. “We should be getting work done,” he told her. He held her arms gently while she sat on top of him, one knee on either side of his lap. “It’s the middle of the day already.”

              “Mmm, procrastination just makes you work harder, doesn’t it?” she replied. She planted a kiss on his nose. “I once waited until half an hour before a college project was due to start it. Some of the best work I’ve ever done. My teacher presented my project to the entire class, and I made quite a few jealous.” Jinxx among them. Maixxa never forgot the look on her face that day.

              “Well you’re the krewe leader,” he said. “What you say goes.”

              “Is that all this is?” Maixxa pinched Tanner’s chin with her prosthetic hand. “You’re only doing this because I tell you?”

              His ears flattened against his face. “N-no, I meant-“

              “I know what you meant.” She kissed him on the lips. “I just like how cute you get when you’re nervous.”

              A knock on the lab door caught their attention, and Tanner’s eyes widened in fright. Before he could shout, the door was already opening.

              “Hey Maixxa, you’ve been approved for initial krewe funding!” Jixx skipped into the room, her simple robes swaying with each hop. “The mail just came in along with random bits of news if you’re interes-“

              Seeing her krewe leader sitting on her brother’s lap may not have stopped Jixx dead in her tracks. The lack of clothing on both her brother and krewe leader, and the arrangement of their parts, that sight paralyzed her and stole her voice away. Tanner wore a matching face, drained of blood, eyes stuck open. Maixxa looked unaffected.

              “Jixx!” Tanner scrambled out of the chair, Maixxa just barely landing on her feet after he forgot to let her off first. He dashed across the room for his pants, hands covering as much as possible, while Maixxa walked up to her nude, no effort put into covering herself.

              “That’s fantastic!” Maixxa told the statue of Jixx. “I’ll go look at the mail now! I’d hug you, but I’m a little sweaty.” She looked over her shoulder, watching Tanner pull on pants like his life depended on it. “Tanner, we’ll have to celebrate again!” She moved to walk past Jixx, whispering in her ear as she went. “He’s _really_ good at celebrating.” With that, she departed the room, leaving her clothes inside.

              Tanner fumbled pulling his pants up to his waist, but accomplished the task. He looked toward Jixx, covering the guilt in his eyes as he tugged his shirt over his head. Images of what she just saw flashed back into her mind, and she bowed her head, embarrassed to think about her brother that way.

              “So you… you and…”

              Tanner sighed. “Yeah. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for you to find out by- like that.”

              “How long?”

              “Almost two weeks,” he replied. “It started when we finished her new arm.”

              “Why didn’t you tell me?”

              “I should’ve, I’m sorry.” He sat down, burying his face in his hands. “I’m especially sorry that my sister _saw_ that.”

              “It’s… ok.” Jixx found a chair of her own, and pulled it to sit across from him.

              Tanner shared everything with his sister. Ever since graduation, they worked and lived together, always by each other’s side. The shame of holding a secret from either sibling cut deep on the rare occurrences it happened. It was hard to find a time where either of them lied to the other. “I didn’t tell you because I feel like you still don’t like her,” he explained. “I didn’t know if you’d approve. And she’s our krewe leader, I know getting involved with one isn’t supposed to be a thing either.”

              “No, I like her,” Jixx told him. “It’s just…” She thought back to all the times she saw Maixxa looking at Tanner. The only way she managed to describe the look. If she was single, sometimes seeing her brother date made her feel a little lonely, but above all she wanted him happy. She couldn’t fully trust Maixxa to make him happy. Not with what she’d seen. “I don’t know if she likes you for you, Tanner. She’s a great krewe leader, and with her funding she’ll be keeping us out of poverty for good. But there’s still those two years. The two years she won’t speak of. And somehow in those two years, she lost an arm.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “I want you to be happy, but do you feel safe trusting someone like that in a relationship?”

              He listened. Since that first night when Maixxa surprised him, he never put much thought into what their relationship meant. He’d already liked Maixxa for quite some time, then suddenly they were together. They hadn’t even gone on a date, they spent their time working, talking, or having sex, sometimes two of those at once. He surprised himself, looking back on it. He’d never slept with a girl before the third or fourth date before.

              Though he understood, even agreed on some level with her advice, he spoke otherwise. “I think she deserves a chance,” he said. “So she keeps a few secrets. She still hired us, kept us full time. She’s been nicer to us than any krewe leader we’ve worked for, and since we started… you know, she’s grown even kinder. I’ll trust her until she breaks that trust.”

              Jixx still wondered about the way Maixxa looked at Tanner. But thinking back to when she walked in the room, before seeing everything below the neck, did Maixxa hold the same look she questioned before? She tried to remember, perhaps she didn’t. Perhaps whatever way Maixxa once thought of her brother was gone. Perhaps Jixx was wrong all along to begin with, and she worried for nothing.

              “Well don’t be sorry,” she said. “You’re right, and it’s ok you didn’t tell me.”

              Tanner’s face brightened. “Really?”

              She chuckled. “Really. I understand. But- you think you could hang something on the door like you used to in college? I’d rather not walk in on you two again.”

 

**

 

              By taking over an abandoned lab instead of building one from scratch, Maixxa’s new home already hummed with energy. Tanner and Jixx patched the walls, scrubbed the floors, wired the power, all before Maixxa ran out of money deposited from childhood and working with the inquest. In fact, little money was spent on the lab at all. She got her savings out of Rata Sum through a digitally signed letter, and Tanner brought back everything. That money drained out from keeping her new krewemates fed and housed. Initial krewe funding would get her supplies for more prosthetic limbs, money to keep her krewemates going, and a little bit to start saving again. For the moment, she was just about broke.  

              It felt good to stroll through her new lab, naked as a newborn progeny. She tasted freedom again, true freedom, like the days before she left college. As she walked, she ran her fingers along a wall, inhaling deeply. Her new home, all hers.

              Jixx left the mail near the lab entrance. Maixxa snatched it up, sifting through the bird-carried letters. Soon enough, Maixxa would build servers for the lab, and connect to Rata Sum through the latest in long distance magitech communication. For now, she still got mail in paper form.

              She found what she wanted to read first, and Jixx didn’t lie. She hugged her approval letter to her chest and smiled. _Made it._ While she skimmed through the random bits of news from Rata Sum, she thought about all the plans she could make now. Hiring more krewemates, expansions to the lab, advertising to customers in need of a new arm or leg.

              Maixxa almost tossed away one of the papers until she caught her name out of the corner of her eye. This letter also came from those who approved initial krewe funding. Apparently, once every few months, whenever a decent number of new krewes applied, they published the names of their favorite new inventors, giving both krewe leader names and new inventions a bit of a spotlight.

              _Miczzi, and her incredible schematic for a prosthetic arm powered by arcane crystals._ The fake name she used to lay low from the inquest. Fitting that she make the top of the list, with her level of genius.

              “Wait…”

              She was second. Among the recently approved krewes, she took second place with the most innovative and functional prosthetic limb ever seen on Tyria. Who could possibly beat her?

              _Jinxx, and her astounding advances in golemancy and nanogolem technology._

“Jinxx…” A long burnt out fire sparked inside Maixxa. A rivalry she thought never to experience again. Suddenly, she was back in college, staying up late to study and outperform Jinxx on the test, watching Jinxx wink at her while accepting a reward, fighting for an hour over the best way to solve a quad-layered expression. She forgot about her joy over approved funding, her love of her new friends, her fresh start away from her formerly brash self, the Maixxa that joined the inquest. She found a new life, yet Jinxx was still here to try and outdo her.

              “The bookah throws a power core into a hunk of walking metal and beats me?” She crumpled the paper with her metal hand, and threw it at the wall. “We’ll see who can make a better golem.”


	23. The Meeting

              Vicxxa pushed Texx along through the building’s corridors, a major lab and hosting site for regional meetings. They received confused stares from inquest guards as they passed by. Texx walked on her own, but still wore arcane cuffs around her wrists, keeping both arms firmly behind her back. Despite this imprisonment, she walked with a smile, even winking at a few of the guys she saw. Confused inquest dared not to ask, recognizing the uniform of lab leaders on both of them.

              Two guards stood ready in front of twin doors, tall and wide enough to fit a golem through each one. Behind these doors, all the regional lab leaders and directors gathered to meet. Vicxxa’s answers lied behind those doors.

              “Halt,” the left guard called when Vicxxa approached. “ID’s, please.”

              Vicxxa brought out both Texx’s badge and her own. He scanned them and verified they matched. “Welcome Vicxxa, welcome Texx,” he said. “There are no weapons allowed in the next room. We will perform a quick search on you, nothing invasive.”

              The guards used their scanner and eyesight to check for weapons. Vicxxa knew the level of security needed to get in a room filled with a dozen high ranking inquest. She hadn’t tried to hide any.

              “You’re clear,” the second guard announced, moving back to his position. “Though, can I ask- why is your second in command in cuffs?”

              “Oh, we’re dating,” Texx replied. “She likes to parade me around sometimes. I’m her little plaything in the bedroom, I do whatever she wants.”

              “Sorry… but you can’t bring her in like that…” the first guard said. He kept his composure, though his imagination ran wild with images he hoped to retain for later use.

              “Aww, sorry sweety,” Texx said, leaning in close. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you tonight, I’ll put on the special stockings.”

              Both guards turned crimson at the tip of their ears, but Vicxxa ignored it. “Open the doors,” she ordered. She pulled out the key from her back pocket, and unlocked the cuffs, letting them drop to the floor. Immediately after, she snatched up Texx’s left wrist. She made no move to escape, just kept on smiling.

              They stepped aside, each moving to a keypad on either side of the doors. Both pads had a different combination, and each guard only knew one of them. In the event of imminent capture, the guards with knowledge of the code would shoot their partner. An easier task than suicide.

              Once both codes locked in, a loud click echoed down the corridor. The thick doors swung open, revealing a spacious room. A long black table hovered in the center, surrounded by chairs, and various holograms or computer screens covered the walls, detailing lab locations, golem designs, krewe lists.

              After stepping in, Vicxxa placed her foot in front of Texx and gave her a shove. The sound of Texx crashing on the floor took everyone out of their small talk, and all heads in the room silenced and turned.

              “Vicxxa…” Director Blutt sat at the head of the table, and just from the look in his eye, she already knew. Blutt tried to hide it, but he was surprised. Surprised to see her here, surprised to see her still breathing. “An interesting entrance. What is the meaning of this?”

              “My progeny are dead by Texx’s command,” Vicxxa announced. Her words brought little reaction from anyone at the table, except for one female, with long, orange hair and pale blue eyes, who gasped. She bowed her head, keeping her eyes away from Vicxxa while everyone else stared. Arrina. She’d done despicable things, Vicxxa knew. Arrina killed at least four during her career in order to steal plans for inventions. But she was a mother of three.

              “I am here because Texx failed to kill me along with them,” Vicxxa continued. “I’m here to ask who told her to try.”

              “Well, no point in lying to you, me,” Blutt admitted, gesturing around himself. “And most of the asura you see at this table agreed with my decision. Didn’t seem like you were retiring any time soon.”

              “ _Why?”_ Vicxxa’s hands curled into fists. Her arms trembled. She wanted them dead, all of them dead, even more than Texx. Texx hadn’t tried anything until she was ordered to.

              “You threaten the entire inquest, Vicxxa,” he said, pointing a finger at her. “You managed to attract a lot of attention to yourself, including from our own arcane council member. Why do you think those fat bookahs in Rata Sum keep their distance from us, leave us alone to do our work? They fear us. You take away that fear, they will come. You make us kind and friendly, they will bring the Peacemakers down here in force and end us.”

              “We can become even better than we are,” she replied, though she no longer believed her own words. “Mistakes can be forgiven.”

              “There is nothing which the inquest requires forgiveness for.” He leaned back in his chair. “We do not ask anyone to get in our way. We stop them when they do. Even if we were to make peace with all, we would not be free of their attacks, of their scrutiny. We would become nothing more than a leashed dog. Here, now, with our ways, we are unstoppable.”

              Vicxxa shook her head. All the years she spent in the inquest, all the heart and soul poured into trying for change, it was all for nothing. One lab leader among dozens, she never made it far enough to make a difference. “Well, you don’t have to worry about me changing you anymore.” She tossed out her ID, and it bounced twice on the table before coming to rest. “I resign.”

              Blutt cleared his throat. “Normally, you would have that authority, and we’d send you off with a party in honor of your work,” he said. “But you let more than half your lab’s staff walk away from their service to the inquest last night, did you not?”

              Vicxxa’s fists tightened even more. She said nothing.

              “You thought we wouldn’t find out?” he asked. “You got lucky, you let them go at the right time. It took us too long to notice, and most of them escaped our initial search. By now, the smart ones are out of our reach. The ones we caught are dead or imprisoned.”

              She knew it wasn’t her fault. She warned them all of the danger, of the necessity for speed and quiet. Even still, the thought of her loyal krewe members dead or dying, locked up in cells, it cut her soul. They deserved better.

              Slowly, Blutt stood up from his chair. He removed the glasses from his eyes, and set them down on the table. Vicxxa caught his hand move to a button when he did so, and knew what was coming. “You cost us a lot of resources and money doing such a thing, Vicxxa. You had no authority to do so. You will pay for that with your life.”

              Those gathered at the table looked around in confusion when laughter seemed to emit from the floor. It belonged to Texx, who only just now bothered to stand back up. She walked up next to Vicxxa, bent over in a fit of giggles, and leaned into the table. She cast her eyes about all those present as she calmed herself, resting them upon Blutt. When she looked at him, she giggled again. “Really? You’re gonna try to kill Vicxxa? I can’t wait to see this.”

              “Your time will come soon enough, for failing to do your job,” Blutt told her. Texx’s ears flattened against her face, and her smile faded.

              Behind them, the doors clicked.

              Vicxxa prepared long before Blutt summoned security. She felt no fear or surprise at the door opening behind her, only focused. Before she entered, she noticed how the second guard stood tall and proud, yet watched everything his partner did, and messed up his key code the first time. He was brand new, probably first few days on guard duty. On top of that, his pistol holster was buckled, he’d have to click it open before withdrawing his weapon. The first guard’s holster was unbuckled, and he was seasoned. She needed him down first.

              She snatched a glass of water off the table, and flung it back towards the door the first guard entered from. The glass smashed into his face and stunned him, blood poured from his nose as he shouted in pain. Too shocked by that sight, the second guard forgot to even try retrieving his pistol. Already, Vicxxa had sprinted across the room, and taken the gun for herself.

              He barely turned to face her before Vicxxa smashed the weapon against his head, then shot him in the leg for good measure. She kicked him outside of the room, then slammed the controls on her side to shut the door. More guards raced toward her, weapons at the ready, but a few shots at their feet scattered them behind cover, long enough for the door to seal. Only one of the guards was on the other side, and the door code changed daily.

              Victory lasted but a moment before she felt herself tackled to the ground. She underestimated how quickly the other guard would recover. She shouted, and the gun fell out of her hand, but already she began regaining control. As she fell, she spun in order to land on her back, facing her attacker. She smashed her head into his, dizzying him. She reached for his holster, only to find that his gun slipped out somewhere during the fall. With a swift punch to his temple, he fell unconscious, and she threw his limp body off of her.

              She started to sit up, when she saw a gun pointed at her head. She froze, trying to find a solution, falling back on all her combat knowledge, all her experience, but no idea came to her. She was too far away to take the gun or at least knock it away, and trying to dodge would get her killed. She hadn’t dispatched the remaining guard fast enough to prevent someone else from picking up her dropped weapon.

              “That,” Texx grinned her ever present, sly grin, while keeping her aim at Vicxxa steady. “Was just as fun as I’d hoped.”


	24. The Maze

              Dexx busied himself with scheduling more meetings to acquire construction supplies for the lab, typically picking krewes with female leaders if possible. Jinxx gave Roxxi the go ahead to start recruiting some apprentices. She planned to get plenty more of the brightest minds from across the mists, but every krewe needed some college students or less experienced workers to take care of the little things. With those two off taking care of their tasks, Jinxx and Pexxi prepared to jump to a new world.

              Now Jinxx’s mist portal device rested in a lab room of its own, with the best security system she could afford. She planned to upgrade it later, and make this the best kept secret of Rata Sum. She enjoyed the ability to eat at her dining room table again, without massive machinery getting in her way.

              Her device hummed to life while Jinxx and Pexxi dressed in their outfits built for combat. In a world as wild and vast as Tyria, with wondrous dangers stirring behind every corner, nearly every adult learned the basics of a combat style. If anyone of any race wished to leave the comforts of civilization and travel to someplace new, knowing how to fight became necessity over recommendation. Of their krwe, Roxxi fought better than any of them, but Jinxx and Pexxi both held some experience in exploring outside safe walls.

              Jinxx’s outfit showed more skin than was safe, but she liked the lessened weight. It allowed her to stay nimble and dodge hits rather than take them, plus it helped to look attractive when facing certain opponents. She wore thick leather dyed red and black, small, individual pieces stitched together in a crossing pattern. Her boots came to her knees, and her chest armor left a small amount of her midriff exposed. Her upper arms and legs were bare as well. Attached to her back rested her greatsword, stretching nearly as long as her body.

              The key piece to her combat outfit were the glowing yellow orbs. These were her drones. One on each shoulder, one right on her chest, and a utility belt full of them. A computer planted in her greatsword managed the drones, and up to three flew at a time, checking blind spots, sending out little shockwaves to try and deflect projectiles. Her belt held a recharge supply; when one drone got tired, another would replace it. Thanks to her technology, she didn’t need a champion’s skill with her blade.  

              Pexxi’s armor covered almost all of her body, though weighed little more than Jinxx’s outfit. A purple arcane crystal rested on the center of her chest, and the thick cloth covering her torso hung down to just below her knees. Bordered with orange, most of the cloth a mix of black and purple, she wore long sleeves and small, open-fingered gloves. Orange shoulder guards rested on either side of her neck. She was experienced with mesmer magic and holomancy, combining the two for great combat effects. She carried a three-part staff of her own design. The far portion of her staff wielded a scythe-like blade that she swung down, and the small arcane crystals in each portion allowed her to extend the scythe’s reach.

              Her age and experience combined with Jinxx’s speed and intelligence made a duo to contend with. A failsafe kept Jinxx’s device from teleporting anyone to some place just off the edge of a cliff, or above a pool of lava. Dropping them into a tiger den, bandit camp, or anything not immediately life threatening, couldn’t be helped.

              “You ready?” Jinxx asked, hefting her greatsword onto her back.

              “Let’s find ourselves a krewe member,” Pexxi replied. “I still don’t get how you fight with a greatsword like that.”

              “My hands are good with big things.”

              “…Did you really have to-“

              “You asked.”

              They traded smiles, and Jinxx set in the last of the coordinates, once again jumping to a random world. In a flash, they disappeared into the mists.

 

**

 

              Alixx yawned, stretching her arms behind her back. The last hour of the day was always the hardest, when thoughts of getting home and resting snuck into her conscious, but work still stared her in the face. Her work never ended, her skill set unmatched. The high councilor wanted asuran constructs everywhere, not just Rata Sum. She didn’t get it. They already owned everything, who cares if it wasn’t in their spitting image? Of course, more and more asura were spreading out across the land, so maybe people demanded for their new home to feel like their old home. But then, why leave? Why control it all? The thought always bugged her, not that she’d mention anything of the sort to the council.

              She typed, drew schematics, and worked on equations, listening to some music playing through a golem’s speakers. The music drowned out a beeping that started to emit from a computer on the other side of her lab.

              “Hmm, Divinity’s Reach will need more iglorium compound shipped out if they want to build a…” she spoke out loud on occasion, to no one in particular. Her sentences always trailed off before they finished. On one hand she enjoyed being a revered genius, but when no one else could match her work, she constantly worked alone. If she didn’t have golems with her, she’d probably go insane.

              One of Alixx’s service golems entered the room carrying a glass of water. “Hello_Alixx.” It set the water down next to her. “Pardon. But_there_seems_to_be_an_alert_on_your_labyrinth_monitor.”

              “On the labyrinth monitor? Bot-3, stop music.”

              She stood out of her chair, the beeping now obvious, despite that there should be no beeping. That was impossible.

              She entered some commands on her labyrinth monitor, pulling up a visual of the entrance. Again, the sight before her was obvious, but impossible. Two asura ready for combat, a white one with blue hair and a brown and white woman with green, stood inside the entrance to her labyrinth.

              “Crap.”

 

**

 

              Jinxx and Pexxi shook off the dizziness after their jump. They left the mists and now stood on a new world, yet to be explored.

              This time, they landed inside somewhere. They couldn’t see much, but both felt the stuffy air of some place indoors, the cold, metal floor underneath their feet.

              “Where are we?” Pexxi twirled her hand about, weaving her magic to create a ball of light. She sent it forward, revealing a narrow corridor. The walls on either side of them towered high on both sides, and the light just traveled farther and farther away, finding nothing new, until neither of them could see it anymore.

              “Beats me,” Jinxx said. Suddenly, their lighting situation fixed itself. Pexxi readied her magic and Jinxx whipped out her greatsword at a loud booming sound. The sound came from above, huge lights powering up. The tall corridor they stood in had no real ceiling, but the light reflected slightly off an energy barrier. Wherever they were, climbing out wasn’t an option.

              “Hello? Who’s down there?”

              Jinxx tensed, ready to attack, but the voice came from a screen on the wall beside her. She looked over, and saw a female asura, with peach skin and green eyes. Her yellow hair dropped to just above the tips of her long, thick ears. Some of it was tied up in the back with a green band.

              “My name is Alixx, and I need to know who you are, and how you got in there.”

              Jinxx saw no point in lying. Telling the full truth, however, could wait. “I’m Jinxx, and this is Pexxi,” she said. “We didn’t mean to land here… wherever here is. Bit of an accident.”

              “Do you know what this is?”

              “No.”

              “You’re in my labyrinth,” Alixx explained. “A massive construct within the lower levels of Rata Sum. This thing is filled with twists and turns, and a lot of things that want to kill you. It’s designed as an alternative to jail. Anyone of any race who commits a serious crime can try the labyrinth. They make it out, they go free.”

              “Did you say _any_ race?” Pexxi stepped closer. “Since when do we hold jurisdiction over everyone?”

              “Since when- seriously, who are you?” Alixx replied. “Asura have ruled all of Tyria for the past thirty years. The charr were the last to give up, but they grumbled their way into a treaty. You’re telling me you haven’t heard of the maze, and you have no idea how our politics work?”

              “Let’s ignore that for now,” Jinxx interrupted. Despite the pending danger, she was fascinated. A world where asura ruled all. Quite a feat. “Obviously, we’re not criminals, or you’d have put us in here yourself. Can you get us out?”

              “That’s why I’m calling you,” Alixx said. Jinxx didn’t like the frown on her face. “Look, this thing is designed so that no one, no matter who your friends are outside the maze, can try and help you. Once someone goes in, the door is locked until they leave or die. No one can threaten me and force me to open the maze back up, because I can’t. No one can.”

              “So we’re trapped?” Pexxi started unfolding her scythe.

              “Technically no, just a lot of stuff in between you and getting out,” Alixx said. “I still don’t know how you managed to get in, but you’re right, you’re not criminals. This labyrinth randomizes combat encounters, I can’t tell you what to expect, but I promise you I am going to try my hardest to hack my own system and get you out. Until then, if you stay in one place, the stuff in this labyrinth will come for you anyway.”

              Jinxx shook her head, cursing her luck. _Of all the places to land, couldn’t have been right_ next _to this maze_ , she thought. But by Alixx’s description, time for complaining needed to wait. “We have a chance in here?”

              “Normally, people come in here alone, and with a lot less gear than you two seem to be carrying.” She slid away from the screen, disappearing from view, but her voice still carried. “That being said, we built this to kill the worst criminals of the world, people who do stuff you wouldn’t tell progeny about. So for now, while I sit here trying to hack my own system, all I can say is good luck.”


	25. A Dangerous Game

              Texx won. She knew it. Vicxxa lay too far away to disarm her. The second she moved, a bullet would wiz through her head. Boom, plan complete. Done. There was no way, even with all the skill Vicxxa possessed, that she could make it past Texx alive.

              So why wasn’t she shooting?

              This was her moment to shine, to take over as lab leader and be one step closer to even more power and control. With one bullet, everything was hers. And yet...

               She killed her progeny. Committed the worst possible act one person could do to another. And Vicxxa let her live. She couldn’t say the same about the inquest in this room.

              “Excellently done, krewe leader Texx. Let’s rid ourselves of this pest and get to business, shall we?”

              There came the fake praise, right on time. Before Texx learned how to lie like a master, she learned how to detect lying. It was too late. Director Blutt let his anger show early on, letting her know her “time will come soon enough.” For what, a slight mistake that she stood ready to correct? They’d let her take the power she wanted, let her become krewe leader, then Texx would find herself dead a few days later. All inquest leadership played a dangerous game. Many pests were in this room, but Vicxxa wasn’t one of them. Vicxxa was no more than a sad girl trying to play nice in a tiger den. She showed herself to be a tame beast. A tame beast wasn’t worth a bullet.

              It was a dangerous game she planned to win.

              “Can you make it out of here alive without this gun?” Texx whispered, just loud enough for no one but Vicxxa to hear.

              Vicxxa stared back. “What-“

              “Answer the question. I’m not killing you, but I’m keeping this gun.”

              “I…” For once, Texx’s sly grin seemed to tell the truth. There was a difference in her grin, the way her lips curled, the way her eyes sparkled. Whatever she was planning, it wasn’t to kill her. She also noticed Blutt’s words before the fight broke out. She knew what would happen to Texx if she walked out of this room, even as a victor. And when she remembered what room they were in, she knew Texx’s plan. “I can make it… So you’re going to…”

              “I’m going to lead this entire region of inquest is what I’m going to do,” Texx confirmed. “Put guys and girls that I’m sleeping with on a regular basis in charge of the labs. You’d be amazed at how well sex works to gain trust, I can live with no fear.” A few names already popped into Texx’s mind. Perfect candidates for obedient little lab leaders. A quick romp in the sack any time they visited her to keep them in line. “How about that, Vicxxa? From deputy lab leader to the senior regional director overnight. I’ll be leading the whole inquest in a month at this rate. I know you want all these people dead, but your little golden heart won’t let you. You only kill what you have to. I don’t. Let me take some revenge for you, get out of here, and give up on your pipe dream of changing the inquest.”

              Vicxxa wanted to stop her. Doing this wouldn’t bring her progeny back. It wouldn’t get the inquest any closer to changing. But she knew she didn’t have a choice. If she disagreed, Texx would shoot her right now.

Her dream was over. There was no changing the inquest. No fighting back, no making things right. Let Peacemakers, Lionguard, and adventurers do what they can, the inquest was staying as is.

              “Alright.”

              “What is the meaning of this, Texx?” Blutt shouted. “Dispatch her, at once!”

              “Hmm…” Texx spoke up again. She dropped her sights from Vicxxa’s head, and turned to the table. “Why don’t you have the honors, Director?”

              “Me? Well, I’d need that gun.”

              “You don’t have your own?”

              “No, no one is allowed weapons in- she’s getting away!”

              Texx simply shrugged as Vicxxa opened the massive double doors, and closed them behind her. When she turned back from the button, she aimed and shot Blutt in the head before he even realized what was happening.

              “That’s right, no weapons allowed,” Texx said. She giggled as she watched eyes of everyone in the room dart about. If they actually worked together, they could dispatch her easily with only a couple casualties. But then who would be the new regional director? Everyone wanted to save their skin for when that opening came under discussion.

              “And no cameras or microphones of any sort, one of the most secure rooms out of all the inquest,” she continued. “Can’t have any secrets from this director meeting room leaking out to the world, right? Maximum precaution. So who’s to say what went on in here? Did I let Vicxxa escape then shoot our precious Blutt in the face? Or did Vicxxa break in on a killing spree, taking everyone in this room, with me as the sole survivor of a tragic story?” She winked at her audience. “Whoever walks out of this room decides what the truth is.”

              “You wouldn’t dare kill us all!” one of the lab leaders yelled. Texx admired his courageous voice, despite the wet spot she saw growing in his pants.

              Texx scoffed. “I sent my guys out to kill _progeny._ You think I care about any of you?” As the shots spun out to their targets and panic ensued, Texx thought about how she’d set up her new office. She’d been daydreaming about the lab leader’s office and living quarters just yesterday. She’d have much more space now.

              Of course, she’d have to search for Vicxxa to set her story straight. She wasn’t concerned for Vicxxa’s life. A few search parties now and then to show her interest in capturing the traitor. Like anyone could ever find that crazy woman.

              After all her daydreams about seeing Vicxxa dead, she liked it this way. If she’d successfully killed her, she’d be a few ranks and a lot of scheming away from her new job position. After all that happened, she had Vicxxa to thank.

              When everyone lay dead on the floor, Texx took a deep breath, clenched her teeth, and pointed the gun at her shoulder. “Better make this convincing,” she said. She pulled the trigger, screaming from the instant, searing pain that burned through her. She tossed the gun aside and opened the doors, staggering out.

              “Someone help me! Please, Vicxxa… she… killed all of them… I need a medic!”

              “Vicxxa? She just came through here, she was so fast, we couldn’t…”

              Texx kept her smile on the inside this time, and stopped listening.


	26. No Way Out

                “Let me guess, there’s a recharge on your teleport device. We’re stuck.”

                “We’re stuck for at least an hour,” Jinxx replied, thinking the same thing. “But I don’t want to leave. Look at this place! We need this girl on our krewe!”

                After finding a window down one of the maze’s corridors, they learned a bit more about the trap they fell in. Even if a prisoner figured out a way to break through the reinforced walls, or disable the energy ceiling above them, the entire maze, much like Rata Sum, stayed suspended in air. Neither saw the bottom of wherever this construct rested, deep down underneath the flourishing asuran city. The window served as a reminder to those trapped: they made their decision. The maze gave no way out but forward.

                “As much as I don’t like the impending attack of golems or whatever the hell is down here, you’re right. Dexx has done alright with lab construction so far, but with her we could-“

                Jinxx pulled her greatsword off of her back, sending out three of her little drones. Pexxi pulled out her scythe, taking a step back. Ahead of them, a massive spider stalked forward, inch by inch, assessing its prey. This spider was not a living creature; a small golem core made up its abdomen, six glowing red eyes darted about on the head. Thin, metal legs expanded out the length of the maze’s hallway.

                Unlike a golem, the mechanical spider made no comprehensive words. It hissed and screeched through a series of digital sounds, continuing to advance on the two asura. It squatted down low, ready to pounce.

                Just as it started a leap, Pexxi channeled her magic, teleporting herself behind the spider. She swung out her scythe, swiping off a leg right at its joint. The creature still soared forward towards Jinxx, but clumsily after losing its balance just before the fall. Jinxx slashed out her sword, batting the spider to her left. The first hit already broke circuits and sent sparks flying; one more downward swing on the head and their attacker ceased all movement.

                “Hey, I heard some combat down there! Everything alright?”

                They looked around for another screen after Alixx’s voice echoed through the maze. “Where’s the monitor?” Jinxx asked.

                “Good to hear your voice, meaning you’re still alive. Sorry, just audio from here. I didn’t think to keep an open channel going. That monitor at the beginning is to just explain the rules.”

                “We’re fine, just some spider thing,” Pexxi said.

                “Oh, thank goodness. One of the easy things to kill.”

                “How goes the getting us out of here?”

                “I won’t lie to you, not good.” The sound of fingers rapidly tapping keys could be heard in the background. As to where Alixx’s voice was coming from, neither could tell. “I constructed the labyrinth, but someone else designed the security system. I don’t even know who they were. Like I said, when Rata Sum created this project, they wanted to ensure escape was impossible. We’re bringing some of the worst criminals right into our city.” She said nothing more for a few moments, then her voice echoed through again, softer this time. “So… it’s fine if you want to keep it a secret or something, but… two asura who know nothing about the labyrinth or our political system. How did that even happen?”

                Jinxx trusted Pexxi with the truth only a few minutes after meeting her. It seemed fair to give Alixx the benefit of the doubt. “We’re not from this world, we came through the mists,” she told her.

                “People can do that? You can do that? How do you avoid the mist warriors? Did you build a gate of your own? Of course not, you teleported here. So you created a gate-free way to travel? How many worlds have you visited? Are you trying to conquer every dimension? Sorry, sorry,” Alixx slowed back down. “I don’t really talk to people that often. I got a little overexcited.”

               “An invention of my own got me here,” Jinxx explained, taking the questions one at a time. “We’re looking for the brightest minds from multiple worlds to make a krewe. Pexxi was my first recruit from a world outside my own.”

               “Wow,” she breathed. “This is incredible. Revolutionary. You’ll be the most famous asura in… all of reality!”

               “Actually, if you could keep this to yourself, that would be great. You’re only the fourth person to know.”

              “What?”

              “I don’t want anyone restricting, copying, or attacking my device,” Jinxx explained. “I’ll make a name for myself in other ways, with the help of my krewe.”

              Jinxx and Pexxi were yet to find any corridor larger than six feet wide. The huge lights shone down on the plain, bronze metal of the labyrinth, giving them ample visibility but little to look at. Left, right, and forward the two asura traveled, with no sense of where they started, or which direction led them farther out. Jinxx led the way, keeping her greatsword out and ready. Three of her little orb drones circled around her, emitting a soft hum as they whizzed through the air. Pexxi kept her scythe out, watching their flank, keeping several paces behind her krewe leader.

             “Mind sharing a bit about your world? When did asura take over everything?”

             “About three decades ago,” Alixx replied. “Took four years of battle to take everything. Asura decided they were meant to rule and provide for all, given our far superior intellect. Sylvari were first to give up, then humans, norn, charr. The charr nearly went extinct before they surrendered. Tough bunch of furry people.”

            “No trouble since then?”

            “Very little. Occasional uprisings, shot down pretty quickly. Everyone’s living a lot better now. Asuran technology is everywhere, literacy rates of all races increased, and with increased labor forces asura can get even more ambitious with their projects. Life is… good? I don’t know.”

             “You don’t know?”

             Alixx sighed, still furiously tapping away on keys as she spoke, trying to break her own system. “I think asura care so much about running everything, they don’t care about each other anymore. I just sit here alone all day, drawing up new construction designs. That’s how I’m useful, so that’s all I do. No one bothers to ask about my day or hang out. Everyone just goes to work and does what the Arcane Council says.”

             It saddened Jinxx to think of a world turned so military and miserable, but one positive came from it. Alixx doubted the rightness of her world’s setup. She had few or no people that she talked to. And she could sure as hell build massive structures better than any asura Jinxx knew or heard of.

             “Well hey, you seem kind of bummed out,” Jinxx said. “And I said we were looking for new krewemates. What if you could start over? You get us out of this mess alive, you have a spot on my krewe. Asura only care about knowledge on my world, not conquest. And we’re all friendly. I’m sure my brother would _love_ to meet you. He likes… making friends.”

             No voice returned Jinxx’s for a while, and silence fell in the labyrinth. A three-way intersection loomed ahead, and Jinxx flexed her muscles, preparing for anything to be around either corner. Then, “Really? You’d take me?”

             “You’re clearly a genius,” she replied. “I think Pexxi would agree with me that you’re a fit for our little krewe. Right Pexxi? Pexxi?”


	27. Live On

              Vicxxa only needed to get past the guards summoned to take her out. After that, the rest of the lab knew nothing of the incident, only that something bad happened. After some quick fights and deft dodges, her inquest uniform got her past everyone else, though some wondered why she looked so rushed.

              Word would get out. Texx had to blame someone in order to put herself in charge, and Vicxxa was the only living option. Once again, she had no time to be sad.

              She returned home briefly, to say goodbye to the place she raised her progeny in, and to bury them. Needing to leave would be good for her. Every corner of the house, every room, every bit of furniture, held a memory, a piece of days now gone. The bedrooms that she sang her progeny to sleep in, the chair that Finn hurt his ankle falling out of. She could think of none of it, not until she was far away from where the inquest could easily find her.

              She packed her combat gear, weapons, and some food. She burned her inquest uniform before leaving the house for the last time.

              One last stop. One last place to visit in Rata Sum, then she’d be gone. She made her way into the bustling city, laying low as she walked through the markets. She found her way through the tight streets of Rata Sum’s residential area, passing by homes until she found the one she needed.

              She couldn’t be sad. Not yet. She needed to be strong for the two living behind the door she knocked on. With the purple and gold hairclip clenched in her hand, the gift that was meant to travel the world, she stepped inside to the home of Anndrea’s parents.

             

**

 

              “What happened was terrible, and I’m sorry.

              “I’m sorry I didn’t see this coming. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it. It pains me so much to bring you this news. But I will not let this end us. From the ashes of this tragedy, we will rise up and become stronger than ever before. I will see to it that the inquest moves on from this event better, smarter. As new lead regional director, I will work every day to ensure that the inquest remains the most powerful krewe in the world.

              “Though I live to tell this tale, I wear my own wound from Vicxxa’s sudden betrayal and assault. I promise that I will do everything I can to find her, and show her what happens to those who break their loyalty. Thank you all for your time.”

              Texx’s speech received raucous applause, with shouts and jeers against Vicxxa, inquest yelling “Vicxxa will pay!”, “Bring her down!”, “I’ll get her myself!”. Texx stepped down, her personal security detail getting her through the crowd. She retired for the night to her new living space, a massive, luxury room on the top floor of the regional headquarters lab. She let one of her newly appointed lab leaders take her to bed that night, feigning the fear of being alone after all that happened, the need for someone to comfort her. He ate it all up, and after he was spent and asleep, she laid awake, staring up at the ceiling with a smile on her face. She rubbed the bandage on her shoulder, soaking in the warmth of the asura next to her. She felt no discomfort at the ongoing pain in her bullet wound. She welcomed it. A sign of her success.

 

**

 

              “Please…” Flinn’s whole body trembled, he looked ready to topple over, his tight grip on the wall the only thing that seemed to keep him standing. “Come inside, have a seat, but… let me tell my wife. Let me get her before she sees you.”

              Vicxxa entered a few paces behind Flinn, staying out of sight until he pulled Anne away. When the door to their bedroom closed, she entered the living room, sitting down on their couch, head bowed.

              She heard the tears through the door. The sobs, the screams, the whimpers. Guilt burned within her, tore at every inch of her soul. She didn’t She sat in silence, holding back her own tears. A clock ticked the seconds by, echoing through the silence in the room. Ages seemed to pass between each tick of the clock, each second that the gears churned away to announce. She felt the sounds of crying grow more and more distant, the little black clock was the only thing she sould hear.

              A long while passed before Flinn and Anne came out to join her. She looked up, her cheeks drained of color. She saw the pain in both their faces. They were both older than her with their progeny in college. Most of Flinn’s hair left him, and he wore small, rectangular glasses, removed from his eyes to wipe tears away. Anne still possessed all of her luscious yellow hair, kept long but tied up into a bun.

              “Vicxxa, I’m… I’m sorry…” Anne choked out the words.

              “No, I’m sorry,” Vicxxa stammered. “I should have been able to stop this, I should have-“

              “Vicxxa, please, listen to me.” Flinn sat down next to her, taking her hand with both of his, squeezing tight. “You can’t take this pain away from us by feeling guilty. This wasn’t your fault. And we weren’t the only ones to lose someone. We lost a progeny, you lost two. Our pain is the same.”

              “I should never have joined the inquest,” she shot back. “I thought I could change them, but-“

              “Again, stop right now,” he said, more firmly this time.

              “Flinn, did you ever tell her about that night…”

              “I’m about to,” he told his wife. “Vicxxa, listen, and listen well,” he said. He squeezed her hand again, then paused to put his glasses back on. “A few months back, I found myself alone at night, walking through Rata Sum. I got caught off guard, and suddenly some inquest runt was in front of me, demanding my money, threatening me with a mace.

              “I tossed my wallet at him right away. What was a few gold for my life? I had no weapons, I’m too old to fight anyways. He looked inside the wallet, and told me it wasn’t enough. He raised his mace, and started to swing down.”

              Vicxxa’s eyes widened as the story went on. She heard nothing of this story before. She’d have hunted down that asura in a heartbeat. “Did he hurt you?”

              “Are you kidding? A mace flying down towards my face, I should have been dead,” he replied. “Someone leapt out of the shadows, jumping high, kicking him in the back of his head,” he went on. “I stumbled back, fell down on the ground, cowering away. It was another inquest who did it. I thought he wanted to steal what was stolen. He grabbed the wallet, came towards me, and dropped my money at my feet.”

              Flinn sniffed, taking a breath to hold his composure. Vicxxa saw more tears building up in his eyes. “Then he turned away. Started dragging the other inquest off. I shouted for him to stop. Just a kid, he couldn’t have been more than twenty. I called out: ‘why did you save me?’ You know what he said? ‘I’m with Vicxxa’s inquest lab. Our krewe doesn’t do that.’ And he left.”

              “This woman, this Texx, she killed our daughter,” Anne spoke up, sitting down on the other side of Vicxxa. “But you, you saved my husband. Who knows how many others? Blaming yourself for inquest actions can’t be how you live. The inquest will be here for years to come. You have to move on.”

              “I… I never knew…” Vicxxa spoke to Anndrea often, but only a few times to her parents. She wanted to be strong for them, to be the one that didn’t cry, but suddenly the tears poured from her, and Flinn pulled her close, hugging her gently. Anne rested a hand on her shoulder. She cried into Flinn’s hug, letting the seconds of eternity pass by while the clock ticked them down. She didn’t know how much time passed before Flinn spoke again.

              “You can stay here as long as you like,” he said, patting her back.

              “No…” she replied. “Thank you, but I can’t. Texx doesn’t want to kill me anymore, she won’t try hard, but she has to try. I can’t put you two in jeopardy.”

              “Where will you go now? What will you do?” Anne asked.

              “I have a family member… she lives in Lion’s Arch. She’s good at hiding, I can stay with her for a while.” Remembering the hair clip, she pulled away from Flinn’s embrace, retrieving it out from her pocket. “This clip… I gave it to Anndrea,” she said. “She promised me she’d wear it while she traveled the world, so that I’d always be with her in a way. I thought you’d want it.”

              “Keep it,” Flinn said. “You knew Anndrea almost as well as we knew her. She talked about you every time we saw her. You deserve it.”

              Vicxxa stared down at the hair clip, and felt comforted. She sniffed, wiping at her nose, then reached up and attached the clip to her hair, just above and to the side of her left eye. “I’ll travel the world,” she promised. She needed something to do with her live, a way of moving on. She thought Anndrea would appreciate this. Perhaps she could see her now. The sadness still ate away at her heart, but she suddenly felt filled with hope. With purpose. She needed to make up for what was lost. “I’ll go everywhere Anndrea wanted to go, do everything Anndrea wanted to do. I’ll wear this clip, and keep her with me. When I’ve explored all there is to explore in this Tyria, if there’s a way across the mists to another world, I’ll take it.”

              “Nothing would make me happier,” Flinn said. “You may be entering your thirties, but trust me, you’re still young. What happened… this is going to hurt you, just as long as it is going to hurt us, maybe longer. But there’s still time for you to start anew. Find your family, rest, don’t try to shy away from the pain. But live on, Vicxxa. I’m here because of you. You deserve it.”  



	28. Survive

                “Don’t make sudden movements.”

                Jinxx found Pexxi suspended in midair when she turned around to check on her. Looking closer, it wasn’t air she floated in. It was some sort of clear gel. Her mouth hung open and her eyes stared back in fright, but she made no sound, no movement.

                “If you see Pexxi there but she’s not talking, I have a good guess of what’s got her,” Alixx continued. “Big glob of gel?”

                Jinxx hesitated to respond, then rushed out the word. “Yes.”

                “This gel detects movement, and it travels with a partner,” Alixx explained. “Genetically modified oozes. If one has Pexxi, the other is nearby.”

                One of Jinxx’s drones beeped, and she never felt happier to own them. The partner stalked closer from behind. She kept completely still.

                “Any way to get her out?”

                “Luckily, there’s two of you. This is one of the most common ways to fail the labyrinth, especially since they travel in a pair. Prisoners come in alone, get stuck, they’re done. If you can find a way to distract them with movement, you can run or slash the goop to bits, your call.”

                Slowly, Jinxx gripped on her greatsword more firmly, sending signals to her active drones. They approached the gel form behind her, whirring and making noise, spinning about. With a bit of luck, they flew up and over, and she only hoped that the ooze followed. She waited until the computers built into her armor and sword lost contact with the three drones, then three more detached from her. In a flash, they zoomed around the side of the ooze holding Pexxi, performing the same distractions, but adding on small electrical shocks, taunting the ooze. It wriggled and shook with each shock, until suddenly it launched itself at the drones, leaving Pexxi behind.

                She collapsed to the floor, and Jinxx jumped over her, cleaving down with her greatsword. Just like any ordinary ooze, its strange biology caused a swing into its seemingly homogeneous body to harm the creature. She wrenched her weapon free of its sticky grip, and with another swipe, it went limp.

                “Pexxi!” She first checked if the other ooze still waited to attack. Seeing nothing, she knelt down to her krewemate, hoisting her into a sitting position. Residue from the ooze covered every inch of her body, but she coughed as she sat up, and Jinxx sighed in relief.

                “Thanks…” Pexxi wheezed, still getting her breath back. She coughed harder, bringing residue up from her lungs, spitting it onto the floor. Jinxx smacked her palm into her back, helping evacuate her system. “Let’s not do that again.”

                “By the alchemy, I’ve got it!” Alixx’s voice cut in. “I’m not great with computers, but one of the arcane council members left a little code hidden away. He tried to hide it so that someone could teleport him out if he ever got placed in the maze. Scheming little man.” The sound of fervent clapping came through to them. “But I just need a bit more time, I can convince the computer that both of you are the councilor and get you out! Still don’t recommend staying in one place, but just survive a bit longer.”

                “I’ll try,” Pexxi coughed again, trying to fling some of the residue off of her arms.  

                They stayed there for a few minutes more, letting Pexxi rest and catch her breath. The slime that covered her left her disgusted with how her entire body felt, but she was alive. Her scythe still worked as well, while Jinxx had lost six of her drones to the ooze.

                Both kept a much closer eye on their surroundings, not wanting to let any more translucent enemies sneak up on them. Each turn they made, each corridor they walked down, everything looked the same, another hallway of bronze metal floor, bronze metal walls, an energy ceiling blocking any escape from above. They came across more windows now and then, but never in a place that provided hints. All they saw looking out was empty blackness, the darkest depths of Rata Sum keeping this labyrinth secure.

                Everything looked too similar. One hallway looked like the next, one intersection reminded them of a previous intersection, or maybe it was the same one. It was no surprise to them that no prisoner managed to escape this labyrinth yet. They either died lost and tired, or fell slain to one of its many defenders.

                Alixx talked little after the conflict with the oozes, working as fast as possible to extract the two false prisoners. Jinxx and Pexxi limited talking to each other, wanting to stay sharp, ready for anything. They moved forward with slow, cautious steps, Jinxx keeping her sword out, Pexxi crouched low.

                When the next defender approached, this time they were ready. Before even seeing it, Jinxx held up a hand, her ears perking up to listen. “Footsteps,” she whispered. “Mechanical. Heavy.”

                “Another golem,” Pexxi replied.

                “Bigger than the spider. Getting closer.”

                From around the next corner, some fifty feet away, the golem appeared. It towered taller than a norn, and stretched half the corridor’s width. Examining it from afar, Jinxx already recognized thick armor plating, the hum of a high grade power core, and saw several holes meant to shoot projectiles from. The heaving beast of metal and magic noticed them, and lurched forward, each step of the hulking beast an effort on its energy source.

                “Alixx, how much longer?” Jinxx asked.

                “I’m almost there, computers are not my strongest suit,” she voiced in reply. “Just hang on, this councilor trick should work.”

                “I see the internal weapon mounts, we’re dead if we turn and run. But we have far superior movement speed,” Pexxi said, bringing out her scythe. “That thing barely fits in this maze, we’ll be able to dance circles around it.”

                “That only matters if we can actually pierce into the damn thing, look at that armor,” Jinxx stayed light on her feet, ready to jump out of the way if any bullets or missiles came out of the golem. Not that the labyrinth provided much room to dodge. “That’s the kind of armor peacemakers build for golems, and inquest steal for golems.”

                “Then we beat on it until we break through, or we just survive long enough for Alixx to get us out.”

                “I’m down for either of those plans. Let’s just not die.”


	29. Fresh Start

              In a city founded by pirates, where every race made a presence, trade boomed, spectacles drew massive crowds, it was easy for Sybil to hide.

              She used to work for peacemakers in Rata Sum, and now lived as a wanted woman. She was one of the best asura hackers, able to break through just about any security protocols other asura established on their databases. She went a little too far one day, got a little too overzealous with her abilities, and left to start a new life.

              Most of the residents in Lion’s Arch didn’t even know what a computer was or what she meant by data management, but those that did paid well. She used her skills with tracking data to help the few asura who brought lab equipment to Lion’s Arch, and took more practical approaches, keeping inventories of ships and goods for Lionguard and traders. The Lionguard knew nothing of her crime, and thanks to her skills with data, peacemakers would never locate her.

              She enjoyed living by the water and her new career. The one thing she missed from back home was her sister. An inquest employee, Sybil made sure to watch out for inquest spies as well as peacemakers, making sure that the inquest could never use her to get to her sibling if such a betrayal ever happened.

              Every week Sybil wrote an encrypted letter that only her sister could interpret, saying that if she ever needed anything, if her inquest job ever went south, her home in Lion’s arch was open. She hoped for a day that she’d get to spend some quality time with her again, both of them too busy to see the other. Now that she got the chance, however, she wished that everything had stayed as it was.

              The moment Vicxxa arrived, Sybil knew something was wrong. The look in her eye, the slouch in her shoulders, none of the confidence she knew and admired in her. And Sybil didn’t expect Vicxxa to come all the way to Lion’s Arch without bringing her progeny along.

              She made every possible effort to try and ease Vicxxa’s pain. She took time off of work to stay with her more during the day, cooked meals for her, and took her on long walks around the city. She gave a lengthy code to her most trusted friend, then sent him off to Rata Sum to use it. When he put the code into any public database in Rata Sum, it would seek out and delete all traces of Vicxxa, same as Sybil did for herself. With that done and Vicxxa’s skill and cunning, the inquest would never find her.

              Vicxxa stayed for a little over a month, and it pained Sybil so much that she couldn’t take away any of the depression that ate at her. She shared the pain, having only known Vicxxa’s progeny when they were very young. She received pictures, but never got to talk to either of them, hear them call her by name.

              However, over the weeks of resting, long walks, meals, and just time to be alone and think, Vicxxa’s mood improved. She arrived broken, to spend time with the only asura she felt able to let her guard down around. None of their sibling love from their earlier years in life had left them, even without seeing each other for so long. In the second month of her stay, Vicxxa decided it was time to fulfill her promise.

              “I think I’m going to leave,” Vicxxa said. She looked over at her sister eating lunch across from her. Their hair was the only major similarity they shared in appearance. Sybil’s was darker, but still a shade of white, while her skin was a light brown, with grey stripe marks all over her limbs and back in a symmetrical pattern. Her eyes glowed a bright blue in contrast to Vicxxa’s red. Today she wore simple black and white robes of asuran design, with her ever present black cap that rested on her head, and her large, golden earrings.

              “You don’t have to,” Sybil replied, taking a sip of water. The two shared a large cut of roast moa purchased earlier that day, with some fresh vegetables brought in from Kryta. “What happened with the inquest… I can’t even imagine what that did to you.”

              “I know I’m always welcome,” she said. “And no words will ever be able to explain how grateful I am for your love and care. You’re the greatest sister in the world. But I think I’m ready. You’re helping me, but you still have your work, something to do. I’m just sitting here.”          

              “I can get you a job with me if you want,” Sybil offered. “Good money, work worthy of an asura’s mind. Or I know some people that would be happy to use your combat skills. Security for the rowdier taverns, or maybe even Lionguard. I don’t think a single one of those Lionguard bookahs could take you in a fight.”

              “You’re right about that,” Vicxxa replied, managing a small grin. She reached for her hair, pulling out the small purple and gold clip that rested at the front. “But I made a promise. This hair clip will travel the world.”

              “An adventurer, huh?” Sybil pictured it in her mind. “I think it suits you. Travelling the world, seeing what’s out there, new places, new people. I think that’s just what you need.” She finished the last of her meat, then let out a sigh. “Get out there and start over, Vicxxa. I mean really start over. I’m not telling you to forget your old life, but don’t let it control you. Tour the land, do new things, get _laid._ By the Alchemy, Vicxxa, when was the last time you had sex?”

              Vicxxa chuckled. “Longer than I care to admit.”

              “A laugh? Now I know I’ve done my job. I got you to laugh again, look at that smile.” Her words only made Vicxxa smile wider. Both got up from their chairs and walked into an embrace. They held each other close, Vicxxa burying her head into Sybil’s shoulder. Sybil gripped tightly at her back, wishing she could absorb some of Vicxxa’s torment through the hug.

              “I won’t know where you are, so you better write me letters,” Sybil told her.

              “I will.”

              “Can you stay just one more night? One more dinner with you, another walk through the city? You know… I know a couple asura guys who would be happy to come over and uh… get started on one of the things I told you to do.”

              Vicxxa pulled away from the embrace, and after a pause, shrugged. “You know what, screw it,” she said. “Invite them over. Get me some loving before I set out for who knows where.”

              There was a time when Vicxxa couldn’t be sad, not until more pressing matters were dealt with. When she came to Sybil, she allowed herself to be sad, to let the truth of it all sink in. The sadness would always travel with her, and she willingly accepted that. She never wanted to forget the progeny that brought her so much joy the young babysitter that sacrificed her life trying to defend them. But after allowing herself to be sad, she hadn’t been allowing herself to be happy.

              Now was the time to change that.


	30. Deal with it Later

              “Locking_targets.” The arcane crystals powering the golem grew brighter as the hulking machine warmed up its weapon systems. Jinxx charged forward, sheathing her greatsword to improve her balance as she sprinted to get behind it. Pexxi waved a hand, creating two illusions of herself. All three sent forth bursts of magical energy, trying to damage some of the golem’s circuits.

              The initial bursts proved worthless against it. The golem didn’t even flinch as the magic brushed against its outer armor. Jinxx continued rushing forward, and it swung out with immense force to knock her away.

              She ducked easily, and dove between the golem’s legs, quickly regaining her feet. At the same time, the first volley of projectiles fired. Jinxx and Pexxi both recognized explosives, and two of them rocketed forward.

              One launched towards the real Pexxi, but she swapped places with her untargeted illusion, sacrificing both fake copies of herself. Even so, she stood too close as the weapons detonated, and she shouted from the heat, staggering against the edge of the corridor. She hissed out breaths through her teeth, clutching her arm, then shook her head and readied her scythe, preparing more magic.

              Jinxx pulled her greatsword from her back with the grace of a trained soldier. She slammed her blade into the golem’s back with all her might, only to barely dent the casing. This golem certainly wasn’t built for speed, but it could hold its own just by standing there.

              As it tried locking on to Pexxi again, Jinxx slashed at a typical weak point, one of the leg joints. Her blade hit its mark, and several sparks flew out. Its right leg buckled, causing both explosive rounds to veer far from Pexxi’s location. As it buckled, Pexxi’s blade wedged in the joint tight, and she struggled to pull it away. Her moment of hesitation was all the golem needed.

              The golem swung its torso around ninety degrees, pummeling a metal hand into Jinxx’s side. The blow knocked her into the corridor’s wall, and she slumped down, her ears ringing.

              Two more explosives launched out for Pexxi, this time deflected by a shield of pink magical energy appearing in front of her. She noticed the time between shots shortening. She was too far away to teleport behind the golem, and if she tried running at the current rate of fire, she might get too close to dodge. She needed time in order to bring her defense spell to her mind again. She summoned more illusions, sending out more bolts of her weak ranged magic attack, eager to get in close with her scythe. She aimed her assault at the same knee joint Jinxx swung for, trying to break the leg entirely.

              Slowly, the golem advanced on Pexxi, and she mirrored it with steps back. She dared a look at Jinxx, and found her still alive, though struggling to bring her head into focus. With a simple thought, she sent one of her illusions charging forward, hoping to shatter it right on the golem, but another explosive stopped it short.

              “Jinxx, snap out of it,” Pexxi said. “I’m running out of corridor to dodge in, I’m dead if I turn and run.”

              With a groan of pain, Jinxx sat up, her head throbbing with a vile intensity. Her greatsword still lodged in the golem, she grabbed a spot on her belt, the backup manual control for her drones. She’d need to spend a lot of time in the lab later making more. Already she lost most of them, and she commanded her remaining three to life, sending them towards their target.

              The golem turned at the noise, its optics just missing the source. It did, however, notice Jinxx still alive, and set to launch another twin volley.

              Right where the explosives ejected from, Jinxx’s drones planted themselves. When the volley launched, each round blew up inside the golem, frying circuits, shattering arcane crystals. Now its legs buckled, and from behind Pexxi rushed forward with her scythe, slashing at anything and everything until the last of the golem’s power depleted. She hacked enough space to pull out Jinxx’s greatsword, and held it in her other hand.

              “Got it!”

              Jinxx and Pexxi shielded their eyes from the sudden increase in light. Alixx teleported them out, placing both in her lab room. A more traditional grey color made up the metal floor and walls around them. A golem, this one normal size and not loaded with explosives, stood by the doorway. Every inch of the room was covered in computer screens, various sensors and schematics all used for the labyrinth. And the cheery, yellow-haired asura’s ears drooped at the sight of the two she rescued.

              “Alchemy, are you alright?” she asked, running to Jinxx first, who sat resting against the wall.

              “Yes, but I probably should have a broken rib or two from that hit,” Jinxx said through a cough. “Guess I got lucky. Got anything to wash off the ooze all over Pexxi?”

              “Oh! Um, yes, one sec.”

              While Alixx started ordering her golem around, Pexxi sat down next to Jinxx, throwing an arm over her shoulder. “Let’s take a break before the next world. And not one with a killer labyrinth next time.”

              “No arguments from me,” she replied. “So, the girl that not only built this labyrinth, but hacked its system. How’s that for top notch krewe member?”

              “She mentioned spending most of her time alone,” Pexxi said. “Think she’ll be open to the type of atmosphere we plan to have?”

              “You know what? Let’s just not mention it for now.” Jinxx rubbed at her side, seeing a large bruise start to form. “I never said we’d force the lifestyle on anyone. We’ll deal with that issue when it comes. I just want her on the krewe.”

              “Here you go,” Alixx returned with a flask of liquid and a towel. “This stuff won’t make you smell any better, but the chemicals pull out all the water in substances without going through skin. All the ooze will dry up and fall off, then you can towel off this stuff.”

              “Should I do this in the middle of your lab?”

              “Well, I broke a system that was never supposed to be broken,” she said, handing the items over. “Which means I’m in huuuuge trouble when someone finds out, so making a mess won’t hurt. I um, was wondering, if uh, I could still come with you? Join your krewe?”

              Jinxx smiled. “There’s no rush if you have anyone you want to talk to before leaving, any plans you need to adjust.”

              “Nope, not really anyone to tell,” she said. “I’m sure by the time I should visit my parents for the holidays you’ll know how to get to this world without landing in the labyrinth. Besides,” she shrugged. “I just don’t fit in here. Let the asura here rule Tyria. I just want to build stuff.”

              “Good,” Jinxx told her. “Because I have a lab that needs building.”


	31. Competition

              While Jinxx worked out her soreness and Pexxi received treatment for the mild burns on her arms, Alixx got to work on the lab. In just a few short weeks, Jinxx knew she made the right decision. Progress skyrocketed, and Jinxx’s potential ideas for keeping the lab portion actually inside the mists was edited and vastly improved with Alixx’s ideas.

              Dexx continued to help with construction, sprinkling in some flirting now and then, always getting a blush out of their shy recruit.

              Having no one in the lab made Alixx and Dexx’s job easier, so the others enjoyed some time off. Jinxx and Roxxi sat at a café in Rata Sum together on a boiling summer afternoon, sipping on sweet, cold drinks.

              “We’ve got at least a few months of construction time ahead before the lab is fully functional,” Jinxx said. “The golems we got are definitely helping Dexx and Aixx out. From there we can start getting to work and progressively build expansions. I’m still turning the gears on that hot springs and spa idea.”

              “You know what we need?” Roxxi replied, leaning back and crossing her legs. “Some more recruits. I know you and Pexxi are heading out again soon for our senior team, that’s gonna keep coming from wherever you two visit. I’m talking about apprentices, college interns, random asura looking for short term jobs. You’ve got our initial startup funds from the council, if we use it to hire some assistants, we can get to the good stuff faster.”

              Jinxx nodded. “I think you’re right.”

              “So since you’re heading out with Pexxi on another trip, Dexx and Alixx are busy building, how about I go find some? I went all over Tyria, I’m good at talking to people. I can take a tour of the city and Metrica Province, maybe even go a bit further, bring back the ones I like.”

              She pursed her lips, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t know, Roxxi. Leave Dexx completely alone with Alixx?”

              “Are you kidding? No way that girl goes for Dexx, she’s way too quiet.”

              “Twenty silver says they bang before we all get back.”

              “Deal.”

              They finished their drinks, left money on the table, and started making their way through the afternoon crowd. By the time they reached their lab, Dexx and Alixx would be finished working for the day; they planned to all meet up just to take a look at construction progress.

              Golems were a common sight in Rata Sum. Many walked about entirely on their own, running this errand or that for their creators. Jinxx and Roxxi failed to notice that one golem followed them.

 

**

 

              Alixx enjoyed this version of Tyria much better than her own. She spent so long in her dreary world where all asura cared about was ruling over everyone, it was nice to see a place where they cared more about research and discovery. The world still came with similar problems to her own; inquest, rumors of elder dragons, all sorts of things. But here, where the other races lived free, she felt much more at home.

              As she started work in Jinxx’s lab, little time passed before she caught on to the attitudes towards sex of her krewemates. Dexx took breaks from work on an almost daily basis when one of their friends arrived, and he’d come back much sweatier than before he left. She didn’t mind; it meant all her krewemates got along well, which many krewes couldn’t say. Dexx taking the same type of break when Jinxx showed up surprised her the first time, but she got over that as well.

              She wondered whether she’d enjoy becoming a part of that atmosphere sometimes. The thought bounced about in her head while she worked, she’d try picturing herself having sex as casually as having a conversation. First, she had to picture herself having sex at all. She knew how all the parts worked, but meant it when she told Jinxx she kept to herself.

              Dexx and Alixx finished their days work a few minutes before Pexxi arrived. They conversed outside the lab while waiting for Jinxx and Roxxi. The entrance was done, polished steel with large, sliding double doors. A small hologram of Pexxi appeared when anyone approached, and the doors opened by voice recognition.

              Beyond the first few corridors and rooms, only the foundation was set. Renting out more builder golems drastically increased their construction pace, but there was much work left to do. Alixx shook in excitement any time she thought about her plans for the portion of the lab in the mists. Roxxi’s scouting skills proved true, she couldn’t have asked for a better place to build a lab without attracting the attention of mist warriors. As a future hub for guests from multiple versions of Tyria, Alixx spent most of her free time perfecting her designs. The mist portion of the lab would be a sight to behold.

              After a short while talking, Dexx spotted Jinxx and Roxxi a short distance away. They also noticed, to their confusion, a golem following them at a distance.

              “What’s that?” Dexx said, looking at the strange design. The golem was mostly red and bulky in the center, making room for a lot of parts. More power, more functions, perhaps more weapons.

              “Hello!” Alixx called out when they approached. “Who’s your friend in the distance?”

              “Who?” Jinxx turned around. “Oh, the golem? Not ours. Probably on an errand for its master or something.”

              “It’s coming straight for us,” Pexxi said. “I think we’re going to find out who the golem belongs to.”       

              As she predicted, the golem continued walking straight for the lab. Everyone took a step back when it arrived, Pexxi dashed inside to get a weapon she left at the lab.

              “Target_located. Stand_by_for_message.”

              The golem looked directly at Jinxx, and she backed up again. Messenger golems were never more than a foot tall. “Hello_Jinxx. We_haven’t_talked_since_I_left_for_the_inquest.”

              “Maixxa…” Jinxx breathed. Was she still with the inquest? Why was she sending some new golem to her doorstep? More importantly, how did Maixxa know where she was?

              “I_saw_the_praise_you_received_for_your_krewe_lab_ideas. Some_new_lumber_golem. I_decided_to_make_a_real_golem_to_show_you_what_one_looks_like.”

              “Over a year since she left, and she comes back to compete with you?” Roxxi said.

              “Wouldn’t put it past her,” Jinxx replied.

              “This_golem_has_incredible_strength. It_can_also_search_and_target_others. This_golem_found_you_all_on_its_own_after_walking_here_from_beyone_Metrica_Province.”

              “Damn, give her credit for trusting a golem walk that far without supervision,” Dexx said. He stepped closer to the golem, taking a closer look at its different parts, peaking in through the openings. “It’s got two power cores,” he mentioned. “That’ll let a golem run for quite some time on its own.”

              Jinxx was fuming. She couldn’t count how many times she and Maixxa fought, but she always appreciated her intellect. Their competition with each other kept her striving for better results. She disappeared without a trace to go join the inquest, not a single letter, visit, anything. Until Jinxx got some public recognition for her work, and here she came swooping back, not even in person, to try and ruin it.

              “I_built_this_golem_in_just_two_months.”

              Everyone raised their brow at that. “Two months?” Alixx said. “You can’t build a brand new golem, test it, and send it out with confidence on just two months of work.”

              As if on cue, several sparks flew out from the golem’s center after she spoke up, and it shuddered. “Time_for_a_demonstration_of_its_abilities.” Its voice grew deeper and deeper as it spoke, and its arms shook violently.

              “This thing is a wreck,” Jinxx said, rolling her eyes.

              “Yeah. Hey, Maixxa’s golem!” Dexx stepped in front of it. “You may want to hold off on the demonstration before you malfunction big time.”

              “Time_for_time_for-“

              The golem continued to shudder and shake, and one of its arms suddenly flailed backwards. When it came swinging back, the sharpened ends of the golem’s fingers came slashing directly at Dexx. The hand pummeled into the side of his face with the force of two large power cores behind it, leaving two deep cuts on his cheek, turning a deep red as blood spilled out. Dexx fell to the ground from the sudden jolt to his skull, and his eyes were closed.

              “Dexx!” Jinxx cried out.

              “Jinxx, get out of the way!”

              She responded to Pexxi’s sudden command and ducked, hearing the seriousness in her voice. With her retrieved staff, Pexxi launched bursts of magic at the golem, shutting it down with ease as the machine mostly tore itself apart on its own, every circuit frying and jumbling inside. The golem collapsed in a heap of its own parts, its arcane crystals went dark.

              Dexx still laid on the ground.


	32. Broken

              Tanner and his sister both noticed a harsh change in Maixxa after the news for initial krewe funding came. He worried about her over the past two months. She’d been overjoyed at the possibilities for her prosthetic limbs, but now she toiled day and night building a golem. Half the days he came to the lab in the morning, he’d find her asleep at her work table. A focused, short-tempered mood overtook her usual cheeriness. Sex was a daily occurrence before all this, sometimes more. On the rare occasions he convinced her to take a break, any sex they had was slow and half-hearted on her part.

              When he asked why she was doing this, Maixxa mumbled something about proving who’s the better inventor. He wondered at her meaning until he stumbled across another piece of mail that came the same time as her initial funding approval. A letter sent out to the public on occasion after multiple new krewes received funding, where the top inventors were named and ranked for asura to see. He didn’t recognize the name that came above Maixxa, but now things made sense. Whoever Jinxx was, Maixxa must know her, and didn’t appreciate getting outdone by her golemancy.

              Tanner hoped that this was just a phase. That after Maixxa toiled away on this golem and finally sent it out, she’d go back to how she acted before. He really liked the old Maixxa. She made a good krewe leader, and forced a lot of his shyness out. Even Jixx seemed to forget some of her worries regarding their boss. But for now, Tanner gave up on trying to talk some sense into her. Maixxa wouldn’t stop working until this golem was done.

 

**

 

              Maixxa slept for twelve hours straight after finishing her golem and sending it out into the world. When she woke up, she gave Tanner the best sex she had to offer, and was all smiles despite his nervous questions.

              He asked her whether it was wise to send out her golem with no testing, after just two months of construction. She assured Tanner that she checked and rechecked the schematics for the golem, there would be nothing wrong, no need to waste time on testing. She was Maixxa, one of the most brilliant asura of her time. Certainly better than Jinxx.

              It invigorated her to feel the fire of competition again. To know she’d experience sweet victory when Jinxx saw her creation. She failed to realize her lust for competition with Jinxx was an addiction, not a pleasure. She’d freed herself of it, then fell right back in.

              Daily Maixxa checked the video feed from her golem. It came with a delay, but she recorded every second. She wanted to see the look on Jinxx’s face.

              Just as programmed, the golem walked all the way to Rata Sum, staying away from the more commonly walked paths. It searched the city and tracked down Jinxx, then followed her. Just like Maixxa, she owned a new lab, hired a fresh krewe. Her heart fluttered at the sight of Dexx. He looked just like she remembered him. Soft blue hair, gorgeous eyes, toned body. Maybe she’d invite him down to the lab after this display of her golem.

              Then everything went wrong. Maixxa watched as her golem began malfunctioning, and her ears drooped. “No…” she said, moving her face closer to the screen. Dexx stepped up, then the golem’s hand smashed into his head, knocking him on the ground. One of Jinxx’s new krewe members blasted her golem with magic, and the feed cut out.

              “No, no, no…” Maixxa fought to slow down her breath. She hit Dexx with her golem. The hand rocketed into his skull with enough force to cause serious harm. And with her golem destroyed, she had no idea if he was alright or not.

              _Of course the golem malfunctioned,_ Maixxa thought to herself. Even the greatest asura tested their theories and inventions multiple times before presenting their findings to the world. No one could build an entirely new invention in just a few weeks and expect it to work. How could she have been so foolish?

              She buried her face in her hands as her head ached with racing thoughts. She let this happen, and for what? To gloat to someone she hadn’t spoken to in over a year? She toiled away for two months on a pointless project, pushed away the new life and new friends she found, all for nothing. And now Dexx…

              All it took was Jinxx’s name. Jinxx’s name popped up in a letter and suddenly she forgot why she started over in the first place. Her obsession with succeeding over all others left her bleeding out in Charr lands. And now Dexx…

              “Maixxa?”

              She jumped at the sound of Tanner’s voice behind her. “Tanner…” she said, getting out of her chair and reaching for her traveling gear she used for field research. “You were right. The golem malfunctioned. I have to go to Rata Sum.”

              “Rata Sum? What happened?” Tanner stood confused as she continued preparing to leave. “But the trips we made, the fake name for your funding. You told us when we first joined your krewe that people were looking for you there. You can’t go back.”

              “I know how those asura work. I’ll be careful. I have to go.”

              “But it’s too dangerous!” he pleaded. Maixxa equipped the last of her field gear, but Tanner blocked the doorway. “What happened?”

              “The golem hurt Dexx. I have to make sure he’s alright.”

              “Who’s Dexx?” he asked.

              “Please, I need to go see if he’s alright. Let me through.”

              “So you’re going to walk right where a bunch of asura want you dead for him? Why didn’t you go back earlier then?”

              “I…”

              “You spend all this time hiding from Rata Sum, and suddenly you’re willing to go back? Why is Dexx so important?”

              “Because I love him!”

              That line stopped Tanner cold, and Maixxa knew it was too late to take it back. He dropped his arms from the doorway, staggering against the wall. “You… love him?” he said, his eyes staring at the ground, darting back and forth. “Then… what am I?”

              “No, that’s not what I meant…” Maixxa touched his arm but he shrugged it away, refusing to look at her. She wanted to explain, to apologize and comfort him. But at that very moment, Dexx could be dying. She needed to see him, and it would take more than a day to get there.

              “Look, I just hurt everyone I care about,” she said. “I hurt you with what I just said, and I hurt Dexx when my golem went haywire and punched his skull. I hurt Dexx’s sister by letting that happen to her brother. I have a lot to apologize for right now, and a lot to explain. But I can’t do it all at once.”

              She stepped through the doorway, and Tanner didn’t stop her. She paused, adding “I’ll be back as quick as I can. Please, please don’t leave. I don’t want to lose you or Jixx. I’m sorry.”

              Maixxa left, and Tanner slumped down onto the floor. In his mind, he recalled what his sister told him when she found out about his relationship with their krewe leader. _“I don’t know if she likes you, Tanner… She’s a great krewe leader… but there’s still those two years… the two years she won’t speak of… do you feel safe trusting someone like that in a relationship?”_


	33. Never Said Before

              Jinxx sat at her dining table, her face in her hands. An unfinished lunch of moa and vegetables rested in front of her. A full cup of water next to that. She sighed, and pushed the plate away.

              After disappearing from her life, suddenly Maixxa was all she could think about. She wanted her to pay for what she did, but how was she supposed to find her? Bringing any inquest attention on her could mean more attention on her lab, a fear that all krewe leaders needed to face. Perhaps Maixxa’s bafflingly incompetent invention came with inquest eyes following it. She’d been gone from her life for over two years, yet somehow managed to wreck everything in one day.

              She thought of all the things she wanted to yell in Maixxa’s face. All her pent up anger that she wanted to unleash on her. She wanted her to know the feeling of a haywire golem punching her cranium. The thoughts raced through her head endlessly, making her tired of them. She thought and thought of how to take revenge, not knowing that she’d meet the culprit when a knock came to her door.

 

**

 

              Maixxa knew the patrols inquest made. She knew where not to go and where to keep a hood up as she traveled to Rata Sum. She never came back just as a precaution, but knew she succeeded in her evasions when no one knocked her out cold as she traveled deep into the city.

              Throughout her trip, the pain on Tanner’s face burned in the back of her eyes. She came to actually like him, to like him a lot, but she knew the truth of how their relationship started. She wanted to forget Dexx, and toyed with the closest guy she could find. That wasn’t right.

              She knew what she needed to say to Jinxx. She knew how much Jinxx hated her right now. If she killed Dexx… she couldn’t bear the possibility. As long as Dexx wasn’t mortally wounded, she knew the words that needed saying immediately. The truth.

              Maixxa wanted no more lies. She used Jinxx as a marker for what she needed to beat, when their competition could have been friendly. She screwed up her relationship with Dexx. She used Tanner to forget about that. If she was going to move on from the inquest’s world of lies, she needed to become honest herself.

              She found Jinxx’s housing, and knocked on the door.

              Jinxx froze at the sight of her. Maixxa knew in the past, despite how much they argued, there was the slightest spark of friendship between them. Now she saw pure, cold anger in Jinxx’s eyes. Nothing more.

              “I’m sorry,” Maixxa blurted out before Jinxx could speak. “That golem was a stupid idea, and I’m sorry. You can hate me; I just want to know if Dexx is alright.”

              Jinxx bowed her head, her body shaking. “You show up after two years, and pummeling my brother with a broken piece of junk… and you think a ‘sorry’ fixes it?”

              “It doesn’t, you’re right,” Maixxa said. “You were right about the inquest, too.”

              The apology didn’t hit Jinxx hard, but the next sentence did. She looked up again, blinking a few times, as if testing whether she just saw an illusion. “We rivaled each other even before college. We’ve argued, debated, outdone each other. Never, in the near decade we’ve known each other, has one of us admitted the other was right.”

              “You want me to say it again? You were right, Jinxx,” she told her. “The inquest was everything you said it would be. I tried to make it work, and that backfired on me big time. I’ve been in hiding ever since, I’ve started my own krewe, found some asura to work with me. I’m up north, beyond Metrica Province. And then I saw your name above mine for your new lumber golem, and I did the dumbest thing I’ve done in my life.” Tears welled up in Maixxa’s eyes. “And Dexx paid for it. I just want to know that he’s alright.”

              The Maixxa that would rush production on a golem to try and outdo Jinxx was the Maixxa she knew. This Maixxa was foreign, a Maixxa Jinxx never saw before. She wanted the one that stormed off to the inquest because she thought college held her back. She wanted the one that tried to beat her every single day. That Maixxa never admitted she was wrong. What had the past two years done to her?

              “Your hand… that’s… that’s not armor…”

              Jinxx thought Maixxa wore a gauntlet on her right hand at first, then suddenly saw how small the gauntlet was. That was her hand. “What…”

              Maixxa pulled off the hooded jacket she used for protection and concealment while traveling, revealing a pale blue, sleeveless shirt underneath. Jinxx drew in a breath, seeing more than just an artificial hand. The metal stretched halfway up her bicep, wrapped in a bandage, several red arcane crystals glowing dimly on it.

              “I paid a price for being wrong,” Maixxa said. “If you’ll let me try and make things right, I’ll explain everything.”

              Jinxx looked at the arm, back at Maixxa, over her shoulder, back again. Moments ago, she wanted to face Maixxa with her greatsword in hand. Her stomach turned queasy, knowing she imagined Maixxa suffering such a fate in return for her stupidity. Everything was so simple when Maixxa was nothing more than a thought in her head. When Maixxa was just her rival, the bookah she once competed with until she ran away in pursuit of power. This Maixxa showed guilt. This Maixxa showed compassion. This Maixxa cared.

              With one last look over her shoulder, she spoke. “We need to be quiet,” Jinxx said. “Dexx is fine.” She saw instant relief in Maixxa’s eyes. “He’s sleeping in my bed, resting. Your golem gave him a concussion just a few days ago, we’re not waking him. But come in, and we’ll talk.”  
  



	34. Losing a Sister

                In Jinxx’s Tyria, old friends tried to make amends. In Vicxxa’s Tyria, the lonely asura continued traveling the world, searching for a purpose. In another Tyria, one yet to be visited by Jinxx, twin sisters fought.

                Lexxi wanted to pull every last strand of her red hair out. She’d run her spa for three years now, and gathered a sizeable staff. All of Rata Sum raved about her spa, and even occasional visitors from other races took part in relaxing at her business. Massages, steam rooms, hot tubs, and more were offered by Lexxi’s business. She liked making people feel good, both physically and mentally.

Now, every day things got worse between her two best employees, Nix and Xia. Everyone loved them, especially when they worked together on a special client. Lexxi never forced any special clients on her staff, the ones that got more than just a massage. Those clients were few and far between; Lexxi was not running a whore house. Some clients deserved it, and though Lexxi usually took care of them herself, Nix and Xia volunteered to help out now and then, and she only received positive reviews.

                In the past week though, the twins never worked together. Lexxi rolled her eyes as Xia walked past her sulking, the same way she did every day.

                “Pouting won’t help, Xia,” Lexxi said. “And we’re running a business that relieves stress. You can’t give someone a massage when you’re ready to punch the first thing that gets in your way.”

                “I’m perfectly calm and happy around customers,” Xia said back, turning mid-step. She reached for the wine bottle left in the staff lounge, pouring herself a cup. Lexxi stared daggers at her from her seat. “When I’m on a break, I don’t have to pretend to be happy.”

                “Your pretending isn’t working,” Lexxi told her. “Customers see you and Nix all smiles, but they don’t see you together. You’re always together, they’ve been asking questions. Questions I’ve had to dodge.”

                “Clearly we’re not always together, with what Nix wants to do.”

                Lexxi wished she could fix the animosity between them. They were such beautiful young women. Light brown skin covered in darker spots, green eyes, and full, soft golden hair. Even during this conflict, they still dressed alike every day. They were impossible to tell apart, save the blue pins Nix used to tie up her hair, and the red pins Xia preferred.

                “Look at me, Xia,” Lexxi said. “Look at me and tell me you don’t love your sister.”

                Xia took a sip of wine. “You know I can’t.”

                “Then don’t you think your sister deserves a conversation about this?”

                “But she wants to-“

                “I know what she wants to do!” Lexxi interrupted. “Does she know what you want, or have you done nothing but yell at her about making the wrong choice?”

                “It is the wrong choice!” she shouted. “The mist war is too dangerous, and she’d be leaving me all alone!”

                “Sit down and calm yourself, or I’ll fire you right now.”

                Lexxi rarely got angry with anyone. Xia saw the truth behind her words, and took a deep breath. She joined Lexxi at her table, then rested her face on the surface. Soft sniffles came from her bowed head.

                “We’ve always been together…” Xia said, much softer now. Lexxi moved her chair next to Xia, and wrapped her arm around her body.

                “I know how much you love her,” Lexxi said. “And I know that despite what you think her decision is about, she loves you too. But she can make her own decisions. If you ever plan to get over this feud between you two, you need to talk to her. Tell her how you feel instead of screaming about how she’s wrong.”

                After a pause, Xia nodded into the table. She hated her sister’s decision, but she hated arguing with her more. She spent the past week hoping stubbornness would get Nix to see her side. She ignored her, scoffed at her, did everything she could to show how her anger. All it did was split them further apart. Nix didn’t come running to her begging for forgiveness, or saying she changed her mind. She too glared and scoffed, and she too cried when the other twin wasn’t looking.

                “The day’s halfway over anyways, I’ll handle the rest of your clients,” Lexxi told her, pushing away. She stood up and adjusted her blouse, stretching out her back a bit. “Nix has today off, so go and talk to her.”

                “Alright,” Xia replied. Accepting defeat in the argument, she left her wine unfinished to prepare an apology. Just like Maixxa prepared one, dimensions away from their Rata Sum.

               

**

 

                “She told me she loves him.”

                Jixx was happy when she seemed to be wrong about her doubts. She loved how happy Maixxa made her brother, and how her suspicion shrunk with each passing day. She felt no joy when proven right, when she discovered Tanner sitting on the lab floor, staring blankly ahead. Maixxa did love another.

                “I’m… I’m sorry,” Jixx said. “I can’t imagine how you must feel right now. We can go, if you want. We can always find new work.”

                “She asked us not to leave,” Tanner replied. “Both of us. She said she doesn’t want to lose us.”

                “We don’t have to listen to her,” she told him. “Not after this. She lied to you.” Though she said the words, she found herself wanting to stay. The thought shocked her.

                “Yes, she did. She lied about a lot of things, or hid the truth. Why she avoided Rata Sum, why she lost an arm. This is just another secret to add to the pile. I should’ve known.”

                “It’s not your fault, don’t say that.” Jixx began to realize she felt pity for not only Tanner, but Maixxa. As if their mindsets switched, Tanner saw her as nothing more than a liar, while Jixx started to second guess her opinion.

                There was no denying the high level of secrecy Maixxa kept. But she took in her and Tanner, a traveling pair with construction experience that were tossed aside when needed work was done. Maixxa kept them around, paid them well, trained them to do more. The two had never lived so steadily before.

                “Maybe…” Jixx started. “Maybe… she didn’t lie. She kept another secret about loving this Dexx person, but… what if she loves you too?”

                Tanner didn’t respond. He stared out in front of him, trying to guess the number of atoms in the wall. Right now he wanted to see Maixxa as nothing more than a cheat. His sister reminded him of how kind their krewe leader was. He thought of Maixxa’s face, smiling at him, the first time he sat gawking like a fool while she unbuttoned his clothes. The memory put a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

                “I’d like to be alone for a bit, if that’s alright,” Tanner said. “But we’ll stay until she gets back. We owe her that much. When she gets back, I want the truth from her. All of it.”


	35. Conversation

              “At first, I thought the inquest gave me everything I wanted. Freedom from college, freedom to work on my own pursuits, freedom to excel. Everyone had to start from the bottom, I didn’t mind the pointless field missions and guard duty for a while. Then a few months went by. Then a year. Then more. I was held down even worse than during my college days, turns out this bitch named Texx was purposefully holding me back to keep her position safe.

              “Then I finally got a mission worth doing. Texx got me a spot on the team to steal Sohothin, this magic sword some charr guy carries around. I wasn’t going to be the one in the back this time, the one that never got any share in the spoils of victory. I was going to be the hero of the mission, come back with the sword in hand, even if it meant killing a few inquest as well as charr.

              “The charr got word of our plan. They knew where and when we’d hit them. They had two charr for every asura we brought, waiting to ambush our own ambush. When we dropped from the trees, it was a madhouse. Asura getting squashed into the ground, some getting a charr or two down, most just dying.

              “I got caught in front of a charr when I tried to flee, he slashed at me and I fell to the ground. Then an agent behind him shot a bullet into his gut. That only made him angry. He spun and took care of him, and I took my chance to flee while he wasn’t looking. I just ran from it all, I was terrified. It wasn’t until I stopped a ways later, as I started feeling really dizzy, when I realized the charr did more than cut me. My arm was gone.”

              Jinxx’s sympathy grew as she listened to Maixxa tell her tale. She’d faced deadly combat, but nothing like that. The images Maixxa described made her shiver. She stared at her new arm, wondering how painful it was to lose her own, wondering what it felt like now.

              “I stopped the bleeding, but I passed out, I should have died right there. Luckily, a charr who didn’t know the whole Black Citadel wanted me dead found me. Cleaned me up and sent me on my way. I ditched my inquest clothes for rags and got the hell out of charr territory.

              “It took some time, but I found that abandoned lab far out in the Brisban Wildlands. I took up shelter there, got enough working to have air and a computer, then looked for any asura interested in construction. Found a brother sister pairing, sent them a letter offering a job. Didn’t tell them how I lost my arm, my past, anything. Just my name. But I gave them good work and good money, kept them on as permanent krewe. They were happy enough with that, and got all of my saved gold and belongings in Rata Sum on my behalf.

              “I was happy. I got everything I wanted. I had my own lab, the start of my own krewe, and before my krewe even got there, I was working on a new arm. I’d never been more proud than the day the arm really worked, the best prosthetic limb Tyria has ever seen. I would be rich enough to pursue any research I desired, help out hundreds if not thousands of wounded soldiers and adventurers, and be known as a genius. I even started sleeping with one of my krewemates, he’s really cute. Then, I saw you outdid me in the review of newly begun krewes.”

              “I don’t remember seeing… you used a fake name,” Jinxx said. “There was a name for someone who made a new prosthetic limb. That was you.”

              “Right on the money,” Maixxa replied. “I got everything I wanted, then suddenly I wasn’t happy. All it took was seeing your name above mine, and I jumped right back into my old, stupid, selfish ways. I worked day and night on that golem without rest, I don’t even remember half of it. I got snappy and angry with the krewemates I called friends, I stopped caring about everything but beating you. And Dexx paid for it. I’m done with that now. I’m done trying to one-up you all the time, I’m done running from my past, I’m done lying to the people that are close to me. You don’t have to forgive me for what I did to Dexx, but I swear to you, it will not happen again. I’m sorry.”

              “Maixxa…” Jinxx sat on the couch with her former rival, looking at an entirely different asura than who she once knew. It was easier when Maixxa was just an idea she could hate. All this time later, she was real again, and she wore her guilt through the slouch in her shoulders, the frown on her face, the droop in her ears. “This is a lot to take in.” She didn’t know what she wanted to say. She wasn’t angry, she wasn’t happy. She didn’t want to push Maixxa out the door, she didn’t want to be friends with her again. So she went with what she knew: inventing. “Your new arm… does it really function like a real limb?”

              Maixxa recognized the neutrality in Jinxx switching the topic. She expected nothing more than to be sent away, she’d take a blank response. A hint of a smile hit her lips at the opportunity to explain her invention. She raised the arm up, twisted it one way, then the other, flexed the fingers. “Exactly like a real limb,” she said. “The arcane crystal near the top powers it, and a network of cross-proxied wires poke ever so slightly into my arm, just enough to read nerve signals. A mix of magic and tech processes the nerve signals, and translates it into movement. Took a lot of tiny adjustments to get things just right. I tried gripping an apple early on, crushed it and sent pieces flying everywhere.”

              “Wow,” Jinxx said. “Good thing you weren’t holding something else.”

              “That’s exactly what I said to that cute boy I mentioned,” she replied.

              Jinxx couldn’t help but giggle. “So he likes the new arm?”

              “Oh yeah, I put these fingers to work with him,” she said. Knowing Jinxx didn’t want to give her an answer on forgiveness just yet, she continued avoiding the topic. “What about you? Which sexy asura is keeping you company nowadays?”

              “Oh, I bounce around, but mostly I sleep with De-“ Jinxx stopped herself short.

              Maixxa blinked. “…Dexx?”

              “No.”

              “You were about to say Dexx?”

              “No, not Dexx, his name is… his name is…”

              “Holy crap, you’re doing your brother.”

              Jinxx’s cheeks turned crimson, and Maixxa shrugged off her surprise. “Hey, no complaints from me. I know how good he is in the bedroom. If it helps at all, I’m actually a little jealous. I miss Dexx.”

              Jinxx sighed, calming down again. “We got too drunk on graduation night and banged like rabbits,” she explained. “We admitted that we both really liked it, and just decided to keep on going.”

              She didn’t even notice how a simple question about Maixxa’s arm lead to a natural conversation. She asked about Maixxa’s arm just to avoid deciding whether to shut her out or let her back into her life. Yet once the discussion opened, it didn’t stop. Jinxx started filling in Maixxa on events in her life that she missed while in the inquest and hiding away. They swapped stories on their latest research and inventions, not as enemies trying to prove theirs was better, but as two asura with a common passion for knowledge. The conversation continued for well over an hour, neither knowing that Dexx woke up. He was shocked to hear Maixxa’s voice when he first sat up in bed, but then he noticed that Jinxx and Maixxa were talking without yelling at each other. That never happened in college, so Dexx decided not to ruin it. He sat in bed just listening, letting them catch up, trade stories, and build a new bond, though neither intended to make one.


	36. Say It

              “Nix?”

              Nix sat facing away from the door, polishing her sword. She didn’t look up as she continued with her work. “Come to yell at me more?”

              Xia’s ears drooped against her face. She went too far with pushing her sister away. They’d never been this mad at each other. “No, Lexxi gave me the rest of the day off,” she said. “I wanted to talk to you. Without yelling.”

              She gently laid her sword down on a shelf she hung up just to display it. It was the only piece of decoration in her room. Besides a bed and closet, her sword display was the only thing that took up space. Xia lived in the room right next to her, both in the back area of Lexxi’s spa, reserved for employees.

              Nix turned around and folded her arms, scolding Xia with nothing but her eyes. “Alright, talk,” she said.

              Xia sat down on the bed, feeling the weight of her guilt press down on her. “I was wrong to lash out at you all this time,” she started. “I don’t hate you because you want to go off to the mist war. I’m just so scared I’ll never see you again.”

              “So with the time left, you’ve acted like I don’t exist?”

              “I know, I’m sorry,” Xia replied. “I love you, Nix. More than anyone. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

              Nix’s face remained stern. Xia didn’t know what else to say, and fell silent. For a while, neither spoke. Xia looked down at her feet, while Nix stared at her sister.

              “I think I can forgive you,” Nix said. “But there’s a cost.”

              Xia looked up, her eyes filling with hope. “Please, Nix. I want to make this up to you, and be sisters again. I’ll do anything.”

              “You have to say it.”

              “Say what?”

              “You know what.”

              A memory popped into Xia’s mind, and she raised her brow. “But… we haven’t said that since we were progeny.”

              “We haven’t fought like this since we were progeny. I’m right, you’re wrong. So what do you say?”

              Xia looked away again, gripping the bed with her fingers. She mumbled something under her breath.

              “Can’t hear you.”

              “I’m a big dummy.”

              “And?”

              “And though I look just like my sister, she got all the brains.”

              Xia didn’t hear Nix get up, but suddenly she found her twin’s arm around her. The scold was gone, replaced by a warm grin. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” she said.

              Xia started to cry, pulling Nix into a tight hug. “You’re really forgiving me just like that?” she asked.

              “Xia, I know you like my own reflection. I knew you weren’t actually mad at me, you were just too proud to admit it. So I waited patiently for you to suck it up and apologize. I’m used to you being a bookah.”

              Xia laughed through her tears, and her sobbing slowed to a halt. She continued to hold her sister, burying her head into Nix’s chest, trying to hug back all their time apart. “I really am sorry.”

              “Hey, I’m here to tell you when you messed up. That’s what older sisters are for.”

              Xia rolled her eyes. “You’re three minutes older than me.”

              “Yes, and that’s how long Brunn lasted when we lost our virginity to each other, three minutes I’ll never get back. Since you had a much more exciting first time, I’d say we’re even.”

              “Flinn was definitely a better first time for me, but you got him three days later,” Xia snapped back.

              “He thought I was you, I didn’t have the heart to call him out on it,” Nix said. “You gave me a nod of approval.”

              “Because I love you.”

              Nix kissed her sister on the forehead, then released from the embrace. She laid down on the bed, putting her hands behind her neck. “Now that we’re square again, let me say a couple things about going to the mist war. Who do you know that’s better at combat than me?”

              “No one,” Xia replied. She turned to face her and shifted to a cross-legged position.

              “Exactly. So you don’t have to worry about not seeing me again,” she continued. “Now, did you know that if you enter service in the mist war and prove yourself to need little or no combat training, you only have to serve a year and a half instead of two years?”

              “Um, no. I didn’t know that. Guess I should’ve asked.”

              “You should have, but it’s alright. Listen, Xia.” Nix looked longingly at her sword, the weapon she crafted herself, practiced with every day, be it a test golem, asura, or even the other races. “I love fighting. It’s my second passion to what we do in the spa. I feel like if I don’t do this now, while I’m in my prime, I’ll miss a big opportunity, you know? I feel like I can make a difference out there in the mist war, that’s why I’m going. Not because I don’t want to be around you, I’ll miss you to death. But I need to do this for me.”

              Xia bowed her head. “I said it already, but I’m sorry,” she told her. Xia only ever saw Nix’s combat training as a hobby. She knew how much Nix loved it, how hard she studied and practiced, even taking on massive charr and norn. She never thought that Nix wanted to bring her skill into a real field of battle. The twins were nearly as identical in personality as they were in looks, yet this one difference set them apart. Xia shared Nix’s skill in hand to hand combat, but barely knew how to hold a sword, let alone use it. She enjoyed reading and brewing tea while Nix got a laugh out of being thrown to the ground. She’d never understand this part of Nix, but now she accepted it.

              “Good luck out there,” Xia said. “You come back to me.”

              “I promise,” Nix replied. “Hey, I know we’re both off work, but Lexxi said that Glen was coming today.”

              Glen was a male human, tall and broad-shouldered with short blonde hair. On his first visit to the spa, he overheard Lexxi talking about a broken faucet, and used his engineering skills to patch it up, free of charge. Since then, Glen earned himself the special spa treatment each time he came. He was delightfully good at sex.

              “Want to ask Lexxi if we can take him today?” Xia asked.

              “I don’t think Glen would mind if all three of us handled his session, do you?”

              “I think he’d enjoy that,” she replied with a chuckle. As the twins rose from the bed, they hugged each other again. Xia swore to herself she’d make the best out of her time left with Nix.


	37. Opening Up

              “Dexx!”

              Maixxa leapt out of her seat when Dexx appeared from the hallway. She lunged forward to hug him, but stopped herself short. She’d barely spoken to Dexx since she caused the breakup between them. After nearly killing him, she figured wanting a hug at this moment wasn’t the most appropriate.

              “Hey, I heard you two talking,” Dexx said. He wore a weak smile, trying to process the same mixture of emotions that Maixxa felt over seeing each other again. “Like, actually talking. Not arguing.”

              “How long have we been sitting here?” Jinxx wondered.

              “Well I woke up twenty minutes ago and you two were already talking, so longer than that,” Dexx replied.

              Jinxx blinked at her brother’s response. After talking with Maixxa, she felt like the time apart disappeared. The last time they fought was over two years ago, and both of them had changed. Many people grow apart as the years go by, but in this case, Jinxx thought the time apart gave each of them what they needed. Now their personalities matched. Now the arguments were over. They could be friends again.

Maixxa glanced back at her, and in that moment, Jinxx made her decision. Too quietly for Dexx to hear, she mouthed the words: “I forgive you.”

              She nearly broke into tears. She felt unworthy of any forgiveness, from her or from Tanner back at her lab, who may have already abandoned her. Keeping herself from breaking down in front of Dexx, she returned her focus to him. “Are you still hurt?” she asked, pointing at the bandage on his cheek.

              “I’ve been napping a lot more since it happened, but I’ll be fine, no permanent brain damage,” he explained. “But the doctor says that I’m gonna have scars where the golem’s claws tore into my cheek.”

              “I’m so sorry Dexx, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

              “I know you didn’t, don’t worry. Besides, I bet the ladies will think the scars are sexy.”

              Maixxa’s cheeks flushed crimson for a moment, more memories of times past returning to her. “I bet they will,” she said, raising her brow. “Sister included.”

              “Ah, so that came up.”

              “No arguments from me on it. Just don’t have any progeny, alright? Screw societal customs, but you can’t dodge biology.”

              “Hah! You think I want to be a dad? Not for a looooong while, too many girls to sleep with. And I haven’t knocked up a single one yet.”

              For a glimmering moment, Maixxa felt like she’d returned to college. The days when Roxxi and the three in this room were the intellectual envy of students at all three colleges. She knew more time needed to pass before fully rekindling their friendship, but against all odds, she managed to make amends with the ones she hurt. Another hurt party, however, waited for her, far north of here.

              “I’m so sorry to leave after just getting here,” Maixxa said. “But I need to get back to my krewe. I have to explain everything that happened to them too. I… didn’t just hurt you guys with what happened.”

              “I know where your lab is now, I’ll send some mail,” Jinxx said. “And there’s some exciting things about my krewe I didn’t get to tell you. Gives you reason to come back.”

              Maixxa nodded, and the two shook hands. She hesitated passing Dexx, and both looked away from each other. She reached out her hand and he accepted, but she saw through his forced grin.

              She bowed her head, speaking under her breath. “I owe you an apology too.”

              “You already-“

              “Not for the golem,” she interrupted. “For back in college. I was wrong.”

              Jinxx realized she was talking about when they broke up. She pretended to notice something on her dining table that needed cleaning, and moved away to give them some space. Grabbing a spare cloth, she wiped off her invisible mess, setting her mind to what she wanted for dinner.

              “Hey…” Dexx bit his lip, searching for the words to say. Much like Jinxx, he’d let memories of Maixxa fall away, expecting to never see her again. Now, he needed to decide how to handle unsolved issues of the past. “If Jinxx can be friends with you again, then so can I. What’s done is done. Just… give me a bit before we talk more.”

              Maixxa released Dexx’s hand, letting her own fall to her side. “Sure thing,” she told him. “I’ll send you some mail in a few weeks or so.”

              “Sounds good. See ya, Maixxa.”

              “Bye, Dexx.”

 

**

 

              Nearly a full week passed during the time it took Maixxa to make the round trip from her lab in the Brisban Wildlands to Rata Sum. She arrived in the late afternoon, letting out a breath of relief as the cool air of her lab washed away the heat and humidity of outside. She trembled with nerves, not knowing whether anyone would still be here, or if she’d come home to a krewe of one.

              From down the lab’s first corridor, Tanner appeared out of a room, hands in his pockets, steps forward careful and slow. She saw the mixture of lingering anger combined with the happiness to see her that he tried to hide. Maixxa wanted to giggle, but stifled it, knowing it wasn’t the right time.

              She just started talking, before Tanner even got up to her. She told him everything she told Jinxx and more. Her time in college, when she left and why, her time in the inquest, how she lost her arm and came out alive. They didn’t bother moving to one of the lab rooms, when they tired of standing, they just sat against the wall next to each other. Tanner listened in silence, only responding with nods or soft grunts. When she finished the story she told Jinxx, she started another one. A story she owed him.

              “Ever since my first time, sex has been one of my favorite activities,” Maixxa said. “I didn’t really care about relationships, I just liked having fun. Dexx was the same way to an extreme. Every girl wanted him, including me.

              “But we decided we really liked each other. We were talking one night, wondering if there was anything special to this whole ‘committed relationship’ business. So we made an agreement. We were going to act like any other couple, go on dates, study together, and only sleep with each other, no one else.

              “In the heat of the moment, I broke that agreement. I slept with another guy. I just couldn’t help myself. Had Dexx and I simply kept on having fun when we felt like it, he would have congratulated me on scoring. But he gave up his love of sleeping around for me, and I betrayed that trust. After that, he steered clear of me.

              Maixxa inhaled slowly, preparing for the hardest part. “I never really got over him. I’m not lying to you anymore, so here’s the truth. When I first started doing things with you, it was just to keep my mind off Dexx. But you were so nice. So kind and helpful, and incredibly good in the sack, despite your nerves. I pretty much forgot about Dexx and started focusing on you, the real you. But I didn’t forget him completely.”

              Tanner let Maixxa tell everything without interrupting her. He felt like he understood everything now. Why she kept secrets at the start, why his sister thought Maixxa seemed off in terms of liking him, and why she nearly went crazy building a golem. Now though, they had to decide what to do with their relationship. He let the gears turn in his head, thinking everything over. He still liked her. She hurt him and he knew that, but he still wanted to be with her, or at least eventually. At this moment, he still felt the same pain from when she first announced her love for another. After only responding with silence, at last he talked. “So what does this mean for us?”

              “I thought I could do the steady relationship thing, but obviously not. I swear to you I did nothing with Dexx or anyone else while I was gone, but I still feel the way I feel. I just like messing around too much, going steady isn’t my thing. I still really like you, and I would be devastated if you and Jixx left my krewe. But what happens with us is up to you.”

              Tanner rested his head against the wall, staring blankly ahead. What did he want? Despite the way Maixxa hurt him, he had to remember how much she did for him. She gave him and his sister a long term, well-paying job, which no one ever provided before. She taught him and Jixx how to do all sorts of things outside construction, expanding their skill set. And she gave him confidence in being himself. Perhaps it was her free-spirited nature that gave her such generosity and passion. Perhaps there was something to being more like her.

              Was he actually considering this? He knew Maixxa made mistakes that deserved anger, but after she poured out the truth, leaving no more secrets behind, he felt able to understand her, even without advocating for her actions. Things had gone so perfectly with Maixxa for so long, he forgot that any relationship came with fights. If he still wanted to be with her, he needed to compromise. And he shocked himself with thoughts that never before entered his head.

              Knowing how much his sister would freak out if she heard this, Tanner cleared his throat. “I still really like you too,” he said. “But I think we should take a break from us for a little bit. Just a week or so. And you need to tell all this to my sister.”

              “Done.”

“Then… you gave going steady a shot for Dexx and I, maybe I can give this open thing a shot.”

              At best, Maixxa expected Tanner to accept staying on the krewe. But when she heard this, her jaw dropped. “You’re serious?”

              “Well, there’s this asuran waitress at a tavern Jixx and I go to for dinner sometimes,” he said. “She’s got tiny little ears for an asura, and curly yellow hair. She always gives me a free drink and I haven’t seen her do that for any other customer ever. I thought she was cute, but I was with you. I didn’t think about it.”

              The eternal alchemy must have decided that Maixxa deserved some reward for getting crapped on by the inquest for two years and losing an arm, even though both those things were inherently her fault. She expected possible forgiveness, the odds of continuing their relationship were slim to none. Out of all the possibilities, she never could have predicted such an outcome.

              “Is your sister here?”

              “No, she’s at home today.”

              “Then let’s go to that tavern and get you laid,” Maixxa said. “You have my word that I will apologize to Jixx and tell her everything I told you. But that can wait until tomorrow, if you’ve stayed loyal, you haven’t had sex in a week.”

              “But, isn’t the same true for you?”

              “If you’re serious, if you want to experience an open relationship, then I’ll get myself some while we’re there. Find a handsome waiter, or maybe a waitress. Hey, maybe I can charm the same waitress that likes you and we’ll just take turns.”

              Before he could stop himself, Tanner pictured it, and sighed. “Jixx is going to kill me.”

              “That’s for the future you to worry about. Right now, there’s a small-eared asura waiting for you to bang her.”

              In her mind, Maixxa swore an oath to every belief system out there. The eternal alchemy, the six human gods, the norn spirits, she made her promise to every possible outside influence of Tyria. If they played any part in her fate, she owed them her deepest thanks. She’d never lie except to dodge the inquest. She’d never go back to her petty competitive ways. Dexx, Jinxx, and Tanner all forgave her for things she deserved no forgiveness for. She promised to pay that back.


	38. Split

              Once Dexx recovered, the only permanent damage being two thick red scars on his left cheek, Jinxx’s krewe split up to their planned tasks. Roxxi ventured out alone with the goal of recruiting various apprentices or interns, just some competent asura who could help out the great thinkers of the krewe. Jinxx and Pexxi prepared for another journey through the mists, planning to stay out a little longer than usual if they failed in finding someone worthy of their krewe early on. This left Dexx and Alixx alone in the lab, to continue working on various construction aspects. Soon, the lab would hold a permanent portal to the mists, where they’d begin construction of the secret portions of their facility.

              The day came for Jinxx and Pexxi to leave, and they suited up with their precautionary combat gear. Jinxx wore a full new set of drones after losing most of hers, and Pexxi wielded her custom scythe.

              “No death mazes this time,” Pexxi said, stepping up to Jinxx’s teleportation device.

              “More random coordinates, so it’ll at least be a different death maze,” Jinxx replied. “Hopefully the new protocols I added will be able to catch things like that when we land in a new world.”

              By now the two were used to the blast of energy that hit them when teleporting. Since Jinxx’s device allowed teleportation into the mists without a gate, followed by bringing each of them into a different Tyria entirely, each time they traveled felt like stepping from a freezer into a desert.

              When they arrived in the mists, Jinxx heard a beeping from the device attached to her hip. Eyes widening, she yanked it off her belt to look, catching Pexxi’s attention. Her teleportation worked so perfectly, Jinxx nearly forgot that she even installed a discrepancy alarm. Something malfunctioned on their jump.

              “What’s wrong?”

              “I don’t know,” Jinxx said. “Something malfunctioned, but I can’t make any sense of these readings.”

              “Should we cancel this trip?”

              “Probably, I’m trying to stop it.” Jinxx furiously punched codes into her equipment, trying to sort out the malfunction and stop the trip before it happened. “It’s not letting me back us out, something got seriously jacked up. Wait…” She took another look at a set of numbers that flashed on her screen, then knelt down to check the device on Pexxi’s hip. “Pexxi, I don’t know if I can stop this or fix this in time, but we’ve lost sync with each other. We’re about to be taken to different-“

              A familiar blast of energy hit Pexxi before she heard the rest of Jinxx’s sentence. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a wooden house. She spun around, here krewe leader nowhere in sight.

              The house looked abandoned. Human in design, with wooden planks making up its construction. A thin layer of dust covered almost every surface, and Pexxi coughed as she explored around. Finding no one to apologize to for appearing in their house, she left to see where she ended up.

              A sunny day greeted her as she stepped onto lush, green grass. By the feel of the temperature and humidity, she was nowhere near her asuran home. She stood on top of a hill, and out in the distance she saw a large body of water, adjacent to a humongous, bustling city.

              “Lion’s Arch,” Pexxi said to herself. “Hopefully this version has an asuran gate to Rata Sum.”

              She worried about Jinxx, and where she ended up. She thought about just waiting for the device to recharge and going straight back, but knew it would be a pointless effort. She never saw the readings Jinxx was trying to work out, and had no clue how to work her device, besides using it for the return trip home. This version of Tyria seemed safe enough, it was worth a shot exploring around. Whichever world Jinxx landed in, she was on her own.

 

**

 

              In another version of Tyria, the same house rested on top of a hill, overlooking Lion’s Arch in the distance. This house, however, was no longer abandoned. Fresh wood rested in the fire pit, ready to go if a night got cold. Its new occupant cleared the floors and furniture of dust, making the home perfectly usable again.

              Vicxxa rested within the home, reading a book while lying in bed, letting the sunlight bleed in through the window. She chose this as a good place to rest for a while, and take a break from her travels.

              The pain of her loss never left her, but she found peace in exploration. The only negative aspect she felt from her travel was a lack of purpose. Before, with a full time job and two progeny, she had a reason to excel every single day, to better herself. Now, she had no goals, no dreams. She simply did as she pleased, finding all the wondrous places in Tyria to visit. Having traveled for over a year now, she covered most of the areas one could safely venture alone. When she got hungry, she found a river to fish from or stayed somewhere to eat. When she felt her womanly needs grow strong, she found the nearest tavern and an attractive male to spend the night with. The days blended into each other, becoming an endless cycle, and Vicxxa honestly forgot which day of the week it was at this point. She took comfort in her new form of solitude, letting her past drift away.

              She wanted to visit her sister in Lion’s Arch, but nearly stumbled right into an inquest scouting party a few days ago on her way back to the city. She knew Texx cared little about finding her, but to the rest of them, she’d be the inquest’s greatest enemy. Just in case anyone caught her trail, she stopped upon finding this house, cleaning it up and deciding to stay for a few weeks. If any inquest found her, she wanted her sister taking no part in that encounter. The inquest still had no clue who she was or how to find her.

              With her immense level of combat training, a strange sound from downstairs instantly snapped her attention out of her book. Some sort of electrical cackle echoed from the lower level, and before the sound even stopped, she’d rolled out of bed and pulled two of her daggers out from underneath her pillow. Ears perked up and listening, she heard hushed curse words coming from a female voice.

              Remaining barefoot to maximize her stealth, Vicxxa crept on the edge of her toes towards the stairway. Peeking from around the corner, her heart sank. At the bottom of the stairs stood an asura, with bright white skin and blue hair, looking ready for combat. She fumbled with some sort of box-shaped tech device, then placed it back on her hip with a sigh. Glowing orange orbs lined her belt, as well as the strap for her massive greatsword.

              The asura started walking around with caution, keeping a hand near her blade’s hilt, darting her eyes to each corner of the room. She wasn’t wearing an inquest uniform, but if the inquest had any brains, they’d change an assassin’s outfit before trying to kill someone that used to work for them. When she disappeared from Vicxxa’s line of sight, she started creeping down the stairs. The patrol must have spotted her and reported to someone. Rather than trying to come at her in full force, they went with sending in one trained fighter. Vicxxa thought little about how much skill this asura possessed. She was not dying today.

              Turning off the last step, she found the asura off to the side, facing the other way. She darted in to strike.  


	39. Off on the Wrong Foot

              Jinxx muttered curses under her breath after teleporting. She still couldn’t figure out what went wrong, and now she and Pexxi were stuck in separate worlds. She tried to make sense of the error for a while longer, wishing she could smash the device, then set it back on her hip with a sigh.

              She began taking in her surroundings, raising her caution level when she noticed a clean house surrounding her. Someone lived here, and by the construction, she guessed a human. Inch by inch, she tip-toed around the house’s base floor, darting her eyes into each corner, keeping a hand near her greatsword. Jinxx actually felt more on edge carrying her weaponry. Appearing in someone else’s home unarmed would make her look a lot less threatening.

              For the moment, she heard no one, and hoped she got here while the occupant was elsewhere. The house seemed perfectly normal; some wooden furniture, a kitchen with primitive human technology. There were stairs behind her, but she felt no need to explore the house in its entirety. She’d leave and figure out where in this new Tyria she landed.

              Luckily for Jinxx, after rebuilding her drones, she fashioned some upgrades. Her drones remained alert even when charging on her belt. One of the drones detected movement behind her, and let off a warning signal.

              She spun around, but not quickly enough to avoid a kick from the asura behind her. That was not the race she expected to see. She staggered back, regaining balance as her assailant swung in with two light blades.

              This time Jinxx reacted, pulling out her greatsword and deflecting the thrusts. Her attacker was female, her skin split into black and white with bright blue eyes. She wore no armor and moved with incredible speed, keeping Jinxx on the defensive. She kept her guard up, easily swatting away the daggers with her larger weapon, but unable to safely bring in a counter-attack.

              “Woah, hold on, I-“ Jinxx tried to explain herself but stopped short to duck from a stab that slipped past her defense. She quickly ran out of space between her back and the wall, getting pushed into a corner. She griped the drone controls on her sword’s hilt, letting three come to life.

              Her attacker lost a split second of concentration as the drones whirred into the air, which was all Jinxx needed. She crouched and swung her leg out with force, tripping the asura and sending her down to the floor with a loud thud.

              Jinxx wanted to pin her down, but the moment the asura hit the ground, she threw one of her blades at a flying drone. The impact triggered its defense mechanism, and the small drone burst into a miniature explosion.

              The blast wasn’t designed to cause someone mortal injury, but it sparked and flashed enough to stun. Jinxx staggered back, her ears ringing in pain. The other asura recovered sooner, and before Jinxx’s mind caught back up, she was on the ground with a knife to her throat.

              “You’re not killing me,” she said, keeping the blade close. “I’m done with all of you. You don’t own me anymore.”

              Jinxx tried to speak, the word catching in her throat as she coughed.

              “What?”

              “Fire.”

              Some of the wood in the home sparked from the explosion, and flames began spreading at a rapid rate. Jinxx’s attacker grunted, yanking Jinxx off the ground. A firm grip locked Jinxx’s arms to her sides, and she left her greatsword behind as she was pulled out of the house.

              Once both cleared the now burning home, Jinxx felt herself get slammed to the ground again, but she thought little of her own predicament. The high reward of traveling through other dimensions came with high risk, she knew that going in. She worried more about if Pexxi suffered a similar fate, and if Dexx would be alright without her. She wished she could see him again, kiss him one more time. _Well, if I’m wishing for things, I wish this girl doesn’t freakin kill me,_ Jinxx thought to herself.

              “You people have taken enough from me,” her attacker said, threatening Jinxx with the knife again.

              “What people?”

              “Maybe I should let you walk away, to tell the inquest that not even one of their best assasins could take me down.”

              “But I’m not inquest!”

 

**

 

              Vicxxa entered a state of little thought when she entered a fight. Everything was instinct, all of her training and time spent as an inquest security officer pouring into her motions, to the point that she didn’t know how she was going to move before the movement was already done. She let her rage build, however, after pulling her assassin out of her now burning hideout.

              “But I’m not inquest!”

              Her eyes widened. Her hands trembled. She saw genuine fear in the other asura’s eyes. A look of fear that the inquest would have beaten out of any combatant this high of a level. And while inquest played their political games to shift blame, they took pride in letting their victims know who they were.

              Vicxxa nearly killed someone for no reason.

              Her hands dropped the blades, and she fell back onto her bottom, grasping her head. “Oh no, you’re not…” She closed her eyes, pulling her knees close and bowing her neck down. “Oh, what have I done…”

 

**

 

              In a flash, Jinxx’s attacker went from the most skilled fighter she’d ever seen to a trembling, defenseless girl. Jinxx sat up slowly, pain signals firing off all over her back, and she heard the asura start to cry.

              Was that the only reason she attacked her? She thought Jinxx was inquest? If so, this girl held a deep, burning hatred for the organization. And the inquest likely wanted her dead.

              Watching the asura break into tears, Jinxx imagined Maixxa, stuck in charr territory with no arm. The inquest’s evil knew no bounds, and by her attacker’s reaction, this Tyria’s inquest acted just the same.

              “I’m so… sorry…” The words came out in short bursts between sobs. “The inquest… want me dead… I thought… Alchemy, I almost killed you…”

              Jinxx felt sorry for her. Though she would have defended herself by any means necessary, Jinxx hadn’t wanted to kill her. It appeared that their fight was nothing more than a misunderstanding, one that would leave both of them sore for weeks.

              “Hey, it’s ok,” Jinxx said. “Can’t blame you for what you did. If I suddenly found an asura with a big-ass sword in my house, I’d freak out too.” She reached forward, slowly resting a hand on the asura’s leg. She felt like the air was steadily getting hotter, and heard the crackle of wood burning. “It looks like I burnt down your house,” she continued. “Could we call it even with that, get a fresh start between us? My name’s Jinxx. We should probably talk somewhere away from the flames.”

              She looked up, the sobs growing farther apart from each other. “Vicxxa,” she introduced herself.


	40. Never Tried

             Alixx felt at home when surrounded by her construction plans. Back in her own version of Tyria, she rarely socialized with anyone, instead working, going home, then putting her mind to personal projects. She found a sense of comfort with the familiar, where all that mattered was structural support, electricity paths, attractive design.

              Since she joined Jinxx’s krewe, however, her pattern changed slightly. She still focused mostly on work, but now she worked with someone else. Dexx kept her company through most of the day, providing assistance where possible, sharing more details of Jinxx’s plan that Alixx could put into practice with lab designs. Now that all other krewe members left for their own projects, Alixx saw even more of Dexx. He no longer took breaks to visit one of the other krewe’s girls, returning sweaty and smiling afterwards.

              She enjoyed Dexx’s company while working. Though nervous at first, she quickly warmed up to his cheery personality. He got her laughing with a joke or two now and then, and while she possessed far greater expertise in construction, a second pair of eyes provided a new perspective, allowing both of them to improve.

              The one thing that didn’t change since she travelled to a new universe was her life after work. Whenever she and Dexx decided to call it a night, she just retired to her living quarters, now fully set up and integrated into the lab. They’d built half a dozen living spaces so far, all with a bed, small desk, and bathroom. Plenty of space remained for expansions on the land Jinxx received as lab space. Permanent members would be offered a free room, while apprentices and interns found their own places to live.

              Alixx felt perfectly happy spending her evenings alone, it was no different from what she did in the past. But every time the day ended, before she turned in, she always saw Dexx leave the lab, off to who knows where. One early afternoon, Dexx sat in concentrated silence, looking at some equations for the asura gate Jinxx wanted to go between their Tyrian portion of the lab and their mists portion. After Alixx realized how much her mind was wandering about Dexx, she decided to just ask him.

              “Hey Dexx,” she started. His ears perked up first, then he turned to look at her. “What do you like to do after work?”

              “Oh, usually I hit up a bar,” Dexx said. “It’s the easiest place to find a girl for the night. I’ve been going out a lot more since everyone else is gone.”

              Alixx knew Dexx was sexually active, but didn’t know it went that far. “Do you sleep with a different girl every night?”

              “For the most part, yeah, though there are lots of repeats,” he replied. “I’m just in it for the fun, I don’t care about the relationship stuff. I go and find a girl who’s also just looking for fun, and we’ll find a place to get some nice sex in, perhaps sleep together for the night, then head our separate ways.”

              Alixx wasn’t sure why she asked her next question. “Well, you said that everyone else in the krewe is gone…” she said. “What about me?”

              “You? Oh.” Dexx looked perplexed. “I’m not lying to you right now Alixx, you’re a beautiful girl. But I’ve gotten pretty good at knowing whether someone is looking for a relationship or if she’s just looking for a quick bang. You don’t give off a casual sex sort of vibe. I didn’t want to hurt your feelings if you were looking for an actual boyfriend.”

              Alixx nodded, understanding his thought process. She was much more introverted than the other krewe members. This discussion, however, made her question what she wanted. What type of girl was she? “I honestly don’t know what I’d be looking for,” she said, thinking out loud. “I’ve never had a boyfriend, and I’ve never… I mean, I haven’t had… why are you looking at me like that?”

              Dexx looked like she just told him his sister got pregnant. His eyes widened, and he slowly set down the papers he’d been looking over. “You’ve never had a boyfriend?”

              “No.”

              “Never gone on a date?”

              “No.”

              “Never had sex?”

              “No. Is that bad?”

              “Of course not, it’s not bad, it’s just…” Dexx stood up from his chair. “If we leave work early today, we could walk to the Lion’s Arch gate in Rata Sum in a few hours and get there before dinner. There are fantastic seafood places there, fish caught daily just off the coast. Want to call today off early and go try some?”

              Now it was Alixx’s turn to stare wide-eyed at Dexx. The idea gave her a rushing feeling in her stomach that she hadn’t experienced before. Her heart raced a bit. Her mind turned back to the days when she first came here and watched Dexx’s sexual antics. She felt no jealousy or desire, but certainly felt curious. Dexx was attractive, and a great coworker. Would she enjoy a date? Would she even know what to do, or would she make a fool of herself? A flurry of thoughts clouded her brain, each one making her more uncertain. Unable to logically process any of this, she ignored her mind and listened to her gut instinct.

              “Sure.”


	41. Spa Trip

              An old asura tinkered with a variety of flashy mechanical toys that buzzed, bounced, or flew around your head, offering cheap prices to any children that came by while tripling the price for a parent wanting it as a gift. He wore an assortment of colors and a stylish hat to attract all the corners of eyes that passively overlooked the crowded city streets. “New toys every day!” he shouted, along with a few other sale slogans every few minutes or so. If catching an eye didn’t work, catching an ear might.

              Pexxi felt incredibly small walking through Lion’s Arch. The sight of this asura, the first she’d come across since reaching the city, gave her some comfort. Rarely in her life had she interacted with other races. She traveled to Lion’s Arch in her own world now and then, but not often. She’d trained to fight both with and against all of Tyria’s races, but training groups never exceeded a dozen. Instead of a small group of classmates, a metropolis-worth of beings twice and three times her size swarmed about. She felt like an ant trying to navigate a rabbit burrow.

              She removed herself from the crowd, returning the smile that the toymaker gave her. “Excelsior,” she said.

              “Hello, young lady,” he replied, his voice ragged with age. “Got any progeny? I’ve got just the toys to hold a young one’s attention, while providing a stimulant for their developing intellect.”

              “No progeny for me yet, but these are impressive,” Pexxi commented. “Actually, I don’t come to this city often, I’m not skilled with its twists and turns. Can you point me back towards the gate to Rata Sum? I need to get back to my lab.”

              “You’re not far. Keep following this road until you reach the big open area. All the gates are to the right, you’ll see them.”

              “Thank you.” She nodded and started to walk away, but he spoke to her again.

              “You look tense, everything alright?”

              Pexxi stopped and sighed, shaking her head. “I had an experiment malfunction recently,” she said. She pointed at the device on her hip without explaining its function. “This thing decided to mess with me instead of doing its job.”

              “Young lady, you’ll learn to get over mistakes much quicker as you go on,” he replied. “I can’t tell you how many times one of my toys has blown up in my face, and I mean that literally. You just need to relax! Take a trip to the spa.”

              Pexxi raised her brow. “I’m not one to get a lot of massages,” she said. “Which spa do you mean?”

 

**

 

              Lexxi felt the glory of her spa return once the twins sorted out their problems. The two worked in tandem once more, and her customers couldn’t be happier. She still needed to sort out filling up an employee slot, but she took things one step at a time. Nix would certainly get her serving time shortened since she was already trained to fight, but she’d still be gone a while, off fighting in the Mist War.

              Usually, Lexxi left front desk duties to a newer employee, but she took the job for herself today. Too often she found herself trapped behind management work, or full up on massage appointments. Now and then, she enjoyed the simpler job, scheduling appointments and greeting familiar customers.

              The next customer, however, was unfamiliar to her. A fairly tall asura, with long green hair. She perked up at the chance of trying to grab a new regular. “Good afternoon,” she said. “Welcome to Lexxi’s spa. I’m Lexxi, the manager here, so I guess I can just call it _my_ spa. What’s your name?”

              “Pexxi,” she replied. “Nice to meet you.”

              “Wow, our names are so similar!” Lexxi commented. She eyed up the combat uniform Pexxi wore, and the weapon at her side. “You just get back from an adventure? That’s some great armor.”

              “Thanks,” Pexxi said. “And you could say that. I could definitely do with some relaxing, but I’ve never been here before. Is it alright to take a look around?”

              “Absolutely. Let me get someone to cover the desk, and I’ll give you the tour myself.”

              Lexxi returned promptly with another employee, then guided Pexxi deeper into the spa. The walls were painted a warm, welcoming yellow, and she swore she heard faint music coming from somewhere. A few plants rested in pots around the complex, giving off soothing aromas. Even without a spa treatment, Pexxi already felt more relaxed. Some employees walked past them as they explored, all of them smiling politely and giving a wave.

              “We use the latest in geothermal heating technology to power our steam rooms and hot tubs, which we have plenty of,” Lexxi explained. “Sometimes massages get booked up, but we never run out of room for a nice steam or dip.” She motioned to a set of swinging double doors with small windows built in, and Pexxi looked through. She wasn’t exaggerating. Behind the doors, a dozen different patrons, some asura, some not, relaxed in hot tubs scattered about the massive room, and there were still empty hot tubs to spare. She was glad that Jinxx’s teleport device automatically recorded which worlds they travelled to. Pexxi could see herself coming to this place often.

              “Now, further down we have some massage rooms, which I don’t want to disturb since they’re in use at the moment. I assure you though, our employees are top notch, myself included, and you won’t find a softer table to lay on as we push all your tension and muscle strain right out of your body.”

              “I like it,” Pexxi said. She saw another set of double doors to her left as they walked, like the ones before. “Is this another hot tub room? This place is gigantic!”

              “Oh, yes it is, but I should tell you that-“

              “Oh!”

              Pexxi stared in shock for a moment at the sight behind this pair of doors. Lexxi moved up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “We have one hot tub room where swimwear is mandatory,” she said. “This is our room where clothing is prohibited. We want to provide all types of relaxation here. Customers are welcome to enjoy any sort of intimate activity within this room.”

              Realizing she was still staring, Pexxi shook her head. A few customers inside simply relaxed in the water, wearing nothing just like Lexxi said. Others, the ones that stole her attention, were engaging in intercourse with no care for the others in the room. No one seemed to mind, as if it was normal for two people to go at it in front of a crowd.

              She liked this. She liked this a lot. She and Jinxx shared a passion for casual sex, and this would be a perfect way to go about it. Until now, she hadn’t been thinking about Jinxx’s idea for a hot springs and spa, a place to relax and supplement krewe funding. They talked about it a while back, but they never found the right asura for the job. If Jinxx didn’t find any new krewe members wherever she ended up, perhaps Pexxi could come back with one.

              “Lexxi, I have a rather peculiar offer to give you,” she said, turning her attention away from the nude room. “How would you feel about moving your business?”


	42. Security

              Jinxx and Vicxxa found a small tree to sit under, half a mile away from the home they burnt down. By the time they sat, Lionguard reached the house, and several elementalists worked in tandem to douse the flames and search for bodies. Jinxx’s muscles ached, and she knew a morning of pain would greet her tomorrow.

              “Again, I’m so sorry,” Vicxxa said, closing her eyes as she rested her head against the tree.

              “Hey, starting over, right?” Jinxx replied. She took off her boots to make herself more comfortable, letting her toes dig into the grass. “You must have a serious problem with the inquest, I know that pain. Not personally, but I’ve got a friend who lost an arm to them. I get it.”

              “Thanks.”

              “So what happened? Did they destroy your lab or something?”

              “No, they… they…”

              Jinxx looked up when she heard sniffles coming from Vicxxa. A tear ran down her cheek, and her hands trembled. Without thinking, Jinxx slid across the grass until right next to her, and took her hand. “Hey, I didn’t mean to upset you,” she said. “You don’t have to tell me.”

              Vicxxa focused on her breathing, letting her panic calm down. Only her sister and her babysitter’s parents knew about what happened. In all her travels, she never told anyone else. She didn’t want to tell anyone else, to force herself into reliving what happened. But she owed Jinxx an explanation. Jinxx deserved to know why she almost killed her.

              “I used to work for them,” Vicxxa said. “I was a lab leader, and doubled up as head of security. I was trying to change the inquest from the inside. No one in my lab was allowed to use illegitimate means to get things done. The higher ups didn’t like that.”

              Another tear escaped Vicxxa’s eye, and Jinxx felt the tremble return in Vicxxa’s hand. “What did they do?”

              “My… deputy lab leader rounded up a team, sent them to my house while I wasn’t there,” she said. “My babysitter tried to fight, even chopped the hand off one of the bastards… but they killed her.”

              Jinxx felt a pain in her stomach that didn’t come from the fight. She feared this story’s end, and was unsure if Vicxxa’s hand still shook, or if it was her own. Vicxxa looked around five or six years older than her, more mature. Old enough to have progeny. “A babysitter…” she said. “So you have…”

              “Had,” Vicxxa replied, shutting her eyes tight. “Two progeny, a boy and a girl. They killed both.”

              Guessing what came next didn’t make things any easier to hear. “I’m so sorry,” Jinxx said. She didn’t know what else to say. Everyone just said that when something terrible happened, even though it wasn’t their fault. She had no advice, no words of comfort, nothing. All she could think of doing was apologize.

              Now Jinxx fully understood Vicxxa’s assault. She’d have done the exact same thing. Maixxa deserved none of the pain she suffered due to the inquest, but Jinxx knew she accepted that some of the pain was her own doing. But if Vicxxa told the truth, if she fought to make the inquest better and lost her progeny trying, Jinxx was surprised Vicxxa didn’t kill her the moment she had the advantage. She tried picturing herself in the same situation, only seeing herself chopping her assailant in half.

              “It’s ok,” Vicxxa told her. “It was over a year ago now. I miss them, but I’ve done my best to move on.” She looked back towards the house, now a blackened ruin. Lionguard still searched on, hoping to find people alive or find no one at all.

              “What have you been doing since it happened?”

              “Traveling,” she said. “I’ve seen quite a lot of Tyria now, from Maguuma to the Shiverpeaks. It’s been good for me, but I feel like I’ve lost all purpose in life. I have no job, no progeny to take care of. I just exist.”

              “I can’t imagine how you feel. I’m barely out of college.”

              Vicxxa shook her head. “Here I am, pouring my life story out to a complete stranger. All I know about you is your name.”

              Jinxx bit her lip. She thought about staying discreet, but Vicxxa already told her so much. She explained her side, she earned hearing Jinxx’s. “I’m a new krewe leader, specializing in golemancy and mist technology.”

              “A krewe leader at your age? Impressive. What brings you out here?”

              “I didn’t mean to land in your house. My travel device malfunctioned.” She took her device off her hip, relieved that it survived their scuffle. “When I say specialize in mist energy, I mean I found a way to travel through the mists to other worlds.”

              Vicxxa slid her hands back from Jinxx’s grip. “You’re from another Tyria?”

              “Yep,” she replied. “I travel in combat gear because sometimes I land in some not so safe places. Tigers, death mazes, women trying to kill me…”

              They both laughed while Jinxx got an idea. She couldn’t do anything about Vicxxa’s progeny, but perhaps she could bring purpose back to Vicxxa’s life. “So I’m building most of my lab in the mists itself, hidden away from mist warriors. I’d like to keep that fact a secret from most, and a good security advisor would really help with that.”

              The offer took Vicxxa by surprise. What surprised her more was her excitement at the concept. “You want me to go to your world?”

              “You can come back here any time,” Jinxx said. “My teleporter saves the six-dimensional location point of every Tyria I go to. The dumb thing separated my friend and I on this trip, but usually it works quite well. Coming back to a world is always easier, gets to the point where I can even pinpoint a specific place to land.”

              “That’s incredible,” Vicxxa replied. She felt excited. An emotion she hadn’t felt since before Texx spun her life to the ground. Seeing a whole new Tyria. Working again. And living in another Tyria meant not having to worry about this world’s inquest. She wouldn’t have to run. The prospect of living a normal life, with no need to hide, felt lost to her before. She took a deep breath. “I think I’m interested,” she said. “Come with me to visit my sister. She’s in the city, and she’ll have some medicine to help with the pain we’re both going to feel.”

              “Fantastic!” Jinxx said. She hoped that if she made it, Pexxi was also alive. Perhaps she’d be able to brag about getting a krewemate when they saw each other again. “A walk to the city would probably help.” She slipped her boots back on, then stood up, hissing in pain as her back reminded her of crashing into the floor again. When the burning sensation settled back down, she held out a hand for Vicxxa, helping her up. “Welcome aboard.”

              “Happy to join,” she said. “Anything else I should know?”

              “Oh yeah…” Jinxx blushed. “Uh, basically I have a policy for the krewe. Casual sex is allowed on the job as needed. We’re all pretty much into fooling around, especially my brother. Is that ok?”

              “Are you kidding?” Vicxxa raised her brow. “You think I traveled the world for a year without one night romps in a bed? I’ll probably enjoy meeting your brother.”

              “Great!” she replied, relaxing. “I’ll introduce you. Fair warning even though you’re cool, if you’re ever left alone with my brother, there’s a statistical probability that you’ll end up sleeping with him. Like seventy percent.”

 

**

 

              Alixx woke to the faint sounds of Lion’s Arch waking up, starting a day anew, busy as ever. She rolled over in her tavern bed, scratching at her yellow hair, which rested in a complete tangled mess. She smiled at how cute Dexx looked when sleeping, his body still passed out next to her.


	43. Moving Shop

              Nix grew puzzled when Lexxi brought an asura she didn’t recognize into their staff break room, a cute asura with long green hair. A new employee? She nudged her twin on the arm, who sat next to her with her eyes locked on her cup of herbal tea.

              Lexxi looked lost in thought, her body standing there while her mind wandered somewhere else. The other asura gave a wave, and came over to their table to introduce herself.

              “I’m Pexxi,” she said, holding out a hand. “I love your spa, and I have a business offer that Lexxi wanted me to discuss with you two before she made up her mind.”

              Nix shook Pexxi’s hand, then Xia did the same. “Excelsior,” she said, waving to a seat across from her. “I’m Nix, and this is Xia. Would you like some tea? My sister just made it.”

              “I’m fine, thank you,” Pexxi replied. “And as long as you don’t swap seats on me, I think I can keep those names straight.”

              “No promises,” Xia joked. Lexxi sat as well, the four of them huddled around a round table. A few other employees relaxed in the staff room, making something to eat or sitting elsewhere, but none of them paid any attention to the gathered four. Everyone liked Lexxi, but she was still the boss. They wanted their breaks to be management-free.

              “Nix, Xia, you two are my best employees and good friends,” Lexxi said.

              “Are you about to tell us something tragic?” Nix asked.

              “No, nothing like that,” she told them. “I say that because Pexxi’s offer is a huge decision. I can’t decide this alone, and I don’t want to spend the entire day taking a vote from each and every employee. I want your insight.”

              “Sure thing,” Xia said. “So what’s going on?”

              Pexxi retrieved her teleportation device from her hip, and set it on the table between them. “This device allowed me to travel here,” she said. “From somewhere rather far away. I’m from an alternate version of Tyria, another dimension.”

              By now, Pexxi became used to the wide eyes or surprised gasps. The twins were no different.

              “But the mist warriors,” Nix said. “They would never let-“

              “The mist warriors don’t know that my krewe can do this,” Pexxi explained. “And thanks to some expert scouting and good lab design, they shouldn’t ever find out.”

              Nix’s instinct was to attack Pexxi. She signed up for the mist warriors to help protect her world from people beyond her Tyria, not let them into her spa. She gripped at the cloth of her robes, finding no sword there, which gave her enough time to think rationally. A single asura was no threat. That didn’t mean Nix had to like her.

              “If that technology falls into the wrong hands, the mist war will become just ‘the war’,” Nix said.

              “It won’t, you have my word,” Pexxi replied. “My krewe leader is a genius, but unlike most of us, she doesn’t bother with bragging about it. She shows off her golems, but this technology is our krewe’s secret.”

              “That you trust with strangers?”

              “That I trust with asura I get good vibes from,” Pexxi said. “We don’t just wander around parallel worlds telling everyone we meet that we can cross dimensions. We only tell the ones we want to join our krewe.”

              “Join?” Xia chimed in. “That’s the offer? I guess you could call us a krewe, but we don’t invent, we’re just a spa,” she said.

              “You wouldn’t have to invent unless you wanted to,” Pexxi went on. “My krewe leader came up with the idea of wanting a hot springs and spa in the lab. A place for the krewe to relax and to earn some extra revenue. I think your spa meets exactly what we want.”

              “Apparently,” Lexxi said. “Everyone on Pexxi’s krewe is the type of asura to pick the nude hot tub room.”

              “Oh.” That remark calmed Nix’s nerves a little. She respected anyone’s wish to avoid talk of sex as casual as talk of the weather, but found that customers who were brave or carefree enough to partake in this spa’s sexual delights were all around better people. They were kinder, more generous, even smarter sometimes, though the last trait could go back and forth.

              “So you tour parallel worlds recruiting horny asura?” Nix asked.

              “Recruiting horny and smart asura,” Pexxi replied. “We want the best of the best from all the worlds, instead of settling for the best in our own. I think your spa would make a great addition if you were willing to move.”

              “Pexxi, I think we should discuss this in private,” Lexxi said. She reached into one of her pockets, presenting a small, pink ticket. “Here, a free pass to the nude hot tub room.” She handed over the ticket, chuckling at the spark of delight in Pexxi’s eyes. She nodded at the others, thanking Lexxi for the ticket before she rushed out of the room.

              Lexxi turned her attention back to the twins, and began to process her doubts aloud. She’d run the spa here for years, with resounding success. Her spa not only felt like home, she lived where she worked, her bedroom just a short walk away from her office. At first she worried about losing all her regulars, until Pexxi assured her that the new spa would contain portals to multiple worlds, keeping the actual location of the spa a secret but letting in customers from multiple versions of Tyria. Even so, this place was a home for more than just her, multiple employees lived here, and some patrons had been showing up since the day she opened her doors. This place was specia.. Nix agreed with every point she made, and she felt her doubts take a firmer hold. Xia, however, remained quiet for a while, not commenting for either side.

              “Xia?” Lexxi said. “What do you think?”

              “I think…” Xia set her tea down before continuing. “I think you two are wrong. Maybe we should do this.”

              “Why so?”

              Xia set her tea down, her eyes focused. She’d spent most of the time spacing out during the concentration, putting all of her thoughts together before speaking up. “This isn’t happening right away, the new spa still has to be built. We have plenty of time to let our customers know that our spa will be moving locations. We get to keep our regulars and branch out to other worlds entirely.”

              “In business terms, the prospect is certainly tempting,” Lexxi said. “But this is our home.”

              “If customers can travel back and forth, so can we,” Xia continued. “And for the next year and a half or so, this won’t be my sister’s home. Her home will be in the mists.”

              Lexxi blinked. “I guess that’s true.”

              “Nix and I cleared things up between us, but I’ll still miss her. It would be nice to have a distraction, a new project to work on while she’s gone. Then, if she makes any friends during her time in the mist war, she can bring them to our new spa.”

              Lexxi looked at Nix, and she shrugged. “I’ll have the mist war to distract me, but Xia won’t have anything. She makes some good points.”

              She stood up from the table, pausing to take a deep breath. “Let me think about this a little more,” she said. “Once Pexxi comes back from her hot tub time, I’ll decide if it’s time to expand our business.”


	44. Unfair

             Jinxx’s home console suddenly flashed to life. Data flew across the screens, the power generator hummed and echoed throughout her lab. Then, just as quickly, everything relaxed. Jinxx and Vicxxa appeared in the room.

              “Woah,” Vicxxa said, leaning against the wall. She grabbed at her stomach, which failed to ease the feeling of her organs turning upside-down.

              “Takes some getting used to,” Jinxx replied.

              The two spent the night with Vicxxa’s sister before returning to Jinxx’s world. Vicxxa took that time to make sure she wanted this, and spend some quality time with the family she still had left. Fortunately, she loved the idea, and her approval meant a lot. That sealed the deal for Vicxxa, and she came along. She looked around, seeing nothing but an ordinary lab room. Metal walls, various machinery and screens. She was still grasping the reality of her situation. She’d just crossed the dimensions into a whole new world.

              Before they left the room, its door slid open, and another asura sprinted inside, panting for breath. “I heard the generator, you made it!”

              “Pexxi!” Jinxx ran to embrace her krewemate, and Pexxi picked her up, spinning her around to celebrate their reunion.

              “So everything went alright? Besides the separation of course?” Jinxx asked. She adjusted her outfit after returning to the ground, overjoyed to see her friend safe.

              “Yeah, I guess we just went to different Tyria’s. Let’s fix that before we jump again.”

              “Absolutely.”

              “And who’s this?”

              Vicxxa stood up straight and held out a hand. “Vicxxa,” she said, giving Pexxi’s hand a firm shake. “Jinxx found me.”

              “That’s right, my trip was well worth it.” Jinxx looked at Pexxi with a smug smile, and she raised her brow in response. “I found us a head of security.”

              “Really? Damn, you did a great job.” The thick sarcasm in Pexxi’s voice cut into Jinxx’s ears, but she didn’t understand the equally smug response. “And all I got was this card.”

              Revealing a small pink card from her pocket, Jinxx reached out to examine it. “What’s this?”

              “An entire hot springs and spa krewe, ready to move to our lab as soon as we build them a place to work.” Jinxx’s jaw dropped. “Oh, and they’re fully on board with your lewd ideas. In fact, they run separate rooms where nudity is required and sex is allowed.”

              “Holy sh-“

              “Oh, and one last thing.” Pexxi leaned in and whispered into Jinxx’s ear. “I got laid during my trip. Twice. One of those times was a threesome.”

              Jinxx stared in stunned silence while Pexxi stole her smug grin. She twirled around on her toes. “But great job though,” she added. “Nice to meet you Vicxxa, I’ll see you around.”

              She looked down at the card again after Vicxxa left the room. _Lexxi’s Hot Springs and Spa- For all your relaxation needs._ “Damn,” she muttered under her breath, more jealous of the sex than the incredible find Pexxi snagged. She placed the card in her pocket, then gave her home console a kick, rattling the components inside. “Next time you decide to break, send _me_ to the place where everyone has sex, and _her_ to the near death experience,” she grumbled.

              “Everything alright?”

              “Yeah, sorry,” Jinxx spoke up again, turning to Vicxxa. “Here, we can take a look at more of the lab.”

              Leaving the room, Jinxx showed Vicxxa all the completed portions of her lab. The layout was standard to that of any other, large lab rooms, good living quarters, and a network of wide hallways to connect everything in a grid-like pattern. The walls sparkled with a shine that only brand new labs gave off, and it added to the beauty of Alixx’s construction. Despite its standard arrangement of rooms, the design itself impressed Jinxx every day she looked at it, and she saw the same emotion in Vicxxa’s eyes. Alixx decorated the doorways with intricate patterns woven into the steel, artwork designs around the living quarters, and classic math and physics equations scribed out on lab doors. The steel plates forming the walls were stacked diagonally rather than vertically, and the slight difference made the lab’s atmosphere feel more alive.

              About half of Jinxx’s complex still waited for Alixx and her assistant golems to construct, but she proved her worth tenfold while Jinxx and Pexxi searched for krewe members to fill it. Excitement bubbled in Jinxx’s stomach. Everything was headed uphill.

              “You own a lab worth protecting,” Vicxxa commented.

              “I owe all this to Alixx, found her in a world where asura ruled all the other races,” Jinxx replied. “She’s our construction expert, I can’t wait to see what she has planned for our lab in the mists.”

              “Is that her?”

              At the end of the hall, Alixx came into view, skipping as her ponytail bobbed and swayed behind her head. She hummed a tune as she bounced, and Jinxx needed to call out before she even noticed they stood there.

              “Oh, good morning Jinxx!” Alixx’s voice matched the bubbliness of her step. “How are you? And nice to meet you, I’m assuming a new krewe member! So exciting!”

              “Yes, this is… Vicxxa,” Jinxx said, puzzled by such a vast contrast from Alixx’s normal attitude. “You seem rather happy today.”

              “Oh, it’s just such a lovely day outside!” Alixx replied. “You must go out and see for yourself, the sky is so blue, not a cloud to be seen, the moas are prancing and free! Such a beautiful day, but I’m already late for work. See you two around!”

              Alixx skipped past them, but Jinxx’s confusion stayed behind. “That was… weird,” she said.

              “Looks to me like someone just lost their virginity,” Vicxxa said.

              Jinxx blinked. “How do you know?”

              “How old are you?”

              “Twenty-three.”

              “Alchemy, I’m not quite thirty but you make me feel old,” she replied. “Anyways, as you age, your experience widens, and you learn things like that. Her first time must have been fantastic, given the mood she’s in. Some guy knows his stuff.”

              “But, she never goes anywhere… who would she have…”

              “Hey sis, you’re back!”

              Jinxx turned to find Dexx now on approach, and the puzzle pieces clicked. She groaned and stomped her foot, then marched towards her brother, grabbing his arm and pulling him along when he tried to greet her.

              “Woah, Jinxx, what are you doing?”

              “We’re going to the supply closet around the corner. Now.”

              “Why?”

              “Because I spent yesterday fighting for my life in a house that burnt down, while every other damn member of my krewe got some. We’re fixing this, right now.”

              “Um, o-ok,” Dexx said, stumbling over his feet as Jinxx dragged him. “Uh, nice to meet you, new girl! I’ll be back in like, twenty minutes or so!”

             When they disappeared around the corner, Vicxxa chuckled. “Guess she meant it when she said _every_ girl falls for her brother.”


	45. An Arm and a Leg

              “Maixxa, how many more pictures do you want?”

              “This is the last one. Everything alright?”

              “Fine, just… my pants feel a little tight.”

              “Aw, poor thing. I’ll make it up to you after this one, promise.”

              Maixxa sat on top of a large wrench, her back turned to Tanner as she posed for one last photo. Tanner’s struggle to focus came from Maixxa’s complete lack of clothing. He helped take multiple nude photos of her already, and felt rather pent up from the task.

              As expected, his sister just about fainted when she first heard of his and Maixxa’s new intimate arrangement. Jixx herself rarely ventured to date at all, and Tanner was similar before their new permanent krewe position. At first, Tanner shared her immense doubt. He felt a twinge of guilt when Maixxa set him up with another girl, a twinge of jealousy when she found herself a different partner for the night.

             As a few weeks passed, and krewe life returned to what it was before Maixxa lost herself, Tanner started to feel more comfortable. He noticed the difference in how Maixxa treated him compared to her other companions. She smiled at him while they worked together, playfully bumped into him now and then, and gave him a tender kiss goodbye at night if their plans weren’t with each other. When it came to her one night romps with others, half the time she forgot their name the next day, unless she wanted to enjoy a sequel. Tanner formed an understanding of how Maixxa’s mind worked. She cared for others on an emotional level just as he did, but to her, sex was more about the fun than the intimacy. Once Tanner wrapped his mind around that, he felt more carefree himself. He’d gladly go back to staying true to one girl if Maixxa wanted that, or if things didn’t work out between them. But for now, he was content.

              Jixx took longer than Tanner to get accustomed to his new habits, and still sent him an occasional judging glare, but ultimately, she wanted her brother to be happy. She saw him happy with his new life, and backed away from her comments. Peace returned to Maixxa’s krewe lab.

              “So what are these naked pictures for?”

              “For you, if I’m ever gone for a while and you miss me,” Maixxa teased, standing up after Tanner snapped the final photo. She left the wrench on the floor, and reached for her robe that hung on the wall. The robe warmed her up, but was somewhat transparent, doing little to hide her nude form underneath. “But also for Dexx. We’ve been mailing each other a little bit ever since I went to see him, trying to patch things up between us. I think the quickest way to his heart might be through his pants.”

              “These pictures are certainly nice,” Tanner replied, setting the camera down on a table. “I’m sure he’ll like them.”

              “Hopefully,” Maixxa said. She approached him with a sly grin, placing her hands on his biceps. “Speaking of pants,” she added, sliding her hands down into his, intertwining their fingers. “Why don’t you get rid of yours. I said I’d make it up to you.”

 

**

 

              Daven needed to duck to get through each of Maixxa’s lab doorways. He only felt comfortable inside the lab once he sat down, though the norn’s head still towered above the asura he recently met. His two brothers, one older and one younger, traveled with him, and shared his pain in feeling like a giant. They remained standing, but Daven required some rest. He only had one foot to stand on.

              “Maixxa will be here in just a moment,” Jixx told them. She offered each norn a glass of water, and already wrote down to order larger glasses. The asuran cups were dwarfed by the brothers’ massive hands. Leaving them alone, she left to fetch her krewe leader. They spent some time in silence, looking around the lab.

              “This building,” Daven said. “Its material is stronger than the metal of our weapons.”

              “I’ve heard stories about asura, but never seen it myself,” his older brother added. “What they lack in physical might, they make up for with unmatched cunning. I hear they can build metal machines to fight for them, some as tall as us.”

              “Astounding.”

              A few moments later, Maixxa arrived, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. “Hello, and welcome to my lab,” she said. Her first customers.

              “You must be Maixxa,” Daven replied. “These are my brothers, and I am Daven. Oh… your arm…”

              “Yeah,” she said, raising her mechanical arm to show its function, bending her elbow, flexing her fingers. “My arm is how I got started with this idea. I pissed off a charr to end up like this. What about you?”

              “One of Jormag’s minions,” he explained. “They attacked our village, a dozen of them. We fought them off, but I took a hefty loss.”

              “I’m sorry to hear that.”

              “Please, Maixxa,” Daven’s younger brother spoke up. “Can you help him? We have traveled a great deal to reach asuran lands, after hearing word about what you can do.”

              “Daven is a hero,” his older brother said. “He lost his leg in the middle of the fight, and just kept going. ‘If I can hop, I can still smash you!’ he shouted. It was unbelievable, glorious. One of the villagers even wrote a song about him, and it has spread to Hoelbrak itself.”

              “But Wolf’s blood still burns within me,” Daven added. “I am honored to receive such appreciation, but I am not yet thirty. I don’t want to retire a cripple. I want to walk on my own again, rejoin the hunt, fight like I once did.”

              Maixxa smiled. “I can help you, absolutely,” she said. “Unfortunately, though I started this project to help others, the arcane crystals I use are not cheap…”

              “Oh, we have money.” Daven’s older sibling tossed Maixxa a bag of coins as large as her head, and she staggered when catching it. “It’s amazing how much money you save as a hero. Our brother hasn’t paid for a meal in ages.”

              Maixxa nodded. “This is more than enough.” Now came the time for Maixxa to make her legend. There wouldn’t be songs sung of her at norn taverns, but as word spread of her inventions, she’d go down as one of the genius krewe leaders of her time. The norn brothers sent word to her in advance of their travel, and she already began work on a leg, saving the sizing and detail for when she met Daven face-to-face. _We’re not competing anymore, but you’re still going to hear a lot about me, Jinxx,_ she thought to herself. “Let’s get to work.”


	46. Hell

              Preparations to move Lexxi’s spa began immediately, despite the near year wait before construction of their new location would be complete. Lexxi wanted to ensure a smooth transition, and began briefing her employees on the secrecy of where they’d actually be, as well as informing long-time customers of a future location change.

              While this went on, Nix prepared for her own journey. In two days, she’d leave for the mist war.

              Lexxi gave her the last couple weeks off work before her departure time. She spent all morning training, going for an hour long run before the sun rose, working out her upper body after breakfast settled, and training with all her fighting friends, some of which would leave the same time as her. She lost herself in training until lunch, then spent the rest of the day letting her muscles rest, and spending time with Xia.

              Saying goodbye to her krewe proved difficult, but not nearly as hard as saying goodbye to her sister. This was the first time the twins would be apart for longer than a month, and as soon as lunch hour hit, they were attached by the hip until they went to sleep. On some nights just before Nix left, they shared a bed like when they were progeny, holding each other close.

              On her departure day, Nix let herself sleep in, skipping all her morning activities. She wanted to be fully rested and alert when she arrived, needing to pass the pre-trials so she could skip training and shorten her service time.

              She slipped on her armor, attaching her sword to her hip. Xia stood next to her in her soft robes she wore while working, and today the twins looked startlingly different. A fighter and a masseuse, but sisters nonetheless.

              At noon, a squad of mist warriors arrived to pick her up. Lexxi arranged the schedule to have no appointments at that time, and Nix teared up when she saw her entire krewe waiting to send her off. She gave waves and passing thoughts to everyone, with two long, tight hugs to Lexxi and her sister.

              “I’ll be fine,” Nix assured Xia while they embraced. “And by the time I’m done, you’ll get to see the mists too.”

              Xia sniffed, nodding as she let go of Nix. “Fight hard for us,” she said.

 

**

 

              “Welcome, recruits!” The female charr’s voice bellowed across a troop of two dozen, standing at crisp attention. People of every race made up the group, asura placed in front so they could see, all the way to the towering norn and charr in the back. They stood on an open field of grass, the sun glistening high in the sky. All were thankful for the gentle breeze in the air that kept them cool. Around them, mist warriors marched and trained, pitched tents, crafted weapons. Nix spent the last three days traveling here, to one of Tyria’s many mist war training bases. “I am Sergeant Lilleth Stoneclaw, but the only name you get to call me is ma’am. Welcome to hell.”

              Fire flared in Nix’s eyes as well as others, while some gulped or found their hands trembling at their sides. Some thought of home, others thought of loved ones, but in this moment, Nix shut all that out. The only thought in her mind was that she’d prove herself. She loved to fight, and poured her blood and sweat into the craft. She was ready.

              “Now, some of you in this troop, and in the two other troops joining you for your initial training, think so highly of yourself that you expect to skip these first few months, get right into the fight.” Lilleth paced from one end of the troop to the other, staring at each member of the formation in turn. “The mist war is no casual walk through the wild, where you might have to kill a giant spider or two. In the mists, we fight people just like us, with the same weapons and training. We are fighting other worlds to protect our own. If you want to skip initial training, you better prove it. We will test you on physical fitness, fighting ability, and understanding of larger scale combat over the next four days. The top five percent of you go from worthless meat to private after that. As for the rest of you…” she smiled. “We’ll get you up to speed by beating you into the ground for twelve weeks. Now, are you ready?”

              The troop roared back in unison. “Yes ma’am!”

              “Then get your asses moving! You start at the crack of dawn, so I suggest you sleep while you can!”

 

**

 

              “Should’ve stayed home with the family,” a male human grumbled. “Baking bread was boring, but it was better than this.”  

              Nix chuckled to herself as she passed yet another recruit in the obstacle course. To be fair, she hated crawling in the mud just as much as he did. The spa employee side of her screamed from the inside, fretting over how much conditioner it would take to get her hair back in order. But her warrior side won out, and she rocketed herself through the muck, staying low to avoid the barbed wire above her head. A sylvari got herself stabbed in the back multiple times trying to get up.

              “Come on, I’ve seen rocks move faster!” Sergeant Stoneclaw yelled from the sidelines. With her, an officer and several privates kept careful notes of how quickly each recruit completed various sections of the obstacle course.

              Nix sprang to her feet the moment she cleared the crawling portion, sprinting for the next task. A series of parallel bars rose out from the ground at an inverted angle. Everyone needed to climb up without using their legs, then flip over the top and climb down. She jumped as high as she could, only able to skip the first two bars given her height, and pulled herself up with ease, overtaking a charr to her right.

              “No fair!” he shouted. “What do you weigh, half a pound?”

              “I saw you scarf down seconds and thirds of dinner last night,” Nix retorted. “You’re just fat!”

              That left the charr grumbling, and Lilleth raised a paw to her face to hide a smile. She never showed emotion in front of the recruits, but certainly laughed about the pathetic ones with her friends at night.

              Nix cleared the top bar in no time at all, keeping her balance as she climbed down. All that remained was a quarter mile sprint to the finish line. She tore off after landing at the bottom, her lungs burning in her chest, sweat, water, and mud dripping off her skin. She poured everything into this final run, passing a fellow asura, a charr, a norn. When she crossed the finish line, an officer shouted the results.

              “First person to finish is asura recruit Nix! Second, norn recruit Afton! Third…”

              Nix beamed, forcing herself upright to keep cool, delicious air flowing into her lungs. Someone handed her water, she didn’t even see who, and she chugged it down, never having tasted anything sweeter.

              “Three and a half days to go…” she said, panting.  


	47. Stand Tall

              Maixxa spent several hours running calibration tests and planning the final size of Daven’s new leg. He lost everything from his foot up to half his thigh. She spent a while testing his nervous system to see what nerves remained intact and functioning around his wound. His brothers gawked at the level of magitech surrounding them, Daven’s leg and head connected to a computer system by various wires and nodes.

              “This is going to be weird, but I need you to pretend like you still have your left leg. Don’t try too hard, you don’t have to think about moving any other muscle. Just do it as if it were there, straighten your leg out. Good, the computer’s getting that. Try wiggling your toes. Alright, that’ll be a bit harder to calibrate. Never understood why you taller people need five toes to function.”

              Next, she took precise measurement of his remaining foot and leg, wanting to make the copy as exact as possible to keep him balanced. She strapped some weights to his ankle, directing him through several exercises to test the muscle strength. As much as Maixxa liked the idea of building prosthetics with super strength, she needed more research first. After the incident where Maixxa sent apple pieces flying all about her lab, she realized that her current technology couldn’t properly communicate strength beyond what a body was normally capable of. Too much power added and the mind’s idea of a gentle touch became bone-shattering power.

              “We’re almost ready to try this on,” Maixxa said. “I need to attach some equipment to the nerves inside your leg. This is going to hurt.”

              Daven let out a hearty laugh. “Little one, there is nothing in this world that can stop m-SPIRITS, YOU WEREN’T KIDDING!”

              Now his brothers took their turn to laugh, and soon Daven joined them, though he started gripping the sides of his chair. He managed the rest of the electronic intrusions without yelling, but he winced and ground his teeth.

              “Alright, time for the leg,” Maixxa said. Daven’s brothers fell silent, looking on with anticipation as Maixxa took care in lifting the prosthetic. “Stay still while I attach this,” she added, her arms shaking a bit with the weight.

              “Here, let me help.” Kren, the younger brother, knelt at Maixxa’s side and took most of the leg’s weight in his arms. “Like this?” Maixxa guided while Kren lifted, lining up the prosthetic with the plugs protruding from Daven’s leg. With a soft click, everything locked into place, and internal locks began tightening their hold, to ensure that Daven wouldn’t just lose the limb again when he stood up. She bent the knee herself, letting the foot rest on the ground at a natural angle.

              “Don’t move, I want to run final diagnostics before we do anything.” Daven followed her order, keeping still, not even opening his eyes to look down. Maixxa’s heart raced. The sensors were picking up connection between the magitech pathways and Daven’s nervous system. She hoped that most of the kinks were already worked out when building her own arm. If her sensors were correct, her hopes were true.

              “Alright,” she said, taking a deep breath. “Again, remember not to overthink it. Act like your leg was never gone. Go slow, and straighten your knee.”

              His brothers gasped, both whispering prayers to all the spirits. Daven’s new leg moved, straightening out in front of him.

              “What? My eyes are still closed.”

              “Brother, look! Look upon this miracle!”

              Daven opened his eyes, and blinked when he found himself looking at a metal foot hovering in the air.

              “Try wiggling your toes.”

              At first, nothing happened, Daven trying to force the motion into reality. He calmed himself, remembering her instruction, and cleared his mind. It didn’t take conscious thought to move a limb, he just needed to do it. One by one, each toe bent and straightened.

              “This… this is incredible!” Daven explained, leaning forward in his chair.

              “Wait, don’t-“

              Maixxa held her tongue in fright as Daven stood up. She wanted to run another three tests before he did that. For a moment, Daven looked off balance, ready to fall over and crash to the floor. He reached his arms out, shifting his weight over to his real leg, then slowly back. For the first time since the attack on his village, Daven stood at his full height, over three times that of Maixxa. She looked up at him, swelling with pride.

              “Ah, I can feel it! The joy of standing!” Daven’s voice boomed throughout the lab as he squatted down, then stretched upwards again. “Spirits, the things you don’t appreciate until they’re gone. When I get home, I’m taking my favorite chair and throwing it out in the snow!”

              Maixxa nodded. “I know what you mean. I’m right handed, you can imagine how much I missed that.” She began pulling off all the sensors attached to Daven, coiling them up and dropping them by her computer. “Now, I’m serious about this, don’t go off on a run the moment you leave, or start trying to kick things. Give your mind and the leg time to get in sync with each other.”

              “Understood,” Daven replied. He continued to move his feet and stretch his leg out, astounded at how it moved with ease. “I have to get the strength back in my real leg anyways. One isn’t much use without the other.”

              “Maixxa,” his older brother said, kneeling and placing a hand on her shoulder. “We are truly grateful for you restoring our brother’s health. Your name will be legend in our songs, and you will have no shortage of money to use for whatever other wonders of the world you create. We will spread word of your deeds, and keep the customers coming.”

              Maixxa shook his hand, thinking about how hard she was going to rock Tanner’s world to celebrate this. “Happy to help.”


	48. Cat and Mouse

              “In the mist war, you don’t choose who you get to battle against. Each of you will engage in combat with one member of all five races. Asura and sylvari must learn to take down larger opponents. Charr and norn must learn the differences in their strength. Do not think any race has an advantage, how you fight determines the victor.”

              After her speech, Stoneclaw announced the pairings for one on one combat training. This was the third day of new troop initiation. While leadership still woke everyone up early the previous day and worked their muscles in various exercises, yesterday focused on mental skill rather than physical. All the troops were tested on their knowledge of battle situations, from properly running a scouting mission to operating siege weapons and coordinating large scale assaults. Nix studied the art of war for an hour each day before coming, but slipped up on some of the large-scale combat questions. Still, she was first place on day one, and she planned to make up for her knowledge gaps in sparring.

              Nix handled her first few opponents with ease. Their swords and shields were wooden to prevent lethal damage, but carried a similar weight to real weaponry. Hits still hurt. Nix actually used weapons sparingly in combat. She and her sister practiced a form of martial arts mixed with magic, weaving spells into strikes. Here though, everyone was put on equal ground with the same melee weaponry. Magic users would get a chance to show their skill the following day, as well as archers.

              Next up for sparring, she faced a towering male charr. Her opponent was Flametail, he never used his first name. Knowing his results from the obstacle course, Flametail lacked speed. He finished close to the bottom half of the troops. However, when he encountered any obstacle that relied on strength, he soared across it without a single heavy breath. Nix understood the raw power of the muscles hidden beneath Flametails red-orange fur. If she slipped up and took a hit, one might be enough to end her. Real battles with weaponry often ended in a matter of seconds, with quick, decisive blows. Her match against a fellow asura took some time, he was skilled in swordplay and kept Nix on the defensive for a while. With this match, Nix knew that she’d never hold out with stamina longer than the charr. She either found a swift execution, or took defeat.

              Stoneclaw called for the next round to begin, and Flametail charged forward, yelling as he swung his sword down. Nix rolled to her left to dodge, but underestimated her opponent’s wit. As she returned to her feet, his sword swung low and tripped her, sending her crashing to the ground.

              His weapon came swinging again, this time right for her face. Their observer was about to halt the fight and declare a victor, but Nix changed that. She knew simply blocking his attack with her shield would send waves of pain down her arm, if not fail altogether against Flametail’s sheer power. Instead, she flung her shield at his face, and Flametail reeled back, losing his focus as blood trickled out his nose. Nix sprang to her feet and ducked between his legs, then leapt onto his back, using his armor buckles to climb up in a flash. She grabbed onto his head and swung her weight out. The leverage was enough to throw off Flametail’s balance, and he toppled down into the dirt.

              Shaking off the impact of the fall, Nix wasted no time using her superior speed to scramble up and climb on top of Flametail’s chest. She dropped her sword nearby, and after grabbing it, pressed the blade to Flametail’s throat. She ground her teeth, breath hissing out of her mouth, and a haze of instinctive fury clouded her mind. Her eyes were set to kill, as they needed to be in any real war.

              “Stop!” The sylvari lieutenant watching their match stepped into their ring, snapping Nix out of her trance. “Congratulations Flametail, you’re dead,” he said. “This asura just slit your throat.”

 

**

 

              A charr corporal stepped into Sergeant Stoneclaw’s office. Most of his body was covered in black fur, save the white that covered his stomach, chest, and muzzle. His horns were long and slightly curved, stretching back behind his head. He spent the last few days resting, rewarded to him after taking part in a siege lasting over a week. His uniform showed signs of how many battles he’d participated in, already beyond his first two years of service.

              “Cyrus,” Stoneclaw acknowledged him as he entered.

              “Sergeant Lilleth,” Cyrus replied. They’d known each other for some time and spoke on a first name basis. Even so, Cyrus was still required to respect her higher rank, and refer to her as such.

              “I hope you’ve enjoyed your resting period,” she said.

              “Immensely, give the captain my thanks. But I’m ready to get back out in the field.”

              “Good.” Lilleth spent most of her time running the training camp, but also helped their unit with organizational tasks. The officers decided their plans, then Lilleth delivered the message. “The captain has a scouting mission for you. Very discreet, two-person job. You’ll be out for a month getting the information we hope to acquire.”

              “Sounds good to me,” Cyrus said. “You know scout missions are my favorite. Better than sitting around watching siege weapons fire off. Or sitting around watching siege weapons come at you. Kevros coming with me?”

              “Not this time, he’s sick,” she replied. “He’ll live, but it’s not good. He’ll be out of commission for a while. You’re getting assigned a fresh recruit. Nix, asura, 21 years old. She’ll be your partner.”

              Cyrus scoffed. “You can’t be serious,” he said. “I don’t work with fresh meat. Especially with runts that I can pick up and throw with one hand.”

              “I’m not joking, and it was the captain’s decision, not mine,” Lilleth snapped back. “If you’d like, instead of giving him your thanks I can tell him you think he’s an idiot.”

              “How the hell am I going to stay alive if we’re ambushed with a mouse as my partner?”

              “She placed first in the obstacle course. Rusty on large battles but aced every question about how to properly scout. And she took down a charr eight inches taller than you in sparring. In about ten seconds.”

              “That doesn’t mean-“

              “You’ll accept this, and you’ll shut up!” Lilleth slammed her claw on the table, and Cyrus glared at her but fell silent. Lilleth shook her head, rubbing her temples to ease a pending headache. “Look, no one can order you to like this girl. Hate her all you want, and while she’s good enough to skip the next phase of training, she’s still green. She could use someone with a tough attitude to spin her up.”

              Cyrus growled, but nodded his head. “Fine,” he told her. “I’ll take the scouting mission with her. Feel free to kill me if I ever end up liking this runt, if I even return alive.”


	49. Building

               Jinxx decided to separate her krewe into sectors based on Rata Sum’s three major colleges. Pexxi stood up as the first leader, appointed by Jinxx as the Statics Sector Chief.

              Thanks to paying for a few extra golems, lab construction accelerated over the last two months, and Pexxi’s sector was nearly complete. She spent her days shopping for lab equipment, drawing up schematics, or organizing her new lab areas.

              “Sup, Pexxi!” Roxxi entered her lab holding a portable typing device. “What type of apprentices are you looking for? All my new recruits are scheduled to get here next week.”  
              “I’ve almost perfected my anti-pregnancy golems,” Pexxi replied. “So some female recruits willing to help with tests would be great. And some young, spry males. Not for my personal use, I have a new project in the works.”

              “Sounds kinky,” Roxxi said.

              “Dexx will be my first test subject, so yeah, kinky sounds about right.” She looked towards a box of metal on her table, the letters “SPB” painted across it, and smiled.

 

**

 

              Vicxxa clapped her hands together after finishing installation of her security pads. Now every door going into the krewe lab, as well as the doors hiding Jinxx’s mist teleportation equipment, came with key code entry.

              For the first time in longer than she could remember, Vicxxa smiled again. Traveling the world gave her time to think and rest, but moving to this new Tyria, joining a new krewe, this opportunity provided a fresh start for her life. She avoided mentioning her past or her children, and Jinxx noticed, following suit out of respect. She took her time to mourn and move on, but still felt a pang of anxiety when she thought about sharing the story again. For the moment, she was fine leaving that tale for another time.

              She seemed to fit in well with the krewe, despite being so much older than the rest of them. Only Pexxi understood how strange she felt working for a bunch of new college graduates, but even then, Pexxi was four years younger than her. However, Vicxxa never grew out of her dirty sense of humor, which everyone except Alixx appreciated. A couple more times hiding away in a supply closet with Dexx, and Alixx would likely catch up. Vicxxa made a mental note to talk with Dexx tonight. She needed to see what the big deal was.

              Now though, she had plenty more work to do. Roxxi made fantastic use of her recruiting trip, getting a list of several dozen applicants. Vicxxa appreciated Jinxx’s method of sending an in-person recruiter rather than public advertisement, that made her job easier. Even so, she needed to conduct some research on all the names Roxxi gathered, ensuring safety of the lab.

 

**

 

              “I give you time off, and you’re in a lab working?”

              Dexx didn’t look up when Jinxx entered the room. All the lights were off, save a lamp attached to his lab table. He held needle-thin tools in his hands underneath a series of magnifying lenses, working at a delicate pace.

              “Oh, this is nothing for the krewe, sis. Just a personal project for me.”

              Jinxx fumbled around the darkness until she found a chair. “What is it?”

              “Well Pexxi has her anti-pregnancy nano golems, right?” Dexx started. “She’s working to make it so that they don’t have to be changed out, just checked on every month or so for routine maintenance. That’s awesome, but it makes them expensive. I asked Pexxi for a few of her nano golems, and I’m working on an alternative.”

              “Do I dare ask?”

              “If the nano golems only need to get through one use, then they’ll be a hell of a lot cheaper,” Dexx continued. “So I figure, if I can make a discreet little pill of nano golems with one time use, smaller than a pea, then when I’m fooling around with a random girl I just slip it in her-“

              “So basically, you want unprotected sex with women outside this krewe too,” Jinxx interrupted. “Just be careful. Remember that Pexxi’s machines don’t protect from disease.”

              “Of course, you know I’m careful,” Dexx replied.

              “And a good thing, too,” she told him. “If you caught something, there’d be a massive spike in cases within a matter of days.”

              “Hey, I fool around in the lab a lot, but I don’t-“

              “Your trips to the college dorms?”

              “…I didn’t know you knew about that…”

              “Ha, nice try bro.” Jinxx walked over to Dexx, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek without pulling him away from his careful work. “Don’t know why you were trying to hide it anyways. I know how many underclassmen you got around to while we were still in college. I bet Sheilla missed you a lot.”

              “Oh yeah, she asked how you were doing last time I was with her.”

              “Wonder what she’d think of our common interest in banging you.”

              “Well, she’s free Friday, if you want you could both-“

              “In your dreams, horny boy, I’ll leave you to your work.” Jinxx turned away to go and discuss construction of the mist lab with Alixx, pausing as she reached the door. “I’ll think about it.”


	50. Into the Field

              Nix fussed over her uniform for ten minutes trying to get things just right. Every buckle in the right place, her rank aligned with her world insignia, every inch clear of wrinkles or dirt. She knew the moment she got into the field her work would be ruined, but she wanted to make this first impression great.

Just as she hoped, Nix placed in the small percentage of recruits that skipped the typical basic training. While everyone could learn something from it, the mist war always called for more bodies to serve, and streamlining those who already knew how to fight proved valuable in saving time and money.

She wore the lowest rank on her sleeve, which she didn’t expect to get promoted beyond in her one term of service. It took a year or two to get above private, a career serving the war if you wanted substantial recognition. Below that, a custom insignia marked what world she fought for, and below that rested her combat designation: a bird with its wings outstretched, marking her as a scout. Her heart raced at the thought of getting out in the field. She’d been assigned a corporal partner for an important scouting mission. He waited for her to arrive in the mists.

When she finished preparing her uniform, she joined the line of warriors waiting to enter the mist portal. Her mind wandered to that asura from another world, who came as a friend, not an invader. Soon, she may be working with an asura from an enemy world. She shook the thought away, knowing such second guesses would land her dead in a ditch. The majority of people on all the worlds didn’t even know what the mist war was being fought for, and felt no ill will against the others. The discovery of the mists, however, led to a never-ending struggle of power. The worlds that desired to conquer beyond their own domain left the rest on the defensive. The mist warriors remained unsung heroes, fighting to protect those that didn’t even understand what the problem was.

A few asura approached the gate controls, and Nix’s ears perked up at the familiar hum of magitech, the white noise of Rata Sum. She grinned at the shocked gasps of humans and the other races as the gate sparked into life, a portal of energy materializing before their very eyes. Most of them probably only saw a few asuran gates in their lifetime, while Nix understood the basic physics of these gates when she was seven years old. 

Her breath quickened as the line moved forward. She flexed her hands, feeling her magic flow through them with practiced ease. She looked forward to showing off her skills without using any weaponry at all, but her sword hung at her side, just in case.

To some of the new recruits, the walk through the gate was an experience in itself, feeling the power of magitech surround them, pulling them through the dimensions, into the mists. Nix used these gates every day, so she cared more about what lied on the other side.

No matter how bad the mist war got, no world ever let go of their headquarters. Guarding the gates they used to enter the mists, if any army ever reached this place, their world would be forfeit. Nix’s eyes widened at the sights around her. A field of lush grass seemed to float in the air, edges leading into whatever void the rest of the mists was made of. Many mysteries still surrounded this connection between the worlds.

Standing at key points around the headquarters were the legendary defenders. Clad in the finest armor, shimmering, enchanted weapons stowed on their back, these warriors dedicated their whole lives to the mist war. Nothing got past them.

Beyond that, much of the headquarters looked just like where she came from. An assortment of tents and buildings held their forces when not deployed to attack or defend a point. Nix found a sergeant to show the scroll with her orders. No longer a new recruit, the sergeant treated her like a person, and pointed her in the right direction.

Her partner waited in a tent of his own, near the outskirts of headquarters. She took a deep breath when she arrived, checking her uniform one last time, then spoke up. “Private Nix reporting,” she said. “Is this the tent for corporal Cyrus?”

Nix swore she heard some sort of grumble or sigh before a response came back. “Get in here,” a deep male voice snapped.

She pushed through the flap and discovered a massive charr, black on the sides and white in the middle. He was shirtless, laying down on a mat, and Nix’s ears clung to her face when she saw the disgust in his expression.

“Damn, you’re small,” was the first thing he told her. Nix kept a straight face. She’d have to work with this charr alone for a month, whether she liked him or not. She kept her thoughts positive.

“I’m your partner for the scouting mission,” Nix replied. “My name is-“

“Nix, you already told me,” he interrupted. “I’ll just call you private.” He stretched out his arms, then sat up, motioning for her to approach. “Come on, let me look at you.”

Nix stood in front of him, her head below Cyrus’s even while he was sitting. He examined her uniform and body, silently cursing command for setting him up with her.

“Lose the insignias,” Cyrus said.

Nix looked at her arm, and nodded. “Right,” she replied, tearing off the patches. “Don’t want the enemies to know who we’re fighting for if we get caught.”

“Good, you know your scouting,” he said. “Lose the rank, too. If they don’t know how important you are when captured, you may make it back in one piece. They see a private rank on you, they’ll just slit your throat and call it a day.”

She gulped at the thought, but kept her composure. “So when do we leave?” she asked, seeing this charr wasn’t in the mood for small talk.

“We’ll start our travel after the sun sets,” Cyrus explained. “We’ll be sleeping during the day, moving by night. If you can get yourself to fall asleep, you can nap in here. Otherwise, I guarantee you’ll be tired by morning.”

Nix shook her head. “I’m fine, thanks,” she told him.

Cyrus shrugged. “Suit yourself,” he said, laying back down. “Look,” he added. “Let’s get some things clear between us since we’re about to be the only thing keeping the other alive. I don’t like that I got set up with a green warrior just because my usual partner is sick. You’re top of your class or whatever, that doesn’t mean you’re worth a damn in the field. I know plenty of brave asura in this fight. You make good scouts with your size. But your size can also get you killed. A guy like me could pick up your head in one claw and crush it.”

Nix took offense at first, but tried to picture this situation from the other end. She imagined a spa client coming in, but her sister got replaced by some brand new hire. She’d do her best, but hate it.

“You don’t have to like me,” she said. “All I ask is that you trust me. I know I’m green, I’ll listen to what you say. But if things get serious, I won’t hesitate to put my life in your hands, and you should do the same.”

Cyrus turned away from her, placing a hand underneath his cheek. “Hopefully I can.”

Not wanting to irritate him further, Nix let her new partner drift into a nap. She rolled out the spare mat in the tent, but only used it for sitting. Unbuckling her sword from her hip, she retrieved a rag from her pocket, keeping herself busy with polishing the blade.

She’d prove her worth. She hoped to make a friend out of her partner, but at the very least, she’d prove her worth.

 

**

 

Nix gave up on not sleeping, and took a power nap right after dinner. She awoke with plenty of time to warm up her muscles and gather her things. The sun, or whatever ball of matter gave light to the mists, set in the sky. While attacking at night in full force would surprise the enemy, such an occurrence rarely happened. Night raids on supply camps were possible, but the disadvantage of darkness worked both ways. Warriors fought large battles in the day; night was for the scouts.

Cyrus said nothing to her as they set off from headquarters. He broke into a jog, and Nix kept up despite her short stature. He refused to show it, but Cyrus was impressed. Running ability didn’t equal capability in combat, but he no longer questioned this green private’s fitness.

The jog didn’t last long, more of a test for Nix than a necessity for quick movement. A long night’s walk awaited the two, and more long nights of walking after that. They’d be sore enough; running would lead to more breaks.

While Cyrus ran over the mission plans in his head, Nix pondered the mysteries of the mists that years of war prevented research on. Why would there be a habitable space between worlds? A cycle of night and day, varying weather, plants and animals found in Tyria? Their visitor from another world returned to her thoughts. If Pexxi and her krewe truly found a way to hide a lab in the mists itself, the possibilities would be endless.

That goal rested a long way off, however. She still felt excited to serve here, to fight for a worthy cause, but walking across the vast land of the mists with nothing but her sword, some rations, and a companion void of conversation, suddenly this year and a half felt longer.

Cyrus led on through the night, keeping their walk at a light pace. They rarely rested, only stopping enough to eat or handle the body’s routine needs. As the sun started to creep over the horizon, Cyrus stopped amidst a group of trees.

“I’ll take first watch.” Cyrus removed his pack and knelt on the ground, pulling out two large blankets. The threads were woven to look like foliage. “Days are longer than nights here, so we’ll end up with a decent amount of sleep. Four hour shifts, when you’re on watch, sit up in the tree branches and cover yourself with the blanket. You fall asleep, we die, clear?”

“Understood.”

Nix wanted to suggest that she take first watch, but her feet argued otherwise. She spent a few minutes stretching out her legs, massaging her muscles to ease the soreness of the journey. As Cyrus climbed up a tree to take his watch, Nix curled up as close to the trunk as possible, covering herself with the blanket. Within moments, she fell asleep.

 

**

 

Cyrus grew accustomed to shifting sleep schedules; staying awake was no problem for him. He found a branch large enough to hold his weight, and leaned back against the tree, keeping his eyes and ears alert.

The first two hours were uneventful. Cyrus took a moment now and then to glance at the bottom of the tree, eyeing the sleeping asura beneath him. He felt a twinge of doubt in his approach towards her. He needed to be hard, that was out of the question. Any private fresh into the field would die without a strict, disciplined leader to guide them. But his anger about this assignment wasn’t directed at her. She just followed orders and showed up. If he wanted to be mad, command was the target.

All his wandering thoughts stopped when he saw a squad of warriors out in the distance. Trained and blooded, Cyrus entered a state of pure instinct, not a single stray thought distracting him. He recognized the uniforms; these were enemies. And they were headed right for his camping spot.

“Nix, up, now.”

Always a light sleeper, Nix had eyes open and ears perked up within seconds of Cyrus calling to her. “What’s wrong?” she whispered.

“Enemies on approach, I count five,” Cyrus said. “We lose our cover if we try to run, these could be forward scouts for an army of dozens for all we know.” He dug into the tree’s trunk with his claws, pulling himself up. “Get up in the tree with me, up high. If we’re lucky, they’ll pass right on. If not, you’ll get some blood on your hands today.”  
Nix nodded, shoving her blanket inside her pack. She tossed up Cyrus’s pack to him, and he hid it underneath his own blanket. Next, Nix jumped to grab the lowest branch, pulling herself up and up, bit by bit, until she sat just below Cyrus. Again, Cyrus was impressed.

Quickly retrieving the blanket again, Nix covered herself and her pack, moving her eyes to the approaching squad.

Now, they waited.


	51. Mentorship

              Far away from the fights of the mist war, Vicxxa and Alixx appeared in the mists together. Roxxi arrived before them, and patrolled a mile radius around their location, keeping an eye out for any trouble.

              “This is where we plan to build the mist portion of the lab,” Alixx said, leading Vicxxa around a large, open field. “We’ll get most of our power for the lab and hot springs by sending in arcane batteries from Tyria, but solar cells also seem to work with whatever gives the mists daylight.”

              Vicxxa nodded. Jinxx sent her out with Alixx to do a survey of their planned mist lab location. If they managed to successfully hide a lab right in the mists, their krewe could race decades ahead of others studying mist energy. With the plans for adding the hot springs to the mist lab, that also allowed patrons from multiple worlds without threatening the security of their own.

              She knew little about construction, but came out with Alixx to give perspective from a security expert. She looked in all directions, seeing nothing but flat, open grass.

              “There’s no cover,” Vicxxa commented. “This is far away from the mist war?”

              “Per Roxxi’s scouting, a few hundred miles at least,” Alixx replied. “This is far away from all the known resources that worlds harvest from the mists, and the main gates to other worlds. We should be far away enough.”

              “Even so, a colleague of mine in the past was developing cloaking technology,” Vicxxa said. “It would be useful here. With some work on my end, I can eventually tell you how to make our whole complex invisible. Until then, I’ll do more interviews in person with our new recruits. Find out who’s good at combat, and who we can trust to know about this lab and scout for us. Jinxx wanted to have the mist lab be for senior positions only, but we need some protection.”

              “Sounds smart to me,” Alixx replied.

              “I think it’s a good place though.” Vicxxa pulled out a rolled-up paper from her shoulder bag, handing it to Alixx. “Until I can get you full cloaking, here’s some technical information on signal shielding. With proper implants in the lab’s foundations and walls, we should be able to keep any signals we create from reaching asuran sensors.”

              “Oh, I’ve used this exact technology before,” Alixx said, recognizing the technical schematics. “In my Tyria I ran a… prison, I guess you could call it. A special kind of prison that the arcane counsel wanted to keep secret.”

              “Sounds fun.” Vicxxa took one last look around, letting her mind imagine the lab completely built. Her trained eyes traced ideal scouting paths, places in the lab itself to place lookouts. She’d never protected something with this level of risk before, but the challenge excited her. “I think we can head back, you can tell Roxxi we’re done for now.”

              When only silence came in reply, she turned around. Alixx stood still, her head bowed and her ears tucked against her face. Vicxxa watched her for a few moments, spotting a hint of a blush on her cheeks, her hands clasped together tightly.

              “Something wrong?”

              Alixx glanced up, then averted her eyes again. “Vicxxa, you’re a lot older than the rest of us on the krewe so far…” she mumbled.

              “That’s true,” Vicxxa replied. “I feel old walking around a bunch of asura nearly right out of college. But why do you bring that up?”

              Alixx’s foot shuffled around as she tried to get the words out. “Do you… know a lot about sex?”

              Vicxxa nearly burst out laughing, but held her composure, seeing that Alixx asked this in all seriousness. It humored her to see someone so shy about sex surrounded by a krewe that treated sleeping together like a friendly wave. “I’ve been around in my time, I’m told I’ve got quite the knack for it.” A memory from when she first arrived at Jinxx’s lab resurfaced. “Is this about when you lost your virginity?”

              Alixx finally returned eye contact, this time in shock. “You know?!”

              “Sweetheart, nobody skips into work talking about how blue the sky is unless they just discovered sharing a bed,” she replied, chuckling. “It was with Dexx, right?”

              Sighing, Alixx just opened up. “Yeah, Dexx found out I’d never even been on a date, let alone had sex,” she explained. “So he invited me out to Lion’s Arch. He took me to this great seafood restaurant, we walked around the city, watched the sunset… and didn’t come back to Rata Sum until the next morning.”

              Vicxxa smiled. “He sounds like a sweet guy,” she said. “So how was the sex?”

              “Oh, it was incredible!” Alixx shouted, her face lighting up. “He was gentle at first, so caring, then once I relaxed into it he…” Noticing that her ears had risen halfway above her head, she paused, pulling them back down and blushing again. “It was good. _Really_ good. But…”

              “Like you’ve said, I’m older than everyone else. I’ve heard it all, you don’t have to be shy.” Though she doubted such given the conversation so far, she asked. “Did he hurt you in some way?”

              “What? Oh, alchemy no!” Alixx shook her head, putting her hands up. “That’s not what I was getting at. I… I want to do it with him again, but I felt so… I felt like I didn’t do anything the first time. I didn’t know what to do. I know it felt good for him, but… could you…” She took a deep breath. “Could you teach me about sex? I don’t want him to do all the work next time. I want to make him feel like I felt, show him how special he is, surprise him with my skill.”

              Vicxxa smiled. A real, genuine smile, the kind she didn’t experience until Jinxx broke her out of her stupor. Here stood a young girl looking for a mentor, a guide. The topic was a little unusual, but nothing to be embarrassed about. She reached up to her hair, touching the purple and gold clip. She recalled another young girl, just as eager to learn, but how to fight, rather than love.

              _I’ll give her a hand,_ Vicxxa thought to herself. _We’ve explored the world together, now it’s time for a different sort of exploration._

“Alright,” she told her, nodding. “I have some toys we can use for practice. You’d have to get naked in front of me, and I’ll probably be naked too. That alright?”

              Alixx hesitated, but nodded. “I’ll do it.” She gave Vicxxa a quick hug, and she returned it, giggling. “Thank you so much!”

              Vicxxa pulled out her teleportation device, setting coordinates for Jinxx’s lab. “Then we better get Roxxi back here, so we can go home and get to work.”


	52. Ambush

              “Ah, nothin’ like a rest in the shade.”

A male human slumped down amidst the trees with four others, the same spot that Nix had rested just minutes earlier.

“You rest at every chance you get, bookah,” an asura in the group retorted. “If you ever got off your ass, maybe we’d actually win this war, start ruling over two worlds.”

“Screw winning the war,” the human said, shrugging. “I just like fighting. Seraph never get to do anything fun, but this is a sweet gig.”

Above the squad, Nix clenched her fist, but stayed dead silent. She enjoyed fighting too, but she could have stayed on her world, continuing to spar with her friends. To enter a war, fight and kill for a cause he didn’t even care about, that rustled her. The asura’s threat of conquest made things worse, but she knew Cyrus was right. Avoiding fights was a scout’s way, if possible.

“So, I’m here to relax, Mr. floppy ears wants to be king of everything, how about you guys?”

“I just joined to get out of my damn parents’ house.” The female human in their group examined her longbow, checking for any damage.

The charr in their ranks spoke next. “My brother died fighting in this war. I’m here to replace him,” he said.

A sylvari completed their squad of five, but he remained silent. He looked tense, focused, staring down at the blades of grass around them. The small talk of his companions flew in one ear and raced out the other, his mind trying to piece together a puzzle that the others remained oblivious too.

“Come on, salad, don’t be shy,” the male human said.

“Someone was here,” he replied.

“Who cares? This is soft grass, we can’t track one or two people taking a stroll.”

“They didn’t leave.”

Their leader kept his doubts, but leaned forward from the tree, his hand resting on his sword, ready to draw. “The hell you mean? There’s no one here but us.”

“You keep me around for my magic, listen,” the sylvari said, aggravated. “I can sense changes in plant life. This area was disturbed before we got here, and it still is.”

“There’s no one around,” the charr said. “If they’re still here, where are they?”

“If they didn’t run, they’re either invisible, waiting to strike, or they’re… above…”

As the charr started to look up into the height of the trees, Cyrus was already halfway to the ground. Before he could move, Cyrus slammed into him, crushing his skull.

“On your feet, let’s go!” the human shouted.

Nix kept a step ahead of him. She slinked down the other side of the tree, staying out of sight. As soon as he’d jumped up from his rest, drawing his sword to face Cyrus, she swept her leg hard at his ankles, breaking his balance. Before he hit the ground, Nix let her martial magic surge through her body, let the familiar flame of power course in her being. She struck the man’s head with her fist, charged with a burst of lightning energy. Her punch was enough to knock him out; the magic was enough to end him.

Trying to respond in time, the female missed her desperate bow shot at Cyrus, the arrow jamming into a tree trunk in the distance. She tossed the bow aside in exchange for two daggers at her hips, while Cyrus charged forward with a longsword nearly as tall as her.

Nix looked up just in time from her first target to see the asura wielding a flamethrower, pointed right at her. She dove behind the tree again as she felt the blast of heat. Her cover took the brunt of the damage, but her cover was now on fire.

“Come out so I can toast you!” the asura cried, firing again. Nix covered her ears, her mind searching for a solution.

Cyrus clearly possessed more strength than his human opponent, but she moved with elegance, swiping away his sword with her daggers, or rolling out of his swings. Behind him, the sylvari had drawn his staff, and began speaking the words to a spell.

Nix needed to get out and help, and a thought struck her. It would take all her magic to pull this off, she’d need rest before she could try any more. But she knew any other means of escape would end in flames, the asura ready to fire the moment she appeared.

In her training of mixing martial arts with magic, she learned to channel the elements, but also pure, raw magical force. She stood up behind the tree, running all her power into one place, draining herself. With a cry, she spun towards the tree, rocketing her leg out with a magic-infused kick.

The trunk yanked free of its roots, and flew at the asura who expected easy victory. It crashed into him, sending him sprawling to the ground, pinned by the weight. The fire on the bark soon spread to his clothing.

Nix turned her focus to the others. Cyrus found a weak point in his opponent’s defense, and caught her off guard. His sword plunged into her heart, but the sylvari’s spell was nearly complete. Cyrus lacked time to refocus and dodge.

Spent on her own magic, Nix sprinted for the sylvari, leaping up and tackling into his back. The spell went off, but wide of Cyrus, then he and Nix collapsed to the ground. The sylvari managed to grab a dagger hidden underneath his clothing, and almost buried it into Nix before Cyrus ended his life, swinging his blade down in a swift, final blow.

Nix panted for breath, adrenaline still coursing through her body. She felt drained after forcing so much magic out of herself at once, and struggled just to sit up. Suddenly a large, paw-like hand appeared above her head. Cyrus.

She reached out her hand, and Cyrus pulled her on her feet as if he were picking up a single coin. Nix kept herself up, but hunched over, trying to catch her breath.

“You alright?” he asked.

“Yeah…” Nix breathed. “I’m fine…”

“Well…” Cyrus ran a hand over his head, scratching at his horn. “You did good,” he finally said, admitting it as some of his anger over this new partner melted away. Without even realizing, he’d placed his life in Nix’s hands, trusting her to come to his aid. When the moment counted, there she was.

Nix still fought for breath, but smiled. “Thanks,” she replied.

Cyrus examined the bodies around them, making sure they were slain. When he faced the direction of Nix’s first fights, his jaw dropped.

“What the…”

“Oh…” Nix said. “I was pinned down, so I kicked the tree at him.”

Cyrus looked at Nix. He looked back at the burning tree, then at her, back and forth. The tree wasn’t massive, but big enough to climb. Nix didn’t even reach his waist.

“How… the hell… did you kick a tree?”


	53. Escape and Expansion

              Maixxa nearly jumped out of her seat when a furious banging came from her lab entrance.

              She wasn’t expecting any prosthetic customers for another few days. And they were unlikely to slam their fist on the door in the manner someone slammed right now. She tensed, debating whether to approach the door or reach for her sword.

              Tanner sprinted into the room, his lungs heaving for air as he tried to speak. “Maixxa, I’d just recently finished installing the camera for our entrance…” he said. “There’s an asura outside, and he’s in an inquest uniform…”

              Maixxa’s heart sank. Panic creeped through her veins, vying to send her into a frenzy. She clenched her fists, keeping her worst fears at bay. This could mean anything. It could be just one. Or this could mean that the inquest found her. Now they wanted her back.

              “Get Jixx, move to the farthest back corner of the lab you can find,” Maixxa said. “Go!” she added after his hesitant look. She hardly blamed him. If the inquest found her, he may never look at her again.

              The banging continued, now ringing in Maixxa’s ears. She found her old sword, untouched in a corner for months. The last time she fought, a charr sliced off her arm.

              Nevertheless, the blade felt balanced in her hand, and muscle memory kicked in as she swung at the air a few times, making her way towards her lab’s entrance. The banging grew louder as she drew closer, echoing around the metal corridors. When she reached the door, she looked at Tanner’s newly installed camera display.

              A single male asura stood outside, and she recognized the inquest uniform. Just seeing it sent a shiver down her spine, long forgotten memories flashing to the front of her conscience. However, the sight outside looked different than she expected. As far as Maixxa could tell, the inquest member was alone. He slammed his fist on the door three times, paused, three more, again and again. His eyes held no determination, no anger, but fear. He constantly looked behind himself, as if waiting for something to jump out at him.

              On the camera, she saw his lips begin to move, and a muffled voice reverberated through the locked door. “Please, is anyone in there? I need help!”

              It could be a trap. There could be half a dozen more inquest waiting just outside of view, ready to punish her with capture or worse, as payment for abandoning her mission. She tried to read his expression, search for hesitation, any signs of faking.

              “Please, I don’t want to hurt anyone! I’m sick of the inquest’s lies! I just need a place to stay, to hide for a while.”    

              His words touched Maixxa’s heart. Again, more burning memories of her past suffering returned. She wanted to help him, take him in, but her grip on her sword only tightened.

              She paced about the door, considering one option over another, back and forth in her mind. With an irritated grunt, she punched in the code, and her lab entrance slid open as the apparent defector tried to slam again. A wave of relief flushed over his face, followed by returning fear as Maixxa grabbed him by his collar, yanking him inside.

              Maixxa pushed him up against the wall with her mechanical arm, sword pointed at his face. “Are you still with the inquest?” she asked, though her voice conveyed demand rather than a simple question.

              “N-no! I swear! I’m not here to wreck your lab or take anything. I don’t want to be inquest anymore!”

              “Inquest don’t just let people run. How did you get here? Were you followed?”

              “I swear, I-I’m alone! I’ve been on a patrol with three others in the region. We take turns for watch when we camp for the night, I left during my shift. None of them woke up, by morning I was long gone.” She felt the asura tremble underneath her grasp, and a few tears started trickling down his face. “Please, oh please, don’t hurt me. I’m not one of them!”

              Her sword hand twitched, wanting to push forward, and she nearly followed through. If this was a trap, her life ended today. But watching the asura crumble underneath her threat, desperate for an escape, made her relax. She lowered her weapon, and let go of him.

              After exhaling in relief, he crumbled to the floor, burying sobs into his hands. Maixxa spent some time looking at his features. He stood a bit shorter than her when on his feet, and his ears were thin and small, a bit pointy at the ends. He had grey skin and bright blue eyes, his black hair spiked this way and that on top of his head. She knelt in front of him, placing her sword behind her. She didn’t want him reaching for her blade, though her suspicions of a trap diminished the more he cried.

              “I’m sorry,” Maixxa said, softening her voice. “I had to be sure. The last time I saw inquest… it didn’t go well for me.” She touched his shoulder with her prosthetic arm, and he glanced up, only now having enough time to process one of her arms was fake.

              “Oh…” he replied, sniffing and wiping his nose. “By the Alchemy, I… I’m sorry…”

              “It wasn’t your fault,” she told him. “You didn’t do this. Plenty of people join the inquest without realizing what they’re really up to.” She hinted at her own past mistakes, but withheld the truth of her former employment. “What’s your name?”

              “C-Crenn…” he said, his breath slowly returning to normal. “It’s Crenn.”

              “How long were you with the inquest?”

              “Just a few months,” Crenn explained. “I had some ideas for new geothermal energy collectors, and they made life with them sound great. I thought all the stories about them might be false, that they could support my research. Then… then…”

              Maixxa gripped his shoulder when she saw hints of tears returning. “I understand,” she said. “It’s ok.”

              As she comforted him, Maixxa pondered what to do next. She’d gladly help Crenn out today, give him some food and new clothes. But she didn’t want him to leave for at least the week, until she knew for sure if the inquest were on his trail.

              What if her hopes were true, and no trap laid behind his words? What then? She and Tanner talked about wanting to expand on krewe members after her first successful sale of a prosthetic. Maybe he’d take interest in staying.

              He certainly needed someone to shake him out of his inquest nightmare. When Maixxa realized she’d be one of the best people to do so, a thought struck her on where to pull more recruits from.

              “Come inside, let’s get you out of that uniform,” she said, lifting him off the ground. Unable to help her usual thoughts, she stifled a chuckle after wording her sentence in that manner. _After he’s emotionally stable, maybe,_ she thought to herself.


	54. The Mission

              After their first fight, Cyrus opened up a bit more. They still talked little, focusing on the mission, but Nix saw a substantial change in his mood. Instead of sulking while they traveled, he’d think of things to teach her about scouting, sharing stories of his past experiences. Nothing in all her studies compared to the tales Cyrus told her. She absorbed herself in the stories, amazed at some of the feats Cyrus accomplished. Once when surveying a supply camp, an entire army came to refresh themselves. The army stayed for three days, and the entire time Cyrus and his partner hid in a large crate, barely moving, no chance of escaping alive if the army caught them. By a stroke of luck, they went unnoticed, and emerged stiff and sore, but safe once the army moved on. When getting chased down by a large squad after he was spotted, no crate to hide in this time, Cyrus used his knowledge of troop movement to lead his pursuers into a trap. Within a few hours, Cyrus lured the squad right into the path of a fully-fledged army. In the confusion, the determined squad forgot about him completely, and the army didn’t even notice him.

Nix felt a lot closer to Cyrus now, and wanted to know more about him personally. She held off on those questions, seeing the hard-pressed focus on mission still raging behind Cyrus’s eyes, despite his calmer attitude towards her. All scouts got time to rest after long missions like this. Worst case scenario, she’d start asking once they returned to allied ground.

The next week passed without conflict. At this point, Cyrus began revealing the details of their actual mission. Soon they’d come upon a large outpost. At the crest of a hill, two tall towers rose up from the ground, given a wide berth by high stone walls. From a distance, the outpost looked like a tiny castle, and practically was. The towers provided excellent view for miles of battlefield, and the sturdy walls kept them safe. Or so the world that once held this outpost thought.

One of the complexities of the mist war came from multiple enemies. In a typical war, one side fought another until someone surrendered. Here in the mists, the war felt more like a free for all, enemies on all sides and no worlds ever cooperating with each other. The other world theirs fought against had recently taken this outpost with a show of incredible force. Word spread quickly, and the news came as quite a shock.

That lead to Cyrus and Nix receiving their scout mission. Their objective was to find a way to stealthily approach the outpost, climb the walls, and get a look at how well the new owners maintained it. If they got too cocky after their victory and left a minimal force behind, then Nix’s world got the perfect opportunity for a strike. If they looked ready to hold this outpost forever, more careful planning would be needed to take it down, if they even bothered with the risk of trying. Presently, Nix’s world held a great portion of land; holding their territory took precedence over offensive moves.

Cyrus stopped their night march before any sunlight trickled over the horizon. As usual, they stopped in a cluster of trees. Nix took first watch, and climbed to take her position while Cyrus curled up to rest.

She enjoyed her watch shifts, some hours to just sit with her thoughts. She kept her eyes and ears alert, but let her mind wander to other things. She pictured her sister, giving some special treatment to a valued spa customer. Some of the regulars probably felt disappointed when they found out Nix wasn’t there to team up with her twin, but she chuckled to herself as she imagined Xia undressing with her usual amount of teasing and seduction, quickly making them forget what they complained about moments before.

Out of all the routines she left behind to join the mist war, Nix missed that the most. Getting naked with the more privileged clients, bringing them much needed relief in tandem with her sister. Since their early college days, Nix and Xia loved fooling around in the bedroom more than anything. They only held a few long-term relationships in their lives. Their manager Lexxi, who started the whole trend of incorporating sex with massages and spa treatments, made the sex aspect of their job completely voluntary for employees. Some workers were just as ambitious as the twins, while others’ declinations were respected. That’s why Lexxi saved up and built a whole second hot tub room in the first place. She didn’t want to discriminate in hiring or clientele based on how comfortable they were naked or making love around large groups of people.

The sun peeked out gradually into the sky. Bit by bit, the land around Nix began to brighten, color returned to varying shades of grey, and her thoughts returned to the present when she saw the hulking shadows of the outpost. Jutting out atop an already steep hill, their target loomed less than a mile away. With such range of vision and high ground for defense, Nix wondered how anyone took this set of towers from the original owners. She adjusted her camouflage blanket, covering herself more, though at their distance and cover in the trees, it would take near impossibly skilled eyes to spot a measly two mist warriors. The vantage point served for spotting assault forces.

After their day of rest, Nix would climb that hill with Cyrus. She’d see the inside of the outpost herself, risk ever seeing her sister again for the mist war’s cause. The fear of failure never crossed her mind. She’d broken the ice (by breaking a tree) with Cyrus, and now he trusted her. With her trained skill and his field experience, they’d find a way.


	55. SPB

              Roxxi shared lab space with Pexxi today, her newly found sister from a parallel universe. Ever since meeting Pexxi, Roxxi read a few books and scientific papers on genetics, curious about how the same two parents, albeit from different dimensions, produced two asuran women with striking differences in appearance. Regardless of varying looks, the more time Roxxi and Pexxi spent time together, the more they felt that family tie. A strange, immeasurable emotion of closeness to each other.

              While Pexxi prepared to show her sister developments on her new project, Roxxi organized information files on krewe applicants she’d recruited. Her fingers swiped this way and that, separating potential interns and apprentices into categories. Vicxxa would screen out anyone who didn’t pass her security standards, then Jinxx got the last say on hiring.

              She waited with tested patience for Pexxi to produce her project. When she’d asked around the krewe for what sort of interns each senior member wanted, Pexxi asked for healthy guys, preferably young. Pexxi possessed plenty of social skill to get laid on her own time, and Dexx always provided an enjoyable backup plan. She couldn’t want recruits with that description just to satisfy her desires. She plotted something much more interesting.

              “This will take like, five more minutes, tops,” Roxxi complained. “If I finish this and you’re still prepping, I’m taking a lunch break.” She promised her sister not to look over at anything Pexxi was doing, so she had no way to tell how much progress she made.

              “Sorry! Just fixed up some calibration problems. It’s ready.”

              Roxxi put down her work instantly, turning to see what Pexxi brought. She held a large, metal box, covered in all sorts of dials and ports for wires. An assortment of wires was already attached, leading to a large helmet-shaped device, wires plugged into the outside and padding lining the interior. Hand-painted on the box were the letters “SPB”.

              “SPB?” Roxxi asked.

              “I’ll explain in a moment, put this on.” She set the box down, passing the helmet over to Roxxi. “That side’s the back, there you go.” She helped Roxxi put on the helmet properly, pressing it tightly down on her head. “Then this goes over your eyes.” Sliding down a visor on the front, the setup was complete. She attached power cables to her box, turning the device on.

              “Woah, Pexxi,” Roxxi said, holding her hands out in front of her. “I can’t see or hear anything anymore. In fact, I can’t _feel_ anything. It’s like I’m not sitting in a chair, my feet aren’t on the ground, I’m just nothing. What the heck is this?”

              Pexxi turned some dials on her box, plugging in magitech voice input. “Hey, it’s me,” Pexxi said, and Roxxi calmed down at the sound of her voice. “This is all normal. This device gets crazy with your nervous system, it was inspired by Snaff’s full mental control of golems. This serves a different purpose though.”

              “So you’re going to replace my actual senses with virtual senses?”

              “Precisely.”

              Pexxi continued to adjust this and that, preparing the machine. With a flick of a switch, Roxxi was no longer void of all feeling. However, she wasn’t in Pexxi’s lab anymore. At least, it didn’t look like it. She still sat in a chair, but in a blank, white void.

              “Woah…” Roxxi stood up, both in the virtual simulation and in real life. A few more adjustments, and Pexxi appeared in front of her, smiling and waving. “Are you in here too now?”

              “No, that’s not me,” Pexxi replied, and the Pexxi Roxxi saw made no motion with her lips. The real Pexxi was relaying the information; this Pexxi was part of the simulation. “You’re looking at a full-scale model of myself. Don’t ask how long it took to code this, this is years in planning and months in application. Here, why don’t you shake hands with me? Well, her.”

              In Roxxi’s simulation, Pexxi walked forward, holding out her hand. In reality, Roxxi held out her arm awkwardly, forming a greeting with no one but the air. But she felt Pexxi’s hand. Her palm, all four fingers, the strength of Pexxi’s grip, the smoothness of her skin.

              “Woah…” Roxxi couldn’t find words to explain how impressed she was. Pexxi looked like a progeny when her knowledge of mist energy was compared with Jinxx’s, but now the tables were reversed. Pexxi created a full virtual version of herself.

              “You like it?” Pexxi asked, her eyes full of pride and hope.

              “If I didn’t know how smart you were, I’d swear you were pranking me right now,” she replied. In her shock and awe, Roxxi forgot her curiosity about Pexxi’s choice in recruits. With the turn of a few dials, Pexxi started demonstrating why.

              “Here’s a little taste of how I mean to use this device,” Pexxi said, a grin forming on her own face as well as her virtual self. In Roxxi’s simulation, Pexxi took a few steps back, then started taking off her clothes.

              Roxxi’s eyes widened, her sight blocked for a moment when Pexxi threw her robes at her. The asuran robes felt just as real as her hand, and when she yanked them away from her face, she felt the friction of the fabric. In the time it took her to tear that away, Pexxi stood completely nude in front of her.

              A virtual bed materialized behind Pexxi, and she laid herself down, presenting herself to Roxxi. After that, the simulation went dark, and Roxxi returned to the strange, purgatorial feeling of resting between simulation and reality.

              “Woah…” Roxxi said, her awe of Pexxi’s talent now mixed with embarrassment of seeing her naked for the first time. Pexxi carefully shut down the device, and Roxxi’s senses returned to normal. She was standing up in the lab. So she’d actually gotten out of her chair?

              With a few clicks, the helmet was loose of Roxxi’s head. Pexxi lifted the visor, then slid the device off, placing it down on the table.

              “So, couple things…” Roxxi began, stuck with Pexxi’s expectant eyes until she said something. “First off, you’re… well, you’re hot. Like, I was ok with Dexx and Jinxx’s thing, but now I kinda get it.”

              Pexxi grinned. “Thanks,” she said. “You know, if it does bother you, I think if you go through the technicalities, we’re not sisters.”

              “Let’s talk about that later,” she replied, giggling. “Second, so you’re working on a 100% virtual reality simulation where guys can have sex with you?”

              “The most elite sex toy ever created, the Super Pleasure Box,” Pexxi said with practiced pride, the practice of pitching her idea and receiving no’s dozens of times before Jinxx found her. “I’m so close to being ready for my first alpha test. The tricky part is moisture, for some reason wet things are way harder to program.”

              “This is…. so awesome,” Roxxi told her. Now she knew exactly why Pexxi needed certain recruits. She needed some boys with energy and stamina to test out, well, her. With that question answered, a new one wandered her thoughts. “So, just how accurate is that model of you? Like, did you put sensors inside…”

              A knowing grin spread across Pexxi’s face. “You want to see how I took the measurements?”

              Roxxi took a glancing look at her computer screen, then back at Pexxi. “Vicxxa can wait, I’ll finish that later. This, I gotta see.”


	56. Infiltration

              A male sylvari paced his portion of the outer wall, looking out into the night’s darkness as best he could. His last thought before a massive pair of claws snapped his neck was how bored he became on night watch, nothing ever happening.

In the darkness, Cyrus and Nix evaded detection with ease, ascending the hill all the way to the tower’s outer walls. It took them several grueling hours to do so, but they suffered no damage or sighting. Nix rubbed her arms to work out some of the soreness. Even with her athletic ability, low crawling up an entire hill took its toll.

To scale the wall, Cyrus provided Nix and himself with a magical potion. The effect lasted a mere few minutes, but let the scouting pair climb the outer wall without equipment, their hands and feet sticking to the stone surface. Rather costly to make, climbing up took all their supply. While Cyrus nocked arrows and silently dispatched other nearby guards before they turned to see them, Nix fastened grappling hooks to the wall, letting long rope fall from each one. They’d make their escape manually.

Cyrus waved his fingers, and Nix responded to his nonverbal command. During their final rest before this mission, they went over operation plans again and again, burning each movement into their memory. They dared not even whisper to each other; silence was their greatest ally.

The next step was clearing the wall of bodies. There were no other patrollers on this side of the wall, and absence of slain guards would go unnoticed for at least a few minutes. To extend that time frame, Cyrus tossed the first guard they killed off the wall’s edge, then sprinted for another. Nix took off in the opposite direction, heaving their third kill off the edge and out of sight.

With that done, Nix found her own way off the outer wall’s walkway, taking a path of stairs to the ground below. Torch light flickered along her path, keeping her adrenaline on edge as shadows danced around her. She reached the bottom without any shadows turning into enemies.

Cyrus found a ladder near where he tossed off the night guard, and reached the ground first. They made eye contact, nodding in approval to each other. Time for the next stage of the plan.

Finishing their operation would be simple compared to their uphill climb to infiltrate the tower. All that remained was observing their surroundings. How much supply did the tower hold? How many buildings appeared full of soldiers? Simple questions that lacked easily attainable answers.

Nix and Cyrus stayed separate from each other, exploring the expanse of the tower’s held area. Nix kept herself behind boxes or walls whenever possible, though she came across no active soldiers. With a view tower so tall, centered atop an already immense hill, why bother with inner patrols?

Some observations Nix locked in her memory, others she sketched down in shorthand, never focusing her eyes on the paper. She knew all too well that a charr of Cyrus’s size could snap her neck just as easily as he did the human guard when caught unaware. She’d gather enough from her scribbles to interpret the meaning, if she didn’t remember everything anyways.

Waves of flaming excitement mixed in with her calm focus. This was just what she imagined when she decided to join the mist war. Serving her world as a scout, trailing paths miles ahead of armies, finding information that needed one or two people to obtain, where a thousand would fail. She kept these wild emotions in check, understanding the precarious difference between her imagination and now.

After splitting up, Nix ended up with the side of the tower that held most of the living quarters, kitchens, and workshops. She used her strong legs to jump for window ledges, grabbing on then pulling her head up just enough to peek inside. The new holders of the tower kept plenty of their forces here to put up a defense. She guessed several hundred, enough to deter over a thousand given counter-siege weapons and their strong position. 

Cyrus found crops, stables, and supply holds. His judgment matched Nix’s after looking about. He kept his distance from the stables, not wanting his scent to stir them up. Seeing the level of cleanliness around them told enough.

The two met underneath the heart of the hold, the tower itself. Torch light from above showed that entering the tower meant a fight. Fortunately, there was no need. All the desired information presented itself through the rest of the hold.

Nix felt comforted standing next to Cyrus again. She passed a few hand gestures to relay that she’d finished. Cyrus returned the gestures, then signaled the time to evacuate. Before they moved, however, a voice sent an icy shiver through both their spines.

“Bsst! You two!”

A male human peeked his head out from behind a few large crates, looking right at them. He called out with a loud whisper, staying behind the crates. Though darkness covered the area, they could tell the human wore no shirt.

“You guys have a blanket on you or something? It’s getting a little chilly out here. Don’t tell one of the officers, please, we just snuck out of the barracks for a little fun. They keep it so regimented here.”

A female human with a lesser sense of privacy stood up from behind the crates, not bothering to keep her nude body hidden as she stepped around. Nix froze up. She hated not knowing what to do, what their next move was. Running for cover would be a dead giveaway of their allegiance, while conversing with him led to the same end. Even a swift strike with an arrow may cause enough noise for alert, since they stood in the center of the hold, no longer protected by the outer wall’s distance from everything else. All she could do was wait for Cyrus, who hadn’t moved yet either. She felt a bit better; clearly, he still thought over the situation just like her.

“You two are welcome to join us if you like,” the woman said in a low voice, bouncing on her toes to make her chest bounce. “Who’s there?”

As Nix thought, the distance and darkness was just enough to not give away their clothing, but the element of surprise faded away. Revealing herself as a magic user, the woman started waving her hands through the air, generating a ball of light in her hand. Her eyes widened when she saw enemy uniforms, Cyrus already prepared with an arrow aimed at her head.

The shot pierced right between her eyes, and the male ran off screaming. Nix started to tear after him, but a strong arm yanked her back.

“Leave him, our cover’s already blown,” Cyrus said, speaking for the first time since they started their crawl up the hill. “We need to leave, now!”


	57. Cross the Border

              After receiving some hot tea and a bit of food, the inquest defector calmed down a little. Maixxa found him a set of basic asuran robes, and gave Crenn privacy to change out of the uniform that haunted them both.

While Crenn tended to his clothes and ate Maixxa’s offered food, she pulled Jixx and Tanner into a different room, sitting to discuss their new guest.

“Can we trust him?” Jixx asked, her voice frantic. Her hands shook from memories of times past, when inquest attacked one of the krewes she and her brother worked on. They killed no one, but caused plenty of damage.

“I think so,” Maixxa replied. “I told you about my past. I spent well over a year working for them, running covert and blatantly loud operations. If inquest wanted to spring a trap with him, they’d already be here. Inquest plan, but once they get into action they’re not fond of waiting.”

“But the inquest will look for him,” Tanner said. “If they find him, they find you. Then…”

Maixxa brushed a foot against Tanner’s shin, a tender gesture invisible to his sister. His ears eased down on his face, and he sat back.

“Your thoughts matched mine exactly when I first saw him,” she explained. “But once I got the door open and nothing happened, I felt better. Inquest hasn’t found me yet, and I plan to keep it that way.”

“If you let him leave, and they catch him, he might talk,” Jixx said.

“On that, we agree,” Maixxa replied. “Trustworthy or not, he’s our prisoner for at least a week. I’d like to ask you two to spend nights here for a while, help me make sure he never leaves this lab.”

Tanner looked towards his sister. She shrugged, nervous but not opposed to such an idea. She spent half her nights at home alone nowadays anyway, Tanner sharing Maixxa’s bed more often than he slept in his own. She’d get to see more of Tanner this way.

“Alright, so we’re trusting him for now, but keeping him locked in the lab for a week,” Tanner said. “How about after this week?”

Now came Maixxa’s moment to persuade. She expected uneasy responses to her recent idea. She’d run the argument in her own head, weighing the options, benefits and risks.

“According to you two, I’ve helped you both a lot with this permanent krewe position,” Maixxa began, to which both siblings nodded. “I helped that norn by giving him a prosthetic leg. I’m liking this theme, a krewe that helps people.”

Maixxa put a lot on the line with her next words. Mistakes in her plan meant destruction of her lab or worse. “I want to test a theory,” she said. “In my time with the inquest, it was quite clear that everyone’s a bunch of self-centered, egotistical dimwits. Including myself when I first joined, that’s why I joined in the first place, I’ll admit that now.

“Point is, I never really heard any defector stories. I assumed that was because of how much control they held over each individual member; you never escaped their gaze. But I made it out, and now we see an asura who likely made the same exact choice. To leave and run. Is the inquest going to try and find him, punish him? Certainly. But I theorize that inquest care too much about themselves to bother with any low-level disappearances for long. They’d only go after the high ups, people with serious amounts of information, or someone who did something wrong besides just getting up and leaving.”

Their heads turned when Crenn entered the room. He’d lost the inquest uniform, now wearing simple, grey asuran robes that nearly matched the tone of his skin. He looked even more innocent now than when he sat on the floor crying. Younger, too, Maixxa guessed still college age. Just like her, a college drop-out, turned by inquest lies.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he said, holding his hands in front of him. “I just wanted to say thanks. For everything. The food, the clothes, it’s… I haven’t had anyone care about what I needed since I joined.”

Seeing Crenn out of uniform, speaking in such a polite manner, Jixx’s tensions started to ease. Maixxa knew inquest, and held the least apprehension in taking him in. Tanner typically just followed Maixxa’s opinion. She felt relieved to get a source of confidence besides her krewemates.

Maixxa nodded, smiling. “Don’t mention it,” she said. “Why don’t you come sit? What I’m about to say affects you too.”

Surprised, Crenn carefully sat at the table, keeping his distance from everyone. Maixxa clasped her hands together, and finished her previous thought.

“I’d bet two hundred gold, that norn I patched up is going to brag about me even more than he said he would. Once word spreads, our krewe will start getting busy. We need more krewemates, both seniors and apprentices. I’d like to take Crenn in as an apprentice, if he’ll stay-“ she turned to look directly at him. “And with your help, I’d like to seek out more inquest defectors in secret, and try to hire them. Emphasis on secret, if inquest find out, they’d torch this complex.”

Crenn wanted to start crying again. Hours after running in terror from the fatal mistake he made, a fellow ex-inquest offered him food, clothing, shelter, and now a job. The generosity overwhelmed him, he didn’t know what to say. He felt like the Eternal Alchemy had given him a second chance. He sat up straight and cleared his throat.

“You’ve been out of the inquest for a while, but I just left,” he said. “I was a low rank like I said, but I scouted all the time. I know their patrol routes. I know people like me, who dare not speak up about hating the inquest except to their most trusted friends. I can find them, get them a message, something.”

Maixxa’s heart raced at the potential, but she held up a hand. “A courageous offer,” she said. “But you’re an emotional wreck today. I’m not saying I don’t believe you, but I don’t want to make you commit to something as a split-second decision. I’m keeping you locked in the lab for a week, to let your disappearance clear up. After that, we’ll talk again.”

Crenn wanted to retort, but realized she was right. He’d bawled like a progeny just a few hours ago, now acting a hero. He sat back, nodding. “Thank you. Thank you so much. I won’t set a toe outside for a week, and I’ll come back to you with an answer.”

Maixxa stood up. “It’s settled then,” she said. “Welcome to the lab. Expect better food and better beds than the inquest by a long shot. Also, don’t freak out if you walk in on Tanner and I having sex. We tend to just start going at it in random rooms.”

Jixx’s cheeks turned a deep red. She’d run out of fingers to count how many times she’d done just that.


	58. Tower Break

              All the tower’s forces began to rise from their sleep, as Cyrus and Nix ran for their lives. They kept to the shadows and behind corners, using as much of night’s advantage as possible. From inside the hold’s buildings, a cacophony of sounds erupted. Bed springs creaking as soldiers rolled out, hurried footsteps across wooden floorboards, clanking of metal as everyone rushed to don armor or snatch a weapon. Soon, the whole tower would be after the pair of mist warriors intruding.

Cyrus switched to running on all fours while Nix sprinted alongside him. They ducked behind a crate just long enough to catch their breath. They were nearly across, only a few hundred feet left between them and the wall they climbed up from. Now they saw flickers of light throughout the hold, torch flames casting long shadows while magic users generated their own light.

“We’re target practice if we take the ladder I found,” Cyrus said. The growl in his voice hinted at the adrenaline pumping through his veins. “On my signal, we move. Take us to the stairs you used, we fight our way up and over the wall.”

Nix nodded, listening intently to both her partner and enemy officers as they began shouting orders, telling who to search where. In her mind, she pictured what she saw of the hold before all hell broke loose, trying to visualize how many forces stood in which locations.

Cyrus peaked over the crate just enough to see out, but that was enough for others to spot him. Cries of triumph echoed; they’d have to fight their way out.

He ducked back behind the crate, only seconds left before the nearest soldiers reached them. “Three left, two right, four about to hit us. Take the right and ignore the ones farther off, we can’t kill them all. I’ll go around, you go over. Now!”

After placing his hand near the ground, Nix stepped on top of it, and with one heave of his arm muscles, Cyrus tossed Nix over the crates they hid behind. As she launched over, she drew her sword, cutting down one of the approaching soldiers. Surprise gave her advantage; those nearby expected them to cower behind the crates until slain, not launch up and over. She tripped a second, sliding her blade across the man’s throat before he could get back up.

The other two from Cyrus’s count of four turned around to attack Nix, forgetting they saw the top of a charr’s head, not an asura’s. Cyrus circled around the side of the crate and grabbed their heads, crashing their skulls together hard enough to drop both. Whether dead or unconscious, getting them down was all that mattered.

Cyrus got his count exact. Three left, two right, and plenty more on the way. Nix was forced to use one of the most important lessons she received in group combat training. In situations where a group stood at a clear disadvantage, they couldn’t waste a single second wondering whether their allies would successfully do their part. She only glanced to her left to confirm the count; afterwards, she completely ignored the three warriors on the left. Cyrus had his job to do, and she hers. Without trust, second guesses led to fatal mistakes.

Of the two warriors assigned to Nix for pushing through, one was a female norn, axe and shield prepared in front of her, the other a male human, in nothing but robes of a mage. He hurled a misty, purple orb in her direction, which she ducked to avoid, pressing her charge. The norn moved in front of him, axe ready to swing. She yelled as her weapon cut through the air, arcing down in a diagonal path once Nix came in range. Nix leapt forward to dodge the blade, channeled elemental energy in her hand, and chopped at her forearm, fusing the hit with fire to burn the skin. In shock, the warrior dropped the axe, and Nix moved on to the mage coming up from behind. She noticed his feet shuffling around, trying to get line of sight, but Nix’s sword met his stomach before he could fire anything else off.

She left the sword there, no sooner letting go than she drew out a dagger, burying it in a small gap of the norn’s leg armor. The stab wasn’t nearly as fatal as her attack on the mage, but enough for Nix to kick the woman over with ease, leaving her howling for help.

The engagement with the two warriors felt like an eternity to Nix, when a mere few seconds passed since Cyrus vaulted her over the crates. Blood dripped from Cyrus’s sword, his three opponents taken care of. Nix ran up to and past him, gunning for the stairs she used to descend the wall. Cyrus followed suit, arrows and magic whizzing around him and his partner, some going wide, some barely missing.

A squad of mist warriors blocked their path as they reached the steps. Two sylvari engaged Cyrus, and he used his mass to bull rush through them. An asura aimed a rifle at Nix, and in desperation she threw a dagger at his head. Having never tried such a thing, the handle hit him rather than the blade, but the impact cracked bone and sent him reeling backwards. Cyrus clashed swords with a human while Nix dodged another, until she found an opening to punch him in the back, this time channeling cold energy into her fist.

“We don’t have time for this, keep moving!” Cyrus yelled, tossing an asura off the stairs and into the grass below. Distracted as someone shot at him with a pistol, the bullet cracking stone next to his feet, he missed the hulking norn approaching from the top of the stairs.

All norn grew tall, but this man outweighed the largest of them. Holding no weapons, he wrapped his arms around Cyrus as he reached the top, and he roared in frustration. He struggled to break free, throw the man off balance, to no avail. The pistol wielder laughed, aiming his weapon mere inches from Cyrus’ face.

“No!” Nix dove for his legs, knocking him to the ground. She found a blade on the man’s hip, yanked it from its sheath, and stabbed him before he could get up. She reached out for the pistol in his now limp hand, and Cyrus managed to pivot just enough for her to get a clear shot on the norn’s skull.

After pulling the trigger, Cyrus shrugged his captor off, motioning for Nix to run. At least twenty more mist warriors rushed up the stairs; soon they’d be overtaken with no chance for escape.

Just a bit farther, and their ropes awaited. Not many walked the top of the wall yet, and the path before them was clear. Nix focused her eyes on the grappling hooks, so close to them now. In the commotion, she didn’t catch Cyrus’s warning shout, or see the rifle taking aim from farther down the wall.

Terrible, searing pain overtook her as a bullet pierced through her left shoulder. She cried out, tripping onto the stone beneath her feet. Before she could recover, a huge claw snatched her up and carried her. Cyrus took Nix’s stolen pistol and fired several shots down range, none of them hitting but enough to scare the rifleman out of taking aim again.

“Hang on!” Cyrus tucked Nix close to his chest, and she grabbed onto his armor, hissing as her shoulder burned with every bouncing step her partner took. He grabbed onto one of their ropes, leaping over the wall.

All the commotion and yelling grew quieter as they slid down to the ground. Before they touched down, a soldier above found their escape route, slicing his sword through the rope.

Luckily, only about seven feet remained of their drop, but Cyrus took the force of the fall onto his back, shouting in pain and fury. Nix tumbled away from him, forcing the pain of her gunshot wound to the back of her mind as she scrambled to her feet.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, go!”

Nix took off without further confirmation, and Cyrus followed. Far above them, arrows rained, darkness providing a key advantage to them over the archers. Officers bellowed orders for the arrows to halt.

“Will they give chase?” Nix asked, her chest heaving.

“Just run, they can’t track us on this terrain.”

They ran for near half an hour, slowing their pace after the tower drifted away from their view. Nix felt like every muscle in her body was prepared to give up on her now, let her drop to the ground and never rise again. At last, Cyrus called for a halt in a large grouping of trees, and Nix collapsed immediately, every part of her burning up.

“They’d be hard pressed to track us,” Nix said, her voice a whisper between quick, raspy breaths. “But won’t they send out chasers? They could…”

“Don’t worry,” Cyrus said. He showed less of his exhaustion than Nix, but felt just as worn out as her. After his heart rate slowed a bit, he managed a thin smile. “I was listening for the gates, horse hooves, anything. Not a sound that alerted me to a chase. We’re over three miles beyond the tower now, with no tracks in the hard, dry ground behind us.” Cyrus put his back to a tree trunk, sliding down until he rested on the roots. “They probably figured just as much, and a three-mile radius is a lot of ground to cover. They could send out extra scouts, but that would leave their recently taken keep with less guards. If we were a distraction, which we well could have been, we’d drag them away with our antics then let an army walk right through their front door.” He let out a sigh, adrenaline and energy draining from him with each breath of relief. “We’re safe, Nix, for now. Congratulations, you just completed your first scouting mission.”


	59. Lose the Shirt

              A workout tired Nix. Combat practice exhausted her. Neither compared to how she felt now, her body drained while thoughts raced about in her mind. She wanted to sleep with someone to celebrate such a victory. She wanted to meditate and think about the battle. She wanted to eat. She wanted to sleep. Debating which one should take priority, she finally decided on wanting the searing pain in her shoulder to stop.

              “You took a heavy wound, I need to see it before we rest,” Cyrus said, as if reading her thoughts. She groaned, sitting up. The cloth around her shoulder turned a dark crimson, soaked by her blood. Cyrus sat in front of her.

              “Lose the shirt,” he said.

              “…What?”

              “I need to see the wound. Take off your shirt.”

              Despite her line of work outside of the mist war, she blushed.

              Cyrus shook his head. “You don’t get the grace of privacy out in the field. It’s either I see you half-naked, or you die from either bleeding out or infection.”

              With a sigh of defeat, she used her right arm to unbuckle her light armor, grinding her teeth as the weight slid off her wound. When she struggled to pull at her shirt without inducing intense pain, Cyrus’s claws reached out, taking the fabric and sliding it up. He moved with care, stopping and adjusting direction whenever he heard Nix start to hiss. She looked up at him once he tossed the shirt aside. She was surprised at how gentle such a large creature could be.

              Cyrus fumbled around in his pouches until he produced a match, holding the light up to Nix’s wound. He peered closely, touching in spots to examine it, apologizing each time Nix gasped. He shook the match until the flame flickered out, then began pulling out all the field medical supplies he had with him.

              “The bullet went all the way through. Bad news, you’ve got two holes in you. Good news, there’s no trace of the bullet left, so we don’t have to do any digging.”

              “I’ll take two holes over scraping out my shoulder,” Nix replied.

              Cyrus chuckled. “Alright, cleaning first.”

              He poured some water across her shoulder, washing away most of the dried-up blood. From his first aid pack, he pulled out a special bottle, holding a chemical concoction of sylvari design. Before he moved in, Nix put up a hand to protest.

              “I know what that is,” Nix told him. “And that’s going to sting like all hell.”

              “No way around it,” he replied. “Want something to bite down on?”

              “How about your hand?” she sneered with sarcasm.

              To her surprise, Cyrus raised his left hand in front of her mouth. She looked up to see him flash her a coy grin. “I didn’t mean-“

              “Go on, bite my hand,” he said. “However long I can withstand your jaws, that’s how long I get to use the cleansing fluid.”

              Though the thought started as a jest, she despised this liquid. She nodded in agreement, giggling. “Alright, deal I guess,” she said. She placed her teeth along the outside edge of Cyrus’s paw. His fur tickled along the roof of her mouth.

              Moments later, she was grateful for the gesture. With his free hand, Cyrus started letting the cleansing fluid drip out in controlled amounts onto her wound. She screamed, most of the noise muffled by what she bit down on. Her eyes fluttered, her teeth locked down with all their might as Cyrus worked on her shoulder. When she heard him set down the bottle, she opened her mouth, her breath rapid and shallow.

              “Damn, you’ve got a mouth on you,” Cyrus said, shaking his now free hand. “That’ll leave a mark.”

              “Sorry…” Nix panted, her breath calming as the stinging began to subside.

              “I hate the stuff too,” he told her. “Was only fair. Now we just need some clean bandage wrapped around it, you’re good to go until we get you to a real doctor.”

              Cyrus retrieved wrapping for her wound, and started to gently apply a few layers of bandage before wrapping everything up. When he spoke again, the tone in his voice shifted. He spoke in a lower tone, more care in his words. “Hey, um…” he started. “I’m sorry. For everything I said before. I started treating you like a real scout after our first fight, but I never flat-out apologized.”

              Nix blinked, again surprised by Cyrus’s capacity for gentle care, after seeing him fight with such ferocity at the tower. The sting of the cleansing fluid transitioned into a pulsing numbness, and the wrapping seemed to help even more. “It’s ok,” she replied. “I’m new. You needed to be tough.”

              “I needed to be tough, not an ass,” he rebuked. He finished tying off the wrapping, and checked the seal before passing Nix her shirt. She’d forgotten that she sat half nude in front of him. With his help, she got her shirt back on, the dark stain a reminder of what hit her. “We were assigned to be a team, but you went beyond that tonight. When that norn grabbed me, you saved my life.”

              In that moment, Cyrus and Nix’s eyes locked. Both found themselves pulled in, a bond that only warriors experienced, a bond where both owed their life to the other. Though a new sensation to Nix, Cyrus recognized the feeling. Yet something seemed different this time. He couldn’t name the specific reason for feeling so. He felt this bond with his other scouting partners after an intense mission, and the bond never went away. Yet something befuddled him, some new mixture of emotion mixed in.

              He blinked, ending their silent stare. They both laughed, Nix already forgiving and forgetting how he once mistreated her, Cyrus mentally swearing to honor her like any other mist warrior. He growled as he sat up straight.

              “Damn, that fall hurt like hell. My back won’t feel right for at least a week,” he complained. He stood up, trying to stretch the muscles, only causing more pain.

              Nix stood as she formed a thought. “Take off your shirt,” she said.

              Cyrus looked down, raising his brow. “Pardon?”

              “I’m a masseuse, I can help you with your back,” she explained. “Take it off and lay down on your stomach. Unless you’d rather wait for the ‘grace of privacy’,” she added to mock him.

              Up for anything that might ease the soreness of his drop off the wall, Cyrus ended his protest. He unbuckled his armor and equipment, then pulled off his shirt. He laid down as instructed, and Nix climbed on top of him.

              “I barely feel your weight up there,” Cyrus said.

              “That’s because I’m tiny,” Nix said matter-of-factly, and they shared another quiet chuckle. As soon as she tried to press into his back muscles with both hands, she felt pain flare up in her shoulder again. “Alright, one handed massage,” she muttered to herself.

              She got to work, testing pressure against different areas on his back, utilizing her skills to ease the aching muscles. He’d hurt for a while regardless after a fall like that, but Nix dealt with similar clients before. She’d bring the pain down with her efforts, and if she let him keep working each day, cure the issue in half the time.

              Nix found she enjoyed giving Cyrus the massage. The conscious thought on it intrigued her, for she always enjoyed providing this service. This one was no different. She’d rarely worked with charr, and found the texture of his soft fur pleasant. His muscles felt gigantic under her nimble hand.

              “That’s… nice,” Cyrus said, feeling some of the tension give way. He relaxed, further impressed by Nix’s variety of skills. When she finished her work, Cyrus still felt the pain of the fall, but to a much lesser extent. He slipped his shirt back on and reattached his armor, then positioned himself against the tree once more.

              “For saving my life, and for that great massage, I’ll take first watch,” he said. “Get some sleep.”

              As if simply waiting for permission, Nix immediately laid down on the grass, and her exhaustion overtook her the moment her eyes closed. Cyrus heard the slow, rhythmic breath of the passed out asura, and suppressed a chuckle so he wouldn’t disturb her. _That girl will never stop running unless you tell her to,_ he thought to himself, admiring her spirit. She looked so peaceful now, a powerful warrior defeated by a most basic need. He eyed her left shoulder, hoping he got the bandaging right, that she’d recover well. She deserved to serve in this war, to fight at his side. _Hell, after seeing her tonight, and the crap I gave her when she joined, I’m lucky enough to be with_ her, _not the other way around._

              He shook his head when he noticed how long he’d just stared at her, ignoring the job at hand. He suppressed his own urge to pass out on the ground, and took to his watch, patiently waiting his turn.


	60. Big Day

              “I’ll never forget Maixxa’s generosity.”

              Crenn repeated this statement each morning, a constant reminder that an asura he stumbled upon, with every reason to leave her lab door locked tight, took him in. His week free of inquest allowed much needed rest and time for reflection. Maixxa was right not to take his statements as binding on the first day, when his emotions ran wild. He let himself relax into his week of captivity. After escaping all the torment inquest brought him, staying locked inside a lab for seven days was progeny’s play.

              Maixxa offered the entire week to just rest and do nothing; he took half that bargain. Each day, he woke up whenever his body decided fit, sometimes early, sometimes late. He spent mornings lounging in his living quarters, reading through books on file in the lab’s computer system. Whatever printed books left by the lab’s former inhabitants burned up in the accident, and Maixxa owned few, her money invested in getting the lab started.

              After lunch, he’d wander about the lab, helping in small ways. He’d find something to clean, or sit with one of Maixxa’s krewe to learn more about them. He learned how recently Maixxa started this krewe, what Maixxa planned their focus to be. Sometimes tragedy leads to inspiration; Maixxa’s loss of her arm led to revolutionary prosthetic technology.

Jixx and Tanner seemed to mirror his feeling of relief in joining Maixxa’s krewe. He learned of their time hopping from job to job, each krewe kicking them out once their hired job was done. Maixxa gave them their first permanent place of work, at last giving them some stability and time to work on personal projects. Jixx wanted to put her construction knowledge into art; she worked on plans for a beautiful fountain design, where a network of powered tubing would jet water out in brilliant ways. Tanner wanted to expand his knowledge outside construction. He spent his lab time refreshing his knowledge of golemancy, a study he pursued in college for a while. He wanted to combine Maixxa’s neurocommunication system in her prosthetics with golems, something like what the renowned Snaff made before passing away.

              Crenn wondered at his luck with each passing day. Someone in his scouting party could have woken up when he ditched them; they could have tracked him down, Maixxa could have left her door shut… so many ifs and maybes buzzed around Crenn’s head, rushes of anxiety hitting him on occasion as he wondered at the possibilities. With each passing day, he shut out the thoughts one by one. Reliving the past made him nervous for no reason. Events happened. He was here now. What was he going to do with the luck presented to him?

              On the final day of his imprisonment, Crenn set a time to wake up, rising early in the morning and getting straight to work. He spent several hours drawing out maps, tracing paths across them, marking certain spots with notes. He worked until his hand ached, fingers cramping from the strain.

He rolled up his papers around the time Maixxa, Jixx and Tanner sat down to eat breakfast. He took note of their typical schedule after his first time doing exactly what Maixxa warned him of- walking in on her and Tanner enjoying some personal time together. He still wondered whether Maixxa was serious when she offered him to join in. He’d politely declined that time, hurriedly tripping out the door after. But if she asked again…

              When he joined them, a plate rested before an empty chair. “Thought you might be up today, grab a seat,” Maixxa said, waving a hand. “Big day.”

              “Thanks,” Crenn replied, joining them. Bread and a small variety of fruits spread before him, a large bowl with fresh-cooked moa eggs, and a clay pot filled with coffee. Such a display just reminded him of how poorly he ate with the inquest, unless he stole a day away to a market.

              “So, you’ve been here a while, haven’t tried any funny business, and no inquest blew up my lab,” Maixxa said, munching on a juicy yellow fruit. Tanner and Jixx focused on their eating, this conversation intended for just her and Crenn. “You’re free to leave now, do what you will with your newfound life, but my offer still stands.”

              Crenn nodded. He’d made his decision the night before, when he decided to rise early and get to drawing. He handed his rolled-up papers across the table, and Maixxa set them down by her plate, unrolling one to see its contents.

              “That’s a map of this region,” Crenn said. “Inquest patrols are the black lines. They don’t really come near here. Now that I know which lab this is, my guess is inquest still think the lab’s abandoned.”

              Maixxa studied the map, amazed by the level of detail. “Could you create a digital version of this?”

              “Yes, with more time,” Crenn replied. “I just wanted to get them all done this morning, to show you.”

              Maixxa sat back, folding her arms across her chest. “More time,” she said. “Time spent here?”

              “Yes,” he said, without hesitation. “I feel like a real asura again ever since you took me in, not some inquest runt. I like the lab, I like all three of you, and if recruiting inquest defectors is your plan, I want to pay my debt to you forward.” He smiled, a sense of pride overtaking him for a moment. “I can help find the ones who are on the fence about leaving, and beyond that, I think I have some ideas on where previous defectors might be hiding out.”

              Maixxa looked to Tanner, then to Jixx. As usual, Jixx broke down to a new idea last, but she’d conceded wholeheartedly the previous night. She ran out of reasons to express doubt through the week, especially after Crenn helped her with her work, never lifting a finger against any of them. With the still small krewe in unison on her idea, Maixxa could move forward.

              “Then let’s get started,” she told him.


	61. A Better Word

              “Again? Really?”

“Come on, you wanna get better or not?”

Cyrus protested at getting his back massaged daily, but always forgot what he was arguing about as soon as Nix started soothing the aches in his muscles. Much to their relief, the past couple weeks of return travel brought no unexpected combat or fleeing. Their fight within the tower cleared away the last social barriers; Cyrus and Nix spoke like friends.

“So, why’d you leave your warband?” Nix asked him. Each day the two found new conversation topics to cover. They rested in the shade of a tree, a gentle breeze ruffling the leaves above them. She managed to get some use out of her left arm while she massaged Cyrus, though his blunt orders not to strain herself left most of the burden on her right. One aspect of their great teamwork came from mutual stubbornness. Cyrus needed massages, Nix needed an inspection of her bandages and limited movement. Both grumbled and complained, both kept the other in line.

“Just wanted to get out of Ascalon, main reason for getting out,” Cyrus explained. “They were angry at first, but when I started sending back warband recruits, they quieted down. Lots of charr decide to leave the mist war, but still want that regiment in their life. I never found another warband that could match my own, and that’s what I tell them.”

“Do you still visit them?”

“All the time, yeah,” he said. “I go whenever I get time off. You said you’re just staying the one term, right?”

“Yeah.”

“You won’t get that luxury then, unfortunately. Plenty of days off, just no time to go home. But when you stay past that first term, they get more lenient. Helps keep soldiers around longer.”

Nix scooched down Cyrus’s back, switching her efforts to the lower muscles. She became intimately familiar with much of his body during this recovery process. She knew every muscle strand on his back, every joint, what places hurt him most, what places he enjoyed getting attention on. She particularly enjoyed this part of their day. She got to keep her massage skills in practice, and enjoy the feeling of his warm fur between her fingers.

“So, why’d you decided to join up? Since you asked me.”

“I love my job and life back home, which is why I’m not staying long. I just felt a sense of duty, you know? I like sparring and exercising, and I’m a great fighter. With the threat of the mist war always around, I figured I’d waste a chance to do something I should do.”

Cyrus nodded. “Good for you,” he said, shifting a bit on the grass. “This massage almost over?”

Nix knew how to count minutes in her head; it helped keep appointments on time so she never went over with a client. She worked some math on her passive memory, and found she’d gone a full ten minutes over. How had she spaced out that much? “You’ve been purring under your breath, quit complaining,” she replied. Better to return his sass than admit fault.

“I’m not complaining, I’m just curious,” he said. “We have to sleep at some point.”

“I’m done when I’m done,” Nix asserted. “No more lip from you.”

“Oh yeah? What’re you gonna do about it?”

Nix put on a sadistic grin, and shuffled herself farther up Cyrus’s back. She started swiftly scratching at a little spot under Cyrus’s right shoulder blade. She found this spot a few days into treating Cyrus, the one ticklish spot on his body.

“No, damnit, I knew it when I said it-“ Cyrus’s claws dug into the ground as Nix laughed out loud, tickling him more. With a grunt, he twisted his whole body over, at a speed Nix didn’t know he had. Just as quickly, he grabbed the tumbling Nix and pulled her against his chest.

She giggled long enough to melt away Cyrus’s annoyance, and he joined in. She didn’t notice anything different until she rose her head up to look at him. His smile warmed her whole body, and she blinked in surprise. She was pressed up against his bare chest, hands sifting through his fur. Cyrus’s hand kept a gentle hold along her back. She was suddenly very aware of forgetting to put her shirt back on after Cyrus checked her bandage.

Cyrus seemed to share these sudden realizations, and removed his hand from Nix. She sat up and climbed off him, searching the nearby grass for her shirt.

“I’m, uh…” Nix paused as shirt smothered her face, clothing her torso again. “I gave you enough of a massage, you’re good. Which shift you want for watch?”

“Um… first,” he said. “I’ll go first. You get some rest.”

Cyrus climbed up the tree, getting himself in a comfortable position. He moved his thoughts to the recent, confusing event.

What happened just then? In that brief moment, with Nix resting on his chest, Cyrust felt more comfortable than he had in quite a long time. He was reluctant to call the feeling attraction. Plenty of people forged relationships outside their own race, but he’d never seen the appeal. More closeness sprouting from their mission together? Reluctant to use attraction, yet struggling to search his vocabulary for any suitable replacement.

Below him, Nix pretended to sleep, her mind too cluttered to drift off, thoughts bouncing around the same topic as the mist warrior above her.


	62. Warm Food

              Cheers and shouts welcomed back Cyrus and Nix as they came within sight of their world’s mist headquarters. Leading defense scouts recognized them and signaled the return of allies- something to always be celebrated. The clear, sunny day reflected the general warm mood.

“Everyone’s pretty excited,” Nix commented. She didn’t know what to make of all the commotion around their arrival. She felt a sense of personal pride in finishing their mission, but the mission was no more than her assigned duty. Everyone carried out duties given to them.

“If you still don’t like me, you’re about to have a lot of friends,” Cyrus said. He waved to their welcome crowd as they approached, still a quarter mile or so left before they reached the spectators. “A soldier’s life is tough, but they never have to face a challenge on their own. Scout stories make the best stories.”

“What? Of course I like you,” Nix nearly interrupted Cyrus to respond, reaching a hand up to grab at his claw. She startled herself at such an urgent need to contradict him.

The strange emotions that hit them earlier in their trip only increased in their return travel. More and more often, a face turned away to hide a blush, a conversation paused with awkward silence, sleep was lost over confused contemplation.

Both scouts pondered the possibility of their friendship evolving into a relationship. Both expressed doubt, though for different reasons. Cyrus never thought to look for attractive members of species besides charr. Any other relationship made little sense to him. Perhaps he was overthinking it; he just grew close with a new scouting partner.

Nix held no reserves against intimacy with other races. Lexxi’s spa served mostly asura due to location, but all sorts of travelers came to visit. She’d served at least one of every race with the more intimate services provided to certain clients. But before now, she focused on work, training, and spending time with friends. With her bodily desires taken care of through work, entering a relationship seldom crossed her mind. Perhaps she just needed some relief, to steel away some time alone and take care of her physical needs.

Whatever thoughts lingered in their minds, they were soon replaced when they entered headquarters territory, their minds filling with thoughts of warm food, soft beds, and safety.

Mist warriors cheered and shouted questions at the pair, none of them audible in the sea of voices. A few junior grade officers saved them from getting overwhelmed; debrief was required before celebration.

“You’re about to meet with some of the top ranked people in our world, long term fighters. Don’t be nervous, they just want to know all that we learned.”

Telling her not to be nervous worsened her nerves at the thought, but a gentle touch from Cyrus’s claw on her shoulder eased the tension. She nodded at him before they entered a large tent, decorated with the insignia of their world’s defenders.

Fortunately, the commanders understood the exhaustion of a scout mission. Within the tent, soldiers brought cushioned chairs and platters of food and drink for Nix and Cyrus. Officers sat behind a long table, papers ready to take notes, and they waved away the attempt to salute from the scouts. The tent flaps closed to give them privacy, and elementalists channeled magic into several orbs scattered about the area, leaving plenty of light to see with.

To taste hot, fresh food again felt like sex to Nix. She’d forgotten how satisfying such a commodity was. She dug into a slice of roast ham, filling her mouth with steamed vegetables soaked in butter, then scrambled to chew and swallow as the officers started to ask about their mission. From then on, she paced herself.

Cyrus started the report, trading off with Nix now and then. To Nix’s delight, compliments flooded from the officers’ mouths, stressing the importance of the acquired information, how well they fought to obtain it. Nix wanted to contribute to the mist war in a meaningful way, and knew she’d done so. So long as she got another day or two of hot food, she’d gladly go out again.

“Particularly interesting that no one gave chase after you escaped from the tower,” a sylvari major mentioned.

“Wouldn’t you be nervous if you stole one of the most strategically placed holds out from another world’s feet?” Colonel Lessa was the highest-ranking officer at the meeting. Nix never saw her before, but Cyrus seemed to recognize the human. “As furious as I’d be if a whole tower of soldiers let two scouts get away, I’d make the same call.”

“They must still be vulnerable if they’re that wary of an attack,” the sylvari replied. “Perhaps a strike now is a sound idea.”

“I like it, but I don’t,” Lessa told him. “We have to decide whether it’s necessary for us to hold that tower; forget about how much we’d like to. If we decide it’s necessary, we better be ready to paint a target on our heads. Everyone wants it- excuse me, soldiers, I’m sorry.”

Nix blinked. “Ma’am, I’m not sure-“

“I’m sorry we’ve kept you this long. This is trailing off into strategy discussion you don’t need to be here for.” She gathered up her notes, stacking them neatly in front of her. “I want both of you to get checked by our healers immediately. After that, you may enjoy the night and rest well. No one’s going to wake you in the morning. Thank you for your time.”

Nix grabbed one more slice of meat as she stepped away from her chair. Despite the relaxed environment, she still felt a noticeable relief as she left the tent, back under the warm sun.

She felt a pat on her back, and looked up at Cyrus. “You did good,” he said, flashing her a smile.

“Thanks,” she replied, reaching to touch one of his fingers again. “So, wanna meet up after our doctor visits?”

“You kidding? I’m not going anywhere until I know your shoulder didn’t get infected,” Cyrus said. “Then we’re celebrating our return. Not leaving you behind for that either.”

Nix smiled again, waving to Cyrus as they were led to separate healer tents specific to their race. Cyrus’s last quote echoed in her mind the entire time she walked away.


	63. More Fun This Way

              Dexx expected to complete more lab construction when he left his sleeping quarters in the morning. Instead, Roxxi dragged him off almost as soon as he stepped outside his door.

              “Roxxi, what’s going on? Where are we going?” Roxxi knew she was welcome in Dexx’s room any time. If Roxxi planned for them to enjoy a private moment, she could have just joined him in his room for that sort of thing.

              “Alixx can cover lab building today, you’re needed elsewhere,” Roxxi replied. She held on Dexx’s hand, giving his arm a yank any time he slowed down.

              “Didn’t answer my question,” Dexx grumbled, but he stopped resisting Roxxi’s incessant tugging. She seemed determined to carry out whatever plan she or others concocted for him. With a bit more walking, Dexx deduced that Roxxi dragged him toward Pexxi’s lab space.

              “I promise you’ll enjoy it,” was all Roxxi gave for clarification. She burst into Pexxi’s lab area, announcing herself after already inside.

              “Test subject alpha, right here!” Roxxi shouted, raising up Dexx’s hand.

              “Wha- test subject? Of what?”

              Inside the lab, Pexxi and Jinxx sat next to a large metal helmet, a mess of wires connecting the helmet to a large box. Jinxx clapped her hands in rapid succession at the sight of Dexx, and turned to adjust some control dials on the machinery. Pexxi raised her brow at her interdimensional sister.

              “Did you not tell him why we asked him to come today?” she said. “Could have saved the effort of dragging him along if you told him.”

              “Yeah, I know,” Roxxi replied. “Was more fun this way.” She winked at Dexx, then let go of his hand. “I’m off to do some scouting in the mists, catch you later!”

              With Roxxi gone and a moment to collect his thoughts, Dexx spoke up. “Look, I’ve said yes to a lot of things, most things when I think about it, but I don’t know about becoming some pawn in a-“

              “We want you to take your clothes off, put this helmet on, and try to have sex with a computer-generated simulation of me,” Pexxi interrupted, getting straight to the point. “The helmet replaces all nervous system responses from the real world with responses from a digital world. I’ve tested basics, but now I need a full experiment.”

              Dexx shut his mouth, trying to process all that information at once. He looked toward his sister. “So, why are you here?”

              “Because it’s gonna be fun to watch,” she replied. “Come on, Pexxi and I have both seen you naked plenty. Help Pexxi revolutionize the sex toy industry.”

              After staring at both ladies for a few moments, Dexx sighed and walked forward, mumbling about telling him in person or planning in advance as he took off his shirt. “This isn’t some elaborate prank, is it?” he asked.

              “I swear it’s not,” Jinxx told him. “You’ll love it.”

              Fortunately, Dexx’s lifestyle saved him embarrassment as he stripped nude in front of his krewemates. Jinxx made a good point; he’d slept with everyone in this room. “Alright, what now?”

              “Lay on this table,” Pexxi instructed, directing him to a cleared table. Clear, except for metal restraints, sized to fit his wrists and ankles.

              “You’re going to lock me to the table?”

              “This is the first time I’m testing the full capabilities of this,” Pexxi said. “I’d like you to stay still and just let the simulation do the work this time.”

              “You could just… tell me to lie still,” he replied.

              “True, but… Jinxx, how did Roxxi put it?”

              Jinxx giggled. “More fun this way.”

              Quickly regretting his agreement to this, Dexx climbed onto the table, planning his revenge for if this ended up all being a hoax. Pexxi fastened the restraints into place while Jinxx brought the helmet over.

              Before Jinxx put the helmet down across his eyes, Dexx saw Pexxi retrieve a long ruler and examine it.

              “What’s that for?”

              “Measuring distance.”

              “Of what?”

              “Don’t worry about it.”

              Before he could respond, the helmet shifted into place on his head, and he lost all sense of the room around him.

 

**

 

              With Dexx busy doing other things, Alixx decided to cancel all construction work for the day, and join Roxxi on her scouting. She enjoyed her previous trip to the mists with Vicxxa, and jumped at the chance to head out again. Roxxi found the planned spot for their mist lab and Vicxxa confirmed it with a security check, but Roxxi wanted one last go at deciding the exact location, to see if she could find a better spot. As they explored the open field their beacon rested on, Alixx brought up the stories of her first date with Dexx, and what she did after.

              “That’s hilarious! You totally surprised him with that second time,” Roxxi said.

              “It was really fun,” she replied. Dexx still didn’t know that Alixx learned better sexual interaction through Vicxxa, but she explained that to Roxxi. “The whole experience kind of changed my perspective on things. Like, I see where everyone in the krewe is coming from now, all this casual sex. It’ll take me time to adjust from being a shut-in, but I think I could subscribe to this lifestyle.”

              “As long as you’re smart about it, it’s the best,” Roxxi told her, surveying the ground ahead of them as they walked. Despite the casual conversation, she kept her guard up. Though she found a location for the lab far from the mist war, there was always the chance of a stray warrior. “Pexxi’s micro-golems help make being smart about it easy, but there are necessary precautions outside that.” She chuckled as a random thought came to life in her mind. “Heh, maybe I can help you with adjusting. Come on a scouting trip with me to somewhere far. We’ll go to Kryta, share a bookah together.”

              She’d consider that revolting and embarrassing to even consider were she to travel less than a year into her past. Alixx’s ears still turned a deep maroon in response, but imagining such a thing excited her. She’d changed a lot since joining Jinxx’s krewe.

              “I think I could… hold on, what’s that?”

              Alixx pointed out in the distance, where a cloud shifted. They had drawn near the edge of the mist land, but something became visible beyond. A flash of green, a bit of brown, then cloud again. They squinted, just barely making out the colors through the blocking white.

              “Was that…”

              “An island…” Roxxi whispered. “An island!” She jolted Alixx with a powerful hug, then bounced away, arms shaking. “Let’s see the mist warriors find _that!_ ”


	64. Stuffed Storytellers

              An older female asura tended to Nix’s medical examination. Nix only pointed out her shoulder, but the woman checked the rest of her body first, just to be sure. As she moved about to examine Nix, she often reached up to push her glasses back into place, locked in an endless battle with their desire to leave her nose.

“Alright, outside of bruises, you look good,” the woman said. “Let’s check that shoulder now.”

After their lengthy return from the scouting mission, Nix felt more comfortable removing her shirt in front of Cyrus than this stranger, though she didn’t protest. After she set aside her top, the doctor slowly unraveled the bandage.

Nix winced as her wound reached open air, but the pain wasn’t severe. Her doctor took care to not touch or aggravate the wound, only looking closely. She walked around the exam table to check the bullet’s exit wound, writing down notes before pushing her glasses back up.

“Not infected, a fantastic start,” she said. “I’d like to do some stitching, won’t take long.”

She applied a numbing cream to the outside edges of the wound, then used an asuran medical tool to help accelerate the healing process. With a rinse and new bandaging, the doctor finished her work in a few short minutes.

“I’m going to write you a waiver,” the doctor explained as she scribbled down more notes. “I don’t want you doing any strenuous exercise with that shoulder for another few weeks. Keep this waiver on you, and no one can make you do anything with it. But I know you crazy soldiers, you must tell yourself no as often as you tell others. Let the wound heal, alright? Then visit me again once this waiver is up.”

“Understood,” Nix replied. “And thanks. I’ll be careful.”

“Don’t thank me,” the doctor said. “Whoever patched you up in the field took the utmost care, never had such an easy time taking care of things.”

Nix smiled. “I’ll be sure to thank him, too.”

 

**

 

Cyrus’s checkup took less time since he escaped any major injury. A short charr with red-brown fur examined Cyrus’s back to check for any lasting damage.

“Looks like you’re fine, just a bit of contusion from the impact,” he explained. “It shouldn’t hurt much longer.”

“Good to know,” Cyrus replied. “I’ll be happy to stop grinding my teeth every time I sit up.”

“I’m about to suggest something you’d probably deny if in front of your warband,” the doctor said. “But it’ll get rid of the pain. Ever gotten a massage?”

Cyrus blinked, and paused for a moment before responding. “Um, yeah…”

“Well, a few massages would help clear up the rest of the soreness. I know a good masseuse I could refer you to.”

He didn’t doubt Nix’s contribution to his improvement before. He was surprised at his sudden twitch of excitement at the suggestion to get a massage. Massages crossing his mind brought Nix to the forefront of his conscious; he hoped she was doing alright. Suddenly, Cyrus lost some of his patience in finishing the checkup. “I’m fine, thank you.”

“You sure? I’ve learned as a medic that acting tough just gets us in trouble-“

“I know, I know, it’s not that. I, uh, know someone. I don’t need a referral for it, I have a friend who can help.”

The charr shrugged. “Whether you’re lying or not, I don’t really care. The rest of you is fine, you’re good to leave.”

 

**

 

A crowd swarmed Nix once she left the medical tent. They pulled her along despite her protests, singing her praises while her eyes searched for Cyrus. She felt like a lost progeny as her fellow soldiers turned her this way and that, through row after row of tents. Her tension eased when they reached a clearing of cooking fires, and she caught sight of a similar crowd tugging along a familiar, reluctant charr.

The crowds merged and sat the two scouts in front of a fire. A small pig roasted over the flame, and Nix felt her mouth water, despite the small feast she received when briefing the officers.

“Alright Cyrus, you teach this new one the scouting tradition yet?” A charr stepped up from the general audience carrying two mugs of ale, handing one to Nix and the other to Cyrus.

“I mentioned it,” Cyrus replied, grinning and clasping hands with his friend. “They’re going to stuff us with food and alcohol until everyone gets a chance to hear about our mission.”

“How’s that sound, our newly recruited lone wolf?”

Nix felt Cyrus tap her hand, and she looked at him. He pointed to his left shoulder with a subtle gesture. Nix smiled, and gave him a thumb up in reply. She felt warmer after her grin was returned.

Taking a large swig from her mug, she returned her attention to the audience. “How about the story where I kick a tree into a guy?”

The cheers boosted Nix’s confidence. She sunk into the story, while more and more mist warriors gathered around the fire. Her tale received laughs and hoots of encouragement. When she finished, Cyrus took a turn, letting Nix dig into some of the freshly prepared pig. Cyrus seemed to highlight her more than himself in his stories, so Nix started returning the favor, praising his rescue of her after the gun wound, his teamwork in their fight out of the tower. After describing their entire journey in great detail, new spectators replaced old ones, mugs refilled, new food arrived. The two started the whole cycle over again, and Nix enjoyed every moment as festivities carried late into the night.


	65. Can't Stay Mad

              When Dexx took the helmet off, he was greeted by beaming grins from Jinxx and Pexxi, along with a towel. “So, did you enjoy it?” Pexxi asked him.

Dexx scowled as he snatched at the towel, covering himself up. “I’d love to hate you right now, for getting Roxxi to kidnap me here, getting cuffed down on a table, experimented on, you name it.” He sat up, rubbing his temples. He hadn’t felt the helmet at all during the simulation, but now felt a ghost of its presence, his nerves dancing around to catch up with reality. “But damnit, sex with computer simulation you felt just as real as sex with real you. Hard to complain about that.”

Jinxx clapped her hands together, beaming at Pexxi. “You did it. You revolutionized the sex toy industry.”

Pexxi picked up her super pleasure box and helmet, hefting the machinery into a storage cupboard on the wall. “You did this, too,” she replied. “You’re the only one I’ve met willing to fund my idea.” She thought back on all the krewe leaders who looked down on her for such a thought, even ones she knew to own several sex toys of their own. Jinxx looked at sex just as openly, if not more so, than Pexxi did.

With the fun experimentation over, Pexxi needed to compile data for later analysis. All tests looked promising, but her box was still a prototype. She returned to her data computer and opened her notes as Dexx got dressed.

“It was like this whole lab didn’t even exist,” Dexx commented, slipping on his shirt.

“Jinxx, you’re free to go if you like,” Pexxi said. “Dexx, I’ll need you to describe your sexual experience in excruciating detail for me. Every miniscule bit of information helps make this device better.”

“Oh, if he’s talking about sex with you, then I’m sticking around,” Jinxx said.

 

**

 

Maixxa’s lab felt oddly empty on a normal day. Four asura taking up the space of a lab once occupied by over a dozen left it void of the usual hum of activity. Today, only two asura used the lab.

Tanner left with Maixxa to carry out some field work, and meet up with a potential prosthetic customer resting in a nearby village. Talking to the customer, field research, and their tendency to “take breaks” once or twice a day gave the entire lab to Crenn and Jixx until at least late evening.

Crenn sat down at the same round, metal table that set his new life course, where Maixxa officially welcomed him onto the krewe. The table held less significance in this moment, serving only as a place to put his lunch.

He’d braved a few trips outside the lab now, trusting his knowledge of inquest scouting patterns to avoid detection. As a scout, he despised the jungle’s hot, humid air, yet now, every step outside reminded him of his freedom, and he ventured out as much as possible.

No recruiting missions marked Crenn’s calendar yet. A low rank disappearance such as him would cause little concern for the inquest, but they’d raise their awareness to such activity. He wanted to help everyone, right away, bring them out of the same prison he himself suffered through. Sadly, doing so would ruin the entire plan. Crenn needed to work at a careful, calculated pace, letting any recruiting he succeeded in fall into the statistical norm for defectors managing to pull off their escape.

Familiar footsteps caught Crenn’s attention. Jixx walked at a light pace, as if she took caution with every step. He’d learned to recognize the sound of her careful walk, and soon enough, she entered the dining area.

“Hi,” she said. Her arms were filled with a bag of food, a portable computer, and a mess of paper notes. Crenn came to her, taking some of the weight out of her hands.

“Hey,” he replied, setting her notes down across from him. After feeling like Jixx purposefully avoided him for a while, Maixxa and Tanner explained Jixx’s caution as “delayed acceptance”. She was always shy in new situations, even apprehensive at times. But with time, she calmed down to accept just about anything. The same happened with Maixxa and Tanner’s relationship, and the same happened with her attitude towards him.

Jixx sat across from his chosen spot, though the dining area held multiple tables. She grew accustomed to Crenn’s company, and even came to appreciate his drive to help other inquest looking for a way out.

“Think Maixxa and Tanner are doing alright?” Jixx asked as she sat down.

“My guess, right now they’re either fooling around with each other, or they each found someone else to fool around with in the village,” Crenn replied. He and Jixx shared an acceptance of Maixxa and Tanner’s open relationship, despite their personal preferences.

“You’re probably correct,” she told him. She bit into a piece of dried meat before turning to her notes.

“Trouble with the fountain design?” Crenn asked.

Jixx sighed. “Yeah. It’s my first time trying a construction design with the purpose of art, not function. I want it to be perfect, worthy of selling to Lion’s Arch or something, but I’m stuck on the intricate water flow. Wishing I could take one pipe and just jam it through another.”

Crenn chuckled, but Jixx just returned to pouring over her notes. Out of the many factors that left him distressed while working for the inquest, one was a lack of breaks. He wanted to help relieve her stress. “Well, I’m not in a rush on my projects,” he said. “And I can draw one hell of a map. Not really the same as three-dimensional architecture, but maybe I can help? Go over stuff with you after lunch?”

Jixx looked at him in astonishment, as if the thought of asking for help never crossed her mind. Her shock faded into a light grin, and Crenn saw a shift from panic to contemplation in her eyes. “That sounds perfect, actually,” she replied.

“Awesome,” he said. “We better focus on our food then. Lot of work ahead of us after.” He offered her a piece of the fruit he’d selected to accompany lunch. She looked at it for a moment, pushed her notes aside, then traded Crenn’s fruit piece with a piece of her bread.


	66. New Bed

              “So I miss him coming up from behind, this huge norn, twice my height!”

              As the night progressed, and gifts of food and ale continued to flow for Nix and Cyrus, the story of their scouting mission grew more exaggerated with each new telling. By this point, most of the spectators were equally drunk, and they hooted and hollered as Cyrus highlighted this critical moment. The sun set long ago, letting twinkling stars, or whatever adorned the night sky in this world between worlds, shine above the scattered campfires of their world’s headquarters. Nix and Cyrus knew that neither of them needed to wake up the next morning, so they gladly kept things going as crowd after crowd came to hear their tale.

              “And another one of them brings their pistol up, points it right at my face,” Cyrus continued. “I figured I was dead. No more mist war for me, this was it.”

              While most of the spectators rotated out to make room for others, some stuck around for seconds, or even thirds, of hearing their story. “I love this part!” one of the soldiers whispered to his friend.

              “But then, as his finger is pulling back the trigger, Nix comes soaring up the stairs, crashing right into him!”

              The crowd cheered Nix’s name, and to add effect to the story, she channeled a bit of fire magic into her fist, punching at the campfire and brightening the blaze for a moment. Everyone yelled in delight.

              “She gets him down on the ground, yanks the pistol out of his hand, and shoots the norn behind me right through the eye!”

              More cheers, and an older soldier broke in, the campfire flames brightening his white hair. “That’s quite a shot for a lass who fights with fists and feet,” he said.

              “It was luck,” Nix replied. “Luck that I didn’t shoot this furry oaf.” Cyrus pushed her over with playful gentleness, and roars of laughter broke out among the crowd. “But I guess fate wanted someone to take a bullet. I saved Cyrus the shot, then took one myself!”

              Nix pulled down her shirt just enough to show the bandage on her shoulder. More experienced soldiers clapped and nodded, asking about how the shot happened, how she reacted. Younger soldiers felt sober for a brief moment, reminded that war brought more than joyous, heroic tales.

              “And then he, uh,” Nix yawned, searching for the next part of the tale. “Cyrus, he… um…”

              “How much have you had to drink?” the older man asked.

              “A lot…”

              “Yeah, you gotta teach me how you drink that much,” Cyrus said, swaying a bit. “You’ve nearly kept up with me, and you’re super tiny.”

              “It’s not just a matter of size,” Nix said. “It’s a matter of biology, metabowhat’s the word… asura are _geniuses…_ ”

              “I think it’s time we give these two a break, they’ll still be here tomorrow.” He took his time standing up, his knees cracking. He no longer fought on the battlefield, but his mind was still useful to the war’s cause. As his full body came into the firelight, protestors who wanted more storytelling saw his rank and quieted down. “They’ve entertained us plenty, time to let them get some rest.”

              Nix started to deny the need for sleep, but when she tried to stand up, she couldn’t figure out how her feet worked. This night exceeded her wildest expectations; everyone’s comradery and friendship overwhelmed her. She only now realized how cool the night air was, how dark the night sky. “Yeah, probably good idea...”

              “Thanks for the drinks and food, everyone,” Cyrus said as he stood up, getting one last cheer from the crowd. When he looked over to find Nix laying on her back, eyes fluttering closed, he squatted down and scooped her up, drawing a gasp from her and laughter from those around them.

              “Yes, my shining cat knight, carry me to my sleeping quarters!” Nix didn’t protest his claws holding her up, and the sounds of merriment dwindled as they walked away.

              Nix knew that her next scouting mission could land a bullet in her head rather than her shoulder. But the adventure, the friendship, and most of all, the cause of defending her world, that made everything worth it. To hear Cyrus rattle off her achievements all night, praising her at every turn, filled her with warmth and hope. Her duty came with risks, but with Cyrus at her side, they’d make it through.

              Cyrus pulled her up against his chest, holding her in a more comfortable position rather than treating her like a sandbag. His fur was so warm against her skin, and felt just like a pillow with her alcohol-fueled exhaustion. She felt no sense of time passing before Cyrus opened a tent flap, bringing them inside the small space they had for themselves.

              He sighed, kicking off his boots as he collapsed onto his bed, ready to sleep off all the extra food and deal with his hangover in the morning. “Hey, they loved you out there,” Cyrus said, Nix now laying on top of him. He adjusted his head on the pillow, staring up at the top of their tent. “You did a great job. Both scouting and tonight. You fit right in with the rest of us.”

              When no response came, he tilted his neck up. Nix’s eyes were closed, her fingers curled into the fur that his shirt didn’t cover, her breathing slow and steady.

              “Hey, your bed’s over there.”

              He started to sit up, then relaxed again. She drank a lot, ate a lot, talked a lot tonight. She probably needed as much sleep as possible. She was light as a feather, he didn’t really mind her there.

              “Fine, suit yourself.” Before Cyrus could think on it much more, he passed out as well, falling into deep sleep. As he drifted off, his claw found Nix’s back, and she rubbed her head against his chest.


	67. Pipes

              “I like it,” Vicxxa said. “Trouble is, how the hell do we get to it?”

              Roxxi convinced Jinxx and Vicxxa to accompany her to the mists, promising a surprise that “will make you orgasm!” as she put it to them. While neither quite reached that level of excitement over Roxxi’s island discovery, they both attached to the idea. Their original location plan already put them far away from mist war activity, but further precaution couldn’t hurt. Vicxxa started to contemplate more focus on camouflage and cloaking technology over putting krewe members on guard duty.

              After a half hour of observing the island present itself between cloud gaps, this time with binoculars that Roxxi brought along, the three obtained a fairly complete estimate of the island’s total size. Its surface gave plenty of room for their planned lab, looking mostly flat and grassy, much like the land they stood on. The island floated roughly half a mile out from the mainland.

              “My lumber golem design that helped us get initial krewe funding is keeping a steady monetary income for us,” Jinxx said. “But lab construction is draining that. Can’t exactly afford an airship, not that we could get it here anyways.”

              “Mist warriors don’t even have airships in here,” Roxxi said. She placed her binoculars back on her belt, then sat down to rest her feet. “Some pieces are so big, you’d need to build an asura lab inside the mists, gates won’t fit the parts through. “

              “Top of the island looks about even with the land we’re on now,” Vicxxa added. “If we had some sort of glider to keep us in the air, we’d still need some force to get us to higher altitude.”

              “Or I need to figure out a way to get my mist teleporter system to send us there.”

Jinxx made her jumps into the mists using a beacon near where they stood now. When she first traveled to a new parallel world, she lacked sufficient data to plan a jump point. Enough safeguards were in place to prevent instantaneous death; her sensors always put her somewhere with air molecules to prevent getting teleported into a wall or the world’s core, within three feet of solid ground below her, and a climate range that most often matched the asuran homeland. Getting trapped in Alixx’s maze proved the system to have its flaws, but once Jinxx traveled to a world once, she gathered enough data to choose a destination next time.

              The mists worked differently. Energy readings constantly fluctuated, in a way that even the brightest scientists were unable to crack. Her first jumps were random, until Roxxi helped her get a beacon established inside, as an anchor to their world and relay to others. The mysterious nature of the mists combined with the threat of the mist war led to the restrictions on mist travel. With Jinxx’s secret well hidden, the arcane council still believed that no asura possessed the capacity or interest to break those restrictions.

              Regardless of her accomplishments up to this point, Jinxx needed a beacon on that island to teleport there, unless she found a new way to teleport.

              “Let’s head back for now, I need to think on this,” Jinxx said.

 

**

 

              “Oh my… you’re right!”

              Jixx double and triple checked Crenn’s suggestion, not finding any flaws. She’d made a fantastic schematic for her artistic fountain design, and the level of intricacy to her water pipe timing without the aid of magic or asuran technology astounded him. She wanted the fountain to hook up to a water source and a bit of power, with nothing else helping it along the way. Her interior work looked beautiful on its own, with a lovely fountain to mirror her unseen efforts.

              The issue of not digging into asuran technology for aid came utilizing only pipe length and direction to control the timing of various water spurts. Crenn started with nothing but a blank stare on his face when they began, but started imagining the pipe paths as scouting routes, something he felt more familiar with. Moving from a two-dimensional map to a three-dimensional distribution left some struggle, but at last he found something worth checking. Jixx checked out the math, and confirmed his thought.

              “You’re a genius,” Jixx told him.

              “No no, just got good at drawing lines,” Crenn said. “As a scout, I needed to calculate distance and time when considering a new route.”

              “Come on, give yourself some credit. I’ve worked in construction for a while now. Even before I could start pursuing art like this, I dealt with utility pipes.”

              “You’ve got the knack for art, I think you’re on the right path.” Crenn took another moment to admire the schematic of her fountain, presented on the screen in front of them. The sculpture portrayed various fish jumping in and out of water, rotating on gears, another complication to getting the pipe system just right without adding on extra tech.

              “Thanks,” Jixx replied. “I’ve always felt behind my brother. He seems to figure out what he wants before I do. I wasn’t sure about joining this krewe, he felt good about it and it turned out great. He found a relationship with Maixxa shortly after.” She let out a pleased sigh. “It feels good to know what I want to do.”

              Crenn nodded, sympathizing with her feelings. Not knowing what he wanted partly caused him to join the inquest. He felt relieved that Jixx’s initial shyness and apprehensiveness towards him dissipated. He enjoyed watching her work, and helping today was an interesting challenge. “Hey, Jixx,” he said, scratching behind his ear. “Would you like to-“

              Maixxa walked through the door unannounced, making both jump. “We’re back from our trip!” she said. “Whatcha been doing while we were out?”


	68. Face Facts

              Nix didn’t recall ever owning such a furry pillow. Her blanket felt heavier than usual, and only covered her back. Her bed moved at a slow, steady pace, like someone breathing.

              As she blinked away her sleep, her senses perceived her surroundings for what they were. Cyrus’s broad chest against her face. His hand gently placed on her back. His breath still carrying the gentle rhythm of slumber.

              Not wanting to wake him, she stayed atop his chest, only moving her neck to look up towards his head. His eyes stayed shut after she settled to observe him. He looked so content, his eyes darting around underneath his eyelids. She hoped his dreams were nice, if he experienced any dreams at all right now. After last night’s fun, Nix’s entire time asleep blinked by with nothing to entertain her unconscious hours.

              Nix never lost her memory after a night of heavy drinking, but noticing both Cyrus and herself remained fully clothed, she could fill in the gap where her exhaustion took over and she missed Cyrus’s last waking moments. She’d fallen asleep on top of him, and he either didn’t bother moving her or fell asleep before trying. No funny business happened the night before.

              Once again, Nix’s own emotions shocked her. The smile that crossed her face watching Cyrus sleep, the warmth of his body against hers, and her lack of desire to get up and move away from him. She felt so relaxed resting here. The sounds of soldiers rising to work, practicing combat, moving equipment, all combined into a generic white noise off in the distance, away from their sleeping tent. Yet watching Cyrus rest, she heard none of it, only the smooth rise and fall of his breathing.

              A few minutes passed before Cyrus started to wake. His head shifted, then his free hand came up to rub his temples. “Gah, that much ale isn’t worth the headache…” he grumbled, his eyes still closed. He tried to scratch his chest with his other hand, confused when his fingers scratched without his body feeling anything. He moved his hand a bit and scratched again, now noticing some obstacle blocked his path. Whatever it was, it started to giggle.

              “What the…”

              “Here, better?” Nix spoke in a soft voice as she scratched his chest with her own fingers, prompting Cyrus to open his eyes and put the puzzle pieces together.

              “Why are you on top of me?” Cyrus grumbled. A bit of sand still irritated his eyes, and he rubbed it out before moving on to his temple, which ached in afterthought of last night.

              “I passed out first, I was being carried, remember?” Nix teased him. “This is your fault.”

              “Oh yeah…” Cyrus shrugged as the last moments before sleep returned to his memory. “I was too tired myself to bother getting you off me.”

              “Well, you’re awake now, gonna move me?”

              Cyrus took his turn to wonder at his hesitation. “We don’t have to do anything today,” he said. “I want to get up at some point, but I’m patient.”

              Nix continued gently scratching at his chest. They shared a grin before feeling a need to break the silence again, their eyes diverting from each other. “So how was your medical exam yesterday?” she asked, shifting her weight a bit. “Everything alright with you?”

              “Yeah, I checked out fine,” he said. “Just need to take it easy on my back, or that doctor will probably sniff me out and kill me.”

              “I feel the same way,” Nix replied.

              Cyrus chuckled when she rolled her eyes. “Doctors have a point though,” he said. “I’ve seen plenty of warriors try to cheat their treatment time and get worse because of it. Myself included, I’ll admit.” He shot her a stern look. “And _you_ were shot. Clean through your body. So yeah, take it easy.”

              “Alright, alright, but only because you’re stuck on break with me, too,” she said.

              Remembering his doctor’s advice, Cyrus cleared his throat. “Actually, another thing on my treatment…” he said. “Doc recommended massages to help accelerate getting my back squared away again. He offered a referral, but… I told him I knew someone.”

              She took pride in Cyrus’s decision, and felt a shiver of excitement run through her. A sort of shiver she didn’t feel when taking care of usual spa clients. And after all this morning talk, his hand still rested on her back.

              Despite all her conscious objections, Nix had to accept the evidence and realize she’d fallen for him.

              “How about we get up a little, then I give you a morning massage?” Nix suggested, crossing her arms to raise her upper body off Cyrus’s chest. “Might help your hangover as well as your back.”

              “Won’t say no to that,” he replied.

              With a hint of reluctance, Cyrus and Nix rose from bed, Nix sliding off him onto the floor as he sat up, pausing until the ache in his temples subsided a little. They both left the tent to take care of their personal morning needs, then returned to their small area of privacy. Nix arrived first, sitting on Cyrus’s bed, her feet dangling above the floor.

              When Cyrus opened the tent flap, the morning sun reflected off Nix’s golden hair, and it stopped him in his tracks. He got stuck on her green eyes, then the way her feet hovered in the air. She looked more than cute in the morning light; she looked beautiful.

              Despite all his conscious objections, Cyrus had to accept the evidence and realize he’d fallen for her.


	69. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers of this fic know that while I never go too explicit in this story with sexual content, the characters often find themselves tangled up in naked situations. In celebration of 69 chapters, here's a silly little chapter just to celebrate a dirty benchmark. Thanks for sticking around so long, readers!

             Alixx took a day off from krewe lab construction, and took a trip to Lion’s Arch. She originally planned on going farther, through another asuran gate to visit someplace new, but even with several trips to the city, one of them her date with Dexx, she was yet to see it all. The glorious city brought tourists from every corner of Tyria daily. It stood as a shining exception to the norm, most of Tyria’s people living exclusively among their own race, while this shining port metropolis, destroyed and rebuilt, welcomed everyone. A place well worth exploring fully.

              Her only problem stemmed from not knowing where to go. She only had a rough idea of where she hadn’t visited, and knew nothing about how to get to new places. To her luck, on her way out of the gate hub she caught sight of an asura Lionguard, one of the city’s police and military defense. “Excelsior!” she shouted through the crowd between them. Once she got out of the gate crowd and in front of him, he noticed her and smiled.

              “Hi there!” he said. His hair was a fiery orange, and Alixx saw pink eyes through the Lionguard mask. “Can I help you with something?”

              “I don’t really know my way around,” Alixx explained. “I’ve been here a couple times, but still not enough to know the whole city. Can you point me to the shopping district?”

              “Sure thing!” he replied. He turned to start pointing out directions, but pulled back his arm and faced her again. “Actually, why don’t I just take you there myself?”

              Alixx blinked. “Really? I don’t mean to mess up your day-“

              “Not at all, not at all,” he told her. “I wanted to get some shopping done anyways. I’m still in uniform, but my shift is over for the day. I could show you around more too if you’d like! I know this city top to bottom. All that walking would give me an excuse to skip exercise today.”

              “Well, I’m flattered,” she said, and grinned as she nodded in agreement. “Thanks. I’ll take up your offer. Oh, I forgot to ask your name!”

              “It’s Krill. Nice to meet you.”

              “Alixx,” and she shook his hand. He lifted his mask to show more of his face, and Alixx inhaled sharply, surprised by his good looks. He was cute. _Maybe…_ she thought to herself.

              Since Alixx repaid Dexx for giving her a first date, she’d put serious thought into taking on the same open, carefree approach towards sex that her krewemates did. It took Dexx to get her out of her shell, but now that she was out, she needed to decide how to carry herself.

              She set the thoughts aside for now, just wanting to enjoy the day. _But if this goes well, and I have a good time with him…_ she thought. _Then maybe I’ll thank him in the same way I thanked Dexx._

**

 

              She needed something else. A missing piece to the puzzle. A way to teleport to specific locations in the mist, or something new to get across that gap to the abyss. She wanted that island.

              After observing Roxxi’s discovery in person, Jinxx went straight to her personal lab room, and hadn’t left since. Her lab started looking like her old college room, when she was on the brink of discovering parallel world travel. In fact, much of her old notes now plastered the walls, fueling her mind with memories of her research as she furiously scribbled new equations.

              She felt like her work sent her in a different direction from her goal. She was close to something new, but not inter-mist teleportation. She wasn’t the type to give up so easily, but time constraints made her consider other options. She already let her krewe plan experiments to run in the mists. A whole team of spa experts waited ready to join her, fulfilling her hot springs idea. Jinxx wanted a new discovery of her own, another revolutionary technology to get her a perfect lab location. For everyone’s sake, however, she accepted that her schedule favored simplicity in this case. Perhaps Vicxxa had the right idea, some sort of shock absorption, small enough to wrap around her beacon and still fit inside a rifle for Vicxxa to fire across the gap. A challenging feat, but probably easier than warping bodies through unknown dimensions and energy fields.   

              With a sigh, she pushed aside the notes in front of her, rubbing exhaustion from her eyes. She yawned and stretched, turning to leave when she jumped at the sight of someone else in the room.

              “Dexx!” She shouted, calming down once she recognized him. “How long have you been standing there?”

              “About ten minutes,” he replied. He leaned against the doorway, arms folded across his chest. “I’ve seen you work this hard before, and I knew you were almost to the point where you decide to rest. So I just waited.”

              “Oh, ok,” she said. “Did you need something?”

              “I don’t need anything, _you_ need something,” Dexx exclaimed, pointing at her. “Gotta stop working yourself so hard, I’m here to help you take a break.”

              “What do you mean-“

              “Have you really not seen yet?”

              At Dexx’s challenge, Jinxx examined him more closely. Nothing new with his hair, the same short blue, bangs tossed to the side. Regular shirt-

              Jinxx needed to look down to catch what she missed.

              “You’re not wearing pants.”

              “Yep.”

              “Where did you walk here from?”

              “My living quarters.”

              “All the way across the lab?”

              “Yep.”

              “Did anyone see you?”

              “Pexxi, who’s seen it before, and Vicxxa, who uh, gave something a little grab and said I should show her more sometime.”

              “Why? I mean, why go all that way with no pants?”

              “To save you time! Look how busy you are! You need a break, but I can make it shorter by coming here pants-free and already worked up.”

              Jinxx knew this was all a joke, but laughed at how logical Dexx sounded with his foolishness. She flashed him a knowing grin, then looked toward her own waist. “Well then, looks like I got behind schedule,” she said. “I better catch up to you so we can get this break started.”

 

**

 

              Maixxa finished a prosthetic limb for a second customer, and letters trickled in from every corner of Tyria, announcing travel to her lab or requesting a visit from her. Just as Maixxa hoped, her new prosthetic design stood unrivaled in complexity and function, getting as close to using a real limb as possible.

              After her first success with a customer, Maixxa and Tanner went to an asura-owned tavern not too far from their lab. They decided to make that trip tradition when circumstances called for celebration.

              Several people who frequented this tavern were people that Maixxa or Tanner slept with, ever since their agreement to continue their relationship in open fashion. Tanner’s first experience of an open relationship, a waitress named Lilly, always made sure to take charge of their table when they came in. She did the same thing today, dropping off cups of water as soon as they sat down.

              Tanner noticed that Lilly seemed to purposefully linger when pushing his cup forward, and he watched her walk away with a bubbly step. Curious, he looked back at his water, finding a folded bit of paper jutting out from underneath it. He lifted his water and unfolded the note.

              _Some of my friends from Rata Sum came to visit. I told them all about you, and the girls are very interested in getting to know you better. I have some guy friends here too, I bet they’d like to meet Maixxa. We can all have fun at the same time tonight if you like, boss kept a room open for us._

Maixxa’s brow rose when she saw Tanner reading over the note, his cheeks turning crimson. “Lilly left you a love letter?” she teased.

              “N-no…” Tanner replied, clearing his throat. “An invitation to a… party. For both of us.”


	70. Got to be Kidding

                “I’m ready when you are,” Nix said. “Just take off your shirt and lay down.”

Cyrus stood at the tent entrance longer than he intended, staring at Nix as he processed his realization. “Yeah. Right,” he said, letting the tent close as he approached, pulling off his shirt. He tossed it to the side while Nix hopped off the bed to make room. He laid down on his stomach and turned his head to the side.

Climbing on top, Nix touched the same warm fur she rested against the night prior. She searched her mind for what words to say, when or how to confess her feelings. She’d dated in the past, but only other asura. Even at that, with the fun she joined in on at her job with certain clients, much time passed since she last felt like this for someone else.

She knew how to work, so she focused on that. She brought her hands down, pressing into Cyrus’s back, focusing on the spots she knew hurt most. As she worked, she felt Cyrus’s breathing slow into its relaxed rhythm, though his muscles seemed more tense than usual.

“Are you alright?” she asked, applying pressure just underneath his shoulder blade.

“I’m fine,” he told her, forcing some of his nerves out after Nix’s discovery. “It feels good.”

A hint of a smile appeared on Nix’s face. “I’m glad,” she said. “That you trust me with this job, I mean.”

“Of course,” he replied. “I’m not going to switch to some random masseuse after your work got me this far. Besides, you’re someone I don’t mind taking my shirt off around.” He noticed the potential interpretation of his words a moment too late.

“Good, because you’re someone I don’t mind seeing topless.”

Her words, too, left her mouth quicker than her reflexes could catch. She retracted her hands from Cyrus, and he arched his neck around as much as possible, trying to look at her.

“Was that a joke?”

A prepared retort started to escape Nix’s lips, but this time her reflexes caught the words. Where did her confidence go? Nix, the asura who took pride in her expert masseuse work. The asura who joined the mist war. In a flash, her hesitance disappeared. Amidst the confusing flurry of emotions, she’d almost forgotten her most prominent trait.

“I think I like you, Cyrus,” she said, with no coy smile or chuckle around the statement. “I feel like you’re more than a scouting partner. It’s been slowly creeping up on me.” She shrugged. “So there’s the truth. I know this might be time for a lesson, where you tell me that new scouts do this all the time with their first partners, or what am I thinking when I’m not even half your size-“

Just like he once did on their first mission, Cyrus spun himself onto his back with such speed that he caught Nix before she tumbled away. In a split second, she laid on top of him, a familiar hand around her back, her face inches apart from his own.

“No,” Cyrus said, his voice low. “This doesn’t usually happen. People either have someone waiting at home, they date outside their unit, or they just don’t feel attracted to someone outside their race.”

Nix’s lungs struggled to keep up with the rate her heart pumped, pounding hard enough for Nix to feel the muscle move within her chest. “And how do you feel?” she asked.

Cyrus answered with a kiss, and the last of their pent-up confusion faded to nothing, true emotions taking over. With no military duties to take care of, neither left the tent for some time, nor the bed for that matter.

 

**

 

“Corporal Cyrus. Just the charr I wanted to see.”

Cyrus stepped into Sergeant Lilleth Stoneclaw’s office. He stood tall, his uniform well kept. Rest time from his scouting mission neared its end. When he last saw Lilleth, she’d passed down the captain’s orders to assign him a newly recruited scout as his partner.

“Good morning, sergeant,” he said, stopping three paces in front of her desk.

“Good news,” Lilleth said. She flipped through a few papers on her desk, making note of where she left off on work, then turned her full attention to Cyrus. “Kevros is back in top shape. Recovered from that nasty sickness he got. He can join you again on your next mission.”

“Actually, that’s what I came to talk to you about, sergeant,” Cyrus replied, clearing his throat. “I heard about Kevros, and paid him a visit. He’s also worked with corporal Pelor in the past, they get along well. I’d like to request that private Nix stays assigned with me.”

Lilleth leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Cyrus, while he stood perfectly still, and she searched for the truth in his eyes. Before her current position running training and assignments, Lilleth worked as an interrogator. She’d participate in the battles, then question any captured enemies afterwards. In her time serving, she became quite skilled at reading thoughts underneath the surface. It only took a few seconds for her to see right through him.

“Cyrus…” she said, looking down. “I’m like any other charr when I’m not working, but never in my career have I broken military discipline while in this uniform.” She pushed out her chair, standing up behind the desk. Her height nearly matched his, equal if the tips of her horns were included. “But do you have any idea, any clue at all, how badly I want to just curl up on the floor, pointing at you, laughing my ass off?”

Cyrus blinked. “Private Nix proved herself a capable ally in our first mission. I only thought-“

“Don’t give me that crap, Cyrus,” she cut him off. “Damn, I’ve never seen you look so nervous. Your shoulders are about to hit the damn ceiling.” She crossed her arms again, staring Cyrus down. “What were all the things you called her when I first tried to assign her to you? A mouse? A runt you could throw with one hand? She into that sort of thing?”

“Sergeant, that’s not-“

“Shut up.” Lilleth shook her head. The mist war seemed to keep giving her unexpected surprises. “I’ll convince the captain to keep you two assigned together on two conditions. First: I know liars, Cyrus. You said you want to keep her around because she proved herself, wrong. Quit lying to a superior, tell me the real reason.”

After a pause, Cyrus spoke just loud enough for her to hear, avoiding eye contact. “Nix and I have become… more intimate. And no, I do not ‘throw her around’. I respect her.”

“See, was that so hard? Second condition: I’m done with work in six hours. I want you to meet me for a drink once I get off work, when I’m not in uniform. That way I can keep my discipline streak going and still get to laugh at you for how stupid you are.”

He clenched his jaw, but to be honest, he expected this encounter to go much worse than it did. “You have a deal, sergeant,” he said.

“Good. I’ll make the partnership happen, and I’ll see you tonight. Dismissed.”


	71. Recruiting

               Marching through the sweltering heat of the jungle, four inquest trudged along, sweat seeping into their uniforms on this especially scorching day. They grumbled and huffed about the heat somewhat, cursing under their breath or wiping their brow, but kept going, their destination a mere two hours away. If their plan went accordingly, they’d return to their lab well rewarded for their work.

                One among the four felt uneasy about their task. His partners argued that this was the fifth time they’d gone after the same lab, and if they really wanted inquest to stop messing with them, they’d have called the peacemakers by now, or upgraded their security. They must enjoy inquest meddling now and then, bringing some excitement to their day, or so his scouting partners told.

                In his college days, this doubtful asura took the receiving end of ridicule and mocking. He lost count how many times he came so close to finishing some new construct or paper, only for it to be destroyed or torn to shreds by college-age students acting like progeny. When night fell and he rested in bed, he imagined turning the tables, destroying _their_ work, ripping up _their_ papers, stealing back all the time and effort taken from him. He dreamed of how good it would feel, when he possessed the strength to enact revenge on those who wronged him.

                Now he had the power and resources to do just that. Even orders from the krewe he worked for to carry out his biggest fantasy of turning the table around. This lab made a mockery of the inquest, go show them what for! This lab is a bit too close to our site, let them know how we feel! Time and time again he got his chance to fulfill his wish, yet now it did nothing for him. He got exactly what he thought he wanted by joining the inquest, but now he felt the same sadness that came from the receiving end. It wasn’t worth it.

                Through careful hinting and cautious words, he found some who agreed with his regrets in joining the inquest. But all shared the same dilemma, for none of them knew what to do about it. They’d heard rumors or seen some examples of inquest members disappearing, but for every story told, an asura who tried to defect bore scars marking their punishment, or no longer lived.

                He trailed at the back of his squad, dreading the events ahead. He walked enough paces behind that only he noticed a figure come out of the bushes, in an inquest uniform but completely alone, something rarely seen. He started to speak up, expecting an imposter out to harm them, but when this lone inquest dropped his hood and placed a finger to his lips, he silenced himself at the sight of that familiar blue hair. Crenn.

                Without a word exchanged between the two, Crenn tossed a crumpled piece of paper to his old friend, then disappeared back into the thick jungle foliage. When he confirmed that those ahead of him noticed nothing, he carefully uncrumpled the paper, unfolding it in such a way that no sound came from the creases flattening out.

                _Barrun, it’s been a while. I found a way out, and succeeded. There’s a chance outside the inquest. When you get to the lab, tell them you’ll run around the back to check for runners. I’ll meet you there._

Tears welled up in Barrun’s eyes, though he hastily blinked them away to avoid extra attention. He slipped the note into his pocket, repeating the words in his mind over and over. Crenn was one of the inquest who he’d talked to about wanting out, after careful conversation led to them trusting they were on the same side. Though he’d met Crenn on several occasions, they were assigned to different units, so spoke only on occasion. Not seeing Crenn in the past couple months was of no surprise, but now he knew the real reason. His stride picked up, and he joined in on the devilish smiles his partners put on. If there was a chance to escape, he needed to make it look convincing.

 

**

 

                After a trip through Metrica Province’s heat, the summer air of Lion’s Arch felt like a cool spring breeze to Maixxa. She’d traveled to Rata Sum, following Crenn’s advice on her exact path to avoid inquest scouts. Her time in Lion’s Arch was only long enough to wait for passage through the gate to Divinity’s Reach, the largest city humans made on Tyria, home to their beloved queen.

                This was Maixxa’s first visit to Divinity’s reach, and the sheer scale as she walked through the gate left her speechless. Towering walls for protection, a glorious castle in the distance, and even with all the space Divinity’s Reach had to offer, tightly packed streets and buildings. Given how much humans lagged behind asura in terms of technological advancement, this place proved just how passionate and dedicated the human spirit could be.

                Though she came to the capital of Kryta, meeting humans was not Maixxa’s intent this day. While looking at a crude map and asking for directions, Maixxa walked through the cobblestone streets in search of a rumor. A story of one asura who lived here, who left his home some years back.

                She’d spent the night in Rata Sum before journeying out, to rest up from her travel through the jungle and start fresh early in the morning. That plan saved her, for the massive city left her wandering for nearly half a day before reaching her destination. At times a wrong turn got the best of her, at others she became distracted by a shop or street performer. When she avoided personal distractions, distractions sometimes came to her, curious humans who never saw an asura before, and stopped her to ask questions. She humored them and enjoyed the conversation, learning more about humans as she went. After buying some lunch from a street vendor, the sun high in the sky, Maixxa found her destination around an hour later.

                Near the southern wall to the city, a group of stables housed various animals for people coming and going. Maixxa looked around to see mostly horses, a few other animals from farmers coming in to sell the meat. And sure enough, with a bit of walking around, Maixxa found her rumor.

                A male asura, middle-aged by the looks of him, shoveled animal droppings into a wagon. He wore a typical farmer’s clothes, rough-spun pants and shirt, with a wide-brimmed straw hat to shield from the sun. His leathery grey skin showed some signs of aging, a few wrinkles starting to form on his face. He paused his work to remove his hat and wipe sweat from his brow, revealing short black hair and long, thick ears.

                Inquest members who dreamed of defecting told stories of rumored successes, asura who left the inquest and never looked back. Many of these stories were fake, spread to bring hope, but Crenn had a hunch about this asura’s story. He heard his story more than all the rest, one of the highest-ranking inquest members to ever decide to leave. He told his closest friends that he’d find the last place inquest would look and live out the rest of his days. Who would think to check a stable in Divinity’s Reach?

                Crenn thought this stable-hand story was true, and told Maixxa of it as they started planning how to recruit ex-inquest members or current ones who wanted to get away. She’d either come across a massive coincidence, or the very senior rank inquest member who became a myth.


	72. Choices

              Maixxa laid in bed, rather pleased with her day’s course of events. Next to her, a middle-aged asura panted for breath, the odor of the stables still mingling on him.

              “Wow,” he breathed, staring up at the ceiling. “I didn’t realize how much I needed that.”

              Maixxa giggled. “When was the last time you had sex?”

              “Let’s just say I’ve been in a close relationship with my hand,” he replied. He rolled onto his side to look at her while he talked. “Not many asura come around here, and human women don’t seem to take to me. I’ll be honest, I don’t normally do this sort of thing.”

              Turning to face him as well, Maixxa propped her head up with her prosthetic arm. “I doubt that, you seem plenty skillful at it.”

              “I don’t mean doing _that_ , I mean… doing that before I even know anything about a woman,” he said. “I mean, all I know is your name.”

              “Don’t feel bad,” she told him. “Sometimes I don’t even get that much before I start messing around.”

              “See, I couldn’t do this all the time. I guess hormones took over me today.”

              Earlier that day, Maixxa approached this asura and started up a casual conversation. She knew patience would be required in explaining her invitation. If she started right away with saying she was a krewe leader looking to recruit former inquest members, he’d have assumed her a current inquest operative and took off running. So, she bided her time, starting off with a friendly greeting, asking how his day went, saying how nice it was to see another asura while traveling about. She learned his name, Davidd, and that he’d worked at this stable for about five years. He never explained how he ended up living in Divinity’s Reach, and that convinced her fully that this was the rumored senior-ranking inquest member who managed to leave without a trace.

              As they talked, Maixxa noticed an obvious tension in him, and she correctly guessed it to be a lack of one certain activity. She played on that angle to build up a rapport with him, working her flirtatious charm. As usual, she succeeded, and as soon as he finished up work for the day, Maixxa was invited into his humble little home. Now their clothes were scattered every which way inside his living space.

              “So, if you don’t mind me asking,” Davidd said. “What happened to your arm? That’s an impressive piece of technology you have to replace it.”

              Maixxa reached out her prosthetic hand, laying it against his chest. “Lost it to the inquest,” she said.

              His gaze shifted down. “A shame,” he replied. “They’re a vicious lot.”

              “I didn’t think you’d have to deal with inquest much, living all the way out here.”

              “They’re the reason I’m out here.” Davidd didn’t expect to trust Maixxa so easily with that statement. Not even his closest friends in his new home knew of his former ties. But he saw something of himself in her. He saw pain derived from loss, the same expression in the eyes that he could never quite shake out when looking in a mirror. “I used to work for the inquest. I got so sick of myself, of the choices I’d made, that I finally decided enough was enough. I planned for a whole year, then just walked away from everything. Came here and picked the most inconspicuous job possible.”

              Maixxa needed to drop her point; now seemed as good a chance as any. “I say I lost my arm to the inquest, by that I mean I lost it while working for them.”

              Davidd pulled a bit away from her. “You’re inquest?”

              “Ex-inquest,” she said. “Please, don’t be alarmed. I want nothing to do with them. They think I’m dead.”

              At this, Davidd sighed, rubbing his eyes. He sat up in bed, propping up pillows to rest his back against. Maixxa did the same, giving him some space. “Sorry, guess it was instinct to react,” he said. “When I think about it, if inquest really knew where to find me, they wouldn’t give me the satisfaction of sex with a beautiful woman just to trap me afterwards. Maybe lure me away from work with someone like you, then capture me or kill me.” He looked towards her. “But this feels like too much of a coincidence. Are you here to just visit Divinity’s Reach, or did you somehow find out about me? What do you want?”

              “I haven’t lied to you yet, I want you to know that,” Maixxa said. “I dodged answering that question before, because I didn’t want to scare you off.” Davidd looked puzzled, but let her continue. “I’m a new krewe leader. I made this prosthetic arm for myself, after I barely escaped a fight with my life. No one’s prosthetic designs to date even compare to mine, I’m already gaining a following, which will come with money to expand. I happened upon another inquest defector, took him in. He told me a story about a high-ranking officer who managed to leave.”

              Davidd scoffed, shaking his head. “So I’ve become a legend, then.”

              “Only to inquest who whisper to each other about getting away. The rest of the inquest forgot about you. But leaving the inquest myself, recruiting a defector, that got me thinking.” She took a deep breath. “I want to round up as many asura who left the inquest as I can. Whether they managed to make a new identity or stay in hiding like you, I want to offer a krewe position. A silent middle finger to the inquest, and a second chance for those who were wronged.”

              A long moment passed before either spoke. Davidd stared forward, lost in thought, Maixxa patiently waiting. “Quite a dangerous venture,” he finally said.

              “Not as dangerous as joining the inquest,” she replied. “I have the scars to prove it.”

              “What will you do if I refuse?”

              “If your bed is open to me, keep coming back now and then,” she said, getting a blush out of him. “Other than that, leave you alone. I swear to you, your secret is safe with me. But you didn’t choose to run away from the asuran lifestyle. If you want to return, if you that something is missing in your life, I want to offer the choice.”

              Davidd nodded. “Regardless, I admire you, Maixxa. Your idea is both bold and kind. But you’ve given me too much to think over in just one day. I don’t think I could give you an answer now.”

              Maixxa slipped out of bed, wandering the room naked until she found her pants. She fished around in a pocket, and retrieved a small card. “Directions on how to get to my lab,” she said, handing it to him. “It’s secluded, out into the Brisban Wildlands. You’re welcome any time.”

              He took the card, his thoughts still wandering as he set it into his bedside drawer. “Thank you,” he said. “I will consider it. And as I hope mine is, your secret is safe with me, too.”

              “Thanks.”


	73. Deadly Lovers

              Jinxx finally landed a breakthrough in getting a beacon to the island in the mists. By chance, her stroke of inspiration came from working to improve her golem designs, rather than one of her thinking sessions where she just sat down and tried to come up with something. Her lumber golem design sold wonderfully, filling her krewe’s bank with funds, but joint strain became a commonly reported issue from customers. As she put in labor hours fixing them up, she worked on improving the shock absorption in the joints, letting a golem jump down from small heights while bearing its own weight as well as several trees. When minimizing the size of her new design for the joints, it hit her. The same type of technology could fit into a large rifle barrel,   and get shot across the gap onto her island.  
              She set to work, leaving golem repair to a couple new krewe assistants Roxxi brought in. Both bright (and attractive) guys, they performed well and left open time for Jinxx to work on her more specialized project. She took several trips back to the mists, using binoculars and various tools to calculate distance, returning to the lab to write everything out and check her numbers.  
Two crucial points needed to work with 100% certainty. Her beacon must survive a launch from a rifle, and a ground impact. Her Tyria lab base neared completion of its construction, so succeeding in this would give Alixx and Dexx plenty more work to keep them busy.

**

              With the beacon shell complete, Vicxxa adjusted the dials on her rifle, and booming echoes exploded through the air as she test-fired the weapon against some targets. Jinxx and Alixx watched her work with ear protection on, while Dexx and Roxxi patrolled a mile away from the cliff edge, making sure their krewe would have fair warning of any mist warriors who approached to investigate.  
             The rifle chosen for the task was not a typical firearm. Vicxxa’s weapon served as a cross between a rifle and a grenade launcher. The barrel was larger, providing room for larger rounds at the cost of accuracy, but still shot with enough power and accuracy to cover longer distance. This unique design served to shoot lower-power grenades or specialized projectiles. Once an inquest prototype, now a tool for grabbing a perfect lab location.  
             Even with its larger barrel, Vicxxa’s rifle provided little extra room around Jinxx’s beacon. But Jinxx felt confident in the thin protective layer she designed to brace against the rifle’s launch and ground impact. The beacon only needed to land on the island, so as soon as Vicxxa got the distance just right on her target practice, she’d give Jinxx’s beacon projectile a try.

**

              Far off from where Jinxx’s krewe walked about the mists, a charr and an asura sat atop a tree branch. The asura sat in his lap with his arms wrapped around her, and the two rested peacefully in the tree’s shade.  
              “This is nice,” Nix said, her gaze focused out in the distance. “I could sit right here forever.”  
              “I could sit with you forever,” Cyrus replied, keeping her close. “But let’s find a different spot. You’re on my lap, I’m stuck with the tree branch. Not as comfortable.”  
              “Alright,” she conceded. “Where do we set up our permanent lounging spot?”  
              “How about back on our world?” he suggested. “Away from the mists.”  
              “My friend’s spa has some comfy chairs. I’ll book one of them until the end of time.”  
              “Hey, it’s coming.”  
              Nix and Cyrus rejoiced over their discovered bond when it first happened. Their relationship not only boosted their emotional morale, but their combat prowess. Knowing every inch of their partner’s body and soul made them an unstoppable pair of scouts. Nix already wore a new rank, promoted months faster than usual, and talk spread of Cyrus getting a promotion. Among their world’s forces, they became known as “deadly lovers”. They fought hard on scouting missions, retrieving intelligence, raiding small camps, and like they prepared to do at this moment, rescue prisoners. News of their relationship didn’t stay hidden for long, nor did they try to stop word from spreading. By the way Nix and Cyrus acted around each other, it soon became obvious.  
              After hopping down from the tree, Cyrus readied his blade, while Nix channeled elemental energy into her hands and fists. On their journey back from one scouting mission, a bird delivered a rolled up message, notifying them of the caravan on approach. A battle went poorly for their world, and now a supply caravan with carried four prisoners with its usual cargo.  
             “I count two dozen mist warriors to get through,” Cyrus said. “You ready for this?”  
             “I can knock over half that with one earth-attuned punch to the ground,” she said. “Just get me in there.”  
              He grinned. “I’ll finish them off for you afterwards. Good luck.” He scooped her up, waiting for her to climb onto his shoulder, then took off on all fours.


	74. Completion

In Nix’s world, her twin sister carried on with her daily routine, adjusted to life without her kin after months kept apart. Xia heard no news of Nix since she left for the mist war, which she knew to be a good sign. No word of Nix meant Nix was still alive and working hard, living out her dream.

  
Xia enjoyed a good fight now and then, having practiced with her sister, but she found peace in her current routine. Working at Lexxi’s spa fulfilled her dream; she planned to work here until her hands lost the strength to massage. Only her sister’s absence caused a missing piece in her ideal life. Nix needed to make herself happy, and Xia would respect any decision she made. Still, she hoped Nix would leave the war after her first tour, not change her mind and stay.

  
Regular customers were bothered little by Nix’s absence; Xia provided equal quality in work. Those select few who received special treatment from the spa felt more saddened, missing the twin combination. After Xia started handling them, they tended to forget what they were complaining about.

  
Wandering thoughts of her sister often led to wandering thoughts of Lexxi’s deal with Pexxi, the mysterious visitor from another version of Tyria. Lexxi mentioned occasional visits from Pexxi, sharing updates on lab construction and such, but Xia always seemed to just miss her. A client, a lunch break, a day off work, one thing or another kept Xia from seeing Pexxi again.

  
If Pexxi and her krewe stayed on schedule, Xia would inevitably meet her soon enough. Lexxi spread word of her spa’s incoming location change, stirring excitement and discussion among the clients. Lexxi explained the spa would move, that reaching the new spa would be no trouble, but shrugged off questions regarding its actual location. Lexxi and her employees understood that location secrecy would carry on indefinitely when they moved. A stable asuran portal would bring customers to the mists without any even realizing. Until the mist war ended and inter-world travel became commonplace, Lexxi agreed with Pexxi’s krewe to prohibit any discussion of their true location.

  
Xia relaxed in a hot tub as all these wandering thoughts passed through her head, from Nix to Pexxi to keeping secrets. She chose the nude hot tub area for her time of rest, but kept to herself, alone in a hot tub near the room’s back corner. Xia simply preferred nudity over swimwear when enjoying the spa’s accommodations, though on occasion she joined in with some of the bold activities that went on in this room. Not just in the spa, Xia preferred nudity in general, the freedom and comfort that came from leaving all clothes behind. If one day society put a ban on clothes, or decided clothes were meaningless, she’d be the first to step outside.

  
Ripples in the water around her brought Xia out of her wandering daydream. She looked over with a smile, expecting a curious customer or one of her regulars. Instead, after all that time missing Pexxi, Xia saw every inch of her.

  
“Hey,” Pexxi greeted. She followed the rules of this spa room, carrying no clothing or even a towel with her as she sat across from Xia.

  
“Pexxi, hi!” Xia replied, sitting up straight. “I’m so sorry, I’ve kept missing all your visits.”

  
“Don’t worry, I should have stuck around longer when I came, waited to see you,” she said. “Your voice swayed Lexxi over in joining our krewe, and I meant to thank you for it. I’ve just been busy with the new lab, and a new invention of mine.” She glanced behind her at the sound of a loud moan, coming from a female asura several hot tubs away, tangled up with someone else. She covered her mouth and quieted, not wanting to disturb everyone else’s relaxation.

  
“I’m interested to see what you actually do for work,” Xia said. “How is the new lab, by the way? Everything coming along nicely?”

  
“That, in fact, is why I’m here today,” Pexxi told her. “Our Tyria lab is almost done, and we’re putting up the first walls in our mist lab.”

  
“Fantastic! No trouble from mist warriors?”

  
“None yet, and when you see where we managed to build it, I think we’ll be fine for a long time. The outside temperature is perfect, I was going to ask Lexxi if she was interested in adding an outdoor portion to the new spa setup.”  
Xia nodded. “She’ll love that idea, she’s been thinking of adding such a thing here.”

  
“Can we go see this perfect location of yours?”

  
Both looked up as a third asura joined them in the hot tub. She already spoke with Pexxi earlier that day, and stopped in to see how she and Xia got along. Now I know what two of my future krewemates look like naked, Pexxi thought to herself. I think they’ll fit in just fine.

**

Over several months, Jinxx’s krewe completed construction of their Tyria and mist lab, both now fully operational. Alixx felt proudest of all, succeeding with her new design ideas in lab construction, much to the krewe’s liking. Pexxi made extensive use of the lab even before its completion, testing her super pleasure box extensively. Roxxi took pride in her rounded up recruits, and Vicxxa felt confident in her security screening of them.

  
Deep within the lab, in a private room, the krewe’s creator raised a glass with her brother, toasting to celebrate a new step forward. There was still much to be done before her krewe stood among the geniuses of asura kind, the career krewe leaders, the renowned inventors. But with a great lab, krewemates from across the dimensions, and a brother that could always make her smile, she felt confident in the future.


	75. New Year

Spring came to Tyria with a flourish of warmth and new growth. Snow melted away in the northern regions, while the southern jungles returned to their usual heat, yet not as sweltering as what summer brought them. Farmers set to work on their land, travelers increased in number. All over the world, activity spurred from the coming of the new year. The world slowly woke from its peaceful winter slumber. 

Jinxx now worked in her fully functioning krewe lab, leading the way for her krewemates. With the lack of changing seasons in the mists, work never slowed on her mist lab construction. While Alixx and all her helpers worked to build the lab, Jinxx worked on modifying her mist teleportation to create a stable gate. In the eyes of most asura, her gate led to “another lab working with us.” Only her krewe knew of its true nature, and even then, not all apprentices and assistants knew the truth. 

During the winter, Lexxi left Xia in charge of her spa, and joined Jinxx’s krewe in the mists for the first time. Lexxi explained specifications needed for hot tub rooms, steam rooms, how she wanted her massage rooms designed, anything Alixx needed to know for making the new krewe recreational hot springs a resounding success. 

Pexxi’s Super Pleasure Box still needed more testing before hitting the open market. Dexx was always happy to lend a hand. But during the winter months, she continued to improve her nanogolem technology, increasing quality while driving down cost. Her anti-pregnancy golems no longer required a high-salary krewe position to afford. An average woman could buy a set and be on her way, and only needed to stop by once a month for diagnostic checks. 

A well-constructed golem always sold well, and Jinxx’s lumber golem that started her krewe still made money off of new sails and maintenance. Jinxx added another golem model to her sale list near the turn of the new year, a model that functioned underwater and could sustain high pressure. Deep sea explorers flocked to get their hands on one, and Jinxx could pour her extra funds into purely research-based projects, time-consuming work that didn’t earn any revenue. Her knowledge of mist energy continued to advance thanks to this, a secret to the asuran public. 

With construction done, Alixx took to helping Roxxi with recruiting. After her date with Dexx and some time spent with a Lionguard member, Alixx’s confidence grew. She started sharing in some of Roxxi’s antics while they went out scouting, or found some antics of her own. 

The krewe had a lot to celebrate, but with more success came more attention, which in some ways would prove to be negative.

**

“Thank you, a thousand times, thank you. The mist war broke me, but now I can run in the fields with my children again.”

Maixxa believed the sincerity from everyone who thanked her, though she heard it so much it was hard to accept. Each time a new customer for her prosthetics walked away, she looked down at her own. A prosthetic arm created these prosthetic limbs, like a golem learning to create another golem. “Thanks, it’s what I do,” was her usual response. 

Winter slowed down business for her krewe. The disabled suffered enough trouble traveling to her lab in good weather; for many, the snowfall in their home region made travel impossible. But stories traveled during those cold months, and with spring came more business than Maixxa ever hoped to achieve. Some were misfortunate farmers or laborers, others retired soldiers who fought for the Pact or in the mist war, and some were just born without a limb. 

Her relationship with Jinxx smoothed out over the past months. Old grudges were left forgotten, and now they communicated quite often. Even Dexx came around to talking to her again, though she was careful not to push too far on that. They got playful with each other in conversation and digital messages, but she still sensed the sting that she left behind on him in college, and didn’t blame him for it. 

When she started getting to know the rest of Jinxx’s krewe, she discovered Vicxxa used to work with the inquest as well, though she divulged little detail on her history in that regard. Maixxa offered her a full-time position if she ever wanted to switch jobs, explaining what she was doing with her krewe. Vicxxa politely declined, but took great interest in Maixxa’s idea. She provided help and advice whenever she had the time, giving Maixxa a security expert’s perspective on her plan. 

Now a total of four ex-inquest worked for Maixxa, all members who escaped with Crenn’s help. Crenn used his scouting knowledge taught by the inquest and turned it against them, finding the best times to help asura he knew slip away, waiting a month or so in between each success to try and avoid suspicion. Maixxa’s next goal was to try and create a deal with the Order of Whispers. Whispers agents could use their methods to find inquest who already defected, who lived in hiding, and quietly pass on her krewe recruitment message. Maixxa just needed to invent a product to interest the order in a deal. 

“Alright, that’s the last of the limbs I have manufactured today.” Maixxa clapped her hands together as she put away some of her tools. An assistant brought her some water, which she accepted with a lingering smile. This fresh college graduate reminded her of how Tanner acted when he first joined the krewe. She never failed to make him blush. “Anyone in for appraisal and measurements?”

“Just one, he came in about an hour ago,” her assistant replied. “It’s an asura, says he lost his hand recently. He didn’t send word to us before today.”

“That’s fine, if he’s the only one we’ll finish work early anyways,” she said. “Go ahead and send him in.”

Maixxa had a few minutes to rest while her apprentice fetched him. She started to put on the typical smile she used when dealing with customers, but it dropped as soon as her lab room door opened again.

Before her stood a male asura, with short black hair and long, thick ears. His leathery gray skin showed some signs of aging, and a bundle of white bandage wrapped around his left forearm, with no sign of a hand underneath. 

“Davidd!”

“Hi…” he said, taking a cautious step forward. “Wow, I can’t believe it’s been over six months since you visited me in Divinity’s Reach. Feels like it was yesterday. How have you been?”

“Your hand!”

“Oh yeah, that,” he said, holding up his bandaged stump. “Funny story…”


	76. A Cold Cut

In the months before his unexpected arrival at Maixxa’s krewe lab, Davidd trudged through Kryta’s winter snowfall. Each step crunched against delicate flakes, burying his legs to about half of his shins. To humans in Kryta, this snowfall was just a nuisance; to the rare asuran presence like him, it was toiling. 

The end of summer and all of fall came and went since Davidd first met Maixxa. As he shivered inside his thick coat, the thought of Maixxa’s warm body against his, back in bed together again, kept him walking. Davidd lived comfortable and happy, but Maixxa returned passion to his life. She reminded him that he still had plenty of drive in his early forties, although simultaneously showing how a woman in her twenties could outclass him. 

His thoughts still returned to her, even though he decided not to accept her offer. Maixxa was gorgeous, the offer astounding, and yet… it felt too good to be true. He still felt indebted to the world, paying the price for all his time serving in the inquest, the wrongful acts he committed, countless more done by those of lower rank under his control. Davidd had many more grueling steps in the deep snow to take before his guilt melted away. 

Of course, though he thought of his exile as self-punishment, he enjoyed his newfound life. He let out a nostalgic sigh whenever he walked by the gates in Divinity’s Reach, seeing asura in their classic robes, bustling about, worrying about this energy level and that stabilization matrix and everything under the Eternal Alchemy. But in living with humans these past years, he learned so many new things, things that would never appear in an academic text. Asura were all quite similar in culture; everyone competed in the realms of knowledge, invention, discovery. Even those that set out to explore the world kept their academic point of view. Humans, however, showed immense variety in their race. Humans from one region of Tyria acted completely different than humans from another. Even within one city like Divinity’s reach, culture and behavior varied from one place to the next. They were nowhere near as simple as asura sheltered up in Rata Sum liked to believe. 

It was because of the love for his new home that he agreed to hike through the snow for his boss. He wanted to send a surprise gift to a friend of his, who ran a farm a few miles outside of the city. The horse that was supposed to carry Davidd there never showed up, but Davidd offered to go anyway. His boss gave him five gold as a tip for his generosity.

He neared his destination, enough time in the day left to reach the city afterwards, before night fell and the real cold began. He’d be home in time to grab some coals and heat up a bath, ease the aches in his muscles. 

At this point, one of the farm residents noticed Davidd walking along, and within a few minutes, jogged out through the snow to meet him. “Davidd!” the young man said, recognizing him from his own trips to Divinity’s Reach. “Not even the Six know why you’d be out here!”

“Because my horse never showed up, but I’m just that nice of a guy,” Davidd replied, smiling. “I have a surprise gift from the boss, it’s for Markham.”

“Here, let me carry that for you.” 

Davidd hated looking like an old grandparent, but the box certainly tired his arms out. “Thanks,” he said as he handed it over. 

“Walk the rest of the way, mom’s making some hot tea. Get your belly warm before you head back. Aren’t your legs tired walking through this snow?”

“Trying not to think about it until I’m done. I’ll make it.”

“If you say so.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Davidd saw someone flailing their hands. He turned his gaze to his destination, the small house on the edge of Markham’s farm, and saw a woman in the open doorway, waving at them. 

“Run! They’re coming!”

Her voice carried through the chill air, and Davidd’s companion did a double take, searching for signs of trouble. “Davidd, to the left!” he shouted before taking off. 

Turning, Davidd saw a small band of Tamini centaurs. A group of adventurer types trailed behind, looking well equipped to neutralize the threat, but the gap was too great. 

Davidd took off for the house, only to trip into the snow a few moments later. His head spun as he struggled to get up; the icy ground stung his skin, reddened his flesh. The gallop of hooves grew louder, shouts of “For the Tamini!” echoing in his ears. A raiding party. 

He managed to turn, face the centaur as he charged, and ducked his head, throwing his arms up in an instinctive defense. The centaur swung down with a blade, and after that, Davidd remembered little. Intense pain as he crawled through the snow. Gun shots and arrows digging into the one who charged him. A norn bull-rushing another, knocking the centaur over before crushing down with a hammer. All flashes of vision, flashes of sound, mixed with pain and gasping breath until he passed out. 

**

Davidd awoke in Markham’s home with a female human sitting by his bedside. Her skin was dark brown, her long, black hair tied and knotted behind her head. She wore heavy armor, stained with patches of blood that certainly weren’t hers.  
“Ah, you’re awake,” she said, smiling. “You feeling alright?”

Davidd blinked a few times, groaning and shifting in the bed. “Yeah, I think so,” he said. “Who are you? You work with the Seraph?”

“No, I’m more of a… freelance traveler,” the woman replied. “My friends and I were the ones chasing those centaurs down. We roam here and there, exploring the world, helping others when we can.”

“Ah, have your own personal guild going.”

“Sounds about right.”

“Thank you for rescuing us,” he told her. “I know Tamini cause problems in Queensdale, but this close to the city, that’s pretty bold.”

“Stupid. Stupid is a better word for it.” She chuckled, then placed her hand down on Davidd’s forearm. A few candles lit up Markham’s guest bedroom, and shadows danced back and forth behind the woman, competing as air blew the flames this way and that. “Alright, better get this out of the way now. I have some bad news.”

“What do you mean?” Davidd tried to sit up, but was pushed back down, urged to rest by this guardian. “Is it Markham? Is his family ok?”

“They’re all fine, it’s not that,” she said. “It’s about you, I’m afraid. You lost your left hand.”


	77. A Sign

“My… my hand?”

The woman’s cheerful demeanor faded for a moment as she nodded. “My magic and some good bandages patched you up, but there’s no way to get your hand back on. That sword almost cleaved your head, you were smart to block.”

“Let me see. Please.”

She leaned away from the bed, releasing Davidd’s arm. A part of him wanted her to stop him, keep her weight down so he’d never lift the blanket. But even without seeing, he felt it now. He tried to wiggle his fingers, getting no response. Only a dull ache. With his working hand, he grabbed the blanket and pulled up, raising his left arm from under the covers. 

A stump of bandages rounded off at his wrist. They looked fresh, their white stitching untouched by dirt or blood. Davidd wondered how long he went unconscious before waking up. If he lost his entire hand in one clean slice, the first set of bandages would be stained red. 

“So, it’s gone…” Davidd said. His eyes remained locked on his wrist, but he felt no panic. More than anything, he felt tired. Awake for only a few minutes, and now he just wanted to forget his hand and go back to sleep. 

“I’m sorry,” the woman said. “The family here is letting all my friends stay until tomorrow morning. Not enough beds, but a hard wood floor is still better than out in that snow. We’ll escort you to Divinity’s Reach tomorrow.” 

“I appreciate that.” He sighed, looking toward his one remaining hand, everything that took place still sinking in. “My work… it’s all hands, in the stables. I’ve worked there a long time, I’m sure my boss can find something for a one-handed man to do. But still…”

The woman bit her lip, searching for words of comfort. She clenched her fists, trembling as she bowed her head. “I’m sorry…”

“She blaming herself for your injury yet?”

A female asura opened the door unannounced, and the human’s grief quickly turned into a moan. She turned her head as far away from the door as possible. “You could have knocked…” she grumbled, eyes still closed. 

“And let you wallow in self-doubt longer? No way, lady.”

Their new guest stood half a head shorter than Davidd, with bright pink hair braided into multiple tails. Asuran technology covered her body from head to toe. A small power source on her back linked up to a plethora of gadgets on her hips, chest, even legs and arms. She wore a pair of black sunglasses that looked modified by even more magitech, and all of it clunked along with her bouncy steps.

“Nothing you could have done differently would have stopped those centaurs from getting ahead of us,” she said, looking at the other woman. “The dude lost his hand. We stopped them from chopping off his head along with it.”

“I’m trying to comfort him, not boast about how grateful he should be.”

“I’m trying to comfort him,” the asura repeated in a high-pitched voice. “Come on Laura, let us little shark-rats have a chat.”

“I’m not leaving you alone with him.”

With her eyes covered by sunglasses, the asura rolled her entire head. “Fine, fine.” She moved to the opposite side of Davidd’s bed, then turned and hopped up, making the springs creak as she sat on the edge. She took off her sunglasses as she looked down toward a confused Davidd, revealing eyes as bright a pink as her hair. 

“Listen, bro,” she began, then paused as she squinted down at Davidd. “Nah, you’re getting wrinkly. More like dad. Listen, dad,” she paused at Laura letting out another grumble under her breath. 

“I couldn’t help but overhear you feeling all sad about your work. Mainly because I put one of my bugs in here for the purpose of overhearing.” She reached out a hand, and a small piece of metal fell from the ceiling onto her palm, a tiny device Davidd missed before. “But this isn’t the end for you. You think it’s the end ‘cause you’ve been hanging around these bookahs too much.”

Davidd blinked, his comfort off-balance from her weight pushing the mattress into a slant. “What do you mean?”

“See that bookah over there?” She pointed to Laura, who at this point rested with her face in her palm, ignoring everything else. “See how tense she is right now? Man, you can feel how much she wants to slap me. You know why she doesn’t? Why she keeps me around in our little traveling troop? Well, somewhere in that dark, brooding chasm she calls a heart, she knows I care about helping people. Also, because of this.”

She detached a rectangular object from her assortment of gadgets. It looked like pieces of metal folded in on each other, small enough to rest on her side, between her waist and armpit. Wide, but only an inch or so thick. She spun the object as she tossed it up in front of her, and faster than Davidd’s eyes could follow, all the metal unfolded and jutted out, taking the shape of a sizeable rifle. 

“Asuran. Technology. Nothing beats it. We’re in trouble, I whip out some crazy contraption off my body and save the day. Now, looks like you’ve been away from asura while you undergo your midlife crisis, but check this: there’s this new girl on the krewe block I’ve heard about; she’s making revolutionary prosthetic limbs. Like, you get this thing on you, you couldn’t tell the difference if you weren’t looking at it.”

Davidd’s eyes widened in realization. “A new krewe…” 

“Yep, everybody’s talking about her,” she replied. “So when spring hits, get off your butt and go find this new girl. You’ll have a brand new hand, then you can go back to being old man stableboy if you like.”

He looked at his bandages again, while in his mind he saw the glowing red of Maixxa’s prosthetic arm. Was this a sign for him to return to his home? Or just more punishment for his past crimes? If he went, would he stay? Or just pay for a new hand and leave, back to his life in hiding?

“Maybe you’re right,” he said. He slept little that night, a mix of pain from his wound and wandering thoughts keeping him from getting any rest.


	78. Clothes

Winter ended, spring came, and here Davidd sat, telling his story. His arm twitched in response to Maixxa’s prods with a thin needle, checking what remained of nerves around his stump. She said nothing after her first outburst, just guided him to a chair and let him share his tale. As he told of the centaur attack, he thought about those last months after, before he returned to asuran lands. 

Davidd almost stayed at the stables. As he suspected, his boss felt more concern over how Davidd lost his hand working overtime than over his one-handed capabilities. After refusing his flurry of apologies, his boss assured no change in pay, no loss of work. They’d figure things out together. 

With some tricks, Davidd learned to handle a shovel with one hand. He maneuvered the handle with his right, curling his left arm around the shaft when lifting. Handling horses wasn’t much different, just slower when no one was around to help him. During the day, he was reminded of how he enjoyed his new life. 

When night came, his dreams didn’t match up with that idea. He dreamed of pink hair and sunglasses, of a rifle manifesting out of compact metal. The pink hair turned blonde, the rifle turned into the glowing, mechanical arm of a beautiful young woman. The mechanical arm turned into a man’s arm, his arm, manipulating arcane crystals, thriving in the wonders of science and discovery. 

It only took two asura to cause him such doubt. He only talked to Maixxa for half a day, the adventurer even less, only minutes. Yet memories of both asura lingered like a sweet taste on the tongue. He thought he found a new life he could love until the end of his days. As the weather warmed, his desire only grew. His nightly dreams bled into his wandering thoughts during work. He touched the dirt-stained cloth of his shirt, a human shirt meant for a child. He imagined the smooth touch of asuran robes, the bustle of this human city replaced with the hum of technology. He yearned for home.

On the eve of his departure, he almost changed his mind again. His boss surprised him and all stable employees with a dinner out to send him off. He dug into his own pockets to treat his staff to one of the nicer restaurants in their area. Not a place nobles made their rounds on, but high-class enough to turn some heads when a group of rough stable workers stepped through the door. 

Davidd cried that night. Not the bawling sort of tears, but enough of a trickle to be noticed. They spent the night reminiscing about working with Davidd, wishing him well, offering him a place to stay if he ever came back. 

In a strange way, the sadness of leaving made him happier about the decision. It meant that he hadn’t wasted all these years away from home. Wanting to return now didn’t invalidate his desire to stay before. He’d lived well, lived happy, and made good friends. 

Back in the present, Davidd shared none of what happened after the centaur attack, only what caused him to lose his hand. Much to his relief, Maixxa stopped stabbing at the scarred flesh of his injury, moved on to measuring his right hand with a small ruler. She took one measurement, paused to write it down, back to the next. Her sheet held spaces for over two dozen different numbers. She certainly got precise with her designs. 

“I’m sorry this happened to you,” Maixxa said. “I’ll have a hand fixed up in no time. When do the stables expect you back? You could stay here a couple of days.”

“About that…” Davidd replied. “I love my work, but it doesn’t pay much. I can’t afford a prosthetic like this.”

“That’s no issue,” Maixxa assured him. “I offer payment plans with no interest, as long as you have access to good mail. And-“

“What I meant is, I’d like to work off my debt.”

His words caught Maixxa off guard. She’d made herself stay silent through most of their reunion, letting him share his story while she focused on work. After so long without him showing up, she figured Davidd for a lost cause. “You want to stay?”

“I told you I’d think on it, though honestly I thought my answer was no for quite a while,” he explained. “As it turns out, you were right. I missed home. I did a lot of bad things in my time with the inquest, but on your krewe, I could do some good.”

He tensed at her silence after his suggestion, until her shock melted into a warm smile. “Half salary until you pay off the hand?”

Davidd relaxed, and nodded. “Sounds fair to me.”

“And we need to get you some true asuran robes again,” she added, standing up. “Take off your clothes.”

“Oh, it’s fine, I can figure out robes tomorrow. You must have been working all day-“

“I have been working all day,” she said. Maixxa stepped forward, then sat down into Davidd’s lap. “Finding you robes wasn’t connected to why I want you naked right now.”

The asuran lab felt familiar to Davidd, but Maixxa would provide plenty of unexpected challenges.


	79. Hunter and Hunted

Her new life brought her happiness, but the nerves never went away. 

Back in her own world, Vicxxa felt a shadow looming over her shoulder. She never sat in one place for too long. Too many eyes, too many ears. She knew Texx didn’t care whether she ever got caught, but Texx redirected all the blame to secure her new spot of power. Vicxxa had no idea how long the rest of the inquest would hold a grudge. 

A bit of nervousness kept her sharp. She learned that early on in her security career. Complacency led to death, but so did uncontrolled fear. Vicxxa knew her skill level, but recognized her vulnerabilities. With the right bag of tricks, someone could take her down. 

It was worth returning to her own world. Everything seemed so similar, yet so different from her new home with Jinxx’s krewe. The sun touched her skin at a different angle. The spring breeze carried a more familiar scent. And all the inquest in the world couldn’t stop her from taking a trip to visit her sister. 

When she reached the inner city of Lion’s Arch, she debated between feeling calmer or more on edge. The bustling crowd, comprised mostly of people taller than her, provided plenty of cover for Vicxxa to blend in. Imagining herself in the role of a pursuant, the camouflage worked both ways. 

She needed to trust her skills, trust the passage of time, and trust her sister. Sybil wiped all trace of Vicxxa from asuran databases. If she took a gate to Rata Sum, no gate would recognize her. 

The twisting and turning streets led her to a modest, one-floor building. She kept a key for getting in, to prevent any drawn attention when she arrived at this place. By looking like someone who belonged as opposed to an unknown visitor, no one paid any mind as she stepped through the door. Sybil’s house rested away from the busiest parts of town, and with the door shut behind her, the last of the city’s noise faded to a dull whisper.

Only one person kept an extra key to Sybil’s home, so Vicxxa quickly stumbled into her sister’s embrace. Beyond their white hair, the two shared little in physical traits. Sybil’s skin took on a light brown, with faint white stripes along her face, back, and each limb. Her eyes shined a vibrant red against Vicxxa’s pale blue. 

Sybil took Vicxxa to her dining area and sat her down before preparing some tea. She brewed an herbal tea crafted from a red flower local to the city’s outskirts, then mixed in some lemon juice. She kept little asuran technology within her home, but owned a refrigeration machine with plenty of ice inside. She served the tea cold, providing a refreshing, tangy taste. 

“What’s this new krewe like?” Sybil asked. 

“Wonderful… and weird,” Vicxxa replied. “Imagine a cute guy who’s constantly horny, in a krewe filled with women who all love casual sex. Jinxx picked a strange theme for her krewe, but it works. Never in my life have I seen a krewe go this long with no fights between members. Everyone just handles their stress relief right at work.”

“Man, I could go for some of that. Got any spots open?”

Vicxxa set down her drink. “You serious?”

“Yeah. All this work at the docks is starting to get boring, and I can’t go back to Rata Sum for longer than a day or two, if that. But peacemakers in your world don’t know anything about me, right?” 

She nodded, her voice speeding up. “Right, and we could be around each other again! No inquest on the hunt for my face, either.” Vicxxa smiling again came more often as time passed, but giddiness was a forgotten feeling until now. “Sis, tea and conversation would have been enough to make my day, I had no idea you were thinking of coming back with me.”

“Not that the inquest would hunt you down here,” Sybil said. “And I like to keep my secrets, you know that. Much more fun to surprise you in person.”

Part of Sybil’s response confused Vicxxa. “Go back to the part about the inquest. What do you mean they’re not hunting me?”

“When was the last time you came back to this world?”

“When I left to join the krewe, last time I saw you.”

“Ok, gone a while then. You’ve missed out on some weird stuff.”

**

In Jinxx’s Tyria, business carried on as usual in the inquest. 

She laughed at one scout’s report, until a second told her the same thing. Now, she set aside her lab work to see for herself. 

Used to lounging indoors, the jungle heat brought her temper to a boil, even in the somewhat cooler spring season. Under any other circumstance, she’d leave toiling through the vines to her grunts, but she needed to see this. 

Her guide made no comment on her complaints or slower pace as she trudged along behind him, unused to travelling through thick foliage. He made no comment knowing what she’d do if he said anything against her. 

When they arrived, her guide passed over a magnifying scope, and the two crouched down atop a high hill, their bodies masked by the tall underbrush. She took a drink of water from her canister, preparing for the only thing worse than walking through the jungle on a hot day: sitting in it, doing nothing. 

She trained the scope on a set of metal doors, set within the base of another large hill. A discreet place for a krewe lab, built into the land. No windows to look through, or any sign of a building to stand out. If you missed the doors, you missed the whole thing. 

An hour passed before anything happened. To her, it felt like three hours, and she made her gripes known to her guide. Then, scope still trained on the door, she saw it open. 

An asura, to be expected. Female, fifty-fifty chance. Fiery orange hair, red eyes, getting more specific. Eyes belonging to a believed dead woman, she had to see it herself for proof. 

The Texx Vicxxa knew was more ruthless. She used her manipulative skills to rise all the way to the top, not caring what happened to anyone in her way. The Texx looking down at Maixxa was equally devious, but more modest in her goals. She enjoyed her position right in the middle of inquest ranks, and only wished to keep anyone added to her unit from outshining her. 

Long gone from the inquest, Maixxa would have posed no threat to her, disappearing after the suicide mission. But by scout reports, they recognized a couple of recent defectors returning to this lab. Maixxa was stealing krewe members from under Texx’s nose. 

Texx smiled, and handed the scope back to her guide. Like the reflection of Texx in Vicxxa’s Tyria, she felt a direct message to Maixxa would be cliché. She’d hunt down Maixxa’s friends, and deliver the message through them.


	80. The New Inquest

Sybil left Vicxxa alone while she dug up some old news reports that passed around asuran channels. When ready, she called Vicxxa over, to start showing her how much she missed out on in the past year. 

Inquest attacks declined at a gradual pace ever since Vicxxa left her world. In the past month, no krewe reported any inquest meddling. 

The arcane council often moved in a hurry to quell stories about inquest stealing work from other labs, or working on illegal projects. The inquest provided help to the arcane council, serving as a source for jobs no one else wanted to do, or couldn’t do in a public eye. But dismissing reports of inquest attacks didn’t stop the reports from coming in. 

“No reports of inquest attacks in the past month? None?” Vicxxa said. 

“That’s right,” Sybil replied. “And I went deep when I performed a recent hack on Arcane Council records. This is legitimate.”

Vicxxa glared at her sister. “That sort of hacking is what forced you to flee Rata Sum in the first place.”

“I’ve never made the same mistake twice, no one has any clue I went snooping around,” she said. “Now here’s the real interesting part, though you won’t like it.”

“Show me.”

Sybil pulled up another article on her miniature computer. She’d saved all these directly onto her device in case of a moment just like this, if Vicxxa missed all the news. As added precaution, Sybil never set up a direct connection to asuran networks from her home. Major asuran gates offered several connection points for public use, so traveling krewe leaders could access data from their labs and Rata Sum. Borrowing space there let her keep an eye on things while maintaining her new life off the grid.

The article announced Councillor Yahk’s stepping down as a member of the Arcane Council. That much alone seemed odd to Vicxxa, given Yahk’s relatively young age and influence. But his replacement caught her eye even more. A name she hoped to never see again. 

“Texx…”

“I said you wouldn’t like it.”

Vicxxa felt torn in two, like half her body screamed out in agony, while half felt drained and confused. She wanted to hate Texx with all her being, every fiber in her body. It wasn’t an asura that killed her children and stole her life away, it was a monster. She couldn’t hate like she wanted. Vicxxa worked in security to protect, though she’d killed on multiple occasions. As a necessity, with no hesitation. But to kill in cold blood, to take a life for nothing, crossed Vicxxa’s line. She left Texx alive for that very reason. Her own emotions scared her that night, with Texx thrown against the wall, her guards defeated, at Vicxxa’s mercy. She scared herself with how badly she wanted blood on her hands. 

Texx’s actions made it easy to hate without killing, to know someone lived that she could point all her frustration and anguish at, give it a name, a face. The article in her hands clouded that picture, twisted and distorted it. In less than a year, Texx looked to have accomplished what Vicxxa spent a career trying to do. Change the inquest. Stop the stealing and raiding. Bring out the full potential of a highly organized mega-krewe. Which left one question boiling in her mind. 

“Why?” Vicxxa didn’t notice she spoke out loud. “After all her work, all the horrible, unspeakable things she did… why this?”

“I told you, you wouldn’t like it,” Sybil repeated. “I don’t know whether to say I’m sorry, or to congratulate you. But things are changing here, changing fast.”

**

In Jinxx’s world, Texx acted in ways that Vicxxa would expect. She pushed back other projects for her new discovery of Maixxa. With this new project came more scouting, but a fire of motivation silenced all former complaints about the humid jungle. Her guide from before came to like her, after she took off his pants a few times. Now, she sat with her magnifying scope again, this time in Metrica Province, watching the daily flow of Jinxx’s krewe members.

Finding this lab took more work than expected. Maixxa left college early, and schools buried incomplete records underneath the oceans of data secured. She pulled some strings for a deep dive, pulling out old, forgotten class records, things that staff should have deleted. A trio of names appeared in greater connection than anyone else: Jinxx, Dexx, and Roxxi. 

From there, learning more about Jinxx came easy. A hot new graduate who rose in popularity before she even finished building her lab. Everyone loved talking about her. Nearly half the women asked about her krewe let out a satisfied sigh at the sound of her brother’s name. With all the complimentary chatter, Texx demanded of her scouts to know why no one even mentioned this new lab. 

Each scout gave a different excuse. The new lab was off the usual scouting routes. People raved when asked if they knew Jinxx, but public reports rarely came up. Jinxx lacked the usual pompousness of a krewe leader, especially a new one trying to prove themselves, paying writers to publish anything and everything about her work, flooding Rata Sum with hiring ads. When she proposed the same curiosity to her superiors, in a more restrained manner than to those beneath her, a security operative provided more insight. The lab’s screening process for visitors was better than anything they’d ever seen. Whoever ran security for Jinxx’s lab knew exactly what to do for weeding out inquest hiding out of uniform, trying to get a preview of lab defenses before laying down a plan to strike or steal data. 

She needed new ideas if she wanted inside this lab. Maixxa would soon learn her mistake in stealing inquest krewe members, once her friends paid the price for it. “Better that you stayed dead,” Texx whispered to herself. 

“You’ve been watching for a couple hours, non-stop,” her guide said. “Wanna… take a break?”

Texx rolled her eyes, wondering if getting him attracted to her was the right way to get him on her side. Still, her arm grew tired from holding up the scope, and steaming air made clothes cling irritably against her skin. Perhaps a little fun with her new lover would get the creative juices flowing, help her think up a way to get inside her new target.


	81. Time Flies

Nix’s medal shifted against her chest, dragging down her dress uniform. The weight annoyed her, and she fought with her shirt, tugging it in search of a comfortable position. The medal bounced against her ribs, and she cursed at the twinge of pain with each _thunk_ against her body, only angering her further. 

“It’s not that heavy.”

Cyrus watched from the corner of their tent, amused by the display. He finished getting dressed five minutes ago, and spent his free time watching in pleasant silence. 

“Easy for you to say,” Nix spat back. She grabbed the medal and yanked it off. “Yours are smaller, and you weigh, like, five of me.”

Three medals rested on Cyrus’s left breast, all smaller than the one on Nix. “It’s only that big for the ceremony. Come here.”

Nix huffed, but brought her medal to Cyrus, keeping her stern frown. “Fine, you do it,” she said.

Moments later, Cyrus fastened the medal properly, and its tug against her neck and shirt disappeared. He set the pin just right to balance the weight, and she glanced down in surprise. 

“How?”

“I wasn’t carrying the emotional connection to the problem.” Cyrus rested his claws on his lap and leaned back, checking her medal’s alignment. “You just have to fasten it right. I’ve earned three myself, and helped plenty other friends get theirs on right. Now, tell me what you’re upset over.”

“The medal, it’s-“

“Not that.” His voice came firm, but without aggression. “You’ve been in a fit all day.”

Nix’s shoulders sank. She climbed onto Cyrus’s leg, and he held her against him. She looked around their tent, a haven of quiet and love, a personal bubble surrounded by work and war. Here, in this moment, Cyrus’s chest moved in rhythmic motions against her back, filling her head with memories of times soon to end. 

“This medal just reminds me that I’m almost done…” Nix said. Cyrus said nothing, but squeezed her hand. “I can’t do another tour.”

“I know. You have your sister, a life at the spa. This was just to challenge yourself, to make a difference for your world.”

“Yes, but I didn’t count on-“

“Me? Don’t let me stop you.” He tightened his hug for a moment. “We already talked about your massage work. I know what you’ll be doing with special clients. And since I’ve served long enough to get vacation days, we’ve talked about what I do when I go home. Got some old friends who just enjoy a good time.” He leaned his head down, closer to her ear. “And we were ok with this. With all of it. Are you ok?”

Nix nuzzled against Cyrus’s arm, staring at the floor. “No. Yes,” she said. She rubbed her eye a bit, then sat up straighter. “We both have our fun, but we always come back to each other. That’s not the problem. I just didn’t expect time to fly so fast, you know? I’m out there in the field, kicking ass, making a difference, then on top of that I met you. This year has flown by me, and I feel like the next six months will be even quicker.”

“Let’s stand up before we get our uniforms all wrinkled.” Nix shuffled off him, and Cyrus rose to his full height, towering above her. Despite his immense stature, in this moment, Nix compared him more to a teddy bear than some great beast. Just her big, furry lover. 

“Nix, I’ll miss you to death. You can count on that. But there’s still six months ahead of us before you go home. And after that, we’ll still see each other. Think about your sister, all your friends at home. You miss them, but you’re glad you came here, right?”

She sighed, and nodded. She heard rumors of her award, but knew that no one got anything until they finished a year of service. Suddenly, her year mark had a date to it, something she needed to count on her schedule. In the field, days came and went without much meaning.  
But, like any other time she got upset with Cyrus around, he figured things out. She stomped her foot, but her playfulness bled through her fake anger. “Damnit, you got me all figured out.” Nix folded her arms. “How are you so good at this?”

“Because we share a common personality trait: stubbornness,” he told her. “Stubbornness gets us both in trouble, we don’t like to admit when we’re wrong. It also means we refuse to give up, and that’s the good part. Even if sometimes we’re refusing to give up out of spite.”

Nix smiled, and patted Cyrus’s hip. “Stubbornness keeps us alive in the field, but it also nearly kept us from loving each other.”

“Now I’m too stubborn to let you go.” Careful not to dig his claws too deep and wrinkle her uniform, Cyrus lifted Nix up and brought her face to face with him. He kissed her forehead, and she blushed, brushing a finger against his snout. “You always figure my crap out when I’m stressed, too. That’s why we work well together. We’ll make things work after you’re gone. We have a few months to talk about it before you’re away. Forget about that for now. Today is about your achievements.”

**

Hundreds of mist warriors gathered in tight, organized formations, standing before a presentation stage put together earlier that morning. Not a single speck of dirt or lint marred their dress uniforms. Anyone short of perfect was turned around and sent back to their tent.

Asura marked the front of each unit, arranged with from shortest to tallest to allow view of the stage. In front of them stood their commanding officer and a flag bearer. Flags bore the unit colors, along with the shared colors marking their world. 

Behind the stage, Nix waited with several other mist warriors, most of them above her rank. She wore the sole large medal on her chest, while the others bore a large medal next to several smaller ones, earned by previous merit. 

Her chest pounded when the horns blasted a certain key, calling all units to attention. Everyone backstage stood still as well, arms locked at their sides, eyes forward. 

After a few moments, a man passed Nix to step up to the stage. A human male with greying hair. His skin paled from age and lack of sunlight, a ghostly white. Yet he walked with such purpose, such power, that Nix nearly flinched from his mere presence. General Raden, leader of their world’s forces in the mist war. 

Though in recent times he lived and worked outside the mists, several scars on his face reminded those fighting on the front lines of the respect he deserved. Even without that, anyone looking at him would wonder if his aging body was a mesmer’s illusion. His eyes carried a determination that commanded awe from allies, and fear from enemies. 

Trailed by other high-ranking officers and an elite security detail, General Raden took to the stage, facing the formations. In unison, each commander and flagbearer raised a salute, and he returned it. An asuran aid next to him turned on a magitech device and set it on the ground, which amplified his voice across the audience.

“Mist warriors, welcome,” he said, and with a wave, all standing at attention went to a resting position. Still, no one moved or stretched. “Thank you all for coming. My thoughts go to the ones who fight as we speak, defending our world from enemies beyond.”

Nix kept her breath steady. She observed a common nervousness from everyone around her, even those with multiple medals on their chest.

“Throughout the year, we hold ceremonies like this one to honor the best among us. You stand here because someone within your unit has earned one of the highest awards in our force.”

Cyrus stood towards the back of his formation, one of the tallest in the bunch. Ceremonies like this were the only time mist warriors found so many scouts in one place. They took on a unit’s name to mark them as one team, but never worked in groups larger than four. 

“I’ve stood where you are many times in the past decades. I will keep my opening remarks brief, and move on to the ceremonies.”

He spoke for only a few minutes on past battles, the honor of serving in the mist war, before calling out a captain’s name. A sylvari waiting near Nix snapped to attention, then began marching onto the stage. 

One by one, new award recipients rose when called to stand next to General Raden himself, and swap their large pre-ceremony medal for a real one. The switch from large to small symbolized that great achievements must be recognized, but part of the award belonged to those who didn’t survive to receive it. 

Nix heard incredible stories of fights she never saw. A sergeant who killed a dozen enemies for every one of their world’s that fell. A captain who’s split-second tactical thinking turned near defeat into a victory. A major who led a successful assault against a large enemy keep, rallying his forces through many hard days of fighting. Tales of heroism like those that inspired Nix to join in the first place. Now that she lived as a part of these stories, she recognized the gravity of them, the real grit and courage it took to perform such deeds.

“Private Nix.”

She stiffened, but her confidence held as she walked onto stage. She stood before the crowd as General Raden spoke. 

“Scouting is a role I never played in my career on the battlefield,” he said. “But I always knew its vital importance. You’ve heard stories today of heroics in destroying the enemy, but there is more to war than that. We fight to protect our own as well.” He paused, looking down at Nix. “In a large battle, it can be hard to say who saved whose life. Was it the commanding officer’s decision making? The soldier’s determination? Perhaps just blind luck?

“Rescue missions, however, carry a different weight. When mist warriors get captured, they accept that their life may already be at its end. When a well-trained, stealthy pair of scouts surprises a prisoner caravan, or breaks into fortress to get people out, you see the face of your savior. You know them by name, and remember them forever.

“I ask now, to all of you here: if you owe your life to Nix, if she brought you home safe and sound, fall out of formation and come near the stage.”

At first, Nix saw no movement. Then one, then another, and soon half a dozen mist warriors walked forward. Tears welled up in Nix’s eyes, and she blinked them away. She saw the same emotional struggle across all six below her. 

“Look at these people. Six souls that walk this ground in Nix’s debt, and know for a fact they owe this to her. And this is only out of the units here. Over the past year, Nix has spent two weeks at most resting in our main camp, between scouting missions. She’s outpaced every single scout fighting for us, volunteering at every chance to get back out and work. She and her partner have acquired valuable military intelligence, and saved lives. Today, we honor her.”

General Raden took a medal and knelt to Nix’s level. “For your meritorious service to our world, I present the medal for distinguished service and bravery.” He undid the pin on her large one, and replaced it. When he rose to his feet, Nix saluted, holding still until he copied the motion back to her. 

“Wear it proudly.”


	82. Server Room

Sybil’s long hair fell naturally from underneath her black cloth cap. She fastened her gold earrings, then stood back from the mirror to admire her complete outfit. Today, she swapped her usual universal garments for an old set of asuran robes. She liked to blend in with the mixed crowd in Lion’s Arch, but today, she’d return home. 

At least, a different version of home. A tiny part of her still believed that Vicxxa exaggerated, a way to keep her actual whereabouts secret, in case inquest ever stumbled across her and demanded information. She’d hold onto that slightest doubt until the first time she experienced traveling between higher dimensions. 

After Vicxxa’s visit two weeks ago, Sybil prepared to leave her life in Lion’s Arch behind. She found new employees with enough data management skills to replace her, which helped ease the begging from some of her bosses to stick around. As she managed all her loose ends, some of the begging came from reasons related more to hormones than work. She satisfied a few lovers one last time, but didn’t help find a replacement for herself in that area. 

With work and friends taken care of, on her last day she finalized selling off her little home. An asuran woman bought it, a psychologist looking to expand her research outside of her own culture. 

It took little effort to move all her possessions with her. Jinxx’s krewe promised a furnished living quarters in the krewe lab, and Sybil owned only a few personal possessions. She packed everything into two heavy cases, and when she left her home for the last time, Vicxxa waited there to help carry one of them. 

They walked out of Lion’s Arch, pausing every few minutes to shake out their arms. Sybil sat on her suitcase with each pause, and told Vicxxa of her fondest memories living here. 

She’d miss living in Lion’s Arch. In a way, she was happy that she messed up one of her hacks, forcing her to flee Rata Sum or face some serious charges. Living around just asura could get a little stuffy and boring. Lion’s Arch was a wild, untamed city in constant change. By the way her sister described Jinxx’s krewe, she wouldn’t have to worry about the usual grind this time. They’d put together quite a fun crowd. 

A half mile outside the city, Jinxx sat atop a tree branch, waiting for her friend and new krewemate to arrive. She hopped down and shook hands with Sybil. 

“Great to have you on the krewe.” Jinxx offered to grab one of the suitcases, using her other hand to punch commands into her mist teleporter. “You ready to cross dimensions?”

Sybil pulled her cap a little tighter. “What’s it like?”

“Getting squished out of reality, then tossed back in.”

Noticing Sybil’s stare, Vicxxa smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Jinxx is joking. You’ll feel woozy, but it’s not much worse than an asuran gate. The distance traveled is just a little bit farther.”

The sisters gathered around Nixx, holding Sybil’s luggage close. After one last look around for anyone watching, Jinxx hit the final button. 

The sensation was much worse than an asuran gate. Sybil’s body seemed to stretch and twist, small enough to get sucked through a hole smaller than an atom. Then, almost as quickly, her whole essence exploded outward again. She looked down at her suitcase, surprised to see all of it outside of her organs. 

“It gets easier,” Vicxxa said. “Check it out. A krewe lab in the mists.”

Sybil found herself in front of spectacular design. The lab’s outer walls stretched wide, forming a hexagon. Above the main doors, a banner flew with a symbol, representing Jinxx’s new krewe. The metal was expertly crafted, and in trying to look around the building, Sybil realized that the whole lab rested on an island floating in nothingness. 

“We’re really in the mists.”

“Yep, shouldn’t have to worry about the mist war on our little island paradise,” Jinxx said. “And it is a paradise. Our new krewe hot springs is about to open to the public, let me show you.”

“Vicxxa,” Sybil said, following Jinxx inside. “You told me this was work, not heaven.”

The lab’s interior design reflected Alixx’s honed expertise. Each hallway was polished to perfection, each doorway inlayed with intricate designs depicting the Eternal Alchemy. At major intersections, one of Pexxi’s hologram maps sprung to life whenever somebody walked by. A blinking dot displayed current location, with areas marked for labs, a kitchen, and this hot springs Jinxx referred to. 

The center of this hexagonal lab was hollowed out like a ring, with new additions to Lexxi’s spa open to the outdoors, but blocking any hint of the lab’s true location from patrons. There was a bar, a small pool, and plenty of tables for krewe and customers alike to enjoy some relaxation. As they wandered the area, Jinxx talked about the hot tub rooms, massage rooms, and all the other amenities offered. The krewe spa generated research funds through patrons, and provided free rest and relaxation for employees. 

That alone was plenty to satisfy Sybil’s first impression of this lab, but things got better. Jinxx and Vicxxa led her back inside, then down a set of stairs to a basement level. 

“This is where your magic will happen,” Jinxx said. 

She opened a door, revealing a room stacked floor to ceiling with server boxes. Sybil’s eyes lit up. 

“This is our data storage room. Everything goes through here. Visit requests from other krewe leaders, personnel, security info, and of course all our research projects. Vicxxa tells me you’re good with data management; I’ve got the best equipment money can buy. All I need is an asura to run it.”

Sybil nodded fast enough to shift her cap down in front of her eyes. “You’ve got the right girl,” she said. “Man, in Lion’s Arch, so much of my work was on paper. This… I’ve missed this.”

“We’re glad to have you.”

“You mind if I just hang out here for a while? Get acquainted with all the gear, be a computer fangirl for a few minutes.”

“No problem,” Jinxx replied. “We’ll leave you to it.”

Vicxxa gave her sister a hug before turning for the stairs. Jinxx let Vicxxa get ahead of her, then turned back when Vicxxa left earshot. “Hey, Sybil,” she said. Her mouth turned to a slight frown. “Your sister’s been a little on edge since she visited you a couple weeks ago. It’s ok if it’s not my business, but everything alright?”

Sybil shrugged. “She’ll be fine, she just got some… weird news. She pretty much found out the devil is praising world peace. Stuff on our world.”

Jinxx nodded. “Alright, see you around.”

She left Sybil alone, and she wandered the rows of machinery, basking in the dull heat radiating from the servers around her, and the quiet hum of idle machinery.   
Her time in silence, surrounded by her favorite machines, lasted for only a few minutes. Another stairway led up to the lab, across from the one they used. A male asura appeared, with light peach skin and vibrant blue hair. She looked up from examining a server cable.

“Oh, hey,” he said. “Didn’t mean to interrupt. You must be Sybil.”

“Yeah,” she said, waving to him. “Hi. Just got here.”

“I’m Dexx, Jinxx’s sister.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Same.” Dexx smiled, rubbing his arm. “Hey, I don’t know how any of this works, but I know which box carries which data. Want me to walk you through it?”

Sybil shrugged. “Sure, thanks.”

**

Jinxx sat in the krewe kitchen, enjoying an apple. Dexx walked in through the door with caution, as if he wanted to be quiet, exaggerating every step. Jinxx slowed her chewing to a halt, and rose her brow. 

“Hey Dexx. What’s up?”

Dexx jumped a bit at her words, but put on a smile. “Oh, hey Jinxx. Just thought I’d make a sandwich.”

“Ok.”

A long silence passed between them. Jinxx took another bite of her apple. Dexx opened a sealed bread container. He pulled out two slices, set them on the counter. Jinxx took another bite of her apple, while Dexx opened the refrigeration unit, deciding what to add to his sandwich. Jinxx took a third bite before Dexx spoke up. 

“Oh, I ran into Sybil. Glad she made it here ok.”

“Oh, you did already? Did you like her?”

“Yeah,” Dexx replied. “She seems nice.”

More silence. Another bite of apple. Some meticulous sandwich preparation. 

“You already had sex with her, didn’t you?”

“A little bit, yeah.”


	83. Club Dexx

Too much work filled up Dexx’s week. A rush order came in for more of Jinxx’s lumber golems, and he volunteered to help construct them. He extended his hours to do so, and by the end of the week, was ready to get out of the lab and relax. 

Jinxx’s popularity grew faster than her krewe did, but soon the ends would balance out. Primary krewe members she gathered from other worlds settled into their routines, and once a few more apprentices and assistants joined the ranks, a crunch product order could be spread out across more asura with negligible change of late days. 

With the week over and orders complete, Dexx showered and napped for a few hours. His plans for winding down involved staying up well past midnight. After some dinner, he played a few holomancy games with Alixx. She destroyed him in three-dimensional chess, while he snagged some wins in a golem fighting game. 

Only once the sun set hours ago, and stars filled up the night sky, did Dexx put on some nicer clothes, and head out. He owned several sets of traditional asuran robes, but tonight he wore a design sprouted from younger generations. A white, long-sleeved shirt with black pants, sprinkled with some flashes of color. The fabric hung loosely against his skin, letting air breathe through it as he walked around. A perfect outfit for a trip to the best clubs in Rata Sum. 

He started with a bar near Jinxx’s lab. The staff knew him well, and set up a mixed drink for him as soon as he walked through the doors. He stopped at one, sipping on it while he chatted with asura around him. Since he went out alone tonight, he planned to avoid getting too drunk. One drink per stop left him with a nice buzz, and left businesses with a bit of money. 

As for someone to spend the night with, no one stood out to Dexx in the first bar. Plenty of stops remained on his mental map, but if he truly turned up empty, Jinxx might be awake late enough for him to bother her about some fun before bed. 

Despite Rata Sum’s rigid, academic culture, the floating city offered quite the night life. Some asura pretended no such clubs existed, while others moonlighted in secret. Proper, esteemed scientist by day, then up dancing and drinking until well into early morning. Though as younger generations began to join the adult world, a third group expanded: asura who embraced both sides, and took no shame in balancing work with fun. 

Next on Dexx’s route came a smaller club, tucked away in the lower levels of the city. Bass-filled music thrummed in his ears as he stepped through the double doors, a type of sound only possible with asuran technology. While other races of Tyria were more prone to nights out, the few asura that did so partied harder and louder than anyone else. 

“Dexx!” An asura with a ponytail called out from behind a bar counter, and Dexx flashed her a smile. She wore a black tank top, cut low enough to nearly reveal too much from underneath. Dexx recognized the tank top, a replacement for the one he ripped off her a couple months back. Her familiar voice cut through the booming music, and she passed a small drink on ice to him as he came up. “On the house, stud. How you been?”

“Busy,” he told her, rolling his eyes. “This week was crazy. I’m ready to unwind.”

“Don’t look at me,” she said. “It’s our busiest night of the week, serving up everyone else with your exact problem. Get down here on a Tuesday or something, when this place is half empty? I’ll take you into the manager’s office and do that thing you like.”

She scratched at his ear, and he laughed, excited just from the thought. She stopped to help a couple customers looking for new drinks or refills, then came back to his corner of the counter. 

“So, any cute girls pass by you tonight?” Dexx asked. 

She thought for a moment, then searched the crowd. “There!” she said, pointing to a table, a swarm of dancers between it and them. “That long hair, those big eyes, she’s nice. Talked to her a half hour ago, said she’s been looking around for just the right guy to hook up with, no strings attached. Just your type, and if you’re not the right guy for the job, then no asura alive will get with that girl.”

Dexx nodded. “Thanks, I’ll let you know how it goes.”

He weaved his way through the crowd, stepping to the beat. The closer he got, he saw her features more clearly. She wore a crimson dress tight enough to leave little to the imagination. Dexx stopped just short of her table, stepping closer when she looked away from his direction. 

“Hey, hard to find a free table around here,” he said. The woman turned to look at him. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all,” she replied, waving him to a chair. “You’re right, usually when I come here alone, I never get to sit down. Lucked out this time.”

“I know the feeling.” His exhaustion from the week made him want to jump the gun, but he kept his pace easy. Even if she wanted exactly what the bartender described, he could scare her off. Take it slow, if she doesn’t bite, respect her wishes, he thought to himself. I’ll get a girl tonight, just a matter of time. “You like to dance?”

“More of an alcohol fan,” she replied, holding up a full glass. “But the music and people are fun. May as well drink with good company.”

“I’ll toast to that. If you consider me good company, that is.”

She giggled, and Dexx fell in love with that sound. “Sure thing.” She raised her glass with more gracefulness than this club deserved, and Dexx clinked his drink against it. “You seem like good company to me. What’s your name?”

“Dexx.”

“Oh, how funny, our names our really similar,” she replied. “My name’s Texx.”


	84. Key Code

Dexx drank much more than he intended to. He and Texx never stood up from their table for the rest of the night, lost in conversation, jokes, and hints of flirting. A hand brushed against another, a foot lightly kicked from underneath the table. He found just the type of girl he wanted. 

As drinks continued to pour, hints became stronger, until they blatantly agreed to get out of the club for somewhere more private. When Dexx turned to leave, Texx grabbed a hold of his ass before taking hold of his hand. 

“How about your place?” she asked. 

“Ha, I don’t know if I’m sober enough to get that far,” Dexx replied, and nearly tripped on queue when telling her. “If you’re in a hurry, there’s a city inn much closer. I got some money to burn.”

She grabbed his arm, and balanced him. “Don’t worry, I didn’t have as much, you lead and I’ll keep you up straight. You’ll sober up by the time we get there.” She leaned close to his ear to lower her voice, her throat drained from shouting in the club. “This may be a hookup, but you’re fun to talk to. A late-night stroll would be lovely. And if we get too horny before we reach your place, well…” Texx bit down on his ear for a moment, and the other one rose above Dexx’s head. “I’m sure we can find someplace quiet outside. Maybe give a passerby a show.”

Dexx’s cheeks turned pink, and his pants tightened. “Ya’ drive a hard bargain.”

“Oh no, I’ll let you do the driving.” They wrapped an arm around one another as they left the club, and Dexx’s favorite bartender nodded in approval, watching from afar. 

The cool night air and long walk home helped Dexx sober up. They continued their conversation from before, though now every few sentences included some innuendo about their pending activity in the bedroom. They shared more than a few teasing grabs and kisses before reaching Jinxx’s lab. Rata Sum streets stayed somewhat lively even in these early morning hours, but once they entered Metrica Province, a calm quiet surrounded the pair of giggling asura. Midnight passed an hour before, so all the labs of the land slept soundly. 

Once he caught view of Jinxx’s lab through the dark, he pointed it out. “That’s the place.”

Texx took in a breath. “It looks so new! I love it.”

“Oh yeah, one of the newest labs around,” Dexx replied. His pace picked up, eager to get this incredible woman in bed. Fortunately, she seemed to share the feeling, following close behind. 

“Alchemy, I just want to rip your shirt off.”

Dexx shot her a wink. “We’ve made it this far. I say go for comfort at this point, we’ll be at my bed in no time.”

“Deal.”

Dexx punched in a code to unlock the lab door, unaware of eyes over his shoulder, memorizing every digit. The lab welcomed them with automatic lights. This early in the morning, the lights remained dim to avoid bleeding into bedrooms. 

“Right this way, gorgeous.” Dexx led her toward his living space. His whole mind and body focused on getting her there, with no room left to notice how carefully she studied each corridor they passed by. 

When they reached his door, Texx pressed him against it, locking him in a passionate kiss. Dexx managed to fumble for the door controls and let them fall inside for a night of passion. 

**

Texx played her part to get inside the lab without a single sign of intrusion. She feigned interest in Dexx through their long night of conversation, yet when they reached the bedroom, he surprised her with an experience she honestly, thoroughly enjoyed. Her shoulders sagged as she stalked through the lab, knowing if her inquest ties got out, she’d never experience that bedroom again. She’d remember Dexx for a long time. She considered risking a dip back in his bedroom, waking him for a little more fun before the sun rose.

She thought over possible intrusion plans while she explored. Any assault on a lab brought public attention, so Texx needed a solid justification for any resources spent on taking her revenge against Maixxa. Surely a new lab with a krewe leader so young held plenty of information worth stealing. 

Each lab room offered impressive designs, but nothing to warrant the hot strike she wanted. Some expertly crafted golems towered above her in one room, switched off like sleeping giants. She found another lab with a strange box resting on a counter, labeled “SPB”. She failed to discern its purpose. 

Shortly after she started planning a scaled down attack to match what resources she’d be offered, her eyes lit up. Another lab room, this one with a locked door. 

Texx heard nothing, but checked over her shoulder anyways. She stalked the door like a predator, and pressed her ear to the surface. Nothing from the other side. Taking a deep breath, she brought her fingers to the keypad, typing the same code Dexx used on the entrance. 

It worked. The doors slid open for her, and a display lit up on a rectangular table in the middle of the room. Computers and energy containers surrounded the walls of this smaller lab area, all linking to a machine at the far end of the room. Three orbs with a dark gold tint, floating above a round, heavy base mechanism.

She turned her attention to the display on the center table, its light reflecting against her face. Texx blinked several times after reading the text on it, to make sure she wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating. 

“This… this is listing worlds. Other worlds,” she said out loud. She typed a few things into a connected keyboard. Most information was blocked, to be expected. But some items came up to replace the first bits of text she found. Items marked “travel points”.

“This fresh college graduate has a world teleporter in her lab. She can go to the mists on her own. She can skip past mist warriors into other worlds. The possibilities…” A widening smile crept onto her face, only halting once the lab door opened.

**

Normally she’d just roll over and fall asleep again, but the urge to pee forced Vicxxa out of bed when she woke from a nightmare. She groaned, walking to her toilet with half-lidded eyes. In her head, her pillow called out for her to return.

Done with her business, a faint beep from her miniature computer caught her focus. Groaning again, she couldn’t help but look at it. A beep that soft, not loud enough to wake her, meant activity from a krewe member. She was curious who shared her pain of randomly waking up before the start of the day. 

With a few clicks, her security display of the entire lab pulled up. The source of the alert came from a locked lab room. Each krewe member had a personalized nine-digit key code, and her display marked the entry as Dexx. “Dexx, why are you inside the mist teleporter room this early in the morning?” she asked aloud. “Aren’t there enough girls in one version of Tyria to keep you occupied?” 

Her first thought was to ignore it, but a moment of hesitation got caught in her gut. Her doors were near impossible to hack, and she knew Dexx would be out late tonight, possibly tipsy on his return. But once that moment of doubt took hold, she wanted no chances taken. Thanks to years of experience in security, within seconds her mind rattled itself to fully awake and alert. She slept nude, but pulled on a full set of clothes faster than most asura managed their shoes. And she hoped to the Eternal Alchemy it was just Dexx fooling around.


	85. No Running

Texx froze for a split second when the lab door opened. To her luck, the woman who opened the door froze a moment longer. Later, when she had time to think, she’d recall the look of bewilderment on this asura’s face. As if she saw a ghost. 

In the moment, she acted without thought. Leaping over the console, Texx shoved her way past the woman blocking her. She felt a grip on her arm, but flung out of it with ease. She sprinted down the hall, surprised to hear no shouting or footsteps behind. She dared not look back, using her previous observations to guide her toward the exit. Texx found all the information she needed to justify tearing this place to the ground. 

**

When Texx slipped past her, Vicxxa collapsed against the door. Her hands trembled as they grasped her head, a thousand voices yelling inside her mind. 

Texx. She can’t be here. Why is she here? How did she get here? No, she can’t be here.

“Anndrea, get Erikka and Finn,” she said. Her mind lost its grip on reality, as ghosts haunted her panic. “Get them out of here, go, run! She’s back. She’s back.” Vicxxa started to hyperventilate, her lungs burning as she struggled for more air than her body could handle, her mind spiraling into a state of pure terror. In her mind, she saw everything all over again. Stepping through the door to find her sitter dead. Farther in, the bedrooms…

“Vicxxa!” She barely heard her name shouted over the screams in her own thoughts, barely felt the gentle hands on her shoulders. “Vicxxa, what happened? Are you alright? Talk to me, Vicxxa, breath.”

Before the panic struck her, Vicxxa managed to enter the alarm code into the key pad. Roxxi already left the lab, taking off into the night to track their intruder. Pexxi walked the lab in search of others, weapons ready. Jinxx pulled Vicxxa into a hug, trying to help calm her down.

**

Jinxx’s krewe gathered in the meeting room late the next morning. Jinxx paced back and forth by her chair. Bags drooped down under Roxxi’s eyes as she massaged the soreness from her legs, freshly returned from her scouting. Alixx and Pexxi glanced around, unsure of how to compose themselves. Dexx folded his arms on the table and rested his head in them, not wanting to look at anyone. The rest of the krewe wasn’t in attendance. 

“So.” Jinxx stopped in front of her chair, gripping the top. “What do we know?”

“She didn’t get into anywhere else,” Pexxi said. “Just the teleporter and… a bedroom.”

Dexx shifted slightly. No one blamed Dexx for what happened except himself, but for now, no one could convince him of his innocence.

“She’s inquest for sure,” Roxxi added. “Didn’t bring anyone else with her. I followed her until she reached a lab. Some close calls, but she never saw me.”

No one got information from Vicxxa after their intruder escaped. Jinxx’s stomach churned, thinking about what might bring that sort of reaction out of Vicxxa. A hardened fighter and expert security officer, and Jinxx found her on the floor hugging her head. Jinxx left her in her sister’s care. Sybil promised to update them once Vicxxa got some rest.

“We can’t abandon the lab, they know our faces,” Alixx said. “They’ll find us. Can we get help?”

“If we called Peacemakers, they’d destroy my mist teleporter,” Jinxx said. She knew all too well how many laws she broke by creating such a device without telling anyone. She wasn’t the first asura to make an illegal invention, but the nature of it would attract everyone’s eyes, perhaps eyes worse than inquest. “We’d lose everything we’ve worked for, and all of you would lose the chance to return home.”

“As we stand now, we can’t hold up against inquest coming at us,” Roxxi replied. She stood up and circled the room, gesturing to the asura present. “Not even all of our krewe knows how to fight, and besides, how many inquest will they send once they know what we’ve got?”

“It’s suicide to fight them alone, you’re right,” Jinxx said. “If we can’t find a solution to defenses…” she closed her eyes. “We’ll have to start over. Keep our mist lab, but abandon this world.”

That comment awoke Dexx from his stupor. “What?”

Jinxx brought up a hand. “This world is my home, but it’s not worth our lives. We can dig ourselves in some debt. Build a new lab in a different Tyria.”

Pexxi shook her head. “You’re missing a flaw in your machine’s design. The main part of your teleporter is anchored here. To get all of us safe and out of this world, you couldn’t destroy it until you rebuilt it somewhere else.”  
As Pexxi’s words sunk in, she continued. “Besides, running only lasts until the inquest finds us again. Something like this was bound to happen, no one’s immune to inquest meddling. We got left with our worst-case scenario: they know about the teleporter. This is the worst of the inquest we will ever see. We find a way to beat this, and the inquest will never touch us again.” 

A murmur of agreement resounded in the room. Jinxx took a deep breath. “I know everyone is exhausted, but we need to act fast. Alixx, get a message sent to Maixxa. Tell her I’m on my way to her lab. As soon as we know if Vicxxa is ok, someone get me a message.”


	86. Get Help, Push On

Vicxxa sat on the floor, resting against the foot of her bed. Sybil stayed with her for hours, patiently waiting for Vicxxa to speak up about what happened, whenever she felt ready. When she finally found the courage to speak, she only needed one sentence for Sybil to understand. 

“It was Texx.”

After that, Sybil sat down beside her, holding her as old emotions came tumbling back. Vicxxa explained how she froze when she saw Texx. How she tried to call out to her progeny. Sybil listened, serving as the ear she needed, the comfort that kept her from losing herself again. Sybil knew nothing she said in this moment would help. 

The sun rose with neither of them getting any sleep. Sybil left to check on the rest of the krewe for a few minutes, then returned to Vicxxa’s side. She spoke up for the first time since last night. “You can’t beat yourself up over what happened. You didn’t catch her, but you thought to check the room, even though it was probably just Dexx. You went down there anyway, and you got the alarm off.”

Vicxxa nodded. “I thought… I thought I’d moved on. From everything. I thought I’d moved on when I left to wander Tyria, even though I wasn’t happy. But then, the moment I thought the inquest were after me, I nearly killed Jinxx, and burned my house down. I’ve felt so good on this krewe. Like my life has purpose again. It’s a great job, the krewe is hilarious, and now you’re here, too. But after last night, I think I see the truth. I’m still not happy. I still can’t get it out of my head. Seeing them like that. Them being gone…”

Sybil hugged her sister close. “I’m sorry. If I’d known, I would have joined the krewe sooner. This is the kind of thing people get professional help for, Vicxxa. You’ll never forget something as traumatic as what you went through, and I’m mourning Erikka, Finn, and Anndrea right with you. But you should be happy. You’re allowed to be, and it’s what they would want. If you’re not, that’s what the pros are for. Help you sort stuff out way better than I can.”

Vicxxa blinked away tears. She rose her progeny without their father. She ran a legitimate krewe lab from within the inquest, worked against everything they stood for. Vicxxa spent years working alone. She grabbed Sybil’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “You’re right. I’ll get help. To be honest, I didn’t realize I needed it. Not until another version of Texx stared at me from across a room.”

Sybil shuddered at the thought of more than one Texx existing within the universes. “We’ll make it through this, Vicxxa.”

“How’s the rest of the krewe doing?”

“Debating over where to go from here. Jinxx has a friend who got out of the inquest, she’s on her way to meet with her.”

Vicxxa sat up. “When did she leave?”

“A couple hours ago.”

“Does she know about Texx?”

“Not unless you told her last night. She was already gone when I went to check on the krewe, and I didn’t tell any of them. I wanted that to come on your terms.”

Sybil stumbled to her side when Vicxxa shot to her feet. She watched as her sister threw off her clothes and opened a closet. She started to pull out clothing suitable for jungle travel.

“You’re going to follow Jinxx?”

“I have to,” Vicxxa said. “Jinxx needs to know everything. Her ex-inquest friend might have met Texx before, she could give us valuable information.”

While Vicxxa scrambled to get her clothing on, Sybil stood up. She grabbed one end of a belt as Vicxxa tried to throw it around her back. “Vicxxa, wait.” Her voice turned cold and demanding, nothing like the supportive softness she spoke with moments ago. “Look me in the eyes, and don’t lie. Are you ok to leave right now?”  
Vicxxa’s grip on the belt loosened as Sybil continued. “I can run after Jinxx. Tell her everything. I can’t let you leave if you’re not in shape to do so. You’re low on sleep and stressed. You froze up last night.”

I’m in over my head, Vicxxa thought to herself. No, I’m not. I need to be there. I need to know. She took a deep breath, then nodded. “The rest of the krewe is low on sleep and stressed, just like me. I froze last night, but now I know what’s coming. It’s not going to happen again. I’m not losing anyone else to that fiend of a woman.”

Sybil heard no hesitation in her sister’s voice. The vulnerable, scared Vicxxa she comforted throughout the night disappeared behind a familiar resolution and drive. When Vicxxa carried that look, nothing stopped her. “Alright,” she said, relinquishing the belt. “Be careful.”

“I will.” Vicxxa slipped on the belt, then entered a code into a locked drawer inside her closet, revealing daggers and knives of various sizes. “Hey, while I’m gone, can you find a good psychologist? I’m ready to fight, but I highly doubt I just magically solved my problems in the last ten seconds.”

Sybil smiled. “You bet.”

**

An assembly of senior krewe members gathered for a report. They huffed and complained to one another in soft whispers, complaining of such a quick summons with no warning, the stifling heat of the room, forced to listen to a scout’s report. Their mouths all shut in unison with the first step of the regional director’s entrance. 

“Thank you all for coming,” he said, combing back his hair with a hand as he walked towards the center of the meeting hall. “I know the procedures in this meeting seem rather unorthodox, but then again, so is this scout’s information. Her krewe leader reported directly to me when he heard of it. Given this information’s sensitive nature, rather than message you all through normal channels, I have brought the scout right to you for questioning.”

He waved to a female asura waiting in a corner. “Texx, please come forward.”


	87. Strategy

When Jinxx and Vicxxa arrived at Maixxa’s lab, a stranger greeted them at the door. This man was older, with one of his hands replaced by a prosthetic. “Hello,” he said. “Welcome to our lab. Do you have an appointment?”

“We’re friends of Maixxa,” Jinxx replied. “Tell her that Jinxx is here, she’ll recognize the name.”

“She’s with a customer, but come in,” he said. “I’m Davidd. I’ll let her know that you’re here.”

Davidd guided them to a lab room near the entrance, with an assortment of chairs, tables, and decorative jungle plants to welcome visitors. When he left them to relax, Vicxxa heard an extra set of beeps after the door closed, and assumed he locked them in. She appreciated that Jinxx’s friends exercised caution. 

“How are things between you and Maixxa?” Vicxxa asked. 

“Better,” Jinxx said. “We’ve rebuilt our friendship as we both started growing our krewes, though we don’t talk as often as we used to. Even Dexx is starting to think about moving on from their breakup, asking if Maixxa wants to get in some romps in the bedroom for fun.”

“I was testing the security override one day, and accidently opened up a message Maixxa sent to Dexx. Let’s just say it included a high-resolution image of something Dexx would enjoy.”

They shared a light laugh, only managing a few moments of light-heartedness before their nerves returned. The future of their krewe was at stake; it was hard to think about much else. 

Jinxx paced the room, admiring the plants and shine of the lab’s walls. Though Maixxa’s lab wasn’t built from scratch, the damage left behind from its previous owners, and the stories that went with it, kept asura away for years. Jinxx got a new lab built, while Maixxa revived a dead one, and she found that equally impressive. After all the petty competition in college, all the fights and their falling out, Jinxx felt happy to see her friend so successful. She built a new arm with one hand, then put her new pair of hands to some serious work. 

The next time the door opened, Maixxa walked through, a wide grin on her face. “Jinxx, what a surprise! You came out all this way!” Her footsteps slowed when she saw Vicxxa, and the look of despair she and Jinxx shared. “This isn’t a happy visit, something’s happened.” She turned to Davidd, who stood just behind her. “Get Crenn to handle my next appointment. I know he scheduled a lunch date with Jixx today, tell him when they reschedule their date is on my tab.” Davidd nodded, and rushed off to pass the messages. “Come on, let’s go further inside the lab,” she told them. 

Once they sat down in a more private space, Jinxx shared everything that happened so far. When she finished, she brought up the reason they came. 

“We actually managed to get the name of the inquest member who got to us,” Jinxx said. She omitted Dexx’s involvement in the story. “Do you remember anyone named Texx?”

Maixxa flinched at the name. “She’s the one who made my life in the inquest hell,” she said. “Doesn’t care about promotion, but she’ll be damned if anyone underneath her rise up. Turned down all my invention ideas. Gave me crappy work. And eventually, sent me on a suicide mission. To my knowledge, I’m the only one who made it out of that alive.” She rose her mechanical arm and flexed her fingers. “And I left with scars.”

Vicxxa nodded. “This sounds like Texx to me,” she said. “Maixxa, I’m ex inquest as well, just from another Tyria. I have my own version of Texx…” Her mouth trembled. “And my own version of hell.”

Maixxa nodded in a silent moment of shared pain. “Was your Texx the same way?”

“Not exactly,” Vicxxa replied. “She was cunning and manipulative, just like yours, but she wasn’t content with her rank. She wanted to own it all. And now, my version of Texx does.” She clenched her fists, still processing the information her sister found. 

The three talked for an hour, discussing any detail they knew about either version of Texx. Maixxa came to know more than most of Jinxx’s krewe knew about Vicxxa’s past. She gave up her barriers in this moment, for the sake of finding a way out of this pending battle. The only uncertainty came from her motives for entering the lab in the first place, until Vicxxa brought up the story of her children. 

Maixxa bit her lip when the story ended. “If she punished you by going after people you care about, then I think I know what happened,” she said. “She must have figured out I’m alive and defected. Maybe she even knows I’ve been helping people who wanted to escape from the inquest. Texx is after you because of me.”

Jinxx put a hand on both Vicxxa and Maixxa’s laps. “She’s after us because of her own selfish greed,” she said. “Neither of you are to blame. We need to focus on what we think she and the inquest will do. How we can send the inquest packing and make them think long and hard before attacking us again.”

Vicxxa almost immediately dismissed the next idea that came to her head, but it lingered behind. When she proposed it, Jinxx leaned back, her eyes wide. “I’d never ask you to put yourself through that.”

“You don’t have to,” Vicxxa said. “I’m volunteering. I let her slip through my fingers. I’ll do whatever it takes to correct that mistake.”

Unsure of what to say, Maixxa waited for a response from Jinxx. Jinxx ran a hand through her hair and clenched her eyes shut. 

“If you’re sure, do it.”


	88. Unique Relationship

In another version of Tyria, Texx made no plans for bringing Jinxx and her krewe to their knees. This Texx knew nothing of Maixxa. This Texx lived her days at the top of the inquest, not the middle. 

After assuming the position of senior regional director when Vicxxa made her escape, Texx continued to climb. Before long, she ran all the inquest, and from there, a little bit of sex to convince the current arcane counsel representative to step down. Now she ruled not only inquest, but had a hand in ruling all asura. Any higher on the totem pole and she’d need to start conquering nations. For now, she was finally content with where her deceitful games got her. 

She sat at a café near Rata Sum’s harbor area, next to the balcony that overlooked the land and beach below. While lower levels of the asuran capital offered escape from the day’s heat, she enjoyed the natural breeze off the water, and made stops here whenever time allowed. 

A slow day for the café, plenty of empty tables lined the balcony. Her nerves tightened when an asura chose to sit at the table right next to her. Wearing typical research robes, the hood raised and hands in pockets, Texx couldn’t discern anything about this new customer. They turned a chair toward the balcony and leaned back, the asura’s face just outside her view. 

Texx set down her tea, then feigned scratching an itch on her arm. With a fluid enough motion, she’d hit a button hidden in her clothing, alerting a private security detail of her location. 

“Calm down.”

A ghost’s voice stopped her in her tracks. A voice long behind her. She kept her hand on her arm, but didn’t press the button. Mimicking her new companion, she turned her chair, looking straight out across the balcony. “Well,” she said. “After giving up my search to find the woman who dealt a crippling blow to inquest leadership, here you are, right next to me.”

The asura said nothing, hood still blocking any sight of the face Texx now brought to her memory. Texx inched her hand along her bicep. “Decide you want to kill me after all?”

“You forget who invented that security device? Relax your hand.” When Texx made no move, she continued to speak. “You think if I didn’t kill you, mere hours after what you did, suddenly I’d decide to now?”

“If I recall, our agreement was to never see each other again.”

“And you told me to give up my ‘pipe dream’ of changing the inquest, yet here you are. No inquest attacks, not even covered up ones. You made the inquest a whole new machine.”

At that, Texx lowered her hand, lacing her fingers together atop her lap. “Guess we’re both full of surprises,” she said. “So, what brings you to the woman you hate more than anything in the world?”

“We’ll get to that,” Vicxxa replied. Beneath the large robes she wore, her hand gripped a fully loaded pistol. “First, I want to know why. Why you did all this.”

Texx sighed. “You remember the day we last spoke?” she asked. She assumed Vicxxa nodded when her hood shifted. “I learned something that day, though it took a while to fully sink in. I’d defeated you, taken care of a pesky lab leader that all the inquest wanted gone, and stood there with a gun to your head. Then it hit me. You weren’t going to kill me. But they would have.

“Evil turns in on itself. That’s what I learned that day. Inquest needs bodies to keep a hold of their power, and yet everyone only thinks of themselves. I saved both our lives that day. You may deny it, but think hard. After you waltzing in with me at gunpoint, you think they’d let me live?”

She said nothing, but knew Texx was right. Vicxxa once lived amongst the sickest of people, learned how they worked in hopes of changing their ways. “So, what? You had a change of heart?”

“Ha, in your dreams,” Texx said. “I just realized there wasn’t any room for more than one person like me. It’s a lot easier to keep people in line when they’re not constantly trying to stab you in the back. It’s also easier to keep people in line when you offer sex as a bargaining chip. Hell, Vicxxa, the number of asura that think they’re the only one I sleep with. It’s hilarious.”

She reached back for her tea, taking another sip. “But I’m off track. Point is, I changed. Not in the way you want. This isn’t some perfect little hero story, where you spared my life and I turned a new leaf. I don’t regret what I did. It got me the power I wanted. I run a smooth ship now, but I killed more people after you left to make that happen. I’m still a bitch, and you’re still the one with a ridiculous level of morality and self-control. You think I got here without learning what hiding a gun looks like?”

Vicxxa stiffened, then withdrew her hands from her pockets. “There you go,” Texx said. “You’ll hate me for the rest of your life, and I’ll do the same to you. You still haven’t killed me, and here I am, not killing you.” She chuckled. “Such a unique relationship we have. What else brings you here today?”

Vicxxa set aside everything Texx told her, taking a deep breath. She’d consider all Texx said later, when time allowed. She came here on a mission, and owed her krewe success. “Try not to laugh too hard,” she said. “I need help.”

Texx nearly spilled her drink, but managed to withhold any audible hysteria over what she just heard. She desired the same lack of public attention as Vicxxa. “Wow, I’m sorry,” she said. “I can’t imagine how much it hurt for those words to come out of your mouth.”

“I don’t expect the answer to be yes,” Vicxxa said. “You may not even believe the story. On some level, I don’t want you to. I want you to scoff at me and walk away, so I can go home and be done with this.”

“Vicxxa, you crazy woman.” Texx crossed her legs, shaking her head. “So, not only are you asking one of the most selfish asura in the world for help, you’ve got a story I won’t believe. I’ll humor you, fill me in.”

“I found a new krewe, about as far away from you as possible.” Vicxxa felt no need to lie or bounce around the issue. One push of a button, and Vicxxa was back with Jinxx, separated from Texx by more than just space. “I’m on a krewe in a parallel world, across the mists. I found a new home, a new life to live. But there’s another version of inquest, and in it, another version of you. I wasn’t the one to piss her off this time, but I’m the target again. My krewe is the target. And I don’t know the best way to stop her.”

Texx smiled. “Oh, this is too much.” She clapped her hands together, pausing to think out her response. When she spoke again, she shrugged. “You know what? I promised if you ran, that would be the end of our relationship. And a parallel universe, you ran far.” She stood up, resting her hands on the balcony. “I guess I owe you after killing your progeny. Don’t take your gun out, that was a joke and I know you hate it. But I don’t like the idea of another version of me messing with you. We’ve got something special, Vicxxa, even if neither of us like it.

“I’ll help. I’ll tell you the best way to stop her. Uh, me. Her-me. Other-me. Give me your new world’s coordinates.”

Vicxxa lost her careful positioning at those words, turning to face Texx. “What?”

Texx’s sly, haunting grin returned when she looked into Vicxxa’s eyes. “There’s your face, was wondering if this was some talented impressionist’s prank,” she said. “Oh, I get it now. You thought I wouldn’t believe the story because you assumed I don’t have mist teleportation technology.”


	89. There's More than One

“Vicxxa, this is too perfect.”

Texx let her wide smile take hold in Vicxxa’s heart, as she stared back at her with blank eyes. Vicxxa wondered if coming here at all was the right path, if her krewe could find its own way. She wanted to stand up and run, teleport back and never see this world again. 

“I don’t want another version of me getting to see you all dead inside like that,” Texx said. “That’s my part of our special relationship. It’s too late now, Vicxxa. I can cycle through world after world until I find yours on my own, or you can give me coordinates, and spare your krewe and I some trouble.”

She hardly believed Jinxx when she first heard about teleporting through the mists to other worlds. To discover such capability seemed to stem from one genius in a million, something other asura would take decades to catch up to. She ruined her place to hide on that assumption. 

At Vicxxa’s silence, Texx turned away from her, leaning back in her chair, and sighed. “Come on, Vicxxa, it’s too late to suddenly not trust me. You can hate me with every fiber of your being, as you should, and still trust that I stopped trying to kill you the moment I let you walk out of that leadership meeting. If you didn’t believe I gave up, if you thought I still sent out inquest search parties to track you down, then you wouldn’t be sitting there, tearing your conscience apart by coming to me for help. So what’ll it be?”

**

Jinxx ducked as bolts of magical force shot toward her, realizing too late that she’d hit the wrong target. Three more copies of Pexxi surrounded her, scythes at the ready. 

Heaving the weight of her greatsword took time, time she didn’t have when squaring off against Pexxi’s mesmer magic. She dodged blasts with ease, but landing a hit on Pexxi’s actual body proved challenging. Her drones all rested on her belt, quickly depleted of energy from eating up Pexxi’s attacks. Jinxx felt her own energy draining fast, sweat dripping from her face. 

Pexxi and her mesmer clones closed the circle around Jinxx. “Ready to give up yet?” 

“Not a chance,” Jinxx told her. Closing in for the kill was a mistake. Jinxx noticed subtle differences between the copies of Pexxi around her, miniscule glitches in the illusions. With no warning, she swung wide behind her, her greatsword digging into the real Pexxi’s abdomen. 

Were this Jinxx’s real greatsword, she’d have just cleaved one of her best friends in half. Instead, the training sword’s blunt edge knocked all the air out of Pexxi’s lungs. The illusions disappeared as Pexxi lost concentration, and Jinxx continued her momentum, charging into Pexxi and knocking her over. 

With Pexxi flat on her back, gasping for air, Jinxx brought her greatsword down again, stopping short of her friend’s neck. After, she hefted the blade over her shoulder, jerking her head to get bangs out of her eyes. “Looks like I won.”

Jinxx ate her words as her feet were swept out from under her, but not by Pexxi, who accepted her fair loss while her lungs sorted themselves out. Jinxx crashed into the floor, and saw a real knife at her throat before she saw who wielded it. 

“A lesson from your security chief,” Vicxxa said. “A fight isn’t over when you take down your foe. There may be help coming, they may already be standing behind you. Never drop your guard until you’re home safe.”

Vicxxa let her lesson sink in before chuckling, standing up and offering Jinxx a hand. Jinxx grinned and took it, letting her adrenaline calm down. 

“I… gah…” Pexxi coughed and wheezed as she tried to speak. “softened her… up for you…”

Jinxx offered a hand to Pexxi, who took it and stood, her breath coming back to her. “Didn’t think I hit you that hard, sorry,” Jinxx said. 

“Hey, we’re training for an inquest assault,” Pexxi replied. “No offense taken. It’s not like you came out painless. I can only lower the intensity of my magic so much without automatically losing.”

Jinxx gently scratched at the burn marks on her arms. “You’re right, and you almost had me. Well fought.”

“Both of you, well fought,” Vicxxa told them. “I’ve been watching for a couple minutes.”

Jinxx’s tone turned somber, and she cut to the question Vicxxa knew she needed to ask. “What happened when you met her?”

Vicxxa took a deep breath. “I taught you a lesson today, but I need to refresh myself on my own knowledge. I was careless, I said things I shouldn’t have. But…” Vicxxa slid her knife back into its sheath, and touched the purple and gold pin attached to her hair.

“I hate her, with all my heart, but… I trust her. If there were any other way, I’d never have gone back there. But we can’t take an inquest assault on our own. I believe she really wants to help, regardless of her reasons for doing so. But if I’m wrong, if she turns on us, I promise you this, Jinxx: that Texx will not live another day. She already got one chance from me.”

**

In Vicxxa’s home world, Texx walked through her newest inquest lab. Dust still settled in places within this facility on the leading edge of asuran magitech capability. Here, the inquest’s best and brightest transferred over to put their intellect to work, a wealth of resources at their disposal. 

She descended to the lowest level, giving polite waves to those she passed by. Everyone in the inquest recognized her now, and most tried to stay out of her way. Some felt intimidated by her, eager to impress the revolutionary krewe leader. Others knew full well how she got to her position, but feared her unprecedented agility at climbing to the top. No one dared touch her, for no one knew what tricks hid behind her back. 

Texx left one of the new lab’s largest rooms to a more recent recruit, but one with incredible potential. When she entered the lab, she watched in patient silence for a moment, just to see the woman work. A pale white asura with light blue hair typed on a keyboard, equations flying across her screen as her rapid hands slid from key to key. When the asura turned to look at another screen, she saw Texx in the reflection, and turned around. 

“Councilor Texx, how are you?” she said, standing up straight. 

“Jinxx, you don’t have to call me councilor,” Texx replied with grin. “I’m in your lab all the time. I’ve got some world coordinates I’d like to explore.” 

“Wait, you ‘got’ world coordinates?” Jinxx raised her brow. “How does that work?” 

Texx clasped her fingers behind her back. “Today was quite an interesting day.”


	90. Defense

Maixxa gathered her krewe for a meeting. Jixx, Tanner, Crenn, Davidd, and a handful of recruited inquest defectors. Even after some time working on her krewe, Crenn and the other recruits looked at her like a hero. She wished otherwise. Early on when starting her krewe, her actions led to Dexx’s injury. Now, her actions likely led to inquest placing a target on her friends. 

She clenched her mechanical fist, and remembered who the real enemy was. 

For over an hour, she discussed ideas with her krewe, ways of helping Jinxx get out of this. She wasn’t forcing anyone to fight who knew nothing of combat, but asked for help in any way possible. Attack plans, inquest secrets, anything to help her old rival. 

She hoped for the best, and got more. Her ex-inquest krewemates offered more ideas than she knew what to do with. Even Jixx and Tanner came to the table with insight, giving a unique perspective from the eyes of asura who don’t know how to fight, but have dealt with inquest nonetheless. 

With all the brainstorm recorded, Maixxa got into contact with Jinxx. Jinxx’s krewe was already gearing up, and informed Maixxa that Vicxxa’s goal went through successfully. If they combined their forces right, and things went as planned, they’d slice a scar into the inquest too deep to recover from. 

**

Jinxx froze all outgoing production, claiming that her krewe lab required major upgrades and downtime before more of her golems could be ordered. She gave all apprentices and temporary krewe members a week of paid vacation. If Maixxa’s sources were right, the attack would happen within that time frame. She, Pexxi and Roxxi continued combat practice in the meantime.

Vicxxa worked day and night refining lab security, changing all lock codes and implementing new countermeasures. Alixx used her construction knowledge to lay several traps in the lab, taking inspiration from the prison maze she once managed. Sybil copied all krewe data files onto a backup drive, then spent some time encrypting everything. Dexx supervised golems as they disassembled Jinxx’s teleport device, taking it piece by piece to a different lab room. Swapping its location gave them more time to halt any inquest that made it inside. 

On Jinxx’s end, everyone planned as much as possible, setting their lab up for success. Maixxa’s cooperation seemed fruitful, and gave them the notice they needed to prepare and stand against an inquest assault. Only one wild card nestled inside the plan: Texx from Vicxxa’s world. What she chose to do, and whether it helped or hindered inquest on their world, would remain a mystery until the attack occurred. 

**

Texx beamed as she signed off for use of half a dozen golems, all geared for heavy combat. She pulled all inquest under her command for the mission. Soon, she’d break Maixxa’s friends, then come after Maixxa herself. The daydream of burning down two krewe labs left her excited and energetic. She found that scout she’d befriended through sex, and pulled him along to her living quarters, ready to blow off some steam. 

**

A few hours later, Texx entered an equipment room where technicians prepared her golems for the oncoming assault. She stopped a grease covered asura when he sat up from underneath a power core, gently touching his shoulder. The contact made him jump, but was soft enough to make him blush as well. 

“Hi,” she said. “Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to tell you before I made some modifications to these guys.”

“Modifications?” The asura removed his safety goggles. “Your golems are ready to go, what do you mean?”

“Just want to put a little personal touch on them, nothing big,” she explained. 

“You’re not supposed to…”

“Hey, I signed for them, didn’t I?” Texx said. “If something goes wrong while I’m using them, it’s on my paycheck, not yours.”

She knelt next to him with an innocent, pleading look in her eye. Her perfume and proximity got the better of him, and his ears raised slightly as he covered another blush. “Alright, sure. I won’t say anything.”

Texx smiled, and patted the tech’s arm before turning away. She walked behind the line of golems assigned to her, and entered a code to open the back’s armor panel, revealing the more intricate technical work inside. 

One golem at a time, Texx made her adjustments, moving wires to places they shouldn’t go, adjusting power levels to things they shouldn’t be. After two ranged attacks or swings with their fists, all the golems would overheat and fall to pieces. She knew how to make these golems overheat the moment they even tried to attack, but Vicxxa deserved a little challenge. After all, she’d probably get to kill a version of Texx that day. She needed to earn that. 

When Texx finished up her adjustments, she closed the panels and left to explore more of the inquest lab. A nice place, though Texx not being in charge was a major mistake on their end. Her needing to act like she wasn’t everyone’s boss in this version of Tyria annoyed her, but she played her part. She watched her other self from afar, moving in afterwards to arrange all her puppet strings.


	91. The March

Thick jungle grasses flattened underneath the crushing weight of inquest golems, the rhythmic pounding of their feet echoing through the trees. Several adventurer-types already tried to ambush the marching mechs when they came across them, but were halted by inquest scouts, hiding just out of sight from the marching goliaths. Even a full Peacemaker squad would take great losses against the force that marched for Jinxx’s lab. In the lead, a young, overconfident asura, sunglasses shielding her eyes from the bright sun above. Texx’s ears perked up above her head today, alert and excited for her plan to unfold. Her joyful, leisurely walk left little trace in comparison to her metal allies. 

She led her team down routes that avoided other major krewe labs. She wanted any reports of inquest activity to come far too late. By the time Jinxx’s krewe received any help, she’d be sitting on a parallel world, sipping some tea. 

Her team’s eagerness and bloodlust kept their senses sharp for any signs of enemies, but for some, the excitement went too far. Far enough to not realize that two hooded inquest scouts held up the rear of the group, scouts not assigned to the strike team. The hoods of their inquest uniforms masked their faces. One wore a glove over his left hand.

Texx relied on those in the rear to keep their eyes open and alert, her own focused on the road ahead. Had she looked back, she may have missed them just the same, her own excitement taking over. Her eyes saw Metrica Province; her mind saw Maixxa in tears. 

**

Word came from a physical letter, not a message golem. It came in handwriting no one recognized. It came at night, the sender long gone when Jinxx discovered the letter. Only two words on the page: “They’re coming.”

She roused her krewe early, and cancelled even the light work they still performed while on their hiatus, leaving however much time remained to preparing for an inquest assault. 

With the time passed since Texx first entered their lab, they completed just about everything they were capable of doing, and spent their morning checking and double checking every aspect. 

Jinxx’s heart pounded in her chest as she walked through her facility’s corridors, seeing all she stood to lose. Many krewes dealt with recovery from inquest attacks, but if word spread wide of her mist traveling technology, every asura with an ounce of political power would come after her. Inquest would be the least of her problems. 

She found Vicxxa at a computer station, magitech sensors keeping an eye out in the immediate area. The sensors picked up any seismic shifts big enough to indicate golem feet walking across the ground. Vicxxa looked up, and they shared an understanding of the worried expression glued to both their faces. 

“We can do this,” Vicxxa said. 

“I sure hope so.”

**

Vinn ran his fingers through his jet-black hair, trying to physically shake his stress out of his head. He told himself to focus on the positives, visualize his success. As an inquest krewe leader, many eyes watched him on a daily basis, and even more asura served underneath him. Texx’s plan put Vinn under a magnifying glass, and if it succeeded, he’d soak up the credit for providing such outstanding leadership and observation over this accomplishment. Vinn pictured himself as a regional director, perhaps even at Kudu’s right hand, and a smile crossed his face as he stepped into his office. 

That smile melted to shock and anger when he found a low-ranking krewe member sitting in his chair, completely naked. That asura’s look of bliss and relaxation turned into fear as he came out of his daze. “Gah, Vinn!” he shouted, alerting the female underneath the desk who’d been providing the pleasure for him. 

Vinn joined that asura in a look of fear when the female stood up and turned around, just as naked as the first culprit. “Te… Texx!” Vinn shouted. 

“Oops, sorry for shocking you,” Texx replied. The one in the chair, Vinn couldn’t begin to think of his name at a time like this, scrambled to cover his privates, while Texx made no such effort. “We thought it would be really hot to fool around in the boss’s office. You know, the risk of discovery and all that.”

Vinn registered little of what Texx said. “The team left this morning! They’re marching on the lab with the mist teleportation technology!”

Texx stifled a laugh while Vinn’s eyes widened. “Oh, you all thought I was serious? That’s not even a krewe lab. It’s a front put up by Peacemakers. I didn’t want to be there when the team got captured or killed, so I put Trrona in charge.”

“You… what!?” Vinn’s hands shook violently, and he tried his best to cover his fear with anger as he rushed out of the room. “You’ll pay for this!” He’d destroy Texx for what she did, but if he didn’t move immediately and salvage the inquest team, those in power above him would give him punishment worse than he wished for Texx.

After Vinn left, Texx turned back to her acquaintance, whose name she’d forgotten after meeting for the first time a couple hours ago. “Wanna finish up? Sounded like you were close.”

He ran out of the room as well, fearing his life on the line merely by association with Texx.

With both men gone, Texx cracked her knuckles and sat down in the chair. For the past ten minutes, she’d used one hand to have some fun, while the other hand quietly hacked into Vinn’s computer, her acquaintance far too out of it to notice. With both her hands free, she finished the job much faster. A giggle escaped her as she broke through, and she pulled up a blank text document. She wrote out a letter, presumably from Vince, to the regional director, explaining the lie she just told Vinn, and how the whole thing was his idea. She attached fabricated evidence that Jinxx’s krewe lab was a front for Peacemakers to ambush unsuspecting inquest, and catch them in the act of attempted sabotage. This fake evidence, combined with a statement originating from Vinn’s personal computer, would land Vinn a death sentence, and keep the inquest suspicious of Jinxx’s lab for quite some time. 

“Alright, Vicxxa, this was fun,” Texx said to herself, hitting send as she reached for her clothes, piled up underneath the desk. “This was really fun, actually. But show up in my world again, and I’ll probably kill you.”

Though it was utterly impossible for Vicxxa to hear what she just said, Texx considered that enough warning. Once dressed, she pulled out a small device from her pocket, and teleported home.


	92. Everything as Planned

On the outside, golems lined up next to each other, their power cores giving off a faint hum as energy flowed through them, pouring into their weapons. On the inside, a scared krewe, their discoveries and livelihood on the line, just hoping that everything would work out. 

The golems fired. 

Small cannon balls zoomed through the air, pummeling into Jinxx’s lab. Immediately, the front door blasted apart, pieces of metal clattering against smoke-scarred walls, sending echoes of pain through the thick jungle trees. Jinxx set her krewe lab in a prime spot away from others, providing privacy, and preventing any labs from hearing her distress. 

Texx inhaled the scent of raw firepower and nodded to the golems, signaling them to fire again. Another round of cannon balls burst out, then things started to go wrong. 

One of the golems exploded, making Texx duck by instinct. She found her face against the ground before consciously realizing what happened. The rest of the golems buckled and hissed, as limbs came off and chassis collapsed. 

Completely fresh combat golems, down after just two shots. Texx’s blood boiled in rage, but she looked toward the lab, seeing the front walls battered and bruised, an entrance blown right open for her team. Good enough. “Forget the golems, let’s move!” she yelled. 

At this command, the two new inquest scouts pulled their hands from their pockets. Both wielded a pair of pistols, though not of typical inquest design. As they rocked their heads up to aim, their hoods fell, revealing the faces of Crenn and Davidd. 

Both asura pulled their triggers, sending bullets into four different inquest who weren’t even looking at them. As they collapsed or cried out in pain, Crenn and David turned away, sprinting as fast as possible. Two inquest noticed and gave chase without thinking, reducing Texx’s numbers by six in total. The rest charged ahead, thinking the shots came from the lab.

Texx walked with two inquest in front of her and two behind. She directed their movement through the lab, using her memory from the night with Dexx. To her surprise, no one came out to confront them yet. No bodies littered the entrance; the golem attack caused no casualties. With such a secret, prized technology, she doubted the krewe leader would abandon or destroy it. Wherever they hid, they had a plan.

**

Alixx cracked her knuckles, bringing warmed-up fingers down to a keyboard. She’d worked in Jinxx’s krewe for some time, but now recalled her time managing the rather unique prison in her own version of Rata Sum. Luckily, only the worst criminals faced the death trap of a maze, which made watching over everything a lot easier. More of Tyria’s worst came to destroy her new home, which helped her avoid hesitating as she started up her traps. 

**

Texx flinched as part of the lab wall swung outward, smacking into one of her lead team members. The impact knocked him off his feet, and the other inquest raised weapons, halting in their tracks. Examining him, Texx found him too dazed to get up, a trickle of blood running down his forehead. In the pause, she heard a slight grating sound, and turned her head to find a tile in the floor rising back up to level with the rest. 

She shook her head in frustration, and stood up. “Watch your step, and keep moving,” Texx said. She stepped over the inquest with the concussion. “Leave him here. There’s more important work ahead.”

With a slight pause for team recovery predicted, another piece of wall slammed out into the other lead team member, with no pressure plate to trigger it. Texx groaned in frustration and took point, not even stopping to look at the newest victim. She kept her reflexes on edge and dodged the third wall trap, which jutted out several steps down the hall. Her remaining teammates stood far back enough to benefit from her speed. 

**

A second team of inquest took a different turn through the lab, their goal to conduct sabotage while Texx retrieved the main prize. The group walked with caution after a claw swung down from the ceiling, grabbing an inquest and throwing him thirty feet before he crashed into floor. Four remained in their team.

“What the hell is going on in this place?” One of them said. He clutched a dagger in each hand, stalking forward. “Why haven’t we found anybody?”

Rojj led this team, with more assault experience under his belt. “We kept this a tight secret, but someone had to tip off the lab,” he replied. “Just stay sharp. There can’t be many asura in here, or they’d be found by now. If they expect to stop us with nothing but hidden tricks, enough of us will get through to finish the job.”

Commotion began from the back of the team, as the rear inquest member noticed a fist too late before it pummeled into his face. The others turned around immediately, drawing daggers to take on this female asura that stalked silently enough to walk right up to them. One inquest grappled her and pinned her to the ground, pushing his dagger into her shoulder. She ground her teeth through the pain, using her feet to launch the assailant off her. 

Rojj and the last inquest rushed in to finish her off, but turning to face one threat left them blind to another. Something huge grabbed their heads from behind, lifting them as if they weighed no more than a fly, then threw their skulls to the floor. Rojj thought another claw trap got the better of him, but before he fell unconscious, his eyes just barely registered a black and white charr, with three lines of scarring down his right eye. A charr-sized hidden passage slid shut behind him, in time with Rojj’s eyes closing.

The launched inquest wasn’t done yet, but the female asura yanked his own dagger out of her shoulder, flung it across the hall, and punctured a much more lethal area. He froze for a moment, as if he felt more shocked than hurt, then collapsed to the floor. 

“Damnit, stupid dagger,” Nix groaned, sitting up to prop her back against the wall. “Enough of us will get through.” She mocked the quote from Rojj, mimicking his voice. 

Cyrus knelt beside her, pulling out medical supplies. “Looks like it didn’t go too deep, should be healed in no time.” He smirked. “Want me to kiss it, make it better?”

“How about use a bandage,” she hissed through clenched teeth. “You can kiss something else if you want me to feel better.”

“Even when hurt, you’re prepared with some back-sass,” Cyrus replied. “After we’re done helping your friends.”


	93. Blind Shot

                A time before Jinxx waited inside her lab, an inquest assault on the immediate horizon, she traveled with Xia to her home world. Maixxa was gearing up her krewe for a fight that wasn’t even directed at her, Vicxxa was traveling to sit face-to-face with her progeny’s murderer. Jinxx needed to make her own sacrifices, take her own chances. This was hers.

                Jinxx walked with one arm around Xia’s, her eyes currently wrapped by a blindfold. She trusted Xia to guide her around any obstacles as they walked, though the process still made her wobble and flinch at the slightest pebble. Around her she heard noises of shouting, weapons loading, people lifting heavy objects. Every word someone bellowed felt clearer, every snap of a rifle sharper, with her eyes blocked from viewing them.

                Xia led her through the cacophony of sounds, ignoring strange looks the pair received as they headed for their destination. She knew exactly where to go, the location written down neatly on a note that rested in her bedroom. Nix gave it to her before leaving for the mist war, in case she ever needed to come here.

                After a pause to warn Jinxx about steps, the two asura climbed up to a small, wooden building, near the front of a network of buildings and training fields. At the far end, guarded heavily, stood an asura gate. That gate took warriors into the mists, via a less impressive but more legal method than Jinxx’s invention.

                A male human looking bored out of his mind sat behind a counter slightly too tall for asura to comfortably converse across. When Jinxx and Xia approached, he leaned over in a manner that with any other Tyrian race might look condescending. His expression brightened when he looked at them, as if he’d waited hours for something to happen during work. No one else occupied the building, so dealing with walk-ins likely served as his only social interaction for the day.

                “Hi there, I mean, welcome to the Mist Warrior encampment,” he said, fumbling over his words. “How can I help you?”

                “I need to see Private Nix, an asura working as a scout,” Xia said. “She’s my twin sister, and there’s a family emergency that requires her attention.”

                “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” he replied. “If she’s not out on a mission, I can get a runner to find Nix’s location and have her meet with you as soon as possible.” He gave Jinxx a quizzical look. “And you…”

                “A recent step-sister,” Jinxx said as rehearsed. They added recent in case anyone decided to check records. “Pardon the blindfold, one of my inventions went haywire, I’m still recovering.”

                “I see,” the man said. “You can have a seat over there, this will take a few minutes.”

 

**

 

                With a stroke of luck, Nix was in between scouting missions when Jinxx and Xia arrived. Had the inquest decided to make their move a week earlier or a couple weeks later, no one could have located Nix until she and Cyrus returned to the main camp.

                She worked with Cyrus that afternoon, going through various pieces of administrative paperwork. The most boring part of her duties, but nonetheless a nice bit of rest from the physical intensity of everything else. They acquired a foldout table and chair to handle the paperwork in the comfort of their own tent. Cyrus sat in the chair while Nix stood on his leg, and the two felt warmth and content with some quiet time alone.

                When the runner arrived at their tent, he announced himself before trying to enter. “Private Nix?”

                Nix jumped off Cyrus’s leg, to present herself more professionally. “Yes, come in.”

                The runner opened the tent flap, nodding to her and Cyrus. “It’s fortunate that you’re not in the field right now. Unless you have somebody breathing down your neck to get that paperwork done, you should come with me. Your sister Xia has requested a visit on the grounds of family emergency.”

                At that, Cyrus immediately dropped his quill, pushing his chair away from the table. “I’ll go with you,” he said. The reassuring claw on Nix’s shoulder soothed her growing anxiety over the runner’s message. What happened?

 

**

 

                Nix knew something was off the moment she saw her twin. She didn’t look sad or worried; she looked apologetic. Like she did something bad and wanted forgiveness for it. And with her stood a blindfolded asura that she’d never met before. Even worse, Xia pulled her and Cyrus off to somewhere more private to talk. Anyone else would think that she wanted to be alone to discuss some family crisis. This only furthered Nix’s suspicion.

                They walked just around the side of the building Xia requested help from, the sun casting a long shadow for the four to stand under. Noises of mist warriors working away settled with the building’s bulk blocking most of it, tension now louder than training rifles.

                “Xia, what the hell are you doing?” Nix turned cold the moment Xia tried to open her mouth. “You’ve just lied to the mist warriors, that’s on me if they find out!” Cyrus opened his mouth but said nothing, now keeping a much more watchful eye of his surroundings.

                “I know, and I’m sorry,” Xia replied. “But with you only doing a single short term of service, you can’t take leave. This was my only way to get to you, I need your help.”

                “Who’s this?” Nix pointed an aggressive finger at the blindfolded asura.

                “Remember Pexxi, the woman who offered our spa a place in a new krewe?” Xia nudged her head towards Jinxx. “This is the krewe leader.”

                Nix possessed enough control not to strike Jinx immediately, but her instincts still go the better of her. Her fingers sparked, then her whole hand became wreathed in elemental flame as she clenched it into a fist.

                Jinxx didn’t need to see the heat to feel it. “Xia told me how the conversation went when you first met Pexxi,” she said. “I know your concerns, and I’m not your enemy. If you don’t believe me, believe your sister. I was blindfolded before we even came within a mile of this camp. I’ve seen nothing, I’m not here as some secret spy. I’m here as a krewe leader with a crazy piece of technology, and it’s at risk of falling into the wrong hands.”


	94. Search and Destroy

                Initially, Cyrus reacted to Jinxx’s krewe concept the same way Nix did the first time. But he trusted Nix’s judgment enough to bet his life on it. After calling in a favor with a soldier that owed him, Cyrus arranged to take leave without notice, joining Nix in her fake emergency leave. He wanted to help the krewe and serve as someone to back up Nix’s story if any suspicion arose further down the line.

                His trust proved deserved after entering Jinxx’s lab. He’d never seen an asuran lab before, but it didn’t take a genius to realize her krewe existed for a good while, with well-developed infrastructure and interpersonal relationships. He guessed that Jinxx created her mist teleportation technology at least a year ago. If she wanted to bring chaos to the mist war and destroy worlds, her technology could have achieved that end in a month, maybe two, providing secrets of vital weak points to the right ears. In fact, Jinxx just wanted to explore, wanted her technology hidden as badly as Cyrus wanted such.

                With Nix patched up, he set off into the lab, searching for more inquest.

 

**

 

                Texx growled in frustration after the original door code refused to work. The two who avoided traps still traveled with her, nothing else interfering until now. She pulled out an explosive charge from her pack, sticking it to the door. She wanted no damage on the mist teleportation device, but with her assault team dropping like flies, she needed in fast and calculated the risk.

                Her teammates ran down the hall after the bomb was set. A tiny piece of asuran tech, but enough to kill at close range. Texx rushed backwards, then pressed her ears to her face, pressing a control button in her hand. The device sent the door flying into the room, black marks scarring the surrounding walls.

                She motioned her team members ahead first, and they feared her anger more than any traps or defenders once they looked inside the room. Texx noticed them freeze in distress, then moved forward when no harm came to them. Looking in, she found the door leaning against the far wall, and nothing else. No mist teleporter.

                Screaming as she slammed her fist against the smoking doorway, Texx’s rage burned white-hot, desperate for an outlet, for some form of good news in her assault progress. No lab could have prepared this much on their own, in such a short time. She was being played for a fool. One mishap after another, while still holding nothing to show for it.

                Texx’s ear twitched at the sound of a footstep, trying to stay quiet but not successful. Barely looking before reacting, she flung a dagger down the hallway, and heard the familiar _squish_ of blade piercing through flesh. When she turned her head fully, she found a female asura with long green hair, her mouth wide open in shock, her hands covered in blood from an abdominal wound.

                The asura dropped to her knees, and Texx walked past her, leaving her there. “Finish her off, then find the rest of our team,” she ordered her companions. “I’ll move faster on my own. If you find the device, start packing, and don’t stop until you’re dead.”

 

**

 

                Pexxi’s head ached with pain. It took immense concentration to maintain her illusory self, alter it once the dagger came flying, and use her magic to hold the dagger in place. She held on until Texx left her inquest alone, and she heard them chuckle while watching her illusion clutch at her bleeding stomach. Once she heard footsteps approaching, she at last let the copy fade to nothing. The dagger dropped to the floor, Pexxi rounded the corner, and blasts of magic energy from her staff burned the two approaching asura. They reeled over in agony, and with two swift strikes of her staff, she left them unconscious.

Using another spell, she sent a message down the winding lab halls, announcing her position and status. She couldn’t leave these inquest here and risk them waking. More defenses awaited Texx; Pexxi did her job of thinning out her force. The rest came down to others.  


	95. Rushed

               Texx pushed through the lab, checking every door she found, dodging traps, her anger boiling over the longer she spent searching for her prize. A dagger twirled in her hand as she continued, ready to strike at any moment.

                She no longer bothered checking in with her assault team. If more died, they deserved such for failing her. Each body down left more credit for her to take when all was said and done. Spin a tale of incompetent followers, give a sprinkling of credit to survivors, but now that she traveled alone, she wouldn’t even need to lie about stealing the mist teleporter with no outside help. She’d cut down every krewe member until she found it.

                No one crossed her path for some time, though she heard a faint clash of weaponry somewhere in the distance. She kept her footsteps light, peeking around each corner before proceeding, fingers curled around the hilt of her blade.

                At the next junction, she encountered a familiar face, with a familiar head of blue hair. She rounded the corner with a smile, holding her dagger behind her back. Dexx’s eyes widened at the sight of her, and he stepped back into a fighting stance. Even so, she caught the hint of arousal in his eyes, memories of a better time confusing present emotions.

                “What are you doing here?” he asked. Dexx stepped back without looking behind him, but he knew this hallway led to a dead end. Texx stood between him and freedom.

                “Judging by your krewe’s response, you know why,” Texx replied. “But we can let my little antics slip, can’t we? Come on, relax and show me where the mist teleporter is. I’ll take it, leave your krewe alone, then you and I can have sex on top of it.” She batted her eyes at him, watching him struggle to resist. “Bet your krewe leader never let you do that.”

                Dexx closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “My sister is my krewe leader,” he told her. “And she didn’t just let me have sex on top of it, she had sex _with_ me on top of it. That’s old news.”

                It was Texx’s turn to pause in surprise, her mind trying to take in Dexx’s statement while he stole her coy grin. She ground her teeth. Dexx stood with his back to a wall. One door in the hallway, closed. Dexx held no weaponry. A shame to waste such sexual talent, but an easy kill.

                “Have it your way,” she said, sighing as she flung her dagger across the hall. Dexx dodged just in time, his ear ringing from the blade’s clanging slam against the steel wall behind him. By the time he prepared himself again, Texx was halfway down the hall, another dagger in hand, sprinting towards him.

                Texx knew he’d stand no chance against her and take a blade to his throat the moment she closed the gap. But instinct yanked her off her bolting path. Just as she approached to run past it, the single door in the hallway opened, and a massive greatsword came slicing out at head height. She ducked quickly enough to stay alive, but too quick to maintain her balance. In a lab full of traps, she should have known better.

                Jinxx moved out from her hiding place, but Texx recovered before she managed a finishing blow. When she cleaved downward, Texx rolled onto her stomach, dodging the strike and pushing up to her feet.

                Dexx charged to help his sister, stopped by the force of Texx’s foot as she kicked straight into his stomach. When he hunched over, his lungs spasming in an effort to inhale, Texx swung a punch in just in front of his ear, knocking him senseless.

                Jinxx made a worthy opponent, but the moment it took her to recover her fighting stance with such a heavy weapon gave Texx enough time to knock her brother to the ground. Not enough time to finish him off, however, as her sword slid horizontally across the hallway, forcing Texx to duck and step back. Jinxx kept her swipe conservative in power with Texx fully on her feet. If she swung with all her might again, Texx would need far less preparation to retaliate.

                With a particular grip of her greatsword, three drones activated from her belt, keeping extra eyes on Texx with one of them watching behind her. Texx twirled her dagger in her fingers for a moment, gauging Jinxx’s posture. The two asura stood just a few feet from each other, weapons ready, plotting and predicting the next move.

                Texx came in first, using mobility to her advantage. She darted in close, keeping Jinxx on the defensive, too nearby for a greatsword slash to be effective. Jinxx managed to block a dagger thrust and follow up with a hard shove, forcing Texx into a more comfortable range, but she zoomed back in, gaining inch by inch of territory, moving Jinxx back from her unconscious brother.

                It only took one worried glance towards Dexx for Jinxx to leave an opening. Texx feinted, then slashed at one of Jinxx’s drones, a flash of sparks hitting both asura. Her other hand punched into Jinxx’s stomach, then she swept a leg out for a trip. Jinxx toppled onto her back, and Texx kicked her greatsword away.

                “Stop!”

                Texx darted her eyes down the hallway, then paused her finishing blow. She could kill Jinxx, but not quickly enough to save her own life. Another female asura stood at the end of the hall, two daggers ready, more attached to her uniform. Texx couldn’t risk her skill in throwing one if she dropped her guard. She kicked Jinxx in the head, knocking her out.

                “Alright, one more knockout before I get to draw blood? Fine,” Texx said. A smile crossed her lips when she recognized the black and white body, white hair, and little purple hair clip. “Gonna freeze up again and make this easy for me?”

                Vicxxa said nothing, shook her head, and charged.


End file.
